Autumn Romance
by Manickliam
Summary: 16 year old Bella Swan is living a comfortable life with her parents, in the New Hampshire White Mountains. Her favorite time of year has finally come, Autumn, and she has big plans. But along with the colorful season and festivities, she discovers love and passion in handsome brother's, Edward and Emmett Cullen. Will the love triangle survive, or will it break the family apart?
1. Chapter 1

Autumn Romance

Chapter 1

Cute boys and Apple Trees

A cool October wind gusted through the mountains of New Hampshire, heralding in Autumn and ushering out summer. It seemed overnight that the lush green leaves changed to a riot of color; crimson red, buttery yellow, tangerine orange and cinnamon brown. The ground was covered in papery leaves, giving people, the sudden urge kick them into the air. Even adults couldn't help themselves, laughing and feeling that long forgotten playfulness. There was just something about this time of year that gave people permission to feel young again.

Our small, Mount Washington town was decorated with fat little pumpkins, bails of fragrant hay, dried corn stalks and homemade scarecrows. Some went so far as to turning their front lawns in to full blown Halloween displays. As we speak, my neighbor, Pastor Weber was putting the final touches on his haunted house. Over the years he's added skeletons, coffins that pop open and scream, smoke machines and grotesque monsters… it was good old-fashioned, community fun. But my favorite thing to do during Autumn was to visit the local apple orchard. Every year we converge on Newton's Orchard to buy a bushel of delicious apples and locally grown produce. The way the apple tasted, fresh from the tree was tart and sweet with a crisp bite. The juice settled on your tongue for the entire day, the flavor returning to your palate when you least expect it.

After visiting the Orchard, my mom would bake pies, press apple into cider and pump out huge apple cinnamon muffins. But my personal favorite was my grandmother's candied apples. She made them every year for the neighborhood Fall Festival and was personally responsible for ruining many sets of expensive braces.

Of course, we weren't the only family to enjoy Autumn's delights.

Local townsfolk gathered to enjoy a fun afternoon of fresh air and wagon rides over the rolling green hills of Newton's Orchard. The kids liked to pick their favorite pumpkin straight from the pumpkin patch, pet farm animals, or get lost in a corn maze. They even held different events, like weddings and birthday parties. Then, as dusk falls on Saturday night, the twinkle lights in the barn come to life and we gather to listen to local musicians and dance.

In my opinion, nothing was better than that.

I dashed down the stairs and grabbed the French blue cardigan my grandmother knitted for me. Normally I'd balk at wearing something so obviously homemade, but since she passed away, it brought her closer to me.

I missed her...

It's hard losing someone you're close to. Especially when it was one of the only people that really understood you. That person was grandma for me, and now she was gone, leaving a huge, gaping hole in my heart. I tried to fill it with other friendships and activities… but so far, none of them came close to the warm, loving, uncomplicated relationship that grandma and I had.

Sliding into my irreplaceable sweater, I called out for my mother.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes?" she called back, her voice floating from the kitchen.

"I'm heading out."

I swiped my long hair from the collar and buttoned up.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

Not entirely sure, I ballparked it.

"In a couple of hours, I think."

Renee Swan came around the corner, a peeler in hand and an apron covered in carrot and potato shavings. She glanced at her wrist watch with furrowed brows. "And where do you think you're going just before dinner?"

"I have an interview at Newton's Orchard at 4."

Her stern demeaner softened into an amused grin. "You're seeking employment?"

I frowned. "What's so funny about me getting a job? I am sixteen, legally allowed to work."

"Oh," she said airily, waving her peeler in the air. "I was just expecting your help around the house is all."

"Aha," I said suspiciously.

She huffed. "Alright, fine. I've been getting the urge to Fall clean and I'd appreciate your help."

_Oh no. _It was literally the only thing about this time of year that I didn't like. Mom turned into a crazy woman, tidying up the house and yard, buttoining it all up for the coming winter.

"You know," she said, hands moving to her hips. "I can't rely on your father to properly clean out that filthy garage, no matter how much I nag."

"True," I said, giving her that.

"He'll gripe and complain when I move his tools and fishing gear around," she continued. "It'll turn in to an unnecessary fight. You just watch."

"I'm sure it will."

"But it's his own fault for not doing it himself."

"You're right."

"I mean, once the snow hits in November, we'll have to start parking the cars in the garage. So really, I have no choice but to do it if he won't."

"I agree," I said, pushing through the screen door with one foot on the porch.

"And that front yard," she went on a bit louder, getting more animated. "It's an embarrassment. It needs to be raked before the fall festival, or we'll be the only house on the block without decorations. I'm usually ahead of the game, but with school just starting I have no free time. I mean, just look at it, Bella!"

"I am."

"And yesterday when I put the cat out all you could see was his tail cutting a path through the leaves!"

Speaking of Shaggy, he darted across the porch chasing a leaf caught in the breeze. He pounced off the edge to try to catch it, and… POOF… ended up disappearing into a pile of leaves below.

I chuckled. Maybe mom had a point about raking. It was pretty, bad.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she recalled something else. "I was also thinking that it's time to tear down that old gazebo in the back yard. It's rotting right through, and no one ever uses it except squirrels and chipmunks. It's like a wildlife sanctuary out there."

If I didn't stop her free-flow of grievances, she'd keep going until her blood pressure was beyond repair.

"Mom!" I cried, holding up my hands for her to stop. She was obviously following a mental list, and I got caught in the current. "I already said I'll help you. I promise. But just not today. Okay?"

She took a breath and relaxed, sense returning.

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry." I nodded my forgiveness.

"You know, honey, you don't have to take a job. Your dad and I always give you pocket money when you need it."

"Oh, I know," I admitted. "And I appreciate it, believe me. But I kind of want my own money, you know? Christmas is coming, and twenty bucks just isn't enough for decent presents anymore."

Mom bit her lip, listening and nodding.

She reached out and rubbed my arm. "I just don't want this job to take away from your studies," she said. "Besides, you still so young, sweetheart. Enjoy your freedom while you have it. Real life comes fast enough."

I smiled, gazing into her hazel eyes. There was wisdom in them.

"I understand that, mom. And I won't let it interfere with school. I promise."

"Okay," she sighed, giving in with grace. "If you must."

"I must."

She crossed her arms, looking amused. "So, where is this interview anyway?"

"Newtons Orchard."

She blinked, surprised.

"Oooh," she grinned. "Now I see."

I frowned.

"You do?"

Her eyes were glittering with amusement. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Jacob, now would it?"

"Jacob?"

I was completely confused.

"Yes, you know, your handsome, flirty friend that works at the Orchard too."

I rolled my eyes skyward.

"Jacob and I are just friends, mom. You know that."

"Sure, sure," she said, not believing a word I said.

I felt myself flush with embarrassment, only making her cat-like grin grow wider.

I scoffed.

"Jacob isn't even working at the farm this season! He got a job with the grocery store this summer... remember?"

"Oh," she said, crestfallen. "I guess I forgot about that."

"Obviously."

Renee was positive her daughters sudden urge to work at the apple orchard was because of the tall, dark and handsome Jacob Black. She always suspected the flirting would, one day, lead to something more.

Shockingly so far, it hadn't.

"Well," She rallied. "You'd better get going then. Don't want to be late for your first interview."

_First interview,_ Renee lamented. _Why is she in such a damn hurry to grow up?_

Renee watched her daughter stumble across the porch, eyeing her contemplatively. Bella was now sixteen and blooming into a beautiful young woman with long, wavy hair, pretty amber eyes and a sweet smile. Though her youth remained around the edges, the woman she was about to blossom into was undeniable. She'd seen the way Jacob looks at her daughter, and understood that he felt something more than friendship for her. But did Bella know?

Renee sighed, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

Honestly, she couldn't have a better friend than Jacob. He was a good kid with good grades and good family values, a true hometown boy that both her and Charlie approved of. But teenage hormones have a way of messing with solid friendships, and it concerned her. Those childhood goggles had to come off sooner than later, and when it did…

"Good luck, honey," mom waved from the porch, dithering.

"Thanks mom," I smiled and waved at the gate.

I shivered as a cool breeze blew through the front yard, sending leaves scattering through the air. I pulled my sweater closer to my body, snuggling into the warm blue yarn. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I smiled. It even smells like Fall; cool, spicy and nutty with just a hint of winter to come.

"Oh, Bella, wait!" I turned back toward the porch and found mom shuffling down the path toward me.

_What now?_

"Here." She handed me a twenty-dollar-bill. "Can you please pick me up some apples at the orchard? I suddenly feel like baking." I smiled, glad I wasn't the only one stirredby the season. New Englanders, born and raised, know exactly what I'm talking about; warm days, cold nights, bon fires, hearty food and weekend football games.

"Sure, no problem," I said, pocketing the twenty.

"Good luck, baby. I am so proud of you."

I smiled wide, warming at her praise. "You really are?"

"Of course, I am." She strode toward me and gave me a quick hug. "What a silly question."

I chuckled in her arms.

"Now, go get em' tiger," she said, nudging me through the fence. "Another Swan in the work force."

I laughed, waving as she went back inside.

I closed the fence gate behind me and walked down the quiet sidewalk.

My neighbor's house was all decked out for Halloween, decorations scattered across the front lawn in various degrees of assemblage. Cars were slowing down and pointing at the decorations, their kids pressing their little faces against the backseat window with wide eyes.

Pastor Weber was balancing on a ladder against his roof with a stapler in hand. He was stringing orange and purple twinkle lights along the roof, making sure they strobed properly.

"Looking good, Pastor Weber!"

He smiled and waved. "Hey, thanks, Bella! You coming to the Fall Festival next weekend?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"We could always use more volunteers for the booths."

"I'll spread the word."

"Great!" He waved and went back to stapling the lights with a methodic ca-chunk, ca-chunk, ca-chunk…

I looked both ways at the street corner and crossed to the general store. Halloween costumes were on display outside of the store and an excited little boy was sifting through the lot. He found a Spiderman mask and tugged excitedly on his mother's arm.

"Mommy, look! I found Spiderman!"

She nodded without really looking.

"That's nice, dear."

He gasped and grabbed something in the nearby bin. "Hey, mom, I could use silly string to shoot webs! See?" He pretended to shoot webs from his wrists.

That got his mother's attention.

"Oh, no you don't, mister!" She took it from his hand like it was a bomb. "The last thing I need is for you shooting people in the face with silly string."

"But mom…

I snickered at the little boy's disappointed pout, thinking back to my own past costumes and how excited I was about them. I was Elmo, a princess, a ghost, a vampire, Hermione Granger, a zombie and so on. Of course, they developed as I grew with age, but Halloween was a serious business for kids. Don't mess with their costume ideas.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned around at the next stop sign and found my friend Alice running toward me while securing her gray pea coat and pink scarf.

I smirked and shook my head. "It's not that cold outside, Al."

She tossed the scarf around her neck and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Yes, it is."

I looked up at the time and temperature sign at the post office. 66 degrees.

"You could always wear more layers, like Randy from a Christmas Story." I held my arms out to the side._ "I can't put my arms down!"_

She glared, not amused. "Shut it, Swan."

I laughed, amusing myself.

A cool breeze gusted through the town square, lifting my long hair off my shoulders.

"Brr," Alice shivered. "Thank god I got this coat last week."

I looked her up and down, admiring her latest outfit. She always looked very put together and fancy compared to my sweater and jeans ensemble. I glanced down at her suede ankle booties comparing them to my gray and pink Sketchers. We were night and day, her and I. A simple country girl and an aspiring fashionista.

"All dressed up and nowhere to go?" I teased.

"That's every day of my life," she grumbled.

"So," I smirked. "What were you doing before I came along?"

She held up a plastic bag from the general store.

"Mom sent me out to buy pie-tins, of all things." She rolled her eyes to demonstrate how ridiculous she thought this was. "Apparently, her _good_ tins have gone missing, and she's in a complete fit over it."

I grinned, imagining Mrs. Brandon and her expensive pearls turning her gourmet kitchen upside down, yelling about pie tins. Then I frowned, looking at the small plastic bag she was holding.

"So, where are the tins then?"

"Oh," she held up her purchase with an impish grin. "I bought myself a bag of peanut M&M's and Redbull with her money. I'll tell her they were out of tins or something."

I shook my head, amused. "She won't believe you."

"I know," she shrugged, unconcerned.

She turned a critical eye on me after popping open the energy drink and taking a long draft. "Where are you going in that get-up?"

I blanched, feeling defensive.

"What do you mean, get up? You're the one strutting around a rural town wearing Ralph Lauren."

"It's Burberry."

"Whatever."

"I mean, look at that sweater," she waved to it in example. "It's straight out of Anne of Green Gables. FYI, Bella, this is the twenty first century."

I closed my eyes, breathed through my nose and reminded myself that I loved Alice, that murdering her would be a bad thing.

"My grandmother," I explained. "… made this sweater for me, Alice. It's important. So, I'd appreciate you not picking it apart, okay?"

She shrugged, not looking apologetic in the least. "I was just trying to be helpful."

_No, you were just being a rich, judgmental bitch. Again. _

This was an on-going battle between us, my disinterest in fashion and her overblown sense of superiority. I decided to change the subject, before I took her Redbull and splashed it into her face.

"I'm going to Newtons Orchard," I said, turning to leave.

"Why are you going there?"

"I have a job interview."

She scrambled to catch up.

"Wait a minute," she called, grabbing my arm. "You're getting a job?"

I scoffed and turned back toward her. "Why is everyone so surprised by that?"

"Gee," she said sarcastically. "I don't know. Maybe because most sixteen-year old's, don't work during school months."

"Well, that's just stupid," I said, waving it off. "Our parents worked at our age. Why not us?"

"Because we have a lot more pressure than they did."

"Maybe you're right," I admitted. "But that pressure is mostly self-inflicted. We don't always have to keep up on social media."

Alice gasped, her hand grasping her iPhone. "Blaspheme!"

I cracked a smile and chuckled.

"Bella!" a male voice called. "Hey, wait up!"

We stopped and turned back toward the store. Mike Newton was running toward us with a huge grin on his face, waiting for a car to go by before he crossed to join us on the other side of the street. He was wearing a green work smock, rugby shirt and jeans.

"See," I hissed at Alice. "Mike works during the school year too." Alice gave me a dark look.

He stopped in front of us and beamed. He was red cheeked with excitement. I snickered. Mike Newton was always so delighted to see me. It was flattering, but becoming tiresome in the sense that I wasn't interested in anything more than friendship. Besides, his girlfriend noticed it too.

"Hi, Mike," I smiled patiently, glancing at the town clock. I needed to get going or risk being late for my interview. "Working today?"

He rolled his sky-blue eyes. "When aren't I working?"

Mike's father had him working at the General Store every week night. It was the busy season for the store and he needed all hands-on deck.

"So," he said breathlessly, running his hand through his blonde hair, his expression bright with interest. "Where are you guys going?"

I threw my thumb over my shoulder. "I was on my way to the Apple Orchard."

"Oh, Pop's farm?"

"Yep."

Mike's grandfather was the owner of Newton's Orchard. Their family had lived in the White Mountains for generations, and owned a few local stores as well as the family farm. They employed a decent amount of the town, making the Newton's economically important.

"Hey, can you hang on for like, fifteen minutes?" he asked. "I could give you a ride to the farm after my shift ends. Besides, I have something I want to ask you."

I froze, everything slowing down around me.

_Uh oh._

"Well," he started, suddenly shy. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to…

"Michael!" someone shouted, cutting him off. Mike jumped and spun toward the store. A balding, heavy set man with a bushy brown mustache stood in the stores doorway.

"Dad," he said, darting an embarrassed look over his shoulder at us.

"What are you doing out here?" His father eyed Alice and me. His thoughts were clear in his displeased expression. _Girls._

"I was _trying_ to talk to Bella," Mike hinted.

"Well, while you're out here having a nice chat with your friends, your mother and I are swamped in here. We could use your help at the cash register."

When Mike didn't immediately move, his father barked, "Now!"

"Okay, okay," Mike grumbled. He turned and said a quick, embarrassed goodbye. With a slumped, submissive posture, he walked back inside the busy store, his father close at his heels to prevent further straying.

With a jingle of the door… Mike was gone.

"Holy crap," Alice gasped. "I think Mike was going to ask you to Homecoming!"

I shot her a startled look. "What?!"

Alice sighed and tossed her can in the trash.

"Yesterday he was talking to me during gym class, about Jessica and how she's been bugging him about the dance. He didn't look too enthusiastic. I think things are shaky between them."

"That's an understatement," I muttered, thinking of the loud, public fight they had in the cafeteria today.

Alice agreed with a grim expression.

"But then he sort-of, you know… started hinting around about you," she said. "... and asking if you had a date yet."

I threw my head back and groaned. "Oh, no."

Alice looked apologetic and meek. "Sorry."

"Well what did you tell him?" I demanded.

"That you didn't have a date," she shrugged guiltily.

"Oh, come on, Alice!"

People looked at us as they walked by.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"You could have lied or something!"

"How could I have lied?" she asked. "He would have asked who you were going with, and I wouldn't have an answer."

I sighed, feeling defeated.

"You're right," I admitted. "But, my god, the last thing I need is Jessica freaking Stanley glaring daggers at me all through Homecoming. I can see it now, a furious Jessica dancing with Mike, but knowing he asked me first."

"Yikes," Alice breathed, empathetic.

"It'll start up the fighting between Jessica and myself, all over again."

We had a bit of a rocky past.

"So, what are you going to do then?" Alice asked, feeling bad.

I sighed and shrugged. "Beat him to the punch and tell him that I'm not interested in going to the dance with him. Then tell him to never _ever_ mention this to Jessica._"_

"Yeah, but I think Jessica already suspects."

I jumped, eyes wide.

"How?!"

"She was in gym with us, watching Mike talk to me." Alice shrugged. "Once it was over she stormed off, muttering under her breath."

I rallied.

"Maybe she thinks he asked _you _to the dance?"

"No," she shook her head, certainly. "She knows there's a reason Mikes not asked her to Homecoming yet. And well, Mike's always liked _you._ Not me. Besides, Jessica may be a bitch, but she's not stupid."

"That's a matter of opinion," I muttered moodily.

Alice snorted. "Yes, but she knows I'm your best friend. Why else would Mike be talking to me? We don't hang out. The only thing we have in common is _you_."

"Dammit," I spat, kicking a rock with the toe of my shoe. It sailed across the street and banged into a trash can with a loud clang.

"I've never given Mike any reason to think I liked him!"

"I know," she agreed. "But boys aren't good at differentiating between platonic friendship and crushes."

"True," I said. "Jacob being the exception, of course."

She gave me a funny look that I didn't understand, but it passed as quickly as it came.

"To them," Alice said. "It's either on, or not."

"Jessica already hates me," I despaired. "This will only exasperate it."

"No, she doesn't hate you." Alice placated. I gave her a look that suggested she was Looney-Tunes. "Well," Alice grinned, lips twitching. "Maybe she does. Just a little."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, she hates me so much," I laughed, recalling how the rivalry started.

Our second-grade class had just sat down in the cafeteria for lunch. I was stuffed in between Jessica Stanley and Eric Yorke, all of us tugging uncomfortably at our dressy clothes. Today was picture day, and our class was next in line to be taken. Our teacher stalked the lunch table like a parole officer, reminding us to use our napkins, so not to get our clothes dirty. Jessica Stanley kept knocking her boney elbow into my arm every time I went to take a bite of Spaghettios. I glared until she stopped. Her daddy called her Princess every time he dropped her off at school, and boy, did she act like one. Today she came to school in a frilly pink dress with a sparkly pair of shoes and matching tiara. But when Alice Brandon showed up that morning wearing a simple, light blue dress with white ribbons, Jessica was jealous. Alice's looked very pretty with her long black hair and big blue eyes. I looked down at myself with a frown. My mother had to fight me into an ugly purple dress with ruffles, then she tamed my cloud of curly hair with barrettes. I looked like a French-poodle! I leaned around Jessica and her boney elbow, wishing I could be more like Alice. She was perfectly at ease in her blue dress, smiling to herself and sipping delicately at her milk whereas I was slopping Spaghettios down my chin. Our teacher got called away, leaving us alone long enough for Jessica to strike. _Your dress is ugly,_ she hissed jealously at Alice, then picked up her spoon and splatted the blue dress with orange pasta. Alice let out a gasp of shock, staring at Jessica with wide, wounded eyes. _Why did you do that?_ She demanded, tearing up. _Because you're not a princess. I am!_ The kids around us erupted in laughter, pleasing Jessica. I watched the two of them like a tennis match, waiting to see if Alice would retaliate. It's what I'd do. But Alice didn't. She stood up with dignity and ran for the bathroom, crying. I didn't really know how to react. Alice wasn't my friend, but being raised by a policeman I had a deeply engrained sense of right and wrong, and what Jessica did to Alice was just plain wrong. Knowing what had to be done, I stood up, raised my tray over Jessica's stupid head, and dumped it. She cried out in surprise as Spaghettios slimed down over her hair, the round macaroni bits plopping on the shoulders of her pink, puffy dress. My classmates burst into riotous laughter. Our teacher spotted the commotion from across the room and came rushing over. She took in the horrific sight and cried out, _Isabella Swan, what have you done?! _I told her why I did it, but she didn't want to hear it. She pointed imperiously to the principal's office, giving me my marching orders. _Oh well,_ I thought. _At least The Princess didn't get away with being a bully this time. _On my way to the front office I spotted Alice swiping at the red stain on her dress with a napkin. We caught each other's eye and she grinned tearfully. She must have seen what I did. I nodded and proceeded to march to the front office with a big, goofy grin on my face, mighty pleased with myself. From that moment on Alice and I were best friends, and Jessica… well, let's just say she never forgave me, which was just fine with me.

We made our way past the gas station, waved to a few people we knew from school and then made our way past the post office. The flower Shop had a few customers inside the greenhouse, ordering autumn arrangements in pretty, crystal vases. Even outside you could smell the sweet floral fragrance. The local diner was getting ready for the Tuesday dinner rush, Angela Weber, a friend who waitressed there, waved at us through the big window pane.

We finally strolled past the last stop-sign in town, and made our way on to Route 9 where it led straight up the mountain, to Newtons Orchard.

The climb was steady and arduous.

"So," Alice huffed as we stepped onto the soft shoulder of the road, allowing cars drive by. "Want to explain to me why you want a soul-sucking job."

"I want some Christmas money this year," I easily explained. "I'm tired of begging my parents for a hand out, only to give them gifts they essentially bought themselves. Kind of lame don't you think?"

She bit her lip, contemplating what I said. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

I could tell she'd never given it a single thought. To rich people, money was no big deal, a thing that was never mentioned in polite society. But for the rest of us Joe-Shmoe's, money was the number one topic of complaint and frustration.

After a minute of silent trudging she said, "Hey, maybe they'll hire me too?"

It was my turn to be surprised.

"Really?" I asked, astonished. "I always thought your first job would be at the Mall or something, where the best boutiques are."

"Yeah, me too," she admitted. "But it won't be any fun if you're not there to make fun of the Hot Dog guy from the food court."

I barked a loud laugh, thinking of the poor guy in that awful Hot Dog costume handing out fliers to Weiner World.

"Hey, do you remember when that old lady's dog peed on his leg?"

Alice looked up at the sky and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that!" She laughed. "He kicked the poor dog, then the old lady hit him over the head with her huge purse!"

I was doubled over laughing.

"And remember how… how he fell over?"

Alice nodded, tears in her eyes. "He couldn't get up because of the bulky costume!"

We laughed for the next five minutes, unable to stop. Just when we got ourselves under control we'd glance at one another and lose it all over again.

"Oh my God," Alice breathed, face beet red. "I wish I had a cell phone back then. It would have gone viral!"

Together, we giggled our way out of town limits.

It took a lot of energy to trudge up the foot of the mountain, and by the time we reached our destination we were huffing and puffing.

"Oh, thank god," gasped Alice, bent over and bracing her hands on her knees.

There was an opening in the dense woods, a path that cut straight to the orchard. It was a short cut only us locals used, and cars blew right past; suckers.

"Looks like this is the place," I panted.

"Ugh," Alice complained, looking up at the towering trees and rocky mountain top. "I hate the woods. You never know what's in there."

"It's the fastest way to the Orchard," I said. "Besides, you didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I know. But it was either that or go home to my crazy, ranting mother."

I rolled my eyes. Her mother wasn't that bad.

"Look, are you coming or what?" I asked.

"Fine," she sighed unhappily. "But if I get eaten by a bobcat I'm haunting your ass."

I snorted, and stepped into the woods edge.

Together we pushed aside a heavy tree branch and stepped into the hidden path beyond. Stretched out before us was a narrow dirt path, filled with mist, tree roots and squashy green moss. It looked like a place where fairies and gnomes lived.

The dense trees caged us in on both sides, but it opened-up just enough for the golden sunlight to filter down through leafy canape, dappling the trail with soft shafts of Autumn light. The scent of wet tree sap was strong and bitter, tickling my nostrils.

I looked up in wonderment. Papery leaves floated down around us in tight spirals and wayward loops. I held out a hand as a red maple leaf fell gently into my palm.

"Nature is so beautiful," I said in a hushed, reverent tone.I brought the leaf to my nose and breathed in the sharp, sweet scent; nutty and earthy.

"Blech," Alice grouched. "I hate nature. Especially leaves."

"Really?" I asked, rearing back and kicking a pile into the air. "I love them."

"Stop it," she cried, holding her hands up to protect her face. "They ruin perfectly good shoes."

I turned to see her shaking wet leaves from her feet with a sneer of disgust.

"You know you can always replace them, Al. They're just shoes."

Her head snapped up, eyes widening in horror. "Replace them?" she cried. "I can't just replace these!"

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, they're a birthday gift from my father!"

I held up my hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's not just that, Bella. You don't understand." She shook her head, looking frustrated. "Then again why would you."

I immediately understood. They were expensive name-brand.

"No," I snarked, rolling my eyes. "That wasn't insulting at all."

"Bella, these are $1,200 Alexander Wang shoes. Top of the line."

My mouth fell, open.

"Holy shit, Al," I blurted, staring at the suede shoes with horror.

She nodded. "Exactly."

I shook my head, aghast at her families ridiculous spending habit. Then again, where I find beauty in nature, Alice finds beauty in fashion. And though I can't even begin to understand the comparison, it didn't matter. That's what made us individuals.

"You know, you belong in Los Angeles," I smirked. "Not New England."

"Tell me about it," she muttered darkly, skittering around a patch of squashy green moss. "All this Fall kitsch is killing me," she complained once safely away from the offending parasite.

"Do you know," she went on. "… that mom just spent the entire week decorating dad's office?" I shook my head no.

Her laugh was bitter. "What a waste of time."

Her father was the Governor of New Hampshire, and he often conducted interviews from his lush office in expensive suits and silk ties, especially since he was now running for Senate. It must be where she got her neurotic fashion sense. No father in his right mind would give his daughter several credit cards the way he did. Frankly it made Alice a bit snobbish. But you love your friends, faults and all.

"Anyway," she said, unaware of my critical judgment. "Dad was being interviewed by NBC about the election this November, and one of mom's stupid motion operated skeletons went off in the background, cackling every time one of them moved. Dad was mortified, but couldn't do anything about it, seeing as it was a live interview."

I bit my lip, to keep from laughing_. _God, I wish I'd seen that_._

"Needless to say," she sighed. "He ordered mom to take it all down, saying it was embarrassingly unprofessional. I agreed. But it turned into a huge fight."

"That's why she was in such a bad mood this morning?" I asked. Alice nodded. _And yet you still didn't do what she asked, _I thought incredulously_._

Honestly, I felt bad that neither Marie's husband or daughter appreciated her. They both ordered her around, like the help. I swear, one of these days Mrs. Brandon's going to snap and leave them high and dry… not that they'd notice.

_Maybe I should run a few tins over to her tonight. Mom has some spares she can have._

Alice interrupted my musings with a loud squeak. A wet leaf slapped her in the face. "Stupid nature!"

"Alice," I chuckled. "You do realize that working at Newton's Orchard will be like, your worst nightmare, right?" I waved to her outfit. "You couldn't wear anything you own. Especially those shoes."

"I know," she said unhappily. "But what's the sense of me hanging around town, waiting for you to come back? I'll be bored."

"Well, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

She ignored my snark. Lately my patience with Alice was running thin, and I didn't know why. She's always been like this. Maybe it was me that was changing?

"I mean, I may as well hang out with you here," she continued. "Besides, how bad can farm life be? All you do is pick stupid Apples off a tree. That's not hard."

I wasn't sure I wanted Alice to get a job here. I loved everything about this farm, and she'd just bitch about it the entire time, ruining it for me. Then again, maybe I was being selfish.

All the same, I had to at least try to dissuade her.

"Not if they don't assign you apple picking," I pointed out. "Mister Newton could easily decide to place you in the pumpkin patch with all the screaming kids. Or put you on hay wagon duty. Then again, he could land you with the farm animals, where you'd have to clean out their pens and feed them."

My words had the effect I was hoping for. Her expression went from blasé to dubious. I waited for her to admit this was a bad idea when a loud male shout made us cry with fright. It came from further down the long path, sending both Alice and I staggering back over a tree root. I caught her thin arm before she fell to her bum. Scrambling upright, we turned to see who had called to us.

A tall, dark figure materialized out of the misty fog at the far end of the path, and my heart jumped when the familiar face came in to view…

"Jacob!" I called in relief, waving.

He raised his hand in greeting and jogged down the path toward us with a big smile. He was wearing an open, blue flannel shirt and white t-shirt beneath, a pair of worn jeans and scuffed work boots. His black hair was a bit long and in need of a haircut, curling cutely around the beanie hat on his head. Oh yes, Jacob was very good looking, especially with his russet skin and Native American features. Most girls fawned over him at school… including Alice.

Jacob's eyes immediately sought out Bella, glancing right over Alice. She sighed in annoyance, already feeling like the third wheel. He'd always had a crush on Bella, to which she was completely clueless. Alice didn't understand why he liked her, not that Bella wasn't pretty, but in Alice's opinion she was prettier than Bella, not to mention more interesting. At least _she_ tried to look feminine. It was infuriating, and admittedly she was jealous of her best friend.

Unfortunately, it made her lash out.

"Nice phone," Alice said with a judgmental leer.

He distractedly looked down at his hand and flushed when he realized she was talking about his old, battered Android.

"Oh, this?" He pocketed it quickly, earning a warning look from me.

Why was Alice being so mean? She knew he didn't have much. Jacob lost his mother to cancer a few years ago, leaving him alone to take care of his wheelchair-bound father. He worked so hard just to make ends meet, though Billy made sure Jacob had time to be a teenager. He was the high school quarterback, made good grades and was popular. It was one of the things she liked best about Jacob, his optimism in the face of adversity.

"It was my dad's old phone," he shrugged.

Alice snorted. "An Obama, phone? Seriously? I heard my dad talking about those. They're phones for people who can't affor…

Cutting Alice off, Jacob turned to me and asked, "So, what are you up to?"

"Rude much?" Alice muttered under her breath.

We ignored her.

"I have an interview with Mister Newton today."

His brown eyes lit up. "You're seeking employment?" I nodded. "Sweet." I grinned, and fist bumped him.

"At least you don't think I'm crazy for wanting a job." I threw Alice a look. She frowned and turned away, arms folded.

"When's the interview?" he asked.

"It's in… "I checked my phone for the time. 3:46. "Oh crap! I've gotta go! I'm gonna be late!"

I took off running, kicking up leaves in my wake.

"Jacob cupped his hands and called, "Good luck!" I waved without turning back, my hair flying out behind me.

"Bella, wait!" Alice called in annoyance. She tried running after her, but her shoes kept slipping on wet leaves, threatening to twist her ankles.

She stopped and balled her fists.

"Fine!" she shouted. "Forget all about me. See if I care!"

She turned back toward Jacob, eyes glittering angrily. He was standing there, watching her with uncomfortable indecision on his face. She figured she'd take advantage of having Jacob alone, for once. She looped her arm through his, feeling a wealth of muscle beneath her hand, and smiled like a purring cat. He returned the smile with confusion and lead her down the path.

"So," she asked conversationally. "What were you doing at the orchard, Jacob?"

"Oh, um, applying for a job."

"But I thought you were working at the grocery store."

"I am. But it wouldn't hurt to get a second job, you know, pay the bills?" Alice nodded like she understood, but truth be told she didn't have a clue. Her dad took care of all of that. Besides, she was positive she spent more money in a month than Jacob earned in an entire year. Silence mushroomed around them as the truth sank in, and in that atmosphere of awkwardness, they walked back toward town, not having anything to say.

I didn't realize I ditched Alice until I broke through the other side of the path and asked, "Do you want me to ask Mr. Newton if there are any positions avail… able?"

I blinked, backtracking a few feet. Did I accidentally outrun her?

I lifted the tree branch to the entrance of the path that I just burst out of, and found no one was there. The path was completely empty except for a few rays of sunshine poking through the tree-tops, a misty fog rolling down the path toward her.

_Eerie,_ I thought.

"Alice? Jacob?" I called.

Nothing.

A cool wind blew across my bewildered face as I stared down the long, increasingly dark tunnel.

Being cursed with an over active imagination I recalled the Sleepy Hollow legend.

_Midnight was quickly approaching in the little Dutch town in New York. It was All Hallows Eve in Sleepy Hollow, and Ichabod Crane had been enjoying an evening of merriment. He felt satisfied in the knowledge that he'd worked hard to court his sweetheart, Katrina VanTassle. He dazzled her with dancing and clever conversation, poetry and tantalizing stories of life in New York City. She laughed and held his arm as they turned about the room, making him feel more confident than perhaps he ought to be. He even got an introduction with her wealthy father. Ichabod felt he had planted the seeds of successfully winning Katrina's hand. All was well, he thought, until that dunderhead, Bram Bones began spinning scary tales of the Headless Horseman, gaining Katrina's attention. Weary of the arduous evening Ichabod decided to take his leave. Truth be told, he was a bit drunk on spirits, fattened by good food and slow to go home. With no one mastering the horse it trudged down the path at a lazy, wayward trot. Ichabod's inebriated imagination began to run wild as the dark forest closed in around him, Terry Town but a pin prick behind him. The feeling of being watched grew stronger and stronger, the moon slipping behind clouds, giving off no light. Frightened, he lashed the sleepy horse's rump until it snorted and picked up pace. His imagination was obviously running wild, Bram's idiotic ghost story sloshing through his impaired mind. Being an educated man, he tried to bolster his confidence with logic. There was no such thing as monsters, he chastised himself. Only children believed in such nonsense. But being in the dark, dense woods… he gulped, his Adams-apple jumping… it certainly had a way of changing a man's perspective. Besides, the wine he had sampled throughout the night dissolved his logic into fizzing giggles, the sound carrying on the wind. That was when he heard a echoing clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop of horse hooves. The rhythmic trot he thought belonging to his own horse was now galloping at a quick pace… unlike his own sleepy mayer. Realizing that it was indeed another rider, he twisted to look over his shoulder to see who his midnight companion was, glad for the distraction. That's when he saw it, the Headless Horseman thundering toward him on a large black steed, a sword aflame with fire in his hand. The blood slithered from his face and a spine-tingling scream bubbled to his lips. He snapped the horse's reigns and kicked him in the ribs with his heels. Move you cursed donkey, move! The horse snorted awake, startled, and took off running, his hooves digging into the dirt. A hellish laugh echoed through the woods, tearing another scream from Ichabod. Together they raced through the dark woods like two men in a steeple chase, slipping under low branches and leaping over creeks. The Horseman's sword of fire swished and sliced at his neck, but Ichabod leaned flat against the horse's back, narrowly escaping decapitation. Ichabod thought all was lost… until a faint light at the end of the path came into view. There's the bridge, boy! Hee-ya! Hee-ya! He encouraged the horse with renewed lashes, twisting to see if they'd lost the demon. They had not. He and the horse dashed toward the bridge, the Horseman nipping at his heels. Ichabod laughed triumphantly when his horse's hooves clomped along the wooden bridge, for he heard that the Horseman cannot cross the bridge because it was blessed by clergyman. Apparently, he was misinformed. Without warning, the Horseman struck, taking Ichabod's head clean off his shoulders with one slice of his sword, the decapitated appendage spinning like a child's top. His expression was frozen in surprise, mouth and eyes wide open. His tall, stork-like body slid sideways off the horse, crashing to the ground. It freed the spooked horse to run to safety. Next day, a local farmer found the horse grazing his crops. Upon closer inspection, the poor animals tail had been cruely bobbed, left bloody and festering. The man inquired to whom the animal belonged, and Bram Bones recognized it as Ichabod Cranes flea-bitten mayer. Sadly, the horse's owner was never found, only his blue tricorn hat halfway down the Hollow's path. It was given to a tearful Katrina. Something terrible had befallen her Ichabod, and she would never see him again. The legend of the Headless Horseman was told throughout Sleepy Hollow for years afterward, reminding others not to follow in the poor school-master's footsteps, for Ichabod's ghost was damned to wander the cursed path for eternity. Mwahahahahaha!_

"Yep," Bella said, as she turned to jog through the rows of Apple trees. "I'm never taking that path again."

The farm was a sprawling expanse of rolling green hills, tall corn stalks, pumpkin patches and a beautiful red barn filled with livestock. But I always liked the old-fashioned farm house and gift shop the best. It was white and had green trim with green shutters, a wrap-around porch and flowers hanging from hooks; green gables, she secretly called it. There were orange pumpkins lining the steps, and I realized… this is my dream house. Even the surrounding white mountains provided the perfect back drop.

I dashed past the antique, faded red Chevy truck sitting in the Newton's personal drive way. I'd seen them driving it around town, the back of the pick-up truck full of bagged feed or farm supplies. I admired it, thinking it had more character than anything new and environmentally friendly.

"You like the truck?"

I spun around, embarrassed at being caught ogling the Newton's property. It was Mrs. Newton, herself! She had curly, graying hair and happy blue eyes.

I relaxed and smiled, climbing the steps toward her. "Mrs. Newton. You startled me."

She grinned, her eyes crinkling. "I do apologize, dear."

"It's alright. And yes, I've always loved that truck." I glanced over my shoulder at it. "It has character, like it has a lifetime of stories to tell."

She nodded, considering my words. "You're right. It has all that and then some."

She peered closer at me, newly interested in whatever she saw.

"If you don't mind me saying," she said. "You're very observant for your age."

I snorted delicately, shoving my hands in my sweater pockets. "My mom says I was born thirty." That made her laugh, her head tilting toward the sky.

"Your sour expression tells me you're not taking it as the compliment it was intended."

I shrugged. "Perhaps. But there's got to be a better way to tell someone they have an old soul."

"You're right," she chuckled. "Old soul definitely sounds better."

"Hey, is Mr. Newton around? I have an interview with him at four."

"Oh!" She jumped, looking over her shoulder toward the house. "You must be the one he's waiting for."

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well, he's just inside the kitchen, dear," she pointed at a screen door.

I nodded and blew out a nervous breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella. And good luck."

Caroline Newton watched Isabella go inside the house with an amused grin. She always liked Charlie and Renee's girl very much, and she hoped Arthur, her husband, would be perceptive enough to see in her, what she did. She'd work exceptionally well with customers. She was well mannered, polite and had a good personality.

Yes, she'd fit in well.

"Isabella," called Mister Newton from the kitchen table. He beckoned her inside with a wave of his hand. "Come in, come in. Have a seat."

The kitchen smelled of fresh coffee, toast, and something sweet. Cinnamon or ginger perhaps. It was a heady combination and I took an appreciative sniff.

"Mmm," I said, unable to help myself. "Something smells good."

He smiled and nodded to a tin on the table. It was full of fresh gingerbread cookies. "The wife baked some cookies for the applicants. Have one if you like. Oh, and there's coffee or water on the cupboard."

I touched my stomach. "No thanks, Mister Newton. I'm so nervous that if I put anything in my mouth I may leave you with an everlasting impression."

He laughed, reaching for a stack of papers. "Then let's get started, shall we?" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"So," he said, not wasting time. "Isabella Swan is your name, correct. Charlie's daughter?"

"Yes, sir. But I prefer to be called Bella."

He wrote that down, his blue eyes crinkling behind his gold rimmed glasses. "Bella," he said, looking up. "Can you tell me why you chose to apply for a job here?"

A million answers flooded my mind, but I chose to go with the simple explanation. Besides, Mister Newton struck me as a 'get to the point' kind of guy.

"I love this farm," I said simply. "I've always wanted to work here, ever since I was a child. I have always appreciated the way you and your family have maintained it and kept it alive, as a real working farm. It's Americana, you know? Work the land, the way God intended." I folded my hands and blushed. I didn't often reveal my feelings to anyone outside of my grandma, and she's gone now, so...

I swallowed and pushed on.

"I also believe that it's important to support local businesses. And this farm, in all honesty, is the only reason this community thrives. And well…" I smiled shyly, tucking my long hair behind my ear. "It's beautiful. I just love it and would be honored to work here."

He looked up from the paper he was writing on and smiled. "Why thank you, Bella. I'm pleased that someone your age appreciates the work it takes to run this farm. It's hard, back breaking work."

"Oh, I know," I nodded sagely. "I already planned on buying myself some Ben Gay if I get the job."

He threw his head back and laughed. "My medicine cabinet is stocked with the stuff. Smells God awful but works miracles."

I giggled, relaxing. He seemed easy to get along with.

"Well, the positions still available are..." He picked up his notebook and peered down at it. "… Apple pickers, working the pumpkin patch, running the wagon rides, and cashier for the gift shop, which also includes cleaning and stocking."

He set the notebook aside. "So, which position are you interested in?"

"Oh," I blinked, jumping right into it. "Um, I'll do anything you need, except the wagon rides. I have no clue how to drive a car let alone a wagon." He nodded, checking off my answers.

"Any previous employers I can contact for references?"

I blushed deeply, rubbing my hands nervously on my jeans. This was what I was afraid of.

"No, sir. This would be my first job. I turned sixteen last week."

"Really?" he asked with surprise. I looked down, ashamed for some reason. I think he read my embarrassment.

"Now, now," he said kindly. "A lot of kids come through here seeking their first job, and we're honored to employ anyone willing to work hard." My eyes met his and I nodded, grateful for his understanding.

He took a breath and sat back, looking over the information he took down.

"Well, I'm happy here if you are. You seem like a nice young woman willing to learn and work hard. So, if you agree we can start training this Saturday, at eight in the morning?"

I sat up straight like a pleased puppy dog with a wagging tail. "Yes, definitely!" I swiftly agreed. "That sounds fantastic!"

"Great," he said, reaching across the table and shaking my hand. "Welcome to the Newton family."

"Thanks," I said, my voice breathy with excitement. _I did it. I got a job!_

He rifled through a stack of papers and handed me a few sheets. "This is for your personal information and W2's."

"Wow," I gushed, wide eyed. "I'm going to have to file for taxes this year." I really was growing up.

He chuckled darkly, filling in his areas on the papers. "You'll soon realize that's not a fun thing, honey."

"Oh," I blushed, feeling stupid. "I didn't mean to say that aloud." My brain to mouth filter must have shorted out.

"That's alright," he smiled. "So, when you're done with those you can hand these back to Caroline, okay?" I nodded, taking his pen.

Before he got up he said, "We didn't discuss your wages."

I blinked, not thinking about that. "Oh, okay."

"We start new hires off at minimum wage. That's $9.25 an hour. You'll be part time, I assume, because of school hours?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'll be able to work weekends and after school hours."

He nodded, satisfied. "That's good. You can work out a schedule this Saturday with Caroline."

"Sounds good, Mister Newton. And thank you. I'm really excited."

He smiled down at me and made his way to the door. "I'm glad to hear it, Bella. I'll see you Saturday."

"Yes, sir."

He left me alone to fill out my personal information; social security number, date of birth, address and all that.

Mrs. Newton soon came inside with a bright smile. "You got the job, I hear."

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled. "I'm so happy."

She handed me a couple red polo shirts. I looked closer and saw it had the Newtons gold, Orchard logo on the breast.

I looked up at her questioningly. "These are short sleeved. Isn't it going to be cold out in the fields?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. You'd be surprised how hot you get under the direct sun all day, even in the Fall. But if you get cold you can always wear your sweater. It's darling."

"Thank you," I said, looking down and smoothing the soft blue yarn beneath my fingers. "My grandma made it for me."

"Yes," she said sadly. "I heard about her passing. My condolences."

I smiled sadly, feeling the quake in my heart every time someone said that. "Thank you."

She said no more about it, sensing my grief and leaving me to finish the paper work. I stood up from the table and snatched a ginger bread cookie, taking a swift bite.

"All done," I announced around a mouth full of cookie.

She smiled, taking it and adding it to a small pile on the counter top.

"Not a very big pile," she observed dubiously. "Seems you, Mike and Jacob are the only ones he liked today."

My eyes snapped to hers. "Jacob? Jacob Black?"

"Yes." She tilted her head and examined my surprised expression. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," I said incredulously. "He's one of my best friends."

"Oh, well that's wonderful! He can show you the ropes on Saturday."

As I left Newtons Orchard with mom's bag of apples I wondered why I was annoyed at the prospect of working with Jacob. I mean, I loved Jake. He was my best friend. But why didn't he tell me he was reapplying, or that he was hired when I told him I was applying too? I thought things were going good at the grocery store. In his own words, _it's blissfully air-conditioned and pays well. _So then, why?

Avoiding the spooky path in the woods I chose to walk along the shoulder of the main road back toward town. It was very dangerous to walk down the tight mountainous road like this, and by the time the tenth car wooshed past me at fifty miles per hour I began to wish I'd taken the stupid path, imagination be damned.

I went to pull the cell phone from my pocket when my dad's cruiser pulled up beside me, police scanner murmuring in the background.

"Bella," he snapped. "What the Hell are you doing this far outside of town?"

I leaned down into the open passenger window. "I just had a job interview at Newtons Orchard. Just got my first job!" I proudly held up my uniform shirts.

His anger morphed into pleasant surprise. "Well, how about that?!"

I smiled and climbed into the passenger seat, buckling in. "Take me home, Charlie. And don't spare the horses." He chuckled, pulling out into the road. His mom used to say that, and it made his heart ache.

He missed her.

Bella reminded him so much of his mother. They're both independent women and didn't wait for permission to do what they wanted. For instance, Bella getting a job. He had no idea that she was even considering employment. She's still so young. But she just went ahead and did it anyway, just like his mother, Mary, would have.

He grinned to himself, immensely proud. Mom would be proud too.

"So," he said, glancing at me behind his aviator sunglasses. "Why didn't you take the path back in to town? It's so much safer than taking this god forsaken mountain road. You know accidents happen here all the time."

I bit my lip, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, I know. But I, um…" I shook my head, going red. "Never mind. It's stupid."

He furrowed his dark brows. "What's stupid?"

I blew out a gusty breath, mortified at how silly this was going to sound. "Alice and Jacob were with me on the path this afternoon, and when I realized I was running late for the interview I ditched them and ran ahead. When I reached the farm, I turned around to see if they were coming, but they were gone." I held up my hands and shrugged. "Just disappeared."

He fixed me with a concerned look. "Were they okay? Did you think to call them?"

"I was just about to when you pulled up."

"Well I'm sure they're fine," he said, turning down the road toward town. "But that still doesn't answer why you didn't take the path home?"

I felt my face warm further.

"It spooked me, alright? Staring down in to that long, misty dark tunnel reminded me of the story, Sleepy Hollow." I shivered, recalling the headless horseman.

He stiffened, thinking about what I just said… then threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh my God, Bells. Your mother's right. You do have an overactive imagination."

Snickering he shook his head. "Priceless."

Chagrined, I turned my head just in time to see the local cemetery whiz past. Grandma is in there, next to Grandpa and a few relatives I never met. I fisted the soft, blue yarn in my hands and felt my heart pinch.

I missed talking to her.

She always told me the best stories of being a flight attendant back in the sixties and seventies, how everyone dressed up in their best suits and dresses just to fly. It was considered a privilege, something high-end, unlike todays TSA nightmare. She traveled all over the world and took pictures of the Louvre and Eifel Tower, Big Ben and Buckingham Palace, The Swiss Alps and Hawaiian volcanoes, the Hollywood sign and California surfers.

The list went on and on.

I flipped through her old photographs when she was sick in the hospital, dreaming of following in her footsteps, perhaps see the amazing things she's seen in her life, to taste fine French food in a Parisian café and sip cappuccinos in Rome, or skipping down Main Street at Disney Land with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. But she told me from her hospital bed, while looking through the photobook with me, that her greatest adventure of all was falling in love with Grandpa and settling down to start a family. She said that me and Charlie were her greatest achievements in life, and that she'd trade all the adventures in that book just to be with us one more day. I cried like a baby, clinging to the blue sweater she knitted for me as a surprise. Tears of grief were infused in this sweater. She passed away that night, not leaving anything unsaid. She loved us, and that was all that mattered.

Our last conversation stayed with me for a long, long time, helping me transition into a world that didn't have her in it. It took some getting used to, but it also made me appreciate the smaller things in life, like my family and the close-knit community I grew up in. I can always travel and see exotic cities and have my own adventures… but home is where the heart is. That's what Grandma wanted me to know, that I belong here and was a product of hard working parent's and good values.

_Happiness isn't a ghost you chase,_ she said. _Happiness is living in the moment, and appreciating what you have._

An unexpected idea sprung to mind.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?" he said, pulling in to our driveway.

"What happened to Grandma's old camera?"

He looked surprised by the question. "I'm not entirely sure. Most likely it's in that garage, packed away somewhere."

He glanced out the windshield at the garage door. "I haven't been able to get to her stuff because of work."

A slow frown revealed his guilt.

"Mom said something like that that earlier," I said, changing the painful subject.

His head whipped in my direction. "She did?"

"Yep. Fall cleaning is in our near future."

"Aww, crap," he bemoaned. "She's going to ride me about that garage tonight. I just know it."

"Well, I got the full brunt of it this afternoon. So, tag… you're it."

He nodded heavily, and climbed out, grumbling under his breath.

"Thanks for the warning, Bells," he said at the porch. "And congratulations. I'm proud of you."

I smiled, clutching my new work shirts. "Thanks, dad."

I pulled my phone from my pocket, the motion light popping on over the garage. It was getting dark out, the quarter moon hanging low in the sky. We were close to a harvest moon, a giant, low hanging orange orb in the star-strewn sky. A few more weeks and it will be here, signifying the Autumn Solstice. Already the moon was bigger than usual, white and cratered in the early evening sky. It was rumored that a harvest moon will make animals and people a little extra crazy. Just ask the ER on those nights. They swear by it.

"Hey, do you mind if I call Jacob before I come in for dinner?" I asked. "I just want to make sure he and Alice didn't get eaten by a bob cat or something."

He nodded, climbing the porch steps with mom's apples in his arm. "Or get caught by the Headless Horseman."

I smacked his arm. "Not funny, old man."

Chuckling, he opened the front door. The scent of baked ham wafted out onto the porch. Just then Shaggy dashed up the porch and shot through dad's legs and into the house, the lore of ham scraps too enticing to pass up.

"Just be quick about it," he said through the screen door. "Dinner smells ready."

"I will."

Charlie went inside, leaving me on the front porch. I sat down on the top step and dialed Jacobs number. It rang and rang, his voice mail picking up: _Hey, this is Jacob. Sorry I'm not around right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP!_

"Dammit." I hung up.

This time I dialed Alice and got the same result_. Hey this is Alice. Leave a message. BEEP!_

I hung up and texted her instead.

**BS: Where the Hell are you? You disappeared on me at the Orchard. Call me, please, so I know you're not dead in a ditch somewhere.**

I got up and paced the drive way, tapping the phone to my chin.

"Think, Bella, think." _Where would those two have gone? _

I gasped. "That's right! Jacob's working tonight!"

Without a second thought I tore aside the fence gate and dashed down the street. Ignoring the Halloween extravaganza next door, I made my way down Jefferson Street and took a short cut through the cluster of doctor offices. Out of breath, I burst out from the brick buildings and into the brightly lit parking lot of our local grocery store. I made a mad dash through the motion operated doors and ran headfirst into something solid, falling backward onto my, rear-end.

I gasped, feeling jarred.

"Oooowwww!"

"Oh my God!" A male voice spoke from somewhere above me. "Are you alright?"

_My ass!_

A large hand appeared just under my nose, making me go cross eyed.

I glanced up at the tall dark shape hovering above me.

"Err, yeah," I nodded, taking inventory. "I think so."

In all honesty, I felt winded and my tailbone hurt, but I refused to admit it. I was embarrassed enough without revealing that I may have broken my butt.

I took his outstretched hand, and he hoisted me upward like I weighed nothing.

"I'm terribly sorry," I apologized, trying to steady myself.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," I straightened my sweater., flustered "I just barreled into you like a ram."

He snickered, shuffling his heavy grocery bag into his other hand. "I promise you, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

I nodded, though not fully believing him. He was just too polite to complain.

My embarrassment finally abated enough that I could look at the person I'd accidentally assaulted. He was a whole head taller than me and somewhere around my age. He was lanky, but not thin, the way most teenage boys looked before growing into their full potential. He had auburn hair that was closely trimmed at the sides but a bit long on the top, swiped to the side. He had a very nice face, symmetrical and strong. But it was his eyes that took me by surprise. They were clear green, like the Mediterranean ocean. I couldn't help but stare. They were, hands down, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

_Oh my… _

My face grew embarrassingly hot, so I let my long brown hair fall forward for a little coverage. I'd never felt so flustered in my life, and it showed. It also hadn't occurred to me that he too was taking in my features, and as a result was wearing a shy, crooked smile of attraction. A sudden sharp stab of self-consciousness made me bite my lower lip, and I looked down and away, not knowing what to do or say.

"Um," I said, shyly meeting his stunning eyes. "I guess I should go inside the store now."

He seemed to realize we were both standing in the door, and looked behind him. There was a line of people with full grocery carts waiting for us to move.

"Oh!" he gasped, jumping out of the way. I followed suit, both of us apologizing to the grumpy shoppers as they shoved past.

I looked up at him and chuckled guiltily. He laughed too, hitching his grocery bag up.

It looked heavy and I blanched, feeling bad. "I hope I didn't crush anything in your bag."

He looked down at it and said, "Nah, it's fine. My grandmother sent me out for some blueberries and cherries. She's going to make a couple pies."

"Mmm," I said, eyes wide with appreciation. "Sounds good."

He nodded with a grin. "She's an amazing cook." Recalling her existence, he said, "Oh crap! I have to get back before she thinks I got lost."

_Sounds like he's not from around here. _

"Oh, okay," I said, taking the hint and backing into the store.

"Hey, wait," he called, halting me in my tracks. "What's your name?"

"It's Bella. My name is Bella."

He smiled that slow crooked smile again, making my stomach flip flop. "Bella," he said in his low, male voice, watching me with those sea green eyes.

I gulped, going red again.

"What… what's your name?" I stuttered breathlessly.

"Edward," he readily answered.

I smiled and nodded politely. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Edward. But I should get going."

He sighed, looking down at his shopping bag. "Yeah, me too. I guess I'll see you round?"

I nodded and waved. "Sure. See you around."

He turned and walked stiffly into the parking lot, fumbled with his keys and climbed into a shiny silver Volvo.

_Fancy, _I thought. As he drove past the big window wall, our eyes fused one last time and he was gone, speeding off into the night.

I wondered… _will he see me around? _

Pondering this, I turned back to the cash registers, scanning the front of the busy store. Jacob was in lane 3, scanning some old ladies, cucumbers.

I gasped in relief, recalling my earlier frenzy.

"Jacob!"

He turned around and saw me walking toward him. A sunny smile bloomed across his face. "Bells. What are you doing here?"

"Don't Bells me," I chastised. His brows rose. "Where the Hell did you and Alice disappear to earlier?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"One second I'm running down the path toward the Orchard and the next, POOF, your both gone. Disappeared into thin air. It freaked me out."

He frowned. "We didn't go anywhere. Alice decided to walk back toward town with me."

"Really?" _Kind of anti-climactic._ "That's it?"

"I guess the heavy mist must have been too thick for you to see us," he concluded with a shrug of his shoulders.

I flushed slightly, remembering the spooky, misty path.

"Yeah, well, I thought something bad happened to you guys."

He pulled a face while scanning cinnamon raisin bagels, the bar codes bleeping loudly.

"Like what?" he asked, confused.

I threw my hands up and plopped them back down onto my hips. "I don't know, Jake? All I know is looking down that long, dark, misty path reminded me of the Headless Horseman story. All I could think about was that giant black horse appearing out of the mist and hearing that menacing laugh." I shivered. "I couldn't even use the path going back home afterward."

Jacob stared at me, as if waiting for me to say_ just kidding_…. But I didn't. I was completely sincere.

He blinked, lips twitching… then he threw his head back and roared with laughter, the sound drowning out the stores music. Heads turned to see what was so funny, and I grimaced, feeling like an idiot. Even the old lady tittered behind her wrinkly hand, watching me with amusement.

"Yeah, well, laugh all you want," I snapped in reaction. "But you scared the crap out of me, Jacob." I smacked his arm. "Don't do that again."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," he apologized with twinkling eyes, chuckles slipping out here and there. "I won't do it again. Scouts honor."

"You were never a Scout."

"I'm an Indian. I'm a natural born Scout." I shook my head and grumbled about someone not being as funny as they think they are. He heard and grinned, amused.

"Hey, how'd the interview go?" he asked, nearly finished with the ladies, purchases. I decided to be productive and help bag it.

I smiled, lifting a bag into her cart. "I got the job!"

"Hey, how about that!" He high fived me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Oh, hey, I start Saturday at eight, and Mrs. Newton said you're going to train me."

He blinked, looking surprised. "I am?"

"That's what she said."

Then a thought came to me…

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were reapplying? I thought you were happy here?"

The color in his russet skin deepening. "I am."

"Then why…

"It never hurts to have some extra cash." He cut me off impatiently, leaving me with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, eyebrows pulling together.

"Hey," I said unsure. "Are you and Billy alright?"

He stabbed a few keys on the cash register with unnecessary roughness, and said, "Your total is $46.52." I waited for an answer, but he didn't say anything. Hell, he didn't even look at me.

The lady pulled her checkbook from her huge pocketbook and scrawled out the amount. I watched in confusion. Has no one told her about ATM's?

Jacob took my distraction to bag the rest of her groceries in brooding silence, his brows pulled together. He knew I was waiting for an answer, but wasn't about to be forthcoming.

When the check was processed, and the receipt loudly printed out, he smiled and said, "Thank you for shopping with us today, Mrs. Dahl."

"No, thank you," she said, pocketing the receipt and pushing her loaded cart around me. I skipped out of the way. "This was most entertaining. I'll have something to tell the girls at Bridge tomorrow."

She shuffled down the aisle, still chuckling out loud about headless horsemen.

"Shouldn't you offer to help her?" I asked, watching her go out the exit door. "She's barely taller than the cart."

"Nah," he said, waving off my concern. "She's in here every week, and refuses help. Trust me, I try."

I snickered through my nose, then my phone went off.

"Crap. It's mom." Jacob made a_ yikes _face, as his next customer unloaded their cart.

I stepped away from them and answered. "Hello?"

"Isabella, where are you? Your father said you were on the porch, then I go out to announce dinner was ready and you're gone."

"I know, mom," I said in, a rush. "I'm sorry. I ran to the grocery store. I'll explain when I get home. I'm on my way now. See you in a minute."

I hung up before she could argue.

"Trouble at home?" he asked, ringing up a guy with a fussy toddler.

"No," I shook my head, pocketing the phone. "But I do need to head home."

He nodded, ringing up a box of Cherrios and blueberry Poptarts. "I'll call you tomorrow."

With a parting smile I dashed back out the way I came in, recalling the handsome, green eyed boy I accidentally attacked. _Wish I knew who his grandmother was._ Perhaps I knew her.

I jogged back home with a smile on my face and a new sense of responsibility weighing me down, but it was a good weight. I had a job.

Just as my feet climbed the front porch of my house, my phone went off in my back pocket.

I sigh-growled. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells," chimed Alice.

"Alice!" I cried, relieved to hear her voice.

She chuckled. "I hear you think I'm dead."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was just worried because you didn't follow me to the farm. You and Jacob disappeared on me."

"Yeah," she said inattentively. I could tell she was doing something. Voices were hollering in the background. Her parents must be fighting again. "I decided I didn't want to work there after all."

"Oh," I said casually, though feeling relief. Then I felt guilty for feeling said relief. Did that make me a bad friend?

"Plus, I got to enjoy some time alone with Jacob." Under her breath she added, "_For a switch_."

I scowled. _What did she mean by that?_

"Well, I'm glad you're okay then."

"I am perfectly fine."

_Is it me or was something off with her?_

"Hey, Al?" I asked. "Are you okay? You sound… I don't know, offish."

There was the slightest hesitation, then she said, "No, I'm fine. Hey," she said before I could push the subject. "Before we hang up, I need to tell you that I won't be at school this week."

"What? Why_?" _

"Dad dropped a bomb on us tonight and announced that he has some campaigning to do in Washington DC."

"Yeah, so. Can't he go alone?"

She sighed. "No. He wants the whole family there for Photo ops and press. You know, keep up the impression that he's father and husband of the year."

"Alice, if you need an excuse to bow out, you can always stay with me. My mom and dad could call your dad."

"No, no," she said.

The shouting suddenly got louder. "_Jesus Christ,"_ she muttered.

She must have gotten up and closed the door, cutting the sound off.

"So, yeah, thanks," she said. "But I need to go for the photo shoot."

I nodded, though she didn't see.

"I'll collect your homework than."

Alice loved attention and taking selfies, but she was in the middle of a marital hurricane. I felt bad.

"Thanks," she said distractedly.

"Al, would you like to stay the night?" I offered. "My parents wouldn't mind."

She was quiet for a second, the said in a sardonic tone, "You heard that, huh?"

I smirked. "I'd have to be an eighty-year-old with a Bell-Tone not to have heard."

She sighed heavily. "Mom's really upset with him this time. He was supposed to give us notice when we had to travel, and well, he sprung this on us at the last minute."

"I can see how that would be upsetting. Especially with your mom's job and your school."

"Exactly," she said. "He suggested that she quit teaching and basically follow him around like a good politician's wife."

"Did he actually say that to her?"

"Not in those exact words," she admitted. "But the meaning was there."

"Oh, Al. I'm sorry," I breathed, feeling protective of my friend. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? I'll let you go through my closet, explain to me why my fashion sense is so abysmal. And I won't even bite your head off."

She snickered. "As tempting as that is we're flying out tomorrow afternoon. So, I need to stay home and pack."

"Okay," I sighed, giving up. "Just remember to take pictures of D.C. for me."

"Bella, I'm gonna be stuck in the hotel the entire time."

"Oh," I said. "Well, that sucks."

She snorted. "You're telling me."

"Well, if you do sneak out, and you will, cause your Alice Brandon, Bad-Ass…" she chuckled, which made me happy. "Snap a few for Instagram. I'm living vicariously through you."

"Okay, okay," she chuckled. "And thanks for the offer, Bells."

"You're welcome."

"See you next Sunday."

"See ya."

I hung up and pocketed my phone.

Emotionally exhausted, I pushed open the front door and slipped into the kitchen where mom and dad were sitting at the table together, eating in silence.

I slid into my seat with a sheepish grin.

Dad had a hunched, grumpy expression as he stabbed at his carrots. Mom must have told him about her extensive fall cleaning plans. Poor guy. Wait, what am I saying? Poor me! I'm a victim here too.

Speaking of mom, she was starring daggers at me, chewing her food. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin before saying, "What happened to being gone for only a few hours?"

Before I could answer Shaggy butted me in the shin with his fluffy yellow head, looking for a handout.

_Meow, _he begged.

I sliced off a piece of ham and dropped it to the floor.

"Do not feed the cat from the table," mom snapped. "He's learning some very bad habits from you."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, though I really wasn't. Shaggy could eat my scraps all he liked. I scratched his ears, feeling his contented purr through my fingertips.

She pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"Look, mom," I sighed. "I was just excited about getting the job at the Orchard, and I wanted to tell Jacob and Alice. That's all."

_A little lie never hurt, _grandma always said.

"I would have liked to know as well," she said, looking hurt. "I was nervous the entire time."

"She's not lying" dad said, joining the conversation. "She practically attacked me when I told her you were outside."

Her hazel eyes narrowed. "I did not attack you."

"Mhm," he grunted, eyeing her with amused brown eyes.

I frowned, looking between them. _Maybe the Harvest moon was a bit early this year. _Everyone's bickering.

I reached out and touched her arm. "I shouldn't have over looked you in my excitement, and I'm sorry."

She visibly softened and grinned ruefully. "Apology accepted."

I smiled, satisfied, and tucked in to my meal.

Mom sat back in her chair and said, "I'm just glad that Mister Newton hired you."

"Me too," I agreed.

"If he didn't," dad said. "I would have gone up the farm and confronted him. No one snubs my girl," he grinned at me.

Mom gently snorted. "You would not have done any such thing."

"No, I wouldn't have," he agreed. "But I would have let the air out of his tires."

I laughed. "Very mature, dad."

Smiling, mom sat back in her seat and said, "Now, tell me all about your new job. Don't leave out any detail."

I launched into my tale with gusto, telling her who said what and the people I met at the farm. I even told her about my scary moment with the path. Mom laughed loudly at that, but I purposely left out Edward, the hot stranger that I ran in to.

I sighed.

_If only he was from around here…_

After dinner, I slowly climbed the stairs, tired and stiff. That trudge up the mountain had done me in. I stripped out of my clothes and took a hot shower, massaging my muscles with apple scented body wash. Feeling much calmer and less like a knotted pretzel, I jumped into bed, tired from the productive day. I got comfortable and thought about today's exciting events until my brain slowly shut off. The last thing on my mind, just before I fell asleep was the handsome boy with the gorgeous green eyes and killer smile…

The next few days, I got back in to the rhythm of school, missing Alice and her ever-snarky company. She usually kept me on my toes, but this week I fell into a depressing rut without her at my side. I'd wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, walk to school, sit through classes, meet Jacob for lunch, then I'd stay after school to watch his football practice before he left for work at the grocery store.

Now I understood Alice's comment about boredom when I go to work after school. Without Alice… I had nothing else to do but homework, talk to mom and dad and periodically check Alice's Instagram account for pictures of D.C. So far, she'd posted only one picture, and that was of a view of the National Mall from her hotel room. It was rather sad, and it left me concerned about her being alone with her bickering parents. I had a bad feeling divorce was coming for the Brandon's, and like any approaching storm you prepare for the worst. If it came down to that, I'd be there for my friend no matter what, even if it was just to listen.

The one exciting thing to happen this week was from the town council, of all things. This year, the town council, in its infinite wisdom, gave their blessing for a Zombie run. What's a zombie run, you ask? A charity race where everyone runs through an obstacle and dashes for the finish line while trying to avoid getting caught by _zombies._

I'd seen it on YouTube and it looked like a blast!

The best part is, the winner of the race gets to pick the charity of their choosing and gets all the money donated in their name. The prize was $1,000. I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but it is a for a tiny town our size.

"I can't believe they approved the charity run!" Jacob crowed, jogging backwards in the school halls. He was dressed in full football gear, minus the cleats and helmet.

I grinned up at him. "I know. It's going to be awesome."

"So, are you going to run?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But I need to train. I have no idea how running five miles is going to affect my body." If that trek up the mountain was any indication I was in for a painful surprise.

Jacob's eyes brightened. "Hey, let's train together!"

I paused at my locker and opened it, rooting around for my American History book. There was a test tomorrow on the battle of Bunker Hill, and I was going to fail in spectacular fashion if I didn't study.

"Well," I sighed. "It'd be nice to use the school track for something other than half-assing laps in gym." Jacob chuckled. "So, yeah, let's do it."

"Awesome."

He leaned against the locker next to mine, strong arms folded casually and looking dangerously like a male model in Football Weekly.

"Hey, Lucky 13!" Tyler Crowley called down the hallway. Jakes football number was 13.

Jacob leaned forward from the locker and looked down the hall. "Yeah?"

"Coach says stop flirting with Bella and move your ass. You're late for practice."

I rolled my eyes, but Jacob looked annoyed and embarrassed, his brown eyes shooting to mine and away.

"Come on," Josh Ryan called, his voice echoing through the empty hallway. "Move your ass, Black."

"Watch your language, Mister Ryan."

The boys startled and spun around. Mr. Banner was exiting his classroom with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, his expression pinched with irritation.

"Sorry, Mr. B."

"Yeah," Tyler chuckled. "Coach told us say it."

Mr. Banner gave the football players a disapproving look, and they scattered toward the exit door, cleats scratching the waxed floors.

"That means you too, Mister Black," Mr. Banner said. "I'm sure Miss Swan has somewhere more thrilling to be, other than the school hallway."

"I do, actually," I admitted, closing my locker. "I have to go home and study for a history test." I punched the air. "Yay, me."

"Sarcasm aside," said Mr. Banner. "I'm glad you're taking your education seriously. But let's get a move on, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Jacob waved as he backed toward the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

"See ya."

I turned to walk down the hall when Jacob called out to me.

"Hey, Bella?"

I spun back around.

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip, hesitating. "Umm… never mind."

I lifted a brow.

"You know, that's the third time you've done that today."

"Done what?" he asked, the picture of guilt.

I snickered and shook my head. "You are such a bad liar, Jake."

"I am not," he grumbled.

"Yes," I said with an amused smile. "You are. Now I have to go."

"Oh, and Jacob?" I called. He back tracked, eyes wide and expectant. "When you decide to tell me what it is that you've been trying to say, call me." He opened his mouth, but nothing came forth.

I laughed, shaking my head and pushed through the exit door. I heard his growl of frustration when the school doors closed behind me. My friend was being a moron, and it was funny.

It was a cold fall day outside, the kind that I truly enjoyed. The sky was light gray with heavy clouds; I could smell a touch of snow in the air. Seems I'm going to have to dig out my winter gear sooner than later. I snuggled into my blue sweater and started walking home, taking deep breaths. When I looked across the road, Mr. Newton was driving up the school's entrance in his antique, faded red truck, looking like the ghost of another time.

He spotted me and cheerily waved.

"Miss Swan," he called out the passenger window. "You haven't happened to see my handsome grandson hanging around, have you?"

I nodded and threw my thumb over my shoulder. "He's out on the football field."

"Shoot," he hissed, slapping the steering wheel.

"Do you want me to go get him?" I offered.

"No, honey," he shook his head. "You don't need to be running my errands."

"I really don't mind, Mr. Newton," I insisted. "I was just back there anyway."

"Well…" he deliberated, looking unsure. "I suppose if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

I spun on my heel and jogged back through the doors.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner called when I dashed past him and a few other teachers loitering in the hallway; _hypocrite_. "I thought I told you to go home if you don't have any after school activities."

"Can't talk," I answered. "Helping Mr. Newton out."

Ignoring my Biology teacher's censure, I jogged out onto the field by the bleachers and waved at a cluster of football players.

Spotting my key target, I called, "Mike, Hey, Mike!"

He was in the center of a football huddle and straightened up, glancing my way. His teammates guffawed and slapped Mike on the shoulder pads. He took his helmet off and was wearing a wide, cocky grin.

"What's going on?!" Coach Muller yelled, clip board in hand.

"Mike!" I called with a wave to come to me. "I need to talk to you!"

"Hold on, Bella," he called back. "I'm coming." I nodded and waved, unaware of his intended male innuendo, which of course earned him laughter. Jacob reached out and roughly pushed Mike in the chest pad, a warning look telling Mike he overstepped.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Relax, Black. I was just kidding."

"Don't ever talk about Bella like that again," he warned with another shove. "Understand?"

Mike held up his hands defensively.

"Geese. Okay, okay." He turned to leave before Jacob had anything more to say.

_This was perfect, _he thought as he ran, ignoring Coach's expression of indignation. _I was just telling the guys how I'm going to take Bella to Prom. Now I can get time with her alone to ask. Seal the deal. I've always thought Bella was cute, but over the summer she filled out in all the right places. _

As Mike jogged over to Bella on the sidelines he was keenly aware of Jessica glaring daggers at him on the opposite side of the field. She was with her cheer squad, still seething from their break-up.

_Whatever,_ he thought_. I've moved on. You should too._

"Hey," he smiled wide, blue eyes happy as he approached. "What's up?"

He reached out and touched my lower back with his hand. I thought it was weird since he was so close to my ass, but chose to allow it, accepting the intimate contact as a friendly gesture. Later I would learn that I should not have. "Your grandfather is out front in his truck, looking for you."

"Oh!" He looked surprised, glancing toward the front of the school. "Must be about my relatives. A bunch of them are coming in from all over this week."

I nodded and turned to walk away, hitching my heavy bag over my shoulder. "Well, see you later."

"Hey, wait!" He ran up beside me with a conversational smile, dashing my hopes of escaping. "I'll walk with you."

I had no choice but to fall in step with him. We crossed the school yard together and I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we walked away. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jake and Jessica watching with matching frowns. It felt incredibly awkward, though Mike looked completely at ease. I took an extra step away, just to give us distance.

"So," Mike said cheerfully. "You going to do the zombie run?"

"Yep." 

"Great! Me too."

"Jacob and I are going to train together."

"So," Mike said, blue eyes carefully watching me. "Are you and Jacob, like, a thing?"

_Crap, crap, double crap!_

"No, Mike," I said measuredly, worried about this thread of conversation. "We're just friends."

He nodded, looking serious but pleased.

"It's just that... well, you two are always together, and none of us could tell if it's platonic or not. And Jacob;_ Jesus_," he rolled his eyes. "… he gets so pissy when any of us ask if you're available."

I stopped walking, taking in what he just said.

"Wait a minute," I reached out and grabbed his arm. He paused and turned toward me.

"What?"

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious, yet curious. "What guys are you talking about?"

His exppresion shifted, humor lighting his eyes. He was enjoying toying with mine and Jacob's relationship.

"Oh no," he grinned teasingly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Mike!" I swatted his arm, laughing. "Come on."

"Nope," he smiled, delighted. "I'm not going to rat out my friends."

"Fine," I said, walking again. "But why is everyone asking Jacob for permission to date me?" That's just weird.

"Because," he shrugged, nonplussed. "They know they have to go through him to get to you. It's always been the unwritten rule."

"Ts-ha!" I gasped, appauled and horrified. "What the hell makes you think that Jacob has the right to Lord over my love-life?"

"I don't know," he shrugged innocently. "But like I said, no one knows if you're a couple or not, so, you can see our conundrum."

I scoffed, rhetorically asking, "Why does everyone our age think that platonic relationships are impossible?"

"Because they are," he answered.

"Not true."

"For guys, it is."

"That's because all of you think with your little head, and not that one." I motioned to his skull.

"Bella," he snickered. "If the guy's friend is hot, like you, then I guarantee he thinks about getting you in pants."

I felt sudden revulsion. Did he mean Jacob thinks that way about me? Lord, I hoped not. And did Mike just call me hot?

"Well," I nervously cleared my throat, feeling unsettled. "Put an end to the rumor, please. Jacob and I are just friends and nothing more."

Mike nodded, grinning to himself.

_I'm glad I tipped Bella off, _he thought._ Jacob has been holding us off for years. She deserves to have a love-life outside of him and his delusional fantasies._

We finally rounded the corner of the two-story school building and saw his grandfather, waiting. He was leaning against the bed of his red truck, flicking what looked like bread crumbs to a gaggle of birds at his feet.

I smirked. _You couldn't take the farmer out of him, no matter where he was._

"Ah, Mike!" He straightened up and shooed the birds away. They chirped indignantly and took flight. "There you are. I was beginning to get worried you got lost."

"We were just talking," he explained, grinning at me.

Mister Newton nodded, turning to me. "Thank you for fetching him, Bella. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mr. Newton," I said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Mike. Have a good day, Mr. Newton."

"Bella, wait," Mike called, hand outstretched.

I clenched my fists in frustration and turned on the balls of my feet. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Tomorrow, after school?"

I searched my mind for an excuse to say no. Mr. Newton was looking between us with suspicion. I think he understood what was going on, and it embarrassed me.

"Jacob and I are training for the Zombie run tomorrow, on the school track," I relented, not knowing what else to say.

Okay," he said cheery. "I'll meet you there." I smiled and nodded, a sense of dread filling me.

_Jacob's going to kill me. _

Before he stopped me with any more uncomfortable questions I jogged off school property, feeling two sets of eyes on my back.

_Good God, what have I done?_

I avoided Jacob most of the day, dodging him when I saw his tall figure cutting a path through the crowded halls. The conversation between me and Mike swam in my mind. It was irritating and I couldn't concentrate.

By the time the last bell rang, I knew I had no more excuses to ignore him.

Marching out onto the field, I spotted him stretching by the bleachers, totally unaware that I knew about his dirty little secret. And in all honesty, I wasn't ready to bring it up. Not until I was certain I had control of my own feelings.

"Hey," he smiled, standing upright. "There you are."

I nodded, avoiding eye contact and setting my backpack on the bench. I felt ten shades of awkward.

He frowned, but shrugged off my odd behavior.

"So, are you ready for this?" Jacob asked, jogging in place with a big grin.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He clapped his big hands together, leading me to the start line.

"On three," he said, leaning out to run. "One, two...

"Wait!" someone called.

We both looked around to find Mike jogging toward us in net shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh, crap," I hissed. "I hoped he had forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" Jake asked.

"I um, kind of told Mike to meet me here."

Jacob looked confused and annoyed.

"Why?"

"Umm…" I turned red, embarrassed. "I ah…

"Oh God," Jacob said, comprehending. "You didn't invite him to train with us, did you?"

"In my defense, I panicked."

"Panicked about what?"

I shot Mike a look over my shoulder. He was close, so I rushed through the sentence.

"Mike wanted to talk to me. He had that look in his eye, so I asked him to meet me here, because you were here, as a buffer. You know, if he tries to ask me out again."

Jacob froze, looking suspicious.

"What? You mean he asked you out?"

I nodded.

"Hey," Mike panted, stopping right behind us. We both startled and jumped.Could it be more obvious that we were talking about him?

"I thought you might have forgotten about meeting me," he confessed. I grinned, feeling Jacob's scalding anger directed at me.

_Well excuse me,_ I thought, staring angrily back. _I can't shake this guy. He's like a bad cold._

"Nope," I said aloud. "We were waiting for you."

Mike's gaze swept over Jacob, considering his options, seeing as he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. It was obvious in his rigid, unwelcoming stance.

Turning back to Bella, he said with charm, "Can we talk while we run? Alone?"

_Oh no. No, no, no, no_.

"Umm, I guess it's alright." I deferred to Jacob. "If it's alright with you?"

_Say no, _my eyes beseeched.

His shoulders shrugged in quick irritation. "Whatever, let's just start."

_Traitor! _

He angrily ignored me, jaw clenched, nostrils flaring. The only one happy was Mike.

"So, what do we do?" I asked. "Just run?"

"That _was_ the plan," Jacob said grumpily, eyes shooting to Mike. "But now, who cares."

Mike elbowed me with incredulity. "Cheery, isn't he."

Jacob threw him a nasty look, in which Mike ignored.

"Can we just get on with it?" I sighed.

"Of course," Mike said happily. "We need to see how far we can go before dropping."

I nodded ominously, not liking the word _dropping_. It implied I was going to be pushed to my physical limits, and I am no athlete.

"Ready," Mike said, grinning excitedly.

"Let's do it," I said.

"Go!"

Jacob took off at a long-legged sprint, leaving me in the dust. I watched him run with an annoyed sense of awe and irritation.

"Show off," I muttered.

I heard him laugh, sprinting ahead like a cheetah.

After a minute of silent running, I began to calm and set into the rhythm of the task ahead. My mind quieted and focused.

"You seem happy now," Mike commented, jogging lazily beside me.

"I'm excited about the run," I shrugged. "It sounds like fun."

"I still can't believe this town is doing something updated and fun," he admitted.

I laughed. "I know, right? But I do love the Fall Festival, so that placates me."

"You do?" he asked, eyebrow quirked. "It's for little kids and parents."

"Autumns my favorite time of year," I explained with an unapologetic shrug. "Perfect weather, good food, apple picking, beautiful leaves, trick or treaters, football... it's part of our identity as a town."

He thought about what I said, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he conceded. "Fall is when our community comes together."

"Exactly," I gesticulated.

"You're, kind of a romantic, aren't you?" he teased, blue eyes glinting.

I eyed him uncomfortably. "I suppose you could say that."

"It's good to know."

_Oh Mike…_

Five more minutes passed as Mike and I made our way around the track, panting heavily. I was a wash of sweat. Mike, I noticed with some embarrassment, wasn't huffing and puffing the way I was. Truly, it was humiliating.

_Stupid athletes. _

And Jacob, that jerk, was way ahead of me, sprinting with no trouble at all, leaving me behind with chatty, attentive Mike Newton. I suppose this was my punishment. I asked him to join us, so I get to entertain him.

My thighs were beginning to burn and cramp the longer I ran, my ankles taking on the shock of my heavy footfalls. I was completely winded, not able to answer Mike when he asked me a question. All I could do was grimace and nod. There's no way I'm going to be conditioned for a stupid 5k run by next weekend. Perhaps I can be one of the zombie catchers instead.

"The dance is coming up," Mike said, finally broaching the subject.

My pounding heart leapt in my throat. "Yeah," I panted. "It is."

"You going with anyone?" His eyes flicked to Jacob across the track and back.

"No."

"Oh," he said with a casual nod. "Well then, maybe you and I…

"Hey?" I said over him. "What happened between you and Jessica?"

He frowned, successfully distracted.

"I don't know. Things were great for a while, I guess. We had a lot of fun together." _I bet you did_. "But then she started nagging the hell out of me, like a wife. It was becoming too much work. So, I ended it."

_Typical,_ I thought. _She wanted something serious and he just wanted the benefits. _

"That's too bad," I said sincerely.

"I just got tired of her, you know? As cruel as that sounds."

"I'd like to say I'm surprised," I smirked. "But well, it's Jessica."

"Right?" he snorted, good mood returning.

He watched me jog for a few minutes then said, "So, Bella…"

My stomach clenched.

"I suppose you've noticed me trying to ask you something the last few days."

I sighed and nodded, wishing he could read my less-than-thrilled expression.

"I wasn't sure you did, because well, you always have _someone_ hanging around."

I glanced around the track for one of those interruptions now. Jacob was sprinting in long confident strides, oblivious to my psychic call for help. _S.O.S., you fool! S.O.S._

I clenched my fists and decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Look, Mike," I gasped, out of breath. "We've been friends a long time, and I like you, but only as..." My toe caught on the rough terrain and I pitched forward, skidding across the ground on my stomach.

"GAH!" I gasped, wind knocked out of me.

"Bella!" Mike cried, skidding to a stop and dropping down beside me. "Holy shit, are you okay?"

I was splayed out, face down on the ground. "No, I'm not okay!" _You idiot!_

"Here." He offered me his hand. I rolled over, groaned and took it, climbing shakily to my feet. He held me tight to his side until I got my breath back. I took quick inventory of my extremities and was relieved to find nothing broken or twisted. Well, except the angry red scrapes on my palms.

_Ow…_

Embarrassment started to settle in, blood rising to my cheeks. "I can't believe I just did that."

Mike's lips quivered, fruitlessly trying to contain his amusement. It didn't last long.

"Dude, you totally wiped out!" he laughed, red faced. "I mean, woosh… " He made a falling gesture.

I huffed, clutching my stomach. "Don't laugh at me. This hurts."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, blue eyes twinkling. "But you are a notorious klutz, Bella. Like in third grade when you slipped on the ice during recess and twisted your ankle. Or the time in sixth grade when you tried to make a basket in gym and it rebounded off the rim, hitting you in the forehead…"

"Alright, alright!" I held up my scraped hands. "You made your point. I am hopelessly accident prone."

"Yes, you are," he snickered. "And it's endearing."

"Endearing to you, painful to me."

"True," he grinned.

"Besides, I don't want to relive my past humiliations, so if you don't mind…"

I turned and started to jog again, but my body had other ideas. I groaned and stopped, my ribs and legs aching.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mike said, catching up and smoothing his hand down my back. "I thought you said you weren't hurt."

I stepped out of his touch. "I'm not, but my skeleton got rattled."

_I'd like to rattle your skeleton,_ he thought, eyes sliding over her form.

Mike took my arm. "Here, let me at least help you to the bleachers."

"No," I stepped out of his touch.

"Look, I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized in a huff. "I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"No, you shouldn't have."

_She is so damn cute when her dander is up,_ he thought, admiring her flushed cheeks and pretty, brown eyes. _It only made him want her more._

Jacob must have witnessed my latest accident because he cut across the track, catching up to me with an alarmed expression.

"Hey, are you okay?" he demanded, taking hold of my arm. "I saw you wipe out from across the way."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I grumbled, letting Jacob help me. "Just tripped."

Mike chuckled, looking down at me again.

Jacob threw him a look of irritation. "Don't laugh at her."

He was un-phased by Jacob's warning. "At least she made it two miles before tripping."

"Two miles?!" I cried indignantly. "It feels like I ran ten!"

Mike threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Bella… you're definitely not an athlete."

"I never claimed to be," I snapped.

"No," he grinned knowingly. "You're a romantic." I blushed, looking down and away, wishing he'd stop.

Jacob was sick of Mike and his nonsense. Besides, he knew his duty as her best friend; take care of Bella. Whether she admits it or not, she was hurt.

"How about we cool down over there," Jacob suggested, a worried furrow to his brow as I limped off the track. My right calf muscle hurt. I must have pulled it.

"I suggest we meet back here tomorrow," I said, taking a seat on the bottom bleacher.

"Are you sure," Jacob asked, unsure. "I don't want you to push it."

"I'm fine," I insisted. He pursed his lips, knowing I was lying.

"Maybe you should sit this run out, Bella," Mike suggested. "Watch from the sidelines?"

"The world needs cheerleaders too," Jacob agreed.

"Both of you," I growled, rubbing my forehead. "I am fine, so stop."

"You are not fine," Jacob argued.

Mike clapped his hands together, startling me. "Then it's a date. You will sit on the bleachers while Jacob and I train tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked, incredulous.

"What?" Mike said defensively. "We're both running the marathon and need to train. It's no big deal. As a matter of fact, I was going to invite more of the guys. They're running too."

This is turning into a whole thing that was intended to be a private project between Jacob and I. And from the angry, stiff look on Jacob's face, he agreed that this was entirely my fault.

"Would you like a ride home?" Mike offered me.

"Umm…

"I'm bringing her home," Jacob snapped, getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Her dad's expecting me, not you, and you don't cross Chief Swan."

Mike stared hard at Jacob, something passing between them. Jacob stood his ground, jaw clenched, fists curled. Mike just shook his head and turned to walk away, muttering _asshole_ under his breath. Jacob's dark expression clearly said, _that's right! Walk away, bitch!_

_Bella's got to get rid of her guard dog,_ Mike thought of Jacob as he walked toward the parking lot. _There was no privacy with him always around. I must make her aware of his feelings, to cause a rift between them; it's the only way._

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye," I called back.

When he was out of sight, Jacob turned to me with a distracted air. "Come on," he grumbled, taking my arm and slowly leading me back to his truck.

It was a quiet ride home. Tension mushroomed around us as we silently contemplated what just transpired. I felt guilty for some reason, and it pissed me off. I'm not some little kid that's done something wrong. I had a persistent admirer. How was that my fault? And Jacob, he should just man up and tell me why that angers him so much, and why guys go to him for permission to date me.

It all pissed me off.

As we pulled in to my drive way, Jacob asked, "Is Mike bothering you?"

I sighed, looking over at him.

"You know he is. But I'm not sure he realizes it. You know how Mike is; totally oblivious."

"Oh, he knows what he's doing alright," he muttered.

"Word of advice," Jacob said from the driver's seat as I unbuckled. "Blow off anything he says. Avoid hanging out with him altogether. He's a player, Bella. Don't trust him."

I frowned. "I know that. I'm not stupid."

He nodded, satisfied but still upset.

"Besides," I said. "I certainly don't want to give him any reason to think that I'm interested. I mean, I don't want to lead him on."

"Good," was his clipped response, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

He was having a hard time reeling in his feelings, whatever they are. Was it directed at me or Mike, I wondered. Perhaps both?

Tired and sore, I climbed out of his old pick-up truck with a parting wave. He put the truck in reverse and backed out. As I wobbled unsteadily toward the porch, listening to his tires crunch over the gravel, I thought about Jacob's confusing behavior. I mean, I know he was only trying to protect me from getting hurt, but he was coming on a bit strong… like a jealous boyfriend.

The word landed with brute force, echoing through my mind. _Boyfriend... boyfriend... boyfriend... _Unnerved by this analysis, I turned to watch him drive back up the street.

My eyes lifted to the churning sky above. Dark, foreboding clouds were closing in overhead, bringing with it gusty winds and kicking up a tornado of fallen leaves. I stood like a pillar against the wind, leaves buffeting about my body, my hair writhing like ribbons caught in a breeze.

_Stand firm, girl,_ I felt my grandmother whisper from beyond. _A storm is a comin'_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMN ROMANCE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Too Many Hearts Involved**

The week flew by in a chaotic blur ending with my mother forcing me to honor a promise I made to her. She drew up a long list of chores for my father and I to do. We raked the front and back yard, tore down the old gazebo, brought all the timber and trash to the dump, organized the garage and set up the Halloween decorations. I was exhausted and more than a little worse for wear. But I told myself that this was what working on Newton's farm was going to be like, so suck it up and get used to the manual labor.

Something good did come of it though. I found grandma's old camera tucked inside an old cardboard box. I wasn't even sure how to use it. I sat in the garage for a while, hunched over it, poking at the crude machinery, half expecting it to turn on. It did not.

It felt awkward and clunky in my hands, a big plastic box designed for stationary use. I wondered how on earth Grandma carried it around the world. I suppose my generation is spoiled by the sleek mobility of cell phones. I then wondered, do they even sell rolls of film for cameras like this anymore? And how the hell do you turn it on? Does it take batteries or something? A cord? Heck, I didn't even know where you went to develop film.

Frustrated, I got up, flicked off the lights, and left the garage with grandma's camera.

Once in my bedroom I tucked it deep inside my top drawer, behind the rolled-up socks and underwear, then set Grandma's photo book on my cluttered desk with a tender smile. I'll go through the photos tonight before bed, remembering the long conversations we had discussing each photo. If Grandma was anywhere, it was in that book. Besides, she always felt closest when I went through it, like she was looking over my shoulder and laughing with me.

"Bella," mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Jacob's here."

I frowned, looking at the clock. It was nearly nine o'clock at night. Besides, after the strained week we had at school I wasn't sure I wanted to see him. He's been acting weird ever since Mike made his intensions clear. I hated the drama, and now it's snowballed out of control. Jacob was mad at Mike, Mike was mad a Jacob, Jessica was mad at me, I was mad at everyone, and Alice was still in D.C.

It was a huge, sloppy, hot mess.

Jogging down the stairs I spotted Jacob standing on the porch talking to my father. He was wearing his old worn jeans, red flannel shirt and beanie hat. It looked cold out there, so I grabbed my sweater off the hook by the door.

"Yeah, I thought about it," he was saying to dad in a solemn tone as I opened the screen door. "But I'm really not sure if I can leave my father for that long."

"Oh, come on now," dad nudged his arm playfully. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to your old man."

Jacob chuckled, his expression still contemplative. "I know that, Mr. Swan. And I appreciate it. But…

"Appreciate what?" I asked as I slid into my sweater. I was right. It was freezing. When I spoke, my breath plumed in humid clouds.

Jacob startled. "Bella!"

I frowned at his reaction.

Dad turned to me and said, "I asked if he would be interested in interning at the police station, and it's made him as jumpier than a jack-rabbit."

"Really?" I asked interested. "I didn't know they do that."

"Oh yeah," he nodded, folding his arms. "If you make good grades and do a decent job at the station, they'll put in for a scholarship at your high school. You can enter the police academy straight out of school."

I looked at Jacob to gauge his reaction, wondering why he didn't look thrilled. It's a decent paying job with good benefits. Plus he'd be able to stay with Billy, instead of going off to college somewhere. But if it's not Jacob's calling, then dad had to back off.

I smiled and touched dad's arm.

"Look, dad, it's a big decision. Give Jake at least a few days to think about it."

Jacob nodded, seeming grateful for my interference.

"Sure, sure." Dad agreed. "Just let me know before the thirteenth of November, okay? That's the dead-line for submissions."

"I'll talk to dad about it," he promised.

"Okay," he said with a nod, and left me alone to talk to Jacob.

I briskly rubbed my arms and shivered. "Hey, do you want to come in where it's warm?"

"No, thanks," he shook his head. "I only stopped by to see if you needed a ride to work tomorrow morning."

"Oh," I smiled. "That would be good, thanks."

He nodded and grew quiet, dipping his head and rubbing the back of his neck. Something was on his mind and he was clearly worried about my reaction.

He took a deep breath and blew it out in a cloud. "I, um, heard a rumor at school today."

I lifted a brow.

"You did?"

He went a little red around the ears, but that could have easily been attributed to the cold.

"I heard that you're going to the dance with Mike Newton."

I made a face.

"Where did you hear that?"

He shrugged innocently. "Mike."

It took me a minute to realize what Jacob was telling me. Mike was going around school, telling people I was going to the dance with him, when he hasn't even asked me.

Slow anger warmed my cold extremities.

_That bastard!_

"Jake," I sighed, sincerely tired of this. "I am _not_ going to the dance with Mike Newton."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up, hope lightening his eyes.

"Really?" he asked again, like he didn't believe me.

"Yes, really," I laughed. "He hasn't even asked me. Besides, why would I say yes to him? We have absolutely nothing in common, nor do I like him in that way."

I didn't like anyone in that way... well, except for that stranger, Edward. But he was gone, and I'll never see him again, so subject dropped.

"Thank God for that," he muttered, looking relieved. "I mean, I couldn't understand why you'd go with him in the first place. He's such a knob."

I snorted in agreement.

"I mean, I knew he was a bit concieted," I said, pacing back and forth. "Thinks he's God's gift to women. But this? This is flat out narcissitic."

"Does that really surprise you?" he asked. "Look at his dating history."

I frowned, thinking of the long line of devistated girls he left behind. Some rather alarming rumors had spread about his pushy nature with girls, and I'll be damned before I become his next conquest.

"Incase you're wondering, I caught him bragging about it during Biology this morning._" _

I shook my head, picturing it, the rumor mill whispering throughout the day while I remain clueless. It explained Jessica Stanley's death-glare in the cafeteria.

I felt stupid and embarrassed.

"I would have confronted him," he continued. "But I wasn't sure if you'd accepted, and just not told me. You know, out of shame or something."

I laughed without humor and plunked down on the porch swing, staring across the road at the neighbors halloween inflatables, and not really seeing them.

I had one thing on my mind...

"Jake, why are guys such jerks?"

His smile was a mixture of pity and guilt.

"I promise, not all of us are jerks."

I sighed, knowing he was right. But the sting of Mike's betrayal hurt. I thought he was my friend. Apparently I was wrong.

Jacob sat down beside me, the swing gently swaying under our combined weight.

"You know," he said. "There is a way to end Mike's madness."

I looked up at him, skeptical.

"How?"

"Go to the dance with me."

I stared at him, wondering if he were being serious. "You mean... as a _date_?"

He shifted nervously, long leg rubbing against mine.

"Well, yeah. You're dressing up. I'm dressing up. I'll buy you flowers and then we go dancing." He shrugged, nonplussed. "Sounds like a date to me."

I casually slid away from him, tucking my hands between my knees and trying to make myself smaller. This is what I feared; hurting Jacob's feelings. Besides, the idea was absurd, him and I on a date. But what other choice do I have? It wasn't like I had a line of boys at my door step.

Uncertain, I swallowed and forced myself to answer.

"Okay, I guess."

"Gee," he snickered. "Try to contain your excitement."

"Look, I'm sorry," I apologized. "This is just incredibly awkward. I mean, a date implies something _more_. People will ask questions."

"Bella, this isn't going to be a date-date. If anything, it'll shut Mike up and we can have fun together as, you know… friends."

"Really?" I asked, hope coloring my tone.

He chuckled. "Really."

And just like that, the weight of the world lifted. He didn't expect kissing and hand holding. It would be just good friends, having fun.

Then something dawned on me...

"Wait a minute," I said. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to ask someone else to the dance? I mean, I wouldn't want you to throw away an exciting night of romance, on account of me."

"No," he said in a slow, strange tone. "There is no one else I want to go to the dance with."

I had no reason not to believe him, but suspicion remained. Jacob had a ton of admirers at school, girls he relentlessly flirted with. Didn't he like any of them?

_Am I inadvertantly cock-blocking him?_

"Are you sure?" I asked one last time. "I'm not going to ask again."

"Yes," he grinned "I'm sure."

I sighed and held up my hands, relenting. "Then yes, Jake. I agree to this quasi-date."

He laughed, standing up from the swing and stretched.

"Then it's settled," he said. "Besides, you're freezing and I'm tired."

I nodded, relieved this conversation was ending. It elevated us into a stratosphere of awkwardness that neither of us particularly cared for. I craved for things to go back to the way they were, before Mike screwed everything up.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow morning," he said, walking down over the porch steps.

"Sounds good."

As I watched him walk away, gratitude overrode any concerns I harbored. He put our friendship above his teammates locker-room gossip, and I needed to thank him for that.

"Hey, Jake?"

He turned at the truck, expectant. "Yeah?"

I jogged down the steps and hugged him round the middle.

"Thanks for looking out for me," I said, squeezing him. He smelled woodsy and familiar.

He smiled, hugging me back, his fingers twisting my sweater.

"Anytime, Bells."

I waved as he pulled out of the driveway, his headlights bright in the dark. He really was an awesome friend. But I couldn't help but feel that we were inching way too close to something more than friendship.

_Did I even feel that way for Jacob? _

I imagined us kissing… and made a face. I mean, he was very handsome and sweet, loyal and funny, all the hallmarks of a fantastic love interest, but I didn't know if I was able to feel romantically for him. There was no spark, no zing. And let's face it, the only guy I've ever zinged over was that random boy, Edward.

Now that's the kind of zing one can't ignore.

With him, there was instant attraction, like electricity crackling just beneath your skin. My pulse raced when I thought about his clear green eyes and soft auburn hair, that killer smile...

I was never a superficial girl, but with looks like his, you couldn't help but feel struck. It made me sigh with sadness that I'll never see him again.

Suddenly I recalled that I was supposed to be thinking about Jacob in that way… and in that, I had my answer. Yes, I did love Jacob, but as a friend and nothing more.

"Everything alright?" mom asked from the couch as I hung up my sweater.

"Yeah, Jake just asked me to Homecoming is all."

Mom and dad paused the TV and stared.

"What did you say?" she asked excitedly.

I blushed a little and shrugged.

"I said yes."

Mom gasped, but I held up my hand to slow her roll.

"Where going as friends, mom, and that's all."

"Oh," she deflated.

"Well, I should hope so," dad grumbled, unpausing the tv. "You're both too young to be thinking about all that lovey-dovey stuff."

Mom snorted.

"I was younger than Bella when I started dating."

His expression darkened, looking at his wife. "Yes, I'm well aware."

"But Bella isn't ready for all that." His eyes slid to mine, a warning in them. "Are you."

I shook my head and made for the staircase. "Goodnight, you two."

"Bella, wait," mom called as I trotted upstairs.

"_Goodniiight_," I sang and shut my bedroom door.

I went to bed that night feeling aggitated, yet confident in the fact that there were no romantic feelings budding between Jacob and myself. He was just doing me a favor by bringing me to this dance, and I appreciated it. Perhaps one day I can return the favor if a girl was driving him crazy, like Mike was currently doing to me.

Sometime during the night I dreamt that Jacob and Mike were fighting over me, punching and shoving each other, completely ignoring my pleads for them to stop. They didn't listen to me, too invested in being violent and tearing at one another. It was frightening.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…_

I gasped awake, scrabbling with my blanket.I realized that my alarm clock was going off, its red glow showing it was time to get up for my first day of work.

"Oh God," I yawned, slamming my palm down on the alarm button and crawling reluctantly out of bed.

I padded across the hardwood floor to my dresser and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, my Newton's red polo shirt, bra, underwear and socks. Heeding Mrs. Newton's advice I forewent the thermal under-shirt.

"There. That should do," I said, headed out into the dark hall and closing my door behind me.

I could hear mom downstairs puttering around in the kitchen, the scent of fresh brewed coffee wafting through the house.

_Meow…_

Shaggy jogged out of my parent's bedroom and wound his way around my ankle, looking for attention. I bent down and scratched his ears. "Good morning, buddy. Sounds like mom's getting breakfast."

Without a second thought he bolted down over the stairs and dashed into the kitchen, his little collar jingling.

I rushed through a shower and climbed out, toweling down with a building sense of anxiety. As I got dressed and dried my hair I wondered, would I do alright on my first day? I don't want to disappoint anyone.

"Don't be silly. You're going to be alright," I told my pale, big eyed reflection. "Just do what they tell you and you'll be just fine."

"Yes, you will." Mom said at the open bathroom door.

I jumped, looking at her in the mirror.

"Mom, you startled me," I said, touching my chest.

She snickered, leaning against the door frame. "You're nervous, huh?"

"You could say that," I touched my stomach. "Butterflies took up residence sometime during the shower."

She chuckled, handing me a paper bag. "This is your lunch, in case you feel hungry later."

"Right now," I said honestly. "I couldn't eat a bite. But thanks."

"Here." She handed me my cell phone.

_She thinks of everything._

"It's fully charged. Call if you need anything. And listen to everything they tell you."

"I will."

She sighed, watching me with a wistful look. "I still can't believe my baby girl has a job."

"Well," I grinned. "It was bound to happen."

She shook her head, disbelieving. "I'm getting old."

"You are not," I said, applying waterproof mascara.

She harrumphed, folding her arms and looking away. I saw insecurity and vulnerability on her face, which was surprising. I wasn't sure where her insecurity was coming from, but I wanted her to see the beautiful woman that I did.

"Hey," I said, turning around to face her. "I saw dad watching you yesterday when you didn't think he was looking."

"Really?" she asked, eyebrow lifting in surprise. I nodded smugly.

"When?" she demanded.

"You were raking leaves and he was just sitting there on the porch, watching you with a tender smile. Really, it was embarrassing."

She chuckled, patting my arm. "Well, thank you for the confidence boost."

"Bella," Dad called from downstairs. "Jacob just pulled in the drive way. Time to get a move on."

"Coming," I called.

Putting away my toiletries and checking my reflection one last time, my nerves exploded.

"Oh God, this is it."

"You can do this," mom said confidently. "I know you can."

_I hope she's right._

I hugged her, then dad, and even said goodbye to Shaggy. Somehow this felt very formal, like a kid going off to college. I suppose this was a big deal to my parents too, being my first job and everything. I was growing up, becoming responsible and learning life skills. Milestones and all that.

I walked out the front door feeling a mix of emotions: nervous and apprehensive, yet excited and happy.

"Good morning," smiled Jacob as I climbed in his blue pick-up truck. He smelled like coffee and toast.

I held up my lunch and cell phone. "Is this all I need for the day?" He nodded and backed out of the drive way, beeping the horn to my parents. They waved as we drove away, looking proud and sentimental.

"Yeah, all you really need is water and a paper bag lunch. Maybe some money if you want to buy something from the gift shop instead. Though Mrs. Newton makes sure were hydrated and fed throughout the day. She's a bit of a mother-hen that way."

I grinned, settling in for the short ride through town and up the mountain. It was beautiful with all the autumn colors blooming, a slight morning mist drifting across the road, and above the promise of a bright blue sky.

"I'm nervous," I admitted as the farm came into view.

I'd never been on this side of the lot before. Jacob parked behind the barn where regular people aren't allowed. There was machinery and big tractors, along with cages, wagons, barrels, tools and broken chicken coops scattered about. Mr. Newton and a few people I didn't recognize were bent over the open hood of a big red tractor with round metal hoops on the back. A hay sifter, I think.

Jacob reached over and patted my hand resting on the seat between us.

"Don't be afraid. You'll be with me all day long and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Jacob."

"You are most welcome."

Together we climbed out of his truck.

"Good morning, Mr. Newton," waved Jacob, his keys jangling. "Sallie break down again?" I noticed a name painted on the side of the tractor, _Sallie._

The old farmer looked up from the inside of the tractor. He had a large smudge of grease on his forehead and a crease of frustration between his brows. "You know this old thing doesn't like to do as she's told." The tractor agreed with a sputtering growl.

"Good thing your grandson is here then."

He chuckled and nodded, holding out a huge wrench. "Amen, to that. Best mechanic I know."

I frowned.

_Did they mean Mike? _

Jacob lead me past Sallie, and Mr. Newton perked up, seeing me.

"Ah, Miss Swan! Is today your first day?"

His farm-hands all turned to look at me with curious once overs.

I nodded. "It is, Sir."

"Well, you stick with Jacob today and he'll show you the ropes."

"Mrs. Newton already told us that," Jacob called teasingly.

"Seems like mom's already on top of it," said a man I now assumed was Mr. Newton's son. He was classically handsome with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was older, like my dad. As a matter of fact, he seemed very out of place on the farm, despite the Red Sox sweatshirt and worn Levi's. There was an urbane air about him, unlike his weather-worn father with the full gray beard and old John Deer hat. A classic case of the bone weary, hard-working, older generation sending their children off to universities for a better life.

"Ah, well," Mr. Newton grinned. "You know she's the boss around here." They chuckled, then dove back into the guts of the tractor, metal clanging on metal.

"Give Sallie some gas, Carlisle!"

"You got it, Pops."

We rounded the corner toward the big white house and found a bunch of employees milling around the yard like the Walking Dead. I recognized a few kids from my school, saying hello from across the yard. They waved back with big, surprised smiles. There were older people that I didn't recognize, people from further out of town I suppose.

Just then, a tall, well-muscled, dark haired guy, perhaps a little older than me, exited the red barn, carrying a heavy canvas bag of tools. There were tattoos on his bare forearms, increasing his hottness. He kept his head down and walked back the way we came.

"Who's that?" I whispered, watching him and his long-legged stride.

Jacobs eyes slid to where I was looking.

"Oh," he said. "That's Mr. Newton's grandson, Emmett. He's not from around here."

"I gathered that," I said sardonically. _I would have noticed him around town. _

"They're visiting from Illinois," he said. "Chicago, I think."

"So that was Emmett's father back there? Carlisle?" _Funny name. _

Jacob nodded.

"Yep. Carlisle's getting married here on the farm, to someone named Esme. Never met her, but Mrs. Newton's excited to show her and her kid around the farm. And from what I hear, both sides of their family are rolling into town this week. A whole bunch of them."

The prospect of new faces in a small town was always exciting. We were a town of around fifteen hundred people and we weren't used to strangers staying long. They were usually passing through, to go further north to ski resorts. But to have a bunch of people staying… that's exciting. Buzz worthy. And I was surprised Jacob hadn't said anything sooner.

My mind suddenly sprung to Edward, the stranger I met in town last weekend. I recalled him mentioning a grandmother being worried about him being lost.

_Hmm, I wonder… _

"Hey, Bella!"

Jacob and I turned in unison at the horribly familiar voice.

Mike Newton was jogging toward us with a winning smile. He was wearing the tell-tale red polo shirt, reminding us both that he too worked here.

I sighed.

_I can't shake this guy. _

He skipped to my side and said, "Hi!"

"Hello," I replied coolly.

He lifted a sandy brow, taking in my less-than-thrilled expression. "What's wrong with you?"

I scoffed. "Like you don't know."

He stared at me with absolute confusion.

Jacob reached over and nudged my arm. "Hey, do you want to go check out the employee's lounge?"

"I can show her," Mike said to Jacob, taking my arm.

I removed my arm from his greedy paw. "Mr. Newton said _Jacob _is training me."

Mike's face fell. I could tell he didn't understand my hostility toward him.

"Well," he said, rallying. "Maybe we can have lunch together, because I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes, I know," I said, surprising him. "And from what I hear it's something you _assume_ I'd say yes to."

He looked slightly admonished, realizing I knew what he was going to ask. But for things to return to normal between us, he needed to apologize.

"Come on, Bella," said Jacob, eyeing Mike darkly. He took my arm and turned me toward the porch. "We need to get you clocked in."

"Hey, wait a minute," Mike called as we strode away. "You didn't answer me about lunch."

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "I know I didn't."

Mike deflated like a popped balloon, shoulders sagging in defeat and regret. Momentary shame came over me for being so mean. But like I said, he deserved it.

I followed Jacob into a big building built on the back of the Newton's property. All these years I always assumed it was another barn, but it was the employee's lounge. The room was lined with gray metal lockers and had a small kitchenette with tables and chairs. There was a small area that had a television, sofa and arm chairs. Off to the right was a bathroom. There was a lingering smell of microwave popcorn in the air, and a few sleepy employees sat around, sipping coffee.

Jacob picked up a roll of masking tape and tore off a piece using his teeth. "Here. Choose a locker."

I found one without a name on it and stuck the tape to it, writing my name in black marker. Opening it with a metal wobble, I hung up my sweater and closed it. Jacob opened his and there were pictures stuck inside the door.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the pictures.

He pulled the door back and peered at them.

"Oh," he said, as if he'd forgotten they were there. "Just a few people from around the farm. This is from the summer harvest, and that one's of Leah and her baby chicks. They were born just last month. So cute."

I listened to him go on and on about this girl, Leah and her brother, Seth. They were from the same Native American tribe as his family, except they lived on the reservation, thirty miles outside of town. It was in that moment that I realized… _Holy crap! Jacob has on a crush on this girl._ I honestly didn't know how I felt about that. I wasn't upset, but admittedly I was jealous. I found that I didn't like Jacob having friends that I didn't know about. It felt like he was cheating on me or something.

I shook my head, annoyed with my own pettiness.

_You're being stupid, Bella. Get a grip. Jacob's allowed to have friends outside of you._

"So, let's put our lunches away in the fridge," he concluded, unaware of my inner turmoil. "Make sure to clearly mark your name on the bag. Many a lunch has gone missing that way."

I smirked, imagining the arguments over yogurt.

"And now," he said with Vanna White hands. "We clock in."

I followed Jacob throughout the day, enjoying the ebb and flow of our different chores. In this job, we didn't stay in one spot, doing mindless repetition. No, we got to move around in the fresh air, work with animals, feeding them, cleaning their pens and spreading fresh hay. But mostly I spent my training time cooing at the baby rabbits and fuzzy, yellow chicks named after Marvel hero's.

It was probably best that we moved on from the barn, because our next job was to pick apples in the rolling hills of the orchard.

Mrs. Newton swung by to tell us she needed two barrels of apples, so she could press a new batch of cider for a kid's birthday party. Each row of apple trees was lined with heavy, fruit laden limbs. They seemed to go on for miles and miles. As we strolled from row to row, looking for the biggest, ripe apples, I was told to watch for the dreaded drop apples. They were all over the ground, threatening to twist my ankles. Across the orchard, families picked bushels of apples with big happy smiles and took pictures for social media. Jacob and I made sure to stay out of the customers way, and wandered further down the rows with our wheel barrels and ladders. We spent most of the morning moving from tree to tree, hollering back and forth while picking apples from impossibly high limbs. I climbed so high in one tree, with a canvas bag strapped around my shoulder, that I could see the whole farm from above. Jacob yelled at me to pay attention, that I could fall, but it was hard not to appreciate the view from up here. It was breath taking, and I wished I had Grandma's camera. Remembering my phone, I snapped several pictures, excited to share this experience with my mom and dad. I was experiencing something only birds do, and I reveled in the bright, blue morning, feeling the brisk Autumn breeze caress my face.

Though I must admit, it was hard work.

After my sixth heavy bag, my neck and shoulders began to ache, especially my back from constantly stretching and using muscles I'm not used to using. But I loved it, and Mrs. Newton was right. Despite the Fall chill in the air, I was sweating bullets.

"Here," Jake said, holding out a white terry cloth. I gratefully mopped up my face and neck, glad that I didn't wear heavy makeup.

"Come on," he said. "Both barrels are full. Let's bring them back and take our lunch."

"Oh, thank God," I gasped, feeling achy. "I'm pooped!"

Jacob laughed. "We still got three hours to go, Bells. Better buck up."

Trudging slowly back toward the house I saw Mr. Newton tooling around on Sallie with a huge smile on his face, the circular hoops cutting tall grass and making bails, of hay. His grandson, Emmett, was driving one of the wagons through the pumpkin patch while his son, Carlisle, picked up pumpkins and handed them to small, squealing children. They were having a blast.

It took much more to run this farm than I originally realized. As a customer, you just don't see all the hard work it takes to maintain it. Now, I can honestly say I appreciate it that much more.

"Lunch is just the thing I need," I said, taking a huge bite of my ham and cheese sandwich inside the employee lounge. After we dropped off the barrels of apples we joined a score of fellow workers, chatting and eating with gusto.

"Mhm," Jacob agreed, scarfing down his bologna sandwich and chips.

"How do you do this all day, every day?" I asked between sips of water. "It's hard work."

He shrugged. "You just get used to it I suppose."

"Plus, Jacob has to pay the mortgage now," said a girl sitting down beside me. I looked over at her, wondering who she was. She had straight, glossy black hair and dark brown eyes, eyes that were trained on Jacob with familiar affection. She was smiling at him like she knew him well. His returned smile was annoyed, eyes flicking to mine than down to his paper plate.

When he didn't elaborate I asked, "Jacob, what does she mean you have to pay the mortgage now?" He swallowed his food, throwing the girl a dark look.

The girl looked between Jacob and I with increasing understanding. "Oh, geese. Jacob, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to speak out of…

"No, no," he said, waving her off with his sandwich. "It's alright, Leah."

_So, this is Leah! _

I recognized her now, from the pictures. I could immediately understand why he liked her. She was beautiful, russet skinned with high cheek bones and a generous mouth.

Jacob's grim eyes turned back to me, and he set down his sandwich.

"You remember last week when you asked if something was wrong?" I nodded. "Well, there is. The state cut back on dad's disability checks, and now I have to make up for the loss, or we lose the house."

My mouth fell, open.

"Oh my God, Jake! That's awful." He shrugged, embarrassed. "You work hard enough as it is."

"Yes, he does," Leah agreed, like she knew him well.

I leaned forward, ignoring the girl.

"Is that why you didn't take my dad up on his offer last night, because internships don't pay?" He bit his lip, looking mortified. "Jacob, you know my father would find a way to…

Someone ran in the employee lounge, distracting us.

"Has anyone seen Mrs. Newton?!"

We all looked up, startled.

"No, why?" someone replied.

"It's Mr. Newton! A tractor just rolled over him! He needs help!"

Everyone scrambled up, chairs scraping against the concrete floor. We ran back outdoors in a herd. The boy named Seth was standing over Mr. Newton way out in the field, waving his arms like a skinny scarecrow. I followed Leah in a flat-out sprint, her raven hair flying out behind her.

"Mr. Newton," she gasped once we reached him. "Are you okay?"

"Sallie ran over me," he grunted, holding onto his lower leg.

"I think his leg's broken," said Seth excitedly.

"Someone call 911," snapped Jacob.

"I'm on with them now," said an older guy, holding up his phone. "They said an ambulance is on its way."

"Oh, thank God," Mr. Newton panted. His pant leg was shredded, and I could see blood smeared over the pale exposed shin. It looked bent at the wrong angle. I cringed just looking at it.

Everyone moved out of the way when Mike, Emmett and Carlisle came to investigate.

"Hey guys," Carlisle casually said, hands in his pockets. "What's all the excitment?"

We parted so he could see for himself. His sky-blue eyes zeroed in on the scene, alarm seizing him.

"Oh my God!" He gasped, stumbling forward.

Mike followed his uncle, falling to his knees beside his grandfather. "Pops, what happened?!"

"Sallie," he pointed to the west side of the field in panic. "She broke down. Then she got away from me when I was trying to fix her."

We all looked around and saw the clunky red tractor slowly rolling through the field without someone at the helm.

"Mike!" Carlisle shouted, pushing his nephew to go. "Go stop her, before she drives into the crowd! Quick!"

Mike stood up and sprinted across the field, his head bent down, arms tucked tight to his sides like the athlete he is. He climbed on and successfully shut her down. The machine growled one last time… and died. Mike scrambled to the front of the tractor and pulled the spark plugs, so she had no chance of starting up on her own again.

"Oh, thank God," Mr. Newton sighed and relaxed back on his elbows.

"Let me take a look, dad."

Carlisle crouched over the broken leg, assessing it like a doctor, his practiced fingers poking and prodding. Together, he and Seth removed Mr. Newton's boot with a knife. They had to cut through the tough fabric because the foot itself was swelling at an alarming rate. It looked like a bloody purple balloon.

"Is he a doctor?" I whispered in Jacob's ear.

Jake nodded, confirming my suspicion_. _"A surgeon."

That explains his urbane appearance, despite the sweatshirt and dirty jeans.

Carlisle sat back on his haunches and sighed, looking troubled. "It's definitely broken. But at least there's a pulse."

"That's good," Mr. Newton grunted through clenched teeth.

"But if the swelling continues it'll constrict the femoral artery and I'll have to release the pressure without an anesthetic." Mr. Newton turned white at the prospect, eyeing the jack knife hanging from his son's belt loop. "From the feel of it it's a clean break, but it may be multiple fractures."

"Which means…?

"Which means if I'm right, you'll need Orthopedic surgery. Today."

Mr. Newton fell back on his elbows again and groaned. "But there's so much work to do. The season has just started."

"That's what we're here for, Mister Newton," said his workers. We all agreed, nodding.

"That's kind of you," he said, hissing and clenching his thigh muscle. "But…

"But nothing, dad," Carlisle said, stilling him. "The boys and I are here, and we'll figure it out together. Besides, it's not like you've got a choice."

Mike finally made his way back, conveniently stepping up beside me. I threw him a small, pitying look, in which he smiled back. I suppose I could find a small amount of forgiveness in my heart. He was still a jerk for doing that to me, but I couldn't be mad when his grandfather was on the ground, writhing in pain.

Emmett stepped up beside us, tall and broad shouldered with curling black hair. He stood a head taller than Mike, maybe 6 ft. 3 or 4. His bulging biceps were exposed, showing off the cool tattoos. One in particular stood out. It was of a classic 1960's Impala, like on Supernatural. As Dean Winchester would say, _awesome!_

His gray-blue eyes were trained on his grandfather, worry creasing his brows. "I think it's time we put Sallie down, Pops."

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "She's still got some life in her."

"She tried to kill you," he pointed out incredulously. "I mean, Stephen King couldn't write a better novel; Killer tractor assassinates unsuspecting farmer." I bit my lip, hiding my grin, but Emmett saw and grinned down at me. Mike rolled his eyes, but I thought he was funny.

"You think you're being funny, mister?" his grandfather challenged, holding onto his mangled leg with a grimace of pain.

"No, I'm dead serious," Emmett answered defiantly. "Sallie is done, Pops. Time for a new tractor."

"But she's been with me since before you were born."

"I know that," he said patiently. "And I'm truly sorry. But it's time."

Mr. Newton tried to respond, but something was wrong with him. His face turned a shade of sickly green, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead… then he rolled to his side and threw up, the sound wet and splatting.

Everyone recoiled.

I rushed forward and handed him Jacob's white terry cloth. "Here, Mr. Newton. You can wipe your mouth with this. Jacob, you still got that water bottle?"

"Yeah," he said, coming forward and handing it to me. I bent down and gave it to Mr. Newton, who unscrewed it, took a swig and spit it back out, panting.

_Give the old man some dignity_.

He glanced up at me, squinting in the overhead sun and wiped his mouth with the cloth. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, sir."

Carlisle and Emmett looked at me with grateful smiles, in which I returned. Emmett's eyes swept curiously over me, interested. A thrill rushed through me, in which I tried to ignore. Now was not the time to be crushing on a hot guy.

"Dad!" Someone was calling in the distance. "Dad, an ambulance is here! They said someone called from the farm? What's going on?"

"Over here." Emmett beckoned the person forward. "It's Pops. He's hurt."

Carlisle stood up.

"Everyone needs to move out of the way," he announced. "Make room for the ambulance."

We all turned to see the rescue rig coming our way, lights flashing and siren whining.

Carlisle cupped his hands around his mouth to be heard. "Edward, can you go get your grandmother?"

_Edward?! _

I spun on my heel and craned my neck to see.

_No, it couldn't be._

"She's already on her way," he panted from running, brushing his auburn windswept hair out of his familiar, handsome face. He took in his grandfather on the ground with horror.

"Oh my God, Pops," he gasped in horror.

"It's going to be okay, Edward," he said with a stiff upper lip, though his green sheen hadn't left his face. "It'll take a whole lot more to take this old man out."

Edward tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace.

Carlisle squatted beside his father and prepared him for the ambulance, ordering Edward and Emmett to back out of the way. When Edward inched back toward Mike I took my chance.

"Edward?" I said tentatively.

_God, please remember me…_

He turned to see who had said his name. Those beautiful green eyes widened when he recognized me in the crowd.

"Bella!" He was incredulous, mouth open in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I smiled, breathless with relief. _He remembered me!_

"I work here."

I smiled bright, revealing my true feelings. His surprised expression melted into a killer, crooked grin, revealing his feelings as well. Open books, the both of us.

"You two know each other?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms. It made his tattoo stand out more.

"Yeah, Edward," Mike concurred, looking between us suspiciously. "How do you know Bella?"

"Umm...

His eyes lifted over my shoulder. I looked around myself, realizing that in our excitment, we were drawing attention. Jacob and Leah were watching us with matching scowls.

But before Edward could answer, the EMT's bounded out of the back of the rig and rushed to where Mr. Newton was lying on the ground. It sent everyone scattering in different directions. Jacob took the opportunity to pull me out of everyone's way, but I fought him. I was afraid to lose sight of Edward. He was watching me too, craning his neck over the bustling crowd.

"Jacob, let me go!" I finally snapped, breaking free. Leah frowned at the way I threw him off.

Carlisle clapped his hands for everyone's attention, and I froze.

"Listen up! I want everyone that's not directly involved to go back to work. We have customers out there, and the farm won't run itself."

As Mrs. Newton approached, Carlisle took final command.

"Mom, go grab your purse. Emmett will drive you to the hospital. I'll ride in with dad."

"Okay," she said, looking shaken and upset.

She wandered over to her husband as he was lifted onto a rickety gurney and murmured a few words of comfort, smoothing his hair. She kissed his cheek and the EMT's lifted him into the back of the rig.

"Emmett, dear?" she called.

"Yes, grandma?"

"My purse and keys are in the mudroom. Hurry." Without a word he turned on his heel and sprinted for the house.

"Come on, Bella," Jacob muttered in my ear, pulling on my arm again. "Let's get out of their way."

"No," I said, pulling out of his grip, eyes trained on Edward. I never meant to be irritated or impatient with Jacob. I just couldn't afford to loose Edward again. Panic coursed through me at the thought of him disappearing. I fought my way back to him, shoving through the retreating crowd. As I approached I kept thinking,_ I can't believe that he's actually here. _Those captivating, oceanic green eyes stared back at me, wearing a similar panicked expression until we reached one another.

"How do you guys know each other, again?" Jacob demanded, looking at Edward with the same distrust Mike wore.

"Oh!" I tittered, feeling giggly and high. "Well, funny story actually. We _literally_ ran into each other at the grocery store."

"I'm happy to report that I've recovered," he said with a certain grin, recalling how she slammed into him and fell to her bum. I laughed, to Jacob's confusion. He obviously did not like what was happening here.

"So, you work here, huh?" Edward breathed, looking nervous but happy.

I nodded, pointing at my Newton's Orchard polo shirt. "Just started this morning."

"Well, that's one hell of a coincidence," he muttered.

"Right?" I agreed. "I didn't realize the grandmother you mentioned before was Mrs. Newton."

He nodded.

"Yeah. We come up and visit them every summer. But this year my father decided to come in the Fall because he's getting married on the farm this weekend."

"Well, congratulations," I happily offered.

"Thanks."

His green eyes were sparkling, cheeks slightly flushed. He was so cute it made me want to disolve into a fizzle of giggles. And anyone who knows me, knows that I do not giggle.

"Edward? Michael?" Carlisle called from the ambulance, distracting us.

We all turned at attention, mine and Edward's hearts thundering, our bodies pulsing with hormones. I was too full of nervous energy to notice the angry, matching expressions on Mike and Jacob's faces.

Mr. Newton was loaded on the rig and ready to go.

"You listen to your grandmother, you hear me?" Carlisle ordered. They both nodded, serious. "You're in charge now. I'm trusting you both to run the farm while I'm gone. If you have any questions, call me or your grandmother."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

Carlisle looked down at his phone. "Oh thank God," he sighed in relief. "John should be here in an hour. So just hold down the fort until then. I'm counting on you."

John was Mikes father, I realized, the mean, bald guy at the store.

Mrs. Newton crawled out of the back of the ambulence, Mike holding her hand until she was steady on the ground. The rig doors closed behind her and pulled away, sirens flashing and whining.

Mrs. Newton made her way back toward her grandson's, worry lining her face. So it surprised me when her expression cleared when she saw me.

"Oh, Bella, honey, thank goodness!" she said. "I think I'd like for you to work in the gift shop this week after school, since I'll be at the hospital most of the time. Edward or Mike can train you. I'm sure you'll catch on fast."

"Yes, Mrs. Newton," I readily agreed. She was already stressed enough without worrying about the gift shop.

Her eyes slid back to her grandson's, authority seizing her expression. "One of you help run the cash register today, okay? I'm trusting you both with the money and merchandise."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in respectful unison.

Emmett pulled up in a black RAM truck. His grandmother climbed in.

"Mike," Emmett called through the passenger window. "Hook Sallie up to the tow-truck and put her in my barn. Don't try to start her back up, okay? Don't let anyone near it. She's dangerous." Mike nodded, looking grumpy.

"Jacob," Mrs. Newton called next. "Why don't you and Bella go and finish your shifts in the pumpkin patch, since Carlisle and Emmett are with me today."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

It was then I realized Leah had left. She was already half across the field, walking back toward the animal pens, though she kept looking back at us.

"Tell Embry he's to take over after your shifts end," she continued. "He'll know what to do."

I reached out and touched her arm on the open window, female to female. "If there's anything you need, Mrs. Newton, just call me, okay? I'm available to help."

She smiled and patted my arm.

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot."

Emmett grinned at me, gray-blue eyes as captivating as his brother's. I blushed and smiled back, flustered. Without another word Emmett hit the gas, leaving us in a cloud of dust. I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face. When the dust cleared I caught Mike staring daggers at Edward. His expression was angry and challenging, his fists clenching and unclenching. Edward rolled his eyes, unimpressed. But Mike's challenge ended as soon as it began, and he stalked toward the house, forgetting all about Sallie and the promises he made to his grandmother.

"Sorry about him," Edward murmured, turning back to me.

"It's okay," I said with a small smile. "He's been kind of a pain in my ass anyway."

He chuckled.

Looking at his handsome, happy face, I realized that I've never felt this way about a guy before, where my entire being felt alert and focused.

"Well," I said on a breath, inching back toward the busy pumpkin patch. "See you around the farm, Edward."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow in the gift shop." It was a promise. That was the only thing that allowed me to leave. He was going to be here, waiting for me, and we would spend the whole day together. My heart thundered at the thought. Edward was here, and that meant I was allowed to explore my feelings for him, no matter how short his stay was going to be. I knew it would hurt when he left, but at least I had this little time with him, to make special memories.

I grabbed Jacobs arm and dragged him away, peeking over my shoulder every so often. When we rounded the corner, and I was positive Edward wasn't watching me anymore, I let out a breath, concentrating on my immediate surroundings.

"Sorry about that." I said with an edge of embarrassment. "Edward and I, we met at the store the night I came to see you. And well, we hit it off."

He gave me a cursory glance, then said, "You don't owe me any explanation. You can hang out with whomever you like."

I was surprised at his cold tone and it left a stinging blow.

I tried to match his long-legged pace, but he was making it difficult as we weaved our way through the busy crowd. I wasn't short by any sense of the word, but he was a 6 ft. tall, hostile male, and I was panting just trying to keep up.

"Hey, what is the matter with you?" I demanded once we reached the pumpkin patch. There were kids crawling all over the place, squealing with delight and posing for pictures. Before I could get an answer from him he took a sharp turn and walked to the other end of the garden.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Someone called.

I sighed and turned toward her. "Yes?"

"How much for the bigger pumpkins?"

I had no idea.

Mystified, I looked around for a sign with prices. Surprisingly there was none.

Turning back to the lady I held up a finger. "Can you give me a minute while I'll go ask?" She nodded, looking put out.

"Jacob!" I ran through rows of pumpkins, calling out to him.

_Why didn't we have walkie talkies?_

He was hunched over the wire-mesh fencing surrounding the garden, twisting it back in its upright position. Some kid must have stepped on it.

"How much are the pumpkins?" I asked, skidding alongside him. "The lady over there wants to know." He ignored me, his black brows furrowed as he concentrated on the mesh.

"Jacob, we have a customer. Please…

He blew out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine. I'll handle it, just like I handle everything else." He walked off, leaving me indignant.

_What the hell did he mean by that?_

He helped the lady with barely contained annoyance. She seemed grateful, but I could tell she wasn't happy with our lackluster service. As soon as he directed her to where she could pay for the pumpkins, Jacob turned on his heel, and went back to the opposite side of the patch, which was as far from me as possible.

I finished out my shift alone, confused and hurt. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I did my best, assisting customers with a friendly smile. By the time my shift ended, Jacob was gone.

I spun around in the dirt, wondering where he went.

"Jacob?" I called, expecting him to pop up somewhere.

He was gone.

_Perhaps he had to pee._

"Hey," I said to a co-worker, Embry Call. "Did you happen to see where Jacob went?"

"Yeah," he said, pointing toward the employee's barn. "He left to clock out a few minutes ago. Hey, too bad about Mr. Newton, huh?"

"Yeah. Too bad," I said, blinking at the employee lounge way off in the distance. "Hey, thanks. And Mrs. Newton said to take over the pumpkin patch for the rest of the day, okay? She said you'd know what to do."

He nodded. "Yeah, she called me."

"Oh, okay," I said, already trotting off to the employees, lounge, expecting to find him there waiting for me with a grumpy sneer.

He wasn't there.

I hoped he was in the bathroom, because surely, he wouldn't leave without telling me. I waited for twenty minutes, wondering if I should knock on the door to see if he fell in. When someone else strolled out the single bathroom, hitching up their pants… I knew that Jacob had gone home without me.

_That Jackass!_

Furious, I clocked out the way I clocked in, hoping to God I did it right. I grabbed my sweater from my new locker and tossed away my abandoned lunch left on the table. I went back outside, looking at the spot he had parked in this morning. His truck was gone.

_I couldn't believe it. _

I texted him...

**BS: Jake, are you still on the farm?**

I waited for five minutes, recieving no reply.

"He actually left me," I said, feeling a deep ache of hurt.

"Who left you?"

I startled and spun around. Edward was striding toward me. He had changed into in a red Newton's polo shirt and black jeans. He must be headed to the gift shop to run the cash register.

He took in my anxious expression with furrowed brows.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of, I don't know… lost."

I grimaced, annoyed that I couldn't hide my feelings. What Jacob did to me was humiliating. I mean, how do I even explain to Edward that Jacob ditched me? I could just walk home, but the thought of that long, spooky path gave me hives and I didn't want to brave the mountain again.

I sighed, looking out at the empty space in which his truck had disappeared. I had no choice but to be honest with Edward. What possible excuse do I have for hanging around the employees lounge after my shift ended?

I licked my lips and said, "My friend, Jacob was supposed to drive me home. But he left without me."

Edward's eyes lifting to the parking lot. He scanned the area, looking thoughtful. "You mean that Indian guy you were with? That's Jacob?"

I nodded, folding my arms over my chest and looking away, embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized. "But that was very rude of your friend."

I blanched, knowing he was right, but not appreciating the attack on Jacob. Edward didn't know that this kind of behavior was out of character for him.

"Well, in his defense, he was upset."

"Yeah," Edward said. "I kind of got the vibe that he didn't like me very much."

I blinked, surprised that he even noticed that.

"Yeah, but Jake's not mad at you," I clarified. "He's mad at me." Why, I'm not 100% sure.

He gave me a strange look.

"No, he was throwing me some shade," he said with certainty.

"Look, he's had a stressful week." It was a lame excuse, but true at the same time.

"Well, whatever it is, his behavior toward you was uncalled for."

I was embarrassed, mouthing words that wouldn't come. Was Jacob's rotten behavior because of Edward? My subconcsious glared back at me, annoyed by how obtuse I was being. I just was too afraid to face what was glaring back.

Edward seemed to understand on some level that he'd embarrassed me, so he changed the subject with a gentle tug on my blue sweater.

"Hey," he said. "Come up to the house with me." When I didn't move, he grinned, green eyes amused.

"Bella, I don't bite," he said, smiling wide and showing white, straight teeth.

I snickered. "Alright," I relented, allowing him lead me across the sunny, wide open field and up to the house that I loved so much. The screen door slapped on the boards behind us, and once again, I wandered through Mrs. Newton's kitchen. It smelled like cooking spices, but savory instead of sweet. It made my stomach rumble.

I watched as Edward looked around the countertops for something, lifting coats and news papers off the table. He frowned, muttering under his breath. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there, I assumed.

Edward surprised me by waving for me to follow him into a part of the house I've never been before. Complicit, I followed. I knew that this part of the house was private and not meant for employees like me. It felt intrusive. Along the rose-sprigged wallpapered walls were family pictures, some black and white, like my grandmother's, and others more recent, school pictures and candid. I wished I could stay and examine them.

Realizing Edward was further down the hallway, I scampered to catch up, following him through an archway and into an open room with faded blue walls and old-fashioned furniture.

The living-room.

"Bella?" Mike stood up from the living room couch, his tone baffled. He was holding the tv remote, the flat screen paused on ESPN. "What are you doing in here?"

Before I could answer he turned to Edward and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Edward distractedly answered, searching for something. He lifted a sweatshirt, and keys fell out.

"Aha!" he said in triumph, spinning on his heels and dangling for me to see. "I knew I left them in here somewhere."

"Sure, you did," I teased, realizing he was going to drive me home. "That's why you tore the kitchen apart."

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's go."

Mike frowned, stepping around the coffee table. He held up his hands. "Where are you going with her?"

I recoiled, not liking his possessive tone. I saw the same distrustful look on his face that he'd worn around Jacob. I rolled my eyes. I was so sick of this macho crap.

"I'm taking her home," Edward explained.

"What about Jacob?" he asked, blue eyes sliding to me. "I thought he picked you up this morning?"

"He, um…

"Her friend had somewhere else to be," Edward explained so I didn't have to divulge the embarrassing truth. I thanked him with a small, grateful smile.

Mike's expression brightened, an idea forming.

"Hey, I'll take you home. I already know where you live."

Assuming I would gladly accept, he reached out and grabbed my arm. I panicked, stepping back into the hallway, ready to run. The thought of being trapped in a car with Mike and his rumored octopus hands was mortifying.

Edward looked at Mike and said, "Sorry, Cuz, but she already accepted my offer."

Mike frowned and darted a look to me. "But I thought…

"Now," Edward said, cutting his cousin off. "The gift shop needs to be looked after while I'm away. I'll be right back."

Mike's face reddened, fury pinching his expression.

"Bella is _my_ friend, Edward. Not yours."

Edward scoffed, preparing to fight over me if necessary. But it was my turn to calm Edward with a single touch. He looked down at my hand on his forearm and met my gaze, a message flowing. _Let me handle this. _Edward sighed and nodded, backing out of the way.

My eyes slid to Mike who was watching our silent interaction in disbelief.

"Mike," I said regretfully. "I like you a lot. I really, really do. But as a friend, and that's all. I'm sorry."

"But, but..." he stammered. "I thought we could go to Homecoming together? I was going to wear a suit and bring you roses."

I smiled, imagining his sweet gesture.

I glanced at Edward, seeing pity in his expression. It was his cousin and he felt some guilt, as did I. I didn't like hurting people. It wasn't in my nature. But I couldn't prolong this fantasy any longer.

"Mike," I sighed. "We have been friends since preschool, and I've always valued you in my life. But that's the way it's going to stay. Okay?"

Our eyes locked, and understanding passed between us. _I don't like you that way, Mike._

His face slowly crumpled, body collapsing into a recliner. I waited for him to rally the way he always does… but this time he didn't.

"Fine," he spat out. "I get it. Go with _Edward_. See if I care."

_Oh boy… _

"Mike," I cooed, feeling awful. "I'm sorry. Really I am."

Mike nodded heavily, eyes trained on his knees. "Mhm. Sure, you are."

Edward took my elbow and guided me out of the living room before I could continue.

I was angry that he prevented me from fixing things with Mike.

"Edward, I can't leave him like that!"

Once we were safely in the kitchen he turned to me and whispered, "Bella, it's better if you leave him alone. Guys don't like girls seeing them all vulnerable. Especially after a rejection like that."

"But I don't understand why he thought we would get together in the first place. It makes no sense."

"Of course, it doesn't," he hissed, eyes fliting to the hallway and back. "Mike has a crush on you. He just needs time to get over it."

I sighed, relaxing from his grip. "Fine."

He nodded. "Good. Now let's get out of here before Romeo tries to win you back or something."

I snorted. He knew his cousin well.

Once we got outdoors I groaned, "God, that was awful."

"Tell me about it," he muttered, fiddling with his keys. I looked closer, realizing they weren't keys after all, but a single key fob. Ah, must be one of those keyless cars.

An awkward second later I said, "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, Edward."

Edward stopped and looked me directly in the eye, momentarily stunning me. "Do you like, Mike?"

"No, of course not. He's just a friend."

"Then you have nothing to feel bad about," he said. "This is on him."

"I know, but…

"Bella, he's the one who made up this fantasy that you'd fall for his roses and dancing." I pursed my lips, knowing he was right. But I still felt plenty guilty.

I seemed to be bulldozing guys feelings today.

"Hey," I observed. "Mike seemed to be pretty angry at you too, ya know?"

Edward smiled in delight, walking toward his car. "He absolutely loathes me." Edward reached out and hit the alarm on his key fob. It blinked twice and the doors to a silver Volvo unlocked.

I frowned.

"You seem happy about that."

"Look, he's been a toe-rag to me since we were babies, jealous that I live in a big city and he's stuck here in the woods."

He froze and shot me a worried look over the hood of the car. I lifted a challenging eyebrow. He offended my little rural town, and now let's make him squirm.

"If you're going to insult my town, Edward, at least be respectful and call it by its proper name, East Bum-Fuck."

Edward's eyes popped wide and he threw back his head, guffawing. I leaned on the hood of his car, leveling him with a look.

"We Rednecks, may not appreciate life in the big city. But we do have community, God and freedom. To me, that's what truly matters, not tall buildings and a million Chinese restaurants."

He nodded, apologetic.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or your values."

"I know you didn't mean to," I said, irked. "But people who don't live here often assume were all cousins and eat squirrels."

He chuckled again, amusement lighting his eyes.

"But I have to say, atleast we don't have a horrendous murder rate like your precious Chicago. You couldn't pay me enough to live somewhere like that."

He held up his hands up in submission.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you that. But it doesn't give Mike the right to act like you're his girlfriend, when clearly, you're not. So, don't waste time worrying about him. He'll get over it."

I sighed, crossing my arms and looking out at the busy farm. I noticed that Sallie still sat in the field.

"I think what hurts the most is that he acted like I was a foregone conclusion, telling everyone at school I was going with him to the Homecoming dance when he didn't even ask me, like I was going to swoon just because he considered me romantically." I felt foolish for it and shook my head, feeling his eyes on me. "I don't know. I suppose I thought he respected me more than that."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said again, true emotion deepening the tenor of it. "Sometimes guys don't think too deeply about things, and it can come across as callous." He shrugged. "In truth, it's just stupidity."

I cracked a smile, which pleased him.

"You know," I said. "I never would have known about Mike's plan if it weren't for Jacob."

That got his attention.

Edward stood straighter, his eyes narrowing with focus. "Jacob told you about Mike's intensions?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Last night."

He looked out over the farm with a thoughtful expression. I felt compelled to explain clearer, worrying about Edward's opinion. He had seen the worst in Jacob, and first impressions last forever.

"We're going together instead," I explained. "Jacob and I that is, to the dance. So, you know, Mike's rumors will stop."

Edward pulled a distastful face. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"What do you mean?"

He studied me across the top of his car, green eyes sharp and thoughtful, making me nervous and self-conscious.

"Go to the dance with me," he said, his voice low and serious.

I blinked, taken aback.

"But, Edward," I said, confused. "I can't do that to Jacob. He's already upset with me, and this would only make it worse."

"But I thought you guys were just friends."

"We are."

"Then what's the problem?" he challenged. "You'd still be shutting down the rumor Mike spread, except you'll be going with me, an actual date."

Jacob's hurt feelings faded into the background as the word _date_ rang through my skull.

_Edward just asked me out on a date! A real date! My first real date!_

"A date, huh?" I smirked flirtatiously. "And you think I'll accept you just like that?" I snapped my fingers.

"Oh," he snickered, shaking his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

He strolled lazily around the car, hands in pockets, and watched me with those intense ocean eyes as he grew nearer and nearer. I began to tremble under his hot gaze, wishing to take back the challenge. Whenever he flirted with me, I wasn't 100% sure how to handle it. I was far beyond my depth.

Once he reached me, he slid his hands along my bare, arms and pulled me into his personal space. Our bodies were so close I could smell him… warm skin and an aftershave that sent my hormones into a frenzy. He smelled inherantly male...

_Oh, God, just take me now!_

"Bella," he said just above a whisper, tracing his fingertip down my forearm. It raised goosebumps. "Will you go to the dance with me? I promise to treat you like a lady the entire time. But I promise not to treat you like a _friend_."

_Oh my God… _

I was a goner. This guy could take me to a Mixed martial arts fight and I'd barely notice, as long as he was touching me like this. I nodded like a mindless bobble head, hormones scattered to the four winds.

"O… okay," I breathed. "I'll go with you."

"Yeah?" he asked happily, eyes flicking between my eyes and mouth.

Feeling slightly high, I took a step away from him. I think I forgot to breathe.

"Yes," I cleared my throat, trying to regain possession of myself. "I'll go to the Homecoming Dance with you, Edward. I'm sure Jacob will understand."

_Like hell he will_.

He smiled wide, flashing his teeth again. "Thank you for accepting, Bella."

I smiled back, shy and flushed. "My pleasure."_ Literally. _

He opened the passenger side door and I climbed in, grateful for the momentary solitude. As he strolled around the front of the car I took the time to gather my wits. He had a certain way of discombobulating my thoughts and feelings. That's why I appreciated this quick, sobering moment.

With my wits about me once again, I took in his fancy car with fascination. The interior was genuine black leather with the name, Eddie Bauer stitched in the seats, _whoever that is_. It had all the bells and whistles a person could want. GPS, touch screen, iPhone charger built into the stereo. It even had controls on the steering wheel.

As he buckled himself in, he pressed the START ENGINE button. The engine purred, barely loud enough to be heard... unlike Jacob's rusty-blue, 98 Ford truck. You could hear his truck coming two blocks away.

But one thing struck me more than anything...

"I've never been in a car so clean before."

He grinned while sliding on his sun glasses. "Yeah, well, she's new."

"Obviously," I said. "The floor mats are still wrapped in the dealership plastic."

"Yeah, Esme made me leave them on," he confessed. "She knows that in a month it'll look like a burger joint exploded."

I laughed, but sincerely doubted it. Edward gave off a gear-head vibe, like his older brother. Before I could ask about Emmett and his cool tattoos, music bloomed from his speakers and sub woofers.

"Holy cow!" I said, listening with wonder. "Amazing sound system! Bose?"

He looked at me, surprised. "Yeah. You appreciate music?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded fervently. "I love all kinds of music. I've been told I'm annoyingly eclectic." He smiled.

The song changed, and he reached forward to turn it down, embarrassed.

"Oh, no," I said, reaching out and catching his hand. He froze and looked at me. "Please," I begged. "Don't turn it down. That's Clair De Lune."

He looked at me with shock, eyebrows lifted above the black frames of his glasses. "You know Claude Debussy?"

"Not well," I admitted. "My mother, she plays a lot of classical music around the house. She's a music teacher."

I sat back into the soft leather and let the gentle piano notes wash over me. "It's always been one of my favorites."

"Mine too," he readily agreed, leaning back into his leather seat, shoulders relaxing. Honestly, he was just pleased they found this one thing in common. It can be intimidating getting to know someone, and he desperately wanted to impress Bella.

"You know," I said conversationally, distracting him. "Not many guys our age like classical music. Usually it's rock or EDM."

"Oh, I assure you I'm a fan of those genres too. Foo Fighters are one of my favorite bands."

"Dave Grohl's awesome in any band he's in," I agreed. "Foo Fighters, Nirvana, Them Crooked Vultures..."

He looked impressed at my musical knowledge. He didn't know the half of it.

"I'm a pianist at heart though," he said.

"Oh wow! You play the piano?" He nodded, watching me for any sign of laughter. When I didn't, he continued.

"Piano and the drums, guitar, and I'd like to learn bass next. But piano is my favorite instrument."

"Cool," I said, impressed. "You're like, a musical prodigy." No wonder Mike hated him. He was handsome, kind and extremely talented. If I were a guy I'd hate him too.

He turned shy, shoulders hunching slightly. "How do I say this without tooting my own horn?"

"Hey, you can trust me," I promised. "Tell me."

He licked his lips nervously and nodded, though he remained unsusre.

"I, ah... play first piano in the Chicago Youth Orchestra."

My reaction was shock.

"Holy shit! You play in a real, live orchestra? Like woodwin, brass, string, procussion… the whole nine yards?"

He looked surprised.

"I'm impressed, Bella. You know the fundamentals of an orchestra."

I shrugged, though secretly pleased to have impressed him.

"Helps to have a musician for a mother," I smirked. He chuckled and nodded, though his brows pinched at the thought of his own mother. She too was a musician, but there was no need to get into that sad tale.

"You know," I said. "I've never been to a classical concert before. But I've always wanted to see the Boston Pops."

"Keith Lockhart," Edward said knowledgably. "He's a great conductor. His arrangements are very popular."

I smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy. Comfortable even. We were finding common ground.

"I like this." I waved between us. "Having an intelligent conversation with a boy. It's novel."

Edward laughed, putting the car into drive. "Well, talking to a girl about my love of classical music isn't normal for me either."

I watched as he shifted the car into gear, driving us away from the farm. It was then I noticed his scent; faint cologne, but it was more distinct, more pronounced, more intoxicating inside the car. It suddenly made me wonder what I smelled like, and I instantly cringed. Hopefully I didn't smell too badly of dried sweat and farm animals.

When I glanced up at his profile, I realized that he too was watching me. Blood swirled to my cheeks, and I wondered how long he'd been watching me chew my bottom lip. He grinned, clear green eyes staring at me through his dark frames.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Of course. You?"

"Bella, I'm more than alright. I have a beautiful girl in my car that appreciates good music and has a sense of humor. What could possibly be better than that?"

I smiled.

"That was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He grinned, satisfied. "Well, it was true."

Silence stretched on as we waited for a convoy of hay wagons to roll by. Kids were piled in the back, screaming with delight. Embry, who was driving, spotted me and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"Who's that?"

"Embry Call. He's from the reservation."

"Reservation?"

"Yeah. There's a Native American reservation a few miles north of here. Your grandparents employ a bunch of them."

"Wow," he breathed, genuinely surprised. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Perhaps because you didn't take an interest in the town."

He looked over at me, knowing I hit the nail on the head. I smiled to ease the blow.

"I'll bring you up there if you like? Show you around with my friend Sam." He lives on the rez and was Jacob's cousin.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That would be cool."

"So, where to?" he asked once the wagons were well out of the way.

"Okay, take a right on the main road up here, ride down the mountain for about a mile and it's a straight shot into town. From there I'll show you where to go."

"Just like the grocery store," he noted. "You live near there?"

I nodded. "Only a few blocks away."

"Duly noted."

A we rode down the mountaint, the song changed to Billie Ellish, Ocean Eyes. I was enjoying it when Edward said, "And Jacob... he really is just your friend?"

I was surprised by the vulnerability in his voice and turned to gaze at him. He swallowed, his adams-apple jumping.

"Yes, Edward. He's my best friend. Why?"

He sighed, driving carefully around the mountains curves. "It's just a vibe he gave off. I'm hoping he won't be upset that I'll be hanging around you. Because I will be."

I warmed at the thought of Edward hanging around me. He seemed to really like me, for whatever reason, and it excited me. But he was right about Jacob's reaction to a stranger taking so much of my attention. He'll be moody and pissy.

"Look," I said, taking pity. "Jacob's just protective of me, that's all."

He looked skeptical.

"I don't know. I thought I saw…" His eyes quickly swept over me and regretted bringing it up. "Never mind."

"What?" I demanded. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, nothing," he smiled. "I probably misread the situation. Like you said, he's protective."

"Yeah, he is. And if it weren't for him I'd have punched Mike in the nose this week."

He barked a laugh. "Now I'd have paid money to see that!"

"Well, if he keeps telling everyone that I'm going to the Homecoming dance with him, I'm going to kick him in his special place."

Edward hissed between clenched teeth.

"I feel that I should at least apologize for my cousin's behavior. He can be a bit of a moron when it comes to girls."

I snorted. "That explains Jessica."

"Oh, her," he said knowingly. "Yeah, I met her the other day at Uncle John's store. Kind of comes on strong."

"You met Jessica Stanley?!"

I rolled my eyes skyward.

"Now it's my turn to apologize on the towns behalf. I swear we're not all walking, talking venereal diseases." His eyes popped wide and he laughed hard, shoulders shaking. I laughed with him, just as we rolled past Newton's General Store. Alice was standing on the sidewalk with Tyler Crowley and her blue eyes widened in shock when he saw me drive by with a stranger.

_She's home a day early! _

I waved and held my fingers to my ear. _Call me._

I got a text within seconds, my phone vibrating against my butt-cheek. I pulled out my phone and hungrily read…

**AB: WTH Swan?! Who is that?**

"Sorry," I apologized to Edward while texting back.

**BS: Chill. I'll call you in a few**.

**AC: You better!**

I slid my phone back in my pocket.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I know you got a life outside of me."

I snickered. "Turn left at the light."

He followed my instructions and gasped.

"Holy shit," he breathed, seeing Pastor Weber's Halloween display. It was completed and looked fabulous.

"Yeah," I explained. "Pastor Weber likes to create a holiday display for the Fall festival. It keeps the kids from straying too far from town on Halloween."

Edward frowned. "Do kids get lost or something?"

"Not often," I said. "But out here at night you have to be careful. There are wild animals on the mountain. Bob cats, black bears, moose…" Edwards eyes looked apprehensive as he peered up at the looming mountain we just drove down.

"I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore."

"No, Dorothy, you are not."

I pointed at my house. My mom was raking outside. "There's my house."

"Oh snap," he gasped. "There's a cop-car in your drive way!"

He glanced at me with worry in his eyes. When he saw my amused expression, his fear drained away.

Pursed lips, he said, "I suppose I'm missing something here?"

"Yeah," I snickered. "My father's the Chief of Police."

He didn't say anything when he pulled in the drive way, apprehensive eyes still trained on the car. "I suppose coming from Chicago police mean something different to me."

I nodded in understanding.

"Out here it means safety. No one's ever shot or killed."

He glanced around the quiet, quaint neighborhood, contemplating my words. Kids were playing hockey in the street, dogs were running around without leashes, and people were doing yard work. It was a typical day in my town.

"Perhaps there's something to a small-town life after all," he murmured.

I grinned, nudging his arm. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my mother."

I unbuckled and climbed out of Edward's car. He quickly followed suit and took off his sunglasses, looking like a male model, tucking them into his shirt pocket.

"Bella, sweetie, who's this?" mom asked, wandering over with a rake in her hand.

"Mom," I said, approaching her. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Newton's grandson, Edward."

He smiled, and reached out to shake Renee's hand. "Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Cullen?" I said. "Not Newton?"

"Nope."

Confused, I watched as my mom took his hand, shaking it. "Renee Swan, Bella's mom."

She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes darting between us. "So, you're Carlisle's son I assume?"

Edward looked surprised. "Yes. You know my dad?"

Mom chuckled. "Oh, Carlisle and I go way back."

I raised a brow at her tone. So, did Edward as a matter of fact.

"Sounds like there's a story there," he said with a smile.

She smiled. "A story for another day."

"So," I teased. "… it's that kind of story huh?"

"Isabella," she warned with a mom-look, in which I found non-threatening.

"Your name is Isabella?" he asked with a grin.

"Isabella Marie," mom said proudly.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," he flirted. I nudged him, flirting back. I noticed his smile remained.

"So," mom said with a knowing grin. "What's your dad up to these days?"

He filled her in on today's events.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, touching her fingers to her mouth. "That must have been the call Charlie got earlier."

I nodded. Edward looked at his phone for the time. I could tell he was worried and wanted to get back.

"You know," mom said. "It was such a shame when Ben died."

I frowned. "Who's Ben?"

"My dad's biological father." Surprise colored his tone. He stared at my mother with wonder. "He passed away in a motorcycle accident, on this very mountain, when my father was twelve."

"Oh my God," I said. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't know. I thought Mr. Newton was your dad's father."

He nodded, looking shell shocked. "He's dad's stepfather."

"Carlisle was devastated," mom said, hugging herself, eyes far away.

Edward frowned a little, a V forming between his brows. "Dad doesn't talk much about Ben. I've only ever know Pops as my grandfather."

This was all news to me, like a soap opera coming to life.

"Why don't you come inside, and we can have some lemonade," mom offered. "Chat a while. I could tell you all about your dad when he was a kid."

"I'd love to. Trust me." His eyes darted to me, and I could see that he was preparing to go back to the farm. My heart died a little. "But I promised my grandmother that I'd watch over the farm for her while she's at the hospital, and I don't want to let her down when she needs to concentrate on Pops."

"That's alright, honey," mom said, patting his arm. "You go take care of the farm. You can come back anytime."

"I will. Besides, I plan on being around a lot." His eyes darted to me. I smiled shyly and ducked my head.

The front door of the house opened, and my father's tall silhouette was just behind the screen door. He must be sliding into his boots.

"Charlie must be getting ready to drive up to the hospital."

Edward paled a little bit. "But it was an accident. Nothing more."

Mom blinked in confusion. He looked worried.

"Yes, I know." She gave me a strange look. "He's only going up to see if there's anything the family needs."

"Oh," he sighed, embarrassed.

I took pity on him and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Edward's from Chicago, mom. He's not had a lot of positive police interaction."

Mom nodded sagely.

"I can imagine, poor thing. It must be so scary there."

"It's really not that bad," he said defensively. "We live in the suburbs of Chicago. Not the east side, were all the gang activity is."

"Well that's a relief," mom said.

Edward walked backward to his silver car. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan."

"Call me Renee."

"Renee," he repeated. "And I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye."

"Oh!" he said, jumping. "Do you need a ride to work in the morning?"

"Um…" I stopped to think. "I actually have no idea if Jacob is going to pick me up or not. Can I call you later, let you know?"

"Sure." He walked back over to me and we exchanged phone numbers, storing them in our contacts.

"Well," he said, waving. "See ya."

I smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Edward. I appreciate it."

He smiled his killer crooked smile. "Anytime."

Together we watched him drive down the road and around the corner. When he disappeared, I grabbed hold of my mother's sleeve and began to jump up and down, screaming like a contestant on the Price is Right.

"Aaaaaaah!" I screamed. "Oh my God!"

My mother thought I'd gone insane.

"What's the matter with you? Everyone's looking over here."

Dad came out on the porch with a frown. "What's that sound?"

"Oh my God!" I screeched, bouncing in place. "He's so cute! And he likes me, mom!"

"Who likes you?" dad asked.

Mom gave him a _here-we-go_ look.

"You just missed him. He drove Bella home."

"Who, Jacob?"

"No. Edward Cullen. Carlisle's youngest son."

Dad searched his memory and gasped.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about him. Didn't he move away after graduation?"

"Yes. To Chicago. He's a doctor now."

"A surgeon, actually," I corrected.

Dad pursed his lips, amused.

"Leave it to you to keep tabs on one of your ex boyfriends," he said to mom.

My eyes widened. "What?! You dated Edward's father?"

Mom chuckled. "I did have a life before your father."

Dad grinned and hugged her. "But I reeled her in."

She pecked him on the lips. "Yes, you did, babe."

"Eww."

They chuckled at my discomfort. Then dad's expression faltered, blinking.

"Wait a minute. You took a ride from a stranger? A _boy_?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "Edward Cullen drove me home from work."

He scrutinized my flushed face and bright eyes. "Mhm."

Mom slapped his arm. "Leave her alone, Charlie. He's a sweet boy. Responsible. I just met him."

"Well, I want to meet this guy." It was an order, not a request. "No one drives my daughter around without meeting me first."

I sighed, respecting his parental rights. "You got it dad."

That placated him.

"What happened to Jacob?" he asked. "He said he was going to drive you home."

I tried to think of a lie, but I wasn't fast enough.

Mom and dad's frown deepened.

"I don't know," I answered with a shrug. "He took off after work. Maybe he was sick or something."

"I'll give Billy a call later," dad offered. "See if he's okay."

"No," I held up my hands. "I'll call. I need to find out if he's going to work tomorrow anyway. If not, Edward will pick me up."

Dads eyebrows rose.

"This boy is willing to come pick you up at 7:30 in the morning?" He glanced at mom with a knowing look.

I blushed, trying to defuse my father's suspicions, but thankfully Alice ran around the corner like an Olympic sprinter, heading straight toward us. Her feet slapped against the pavement, her arms waving.

Wrenching open the gate, she demanded, "Okay, who is he, where's he from, and what's his name? I want deets. Now!"

Mom laughed, handing me over to Alice.

"Dinner's ready in an hour, girls. Don't stray too far."

Mom patted Charlie's back and steered him toward the cruiser. "You have to get to the hospital and check on the Newtons."

With dad distracted I took off with Alice, running down the road toward town.

"Okay," I said breathlessly. "His name is Edward Cullen and he's from Chicago. He's Mr. and Mrs. Newton's grandson."

Her jaw dropped.

"That gorgeous hunk of man is Mike Newton's cousin?"

I nodded.

"Oh yeah. And they do not get along."

She snorted. "Mike doesn't get along with anyone."

"And, Edward has an older brother, Emmett. He's so cute and has tattoos. I think they're both gear heads."

"Ooh," Alice crooned. "Sexy mechanics."

"Come up to the farm tomorrow and I'll introduce you."

"Awesome," she breathed, rubbing her hands. "What should I wear?"

I laughed.

"Nothing expensive or irreplaceable. It's an Orchard, remember?"

She nodded, wisely.

"Got it."

We crossed the street to the General Store and immediately ran in to Jessica and Lauren. She gave me a dirty look and bumped in to my arm on the way by.

"Bitch," she muttered under her breath.

I spun around.

"Excuse me?"

She turned back. "You heard me."

"Look, I don't what your problem is..." Yes I did. "... but it's gonna stop."

Jessica walked up to me, fury burning in her brown eyes. "My problem is you _stole_ my boyfriend!"

"Oh please," I drawled. "Look, I know he's telling everyone that I'm going to Homecoming with him, but I'm not. I don't like Mike. I told him so today."

She snorted. "Yeah right."

"It's true! I'm going to the dance with someone else."

She narrowed her eyes, looking at Lauren. She was starting to believe me.

"Who then?" Lauren asked in her nasally voice.

"Edward Cullen. Mike's cousin."

Jessica blinked in disbelief, then grinned.

"No, you're not. He doesn't even go to our school."

I shrugged. "Didn't seem to matter to him when he asked me today."

"You're such a liar," she said, crossing her arms.

"Bella, you don't own her any explanation." Alice grabbed my arm, not knowing any details of the past few days, but she was loyal and had my back.

"It's because she's lying," Lauren sneered.

"No, I'm not!" I exclaimed, getting pissed now. "I met Edward at the grocery store last weekend. Then I got a job at Newton's Orchard and saw him at the farm. We hit it off, and he asked me to the dance."

"Sure," Jessica snarked. "And I'm the Queen of England." Lauren cackled.

I held up my hands, done with this immature, stupidity.

"Look, I'm sorry Mike broke up with you, Jessica. Really I am. But I never lead Mike to believe that I liked him. I told him so today, and he knows the truth. So, any rumors your hearing about him and I going to Homecoming is a complete lie. Ask him yourself."

She sniffed, taking Laurens arm and turning her. Together they walked across the street, looking like the evil step sisters from Cinderella.

I blew out an aggravated sigh, turning away.

"Stupid Mike," I growled. "He's got everyone all worked up."

"What the hell is going on, Bella?" Alice demanded, turning to look up at me. I filled her in as we walked down the street toward the store.

"OMG!" she cried, eyes wide. "I leave for a week and everything interesting happens!"

I snorted, pushing through the general store. The bell rang above the door.

"Good afternoon, ladies," said the other Mrs. Newton behind the counter. I smiled at her, thinking_, this is Edward's aunt!_ Instead of thinking, _this is Mike's mom._

"Afternoon, Mrs. Newton," I said, barely remembering my manners. Her eyes followed me until I turned the corner.

"So," Alice said, moving along the aisles. "Jacob's not talking to you?"

"I guess so," I said mystified. "He was so mad after I talked to Edward that he wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me."

"Sounds like he's jealous."

"Jealous?" I frowned. "Jealous of what?"

"Oh come on, Bella," she said, turning to give me a look. "You're smart. Put two and two together."

When I remained mute she rolled her dark-blue eyes skyward. Her patience was running thin. "Fine," she said. "You're forcing me to say it."

"Say what?"

"Bella, you dope. Jacob likes you. He has for a long time."

"What?!" I sputtered, recoiling at the very thought. "No. We're just friends. We talked about it when he asked me to the dance." Her brows lifted.

"As friends!" I quickly clarified.

"Jacob asked you to the dance?"

I rushed through the explanation. "... so Jake was just doing me a favor. Being a good friend. Protecting me."

She pursed her lips, sighing through her nose. She looked like she had much more to say on the subject, but dropped it for now.

"Maybe so," she conceeded. "But it doesn't stop him from having feelings for you."

A flash of frustration shot through me, heating my cheeks.

"You see," I snapped. "This is exactly what I didn't want happening."

"Bella, you can't control how Jacob feels. Even if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no... this is stupid," I said, shoving the truth away. "Jake and I are just friends. That's it. End of discussion."

"Hey, don't get mad at me," she warned as she picked a bottle of Tylenol off the shelf of medicine. "You asked for my insight, and this is my conclusion."

I scrubbed my face in my palms, growling in frustration. "I just love Jake and don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I know," she said, patting my arm. "But it sounds like Jacob is really confused, and you need to talk to him."

I nodded, knowing she was right.

"How did I not see this coming?" I said rehtorically. The signs were all there and I chose to ignore them.

Alice looked pitying. "Denial is a powerful thing."

I silently followed Alice back to the front of the busy store while I held back tears. I went from having no love interests, to having three in one week. It was overwhelming, too many hearts involved.

I didn't want to worry about Jacob anymore. It hurt my brain.

Besides, I found this amazing guy and he asked me out on a date. So I launched into how I met him, not willing to let Jacobs confusion mess with my happiness.

"Wow," Alice breathed at the cash register, eyes wide. "I am so jealous. He sounds amazing."

I grinned as Alice payed for her mother's Tylenol. Apparently, she's been suffering migraine headaches.

"Alice, you're a beautiful girl. You'll find love when it's the right time."

"Love?" balked Mrs. Newton, her blue eyes, Mikes eyes, widening in shock. "That's an awful big word for sixteen-year old girls."

Alice smiled shrewdly at Mrs. Newton, taking her receipt. "Bella's in love with your nephew, Edward."

Her eyes lit up and she glanced at me curiously.

"You know my nephew?" she asked.

I was blushing angrily at Alice, wanting to kill her.

"Yes, I met him last weekend at the grocery store. But no, I am not in love with him. Were just going to Homecoming together."

Her eyebrows knit together.

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Newton said. "You're going to the Homecoming dance with Edward?"

I could see it in her eyes, knowledge that I was supposed to go with her son. I wanted to scream. Even the adults knew! He has such a big mouth!

"Yes, he asked me today," I shrugged. "And I said yes."

"And no one else asked you?"

She was trying to be nonchalant about the question, but I understood her confusion.

"No. No one else asked me."

Her brows knit together, and she nodded, looking a little upset. "Well, have a nice day."

"You too," I said, dragging Alice out of the store by her arm.

"Alice!" I hissed. "You upset her!"

"No, you upset her."

I rolled my eyes and balled my fists. "I can't believe how far reaching her son's big mouth is!"

Alice laughed. "Oh, foolish one. Mike's mouth is legendary."

"Yeah, well, this time around he screwed himself in the pooper."

"Eww."

"Alright," I waved this conversation off. "Enough talk of Mike and Jacob. How about you. How was your trip to DC?"

Her face stilled, and she got serious.

"My, ah... parents have separated."

I paused, aghast.

"Oh, Al, I'm so sorry."

I didn't know what to do, except hug her. She chuckled as I gripped her tight.

"It's alright, Bells."

"No, it's not," I insisted. "That's earth-shattering news. You must feel… I don't know. How do you feel?"

She looked down at the ground and sat on a bench. "Bella, I have no idea how I feel. My emotions are all over the place. One minute I'm relieved the fighting will stop and the next I'm angry that they won't fight harder to save the family." She sighed and looked at me. "I just don't know what to feel."

I took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Al. So, so sorry. I love you, ya know? You will always have me as a solid in your life. That will never change. I understand that doesn't make up for your parents splitting up, but it's the truth. You'll always have me." Her blue eyes shone bright, her lips trembled, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh Al," I breathed, hugging her whether she liked it or not.

She broke down in my arms, shaking and crying.

Apparently, I said exactly what she needed to hear, and the emotions of it all welled over. I suddenly felt silly for blathering on and on about boys when she had this hot coal of misery in her heart.

She pulled away, sniffing. "I'm sorry," she croaked, wiping her eyes.

"You will be when you see your racoon eyes." I teased. It earned a smile, and she tried to fix the watery mascara, but gave up, not caring.

"I really didn't plan on crying like that," she said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I insisted. She nodded, searching for a tissue.

Her hand rooted around in her pockets. "Dammit," she said thickly.

I grinned at her dilemma.

"Come on, Al. Act like the rest of us for once, and use your sleeve."

She grmaced, looking down at her expensive coat, name brand no doubt. Then, with an exasperated sigh, she shrugged and wiped.

I barked a laugh, whooping with delight.

"Alright, Mary Alice! Go on, give the world the finger!"

She laughed and did, waving it high and proud, shocking an old lady exiting the bank across the street.

It only made us laugh harder.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kruger," I called, giggling at her wrinkle faced disdain.

"Come on," I said, getting to my feet. "Have dinner at my house."

She nodded, not arguing for once.

"You know, I think a break from my house is just what I need."

"Stay the night then."

She let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah. I will." She held up a finger. "Just let me call mom and tell her where I'll be. She'll worry."

I nodded as she called her mom, thinking that this was probably the first time she's shown her mum some real respect. It told me everything I needed to know. Alice was siding with her mother. Her father must have said or done something bad to make her this angry.

She hung up the phone and sighed. "I have to go home to get some stuff, bring her this bottle of medicine."

"Oh!" I jumped. "Her headache. I forgot."

She shook her head. "I should have gone straight home anyway. I'll be at your place in time for supper."

"Okay," I said, waving with a smile. "See you in a few."

We separated, and I walked back home, my thoughts drifting between Alice and her family, and Edward, Jacob and Mike.

While I had time, I gave Jacob a call. Not that I wanted to, but I needed to know if I had a ride.

Jacob picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" His husky voice sounded sleepy. I must have woke him.

"Hi Jake."

He hesitated.

"Hi."

"So, you gonna tell me what happened today?"

"What happened today?"

I scoffed.

"Come on Jake. Don't be like that."

"Look, I have to go. I'm late for work."

"Jake, wait…

The line went dead.

I stared down at the phone, annoyed and angry. This is not the Jacob I know and love.

Pocketing the phone, I walked up the porch and stopped at the front door. I could smell mom's spaghetti and garlic bread, all the while wondering what the Hell happened today? Everything seemed to be screwed up. Alice's parent's broke up, Jacob treating me like a pariah, Mike making everyone think we were an item, then Mister Newton breaking his leg by the rogue tractor…

I blew out a breath and shook my head in utter confusion.

With that mentality I wrenched open the front door and announced I was home. There was nothing for it. I would have to handle one dilemma at a time.

"Alice is coming for dinner and spending the night," I announced while dialing Edward's phone number.

"I'll set another plate, then," mom said. She really didn't mind. Alice was like a second daughter to her.

The phone rang, and I snuck off to the recliner, plopping down. On the forth ring, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward. It's me, Bella."

His voice brightened. "Bella! You miss me already, huh?"

"Ha ha," I teased. "I'm calling because I'm going to need that ride in the morning. I'm sorry. I know it's early."

"No, no," he said. "It's absolutely fine. I have to work tomorrow too, so it's a win-win."

"Thank you, Edward. I really appreciate your kindness."

"You're very welcome, Bella."

"Well, bye then."

"Bye," he said with a smile in his voice.

I hung up and collapsed completely in the chair, arms and legs stretched out like a rag doll.

Mom loomed over the chair, her image upside down.

"How can he make me feel butterflies over the phone?" I asked her.

She grinned, coming around the chair so she was right side up. She sat on the ottoman, facing me.

"You really like him, huh?"

I nodded, straightening up. "I do. I really, really like him, mom. I mean, I know I just met him, and I don't know him from Adam, but there's just something between us... it's strong. A pull."

I was at a loss for words.

She smiled and reached out to rub my knee.

"It's called chemistry, honey. And if you feel that pull toward him, and he you... just let it happen, baby. Trust me."

I had a feeling she was talking from personal experience.

"So," I said, staring into her hazel eyes. "Carlisle, huh?"

She chuckled and stood up from the ottoman. "Like I said. A story for another day."

"Oh, come on," I said, following her into the kitchen.

She shoved silverware into my hands. "Set the table."

"Mom," I begged with my eyes.

She sighed, giving in. "Fine."

I clapped my hands, the silverware clinking.

"How about I give you the abridged version."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll take what I can get."

"Set the table while I talk," she pointed.

I dashed around the table and set the silverware out in record time.

"We were in Eighth grade," she began. "... and this skinny boy with a funny name sat in the back row of my english class, Carlisle Cullen. He had blonde hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. When he looked at you, you couldn't help but stare."

"Edward's like that," I gushed. "Except he has the most gorgeous cool green eyes, like the Medeteranian. It's hypnotizing."

"Exactly," she said, nodding. "But he kept mostly to himself, seeming really sad. Of course, I had heard about Ben's death the month before, and felt bad for him. But no one really dared to talk to him about it, not knowing what to say. At 13 years old, we're not very empatheic. But I had lost my grandmother a year earlier, so I understood grief."

Her story reminded me of grandma and how the kids at school left me alone while I grieved. They were scared, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway," she said. "The next day, I decided to sit next to him in the back row. He seemed surprised, gazing at me with those blue eyes. I spoke to him, telling him I was sorry about his dad. From there on, we became friends. And that friendship blossomed into something more. It made things awkward between us at first, not knowing how to balance friendship and love. Then I started getting these love notes in my locker, poems signed from anonymous. I knew who it was, of course, recognizing his handwriting. That's what kids did back in my day, wrote notes and slipped them into your locker."

"Kids still do that, sorta."

She snickered, putting the bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table. "They text everything in emoji's, stickers and Giffs now," she said knowingly.

I laughed. "True. But Giffs are fun."

"That they are," She agreed. "Now, the school's spring dance was approaching and Carlisle chose then to ask me to go with him. I wasn't sure it was right of me to say yes, because I was afraid of jepordizing the friendship we had. Then, the next day, he showed up to school with a bouquet of roses and the sweetest love note you'd ever read... _My sweet Renee, You have stolen my heart and I love you. The depth of my love is as fathomless as the stars in the sky_...

"Aww," I said, touching my heart. "How romantic." She nodded, a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Needless to say, I melted and kissed him right there and then, in the class room. After that, Carlisle and I shared all of our firsts together."

"Wow," I breathed, staring at her wide eyed. "How long were you together?"

She sighed. "Two and a half years."

My eyebrows shot up. "So from eighth grade all the way to tenth? That's crazy long!"

She nodded. "I thought he was the best looking guy I had ever seen. He gave me butterflies, just like Edward does with you."

"It must be genetic," I mused. "The Casanova gene."

Mom laughed loudly, wagging a finger at me. "That's exactly what it is!"

"So, why did you break up then?"

"Oh," she said, shaking her head. "I don't remember. All I know is that we remained friends, and the last time I saw him was the summer after graduation, where he left for medical school, disappearing forever."

"That's so sad," I lamented.

She smiled and touched my cheek. "That's life, honey. You grow up and go your own way."

"Bittersweet," I said, wondering how much it would hurt to love someone for that long, only to break up.

She kept smiling to herself as she sliced garlic bread, opting not to say anything more about her first love. I got the feeling there was a tiny ember of first-love still there. I hear it stays with you your entire life, and I bet that's why her expression was soft and rosy.

I wondered, can love and passion really be that cruel, that fleeting? Like a shooting star in the sky? Then again, Edward was going back to Chicago, so I would never have that chance to find out.

Thankfully Alice broke my concentration when she walked through the front door with her school-bag and suitcase. Even in her turmoil she packed too many clothes. I smiled sadly at her, putting my emotional junk aside to tend to her.

"Dinners ready ladies," mom said, joining me at the table. "Let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTUMN ROMANCE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned...**

Alice and I woke early the next morning, groggy from staying up too late and talking. A lot happened over our week apart, and during the nightly gab-fest it was Alice's turn to spill.

In our pajamas, cross legged on my bed, she confessed a deep dark secret, something she overheard her parents arguing about through the hotel walls.

"Dad's having an affair with his assitant, Lisa."

I gasped and covered my mouth, horrified. I was properly shocked, but not as scandalized as I was about to be.

"That's not the worst of it," she warned. "Lisa's only four years older than me."

"Oh my God," I cried, scaring Shaggy out of a dead sleep. He jumped off my lap and trotted out into the hall, tail flicking indignantly.

"She's twenty years old?!" I was incredulous. Alice wasn't able to look at me, picking at my blanket. "But your dad's 43!"

"Yeah," she nodded miserably. "My mom's furious."

I just couldn't believe it, trying to imagine her father lusting after a woman near his own daughters age. It was creepy and made me question all the times I'd worn my bikini at Alice's pool this summer, recalling Mr. Brandon sipping iced tea in the shade while taking pics. Really makes you wonder.

Alice's mother announced that she was leaving him that night, said she'd had enough of the humiliation and disrespect, and that she would no longer be his show pony. Alice said he begged her not to leave, that the argument flooded over into her seperate hotel room. Her mother burst through the door, ordering Alice to get up and get dressed, that they were leaving D.C.

"He didn't even try to deny the affair," she said. "He was more panicked about his political reputation, that this was, and I quote, bad timing."

"Bastard," I said with a sneer. She snorted in agreement, anger flushing her pale, heartshaped face.

It was all very Downton Abby to me; rich, snooty people worrying over their public image. But I would never say that to Alice. She was devistated, and I had absolutely no idea how to help. All I could do was sit there and listen, offer her a shoulder to cry on and love her, no matter what she confessed. That's what friends do.

By the end of the night Alice and I both hoped that Mrs. Brandon was going to get a second chance at happiness. But for Alice, this wasn't about new beginnings… this was about endings. It was the end of her family as a unit, the end of stability and the end of her father being a strong, moral figure. Alice was now a common statistic, and it had thrown her for an absolute loop. Being rich and popular had been her identity for sixteen years, the local famous girl on the cover of newspapers and a few political segments on the local news. Alice contemplated who she was without the fame of her father and his money? Of course, I knew who she was, a confidant, bright young woman, but she had to find out for herself. This was a journey of self-discovery and growth, and I'll be right by her side when those changes come.

The morning came too soon.

We dragged ourselves out of bed, grumbling and yawning and dressing for the day. Alice and I joined my parents in the kitchen for breakfast, both unusually quiet with the heavy conversations from the previous evening weighing on our minds.

"So," said dad from behind his newspaper. "When's Jacob coming to pick you up?"

I froze, cereal spoon half way to my open mouth.

"Um…" I quickly glanced at Alice, who grimaced. She wasn't pleased with Jacob after I told her about yesterdays debacle.

I cleared my throat and set the spoon back in the bowl. "Jacob's not picking me up this week."

Dad frowned, looking up from the sports section. "Then how the hell are you getting to work?"

I stared at him. _Did he forget about Edward?_

"Oh ho, no way," he said, misreading my silence. "I have to drive to Concord and get recertified at the range. Maybe your mother can drive you."

Mom rolled her eyes and plopped down beside dad. "Edward Cullen is picking her up, Charlie. Remember?"

"Who?" he asked, mystified.

"You know," she said while buttering a slice of toast. "The boy that drove her home yesterday."

Dad's face cleared, brown eyes swiveling in my direction. "You mean the boy that didn't have the courtesy to introduce himself to me? That boy?"

I stiffened, already able to see how he was going to act toward Edward. Something inside of me flared, and I rushed to defend him.

"That isn't fair, dad. Edward had a good reason for going right back to the farm, and you know it."

Dad opened his mouth to argue, but mom clattered her knife against the butter dish.

"Alright, enough you two," she said, eyeing us both. "Edward introduce himself to me while you were inside on the phone, Charlie. It's not his fault you were busy."

Dad grumbled and ruffled the newspaper, clearly not happy with her answer.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that he didn't introduce himself to me. It matters, Renee."

I sighed, seeing dad was going to be bull-headed about Edward, no matter what mom or I said. Not enjoying the tone of the conversation, I got up and put my bowl in the sink, feeling three sets of eyes on my back.

"Where are you going?" mom asked, sipping her coffee. "You barely touched your breakfast."

"I've got to finish getting ready for work. Edward will be here soon."

Dad pushed back from the table, his large frame making a lot of noise. "I want to meet this boy before you go."

"Me too," Alice agreed, scrambling to catch up.

I eyed them both while snatching my sweater off the coat rack. Mom silently handed me a paper-bag lunch and my phone, her expression one of sympathy.

"Please," I begged my father as I moved to open the front door. "Don't scare him off. I like him, dad. And besides, he's already freaked out by cops. He doesn't need to be interrogated by one."

"Why is he freaked out by cops?" Dad asked, suspicion coloring his question. "Has he been in some trouble that I should know about?"

"Yes, dad," I said sarcastically, sliding into my sneakers. "He's a hardened teenage criminal."

Alice snorted.

Before he could retort I turned on my heels and strode out the front door. He followed me outside, indignation magnifying his bad mood.

"Look," he said, "I don't appreciate this behavior, Isabella. All I'm asking is that I properly meet him before you take off with him."

"Take off with him?" I repeated. "Dad, he's driving me to work, not Chicago."

"You know what I mean."

"You know what?" I said stubbornly. "Just forget about it."

"Oh no you don't," dad said, wagging a finger at me. "You don't get to tell me to forget about it. You said cops freak him out and I want to know why."

Edward's silver Volvo rolled smoothly into our driveway just as dad and I were engaged in our little stand-off. Stubborn personalities clashed, and ours, unfortunately, were a match. Edward's Bose stereo played muffled music that I couldn't identify from this distance, but it was loud enough for dad to stiffen in alarm, his hand automatically resting on his gun belt.

My eyebrows shot up, panic rising.

"Dad!" I hissed angrily. "For pete sake, relax. He's a good guy. I wouldn't have accepted a ride from him otherwise."

He didn't move, eyeing the car. "You're a sixteen year old girl, with sixteen year old judgment."

"Charlie..." mom hissed nervously.

He threw her a look. "Renee, I'm simply looking out for our daughter."

"Dad...

"What?!" he snapped, annoyed.

"Dad," I said gentler, touching his arm. "You taught me well. Please, trust me."

Time stopped... and he relented with a defeated sag, hand falling to his side. I blew out a relieved breath, mom mirroring me.

"I suppose you're right," he mumbled grudgingly. "But he should have more respect for your father. Especially if you _like_ him."

Clearly dad isn't ready for me to date.

"I'll be nice," he offered. "But if he does or says anything that causes me concern, you are not riding with him anywhere, ever. Understand?"

I nodded. "Understood."

Edward opened the drivers side door and climbed out. I heard dad sigh through his nose, displeased. He looked like a tall male model in a pair of blue jeans and a collarless leather jacket, casually swinging the key fob around his finger. I noticed his coat had an orange racing stripe down the arm when he removed his sunglasses, his auburn hair sparking cinnamon in the morning sunlight. It made the green of his eyes stand out even more. None of this, of course, made Charlie like him any better. But me... oh yeah.

My heart leapt in my chest, attraction warming my bones. _He's so hot. _

Our eyes met, and he smiled. The sun shone just a little bit brighter with him around.

Alice audibly gasped, yanking on my sweater like Quasi-freaking-moto ringing the bells of Notre Dame.

"Bella," she hissed in my ear, eyes wide and staring at Edward as he approached.

"Stop it," I swatted her hand away, annoyed.

"But, Bella…

Edward reached the porch and greeted us.

"Good morning," he said cheerily.

"Good morning," I smiled feeling all warm and giggly. Dad looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

Edward turned his attention to my formidable father, who stood fully erect and alert.

"Mister Swan," he said in way of greeting. He then reached out for my dad's hand. "I apologize that I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday. With my grandfather hurt and in the hospital, I was put in charge of the farm, so I had to get back as soon as possible."

"Yet you had time to bring Bella home and _chat_," dad challenged, eyes hard.

"Dad!"I hissed, mortified at his hostility. _You promised!_

Edward reddened a little, eyes flicking to my face and back. He was being admonished, and he knew it.

"Again, I apologize," he repeated, shaking his hand.

"Well," dad rectified, seeing my outrage. "I appreciate you bringing my daughter safely home."

Edward nodded. "It was my pleasure, sir."

Dad grunted, pursing his lips.

"Edward, honey," mom chimed in, smiling. She shimmied in between dad and myself, successfully separating us. "How's your grandfather?"

His cool green eyes took on a worried look.

"He's out of surgery as of last night. But the orthopedic surgeon said the leg was more severely broken than they originally thought." He sighed. "Apparently, it's going to be a very long recovery."

"Who's going to run the farm?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I guess we'll have to figure it out before we go back to Chicago."

"When's that?" mom asked.

"Three weeks."

Dad scrunched his face in confusion. "Three weeks? Isn't that a lot of school to be missed?"

"Oh, I'm home schooled," he explained without hesitation. "Trust me, the homework followed me here."

"Home schooled?" Dad said the words like they were Alien. I rolled my eyes. _This is not going well_.

I felt a small tug on the back of my sweater, recalling Alice's existence. "Oh, right, Alice," I jumped. She frowned at me, her dark brows knit in consternation.

He looked over my shoulder at the petite girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes. She was really cute, but he noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes. Was she unhappy?

"Edward, this is Alice, my best friend. Alice, this is Edward, my new friend."

"Hello," Edward smiled, green eyes probing hers. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled back with a flustered bob of the head. "It's nice to meet you too, Edward."

"Well," I said, done with the inquisition. "I think it's time we head to work."

"Good call," he said. "Grandma said she wants us there as soon as possible, so she can head over to the hospital."

"Have fun," mom called, like we were heading to a movie instead of work. "And tell your grandmother we're thinking about her and Arthur."

Edward smiled. "I will, Renee. I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

I turned and waved, embarrassed by the communal send-off. Could my family be more annoying? Alice mouthed, _call me later,_ her eyes wide with accusation. I knew she was stunned by his looks. Hell, so aren't I.

"Do you need a ride home," dad called as I reached the passenger side door. "I should be driving back through town around 2."

"No," Edward answered for me. "I'll bring her home, Mr. Swan."

"Of course, you will," dad muttered. Mom nudged him to behave.

I climbed in the passenger side door, watching my father through the windshield with a furrowed brow. He'd never acted like this before, so antagonistic toward my male friends. I didn't like it.

Mom took his arm and lead him back through the front door, leaving it open for Alice. She remained on the front porch, waving as Edward put the car in reverse and pulled into the empty street.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked as we drove toward town.

"Who, Alice?"

He nodded, sliding on sunglasses.

"No, not really," I answered honestly. "She just learned this week that her parents are getting a divorce. It's hit her hard."

Something in his expression told me he was familiar with the subject, but remained tight lipped.

_Hmm..._

A sleepy silence stretched on as we drove through town, both still a bit tired. It was an early Sunday morning, and the only people out-and-about were walking their dogs and store owners opening for business. I glanced over at Edward, seeing that his mind was still occupied, and for some reason it made me uncomfortable.

_Is he upset at the mention of divorce?_

"You know," I said to break the silence. "This is the first divorced couple I know."

He threw me a surprised look. "Really?"

I shrugged, embarrassed.

"Maybe it seems naïve, but people around here… well, they stay together. They make a vow and they stick to it." _At least that what I used to believe. I'm not so sure anymore. _

I'm not sure why I feel so strongly about it, or why I'm even telling Edward. Perhaps the concept of divorce freaks me out more than I realize. If it can happen to Alice's parents, it can happen to mine.

He studied me closely, thoughts passing over his eyes.

"So you'd stay in a bad marriage, even if it hurts those around you?"

I frowned, not understanding.

He sighed.

"Divorce," he continued. "... is sometimes necessary, Bella. At least it was with my parents."

_Wait, what?!_

"Your parents are divorced?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Since I was nine."

I suddenly felt very, very stupid.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for my gaffe. "I forgot your dad's getting married this weekend."

He chuckled. "It's okay."

He grew quiet for a moment, taking in the mountainous terrain, colorful leaves and soft golden shafts of sunlight breaking through the clouds above. It was a beautiful Fall morning, but Bella was troubled, and he could help her sort through her feelings if he was prepared to confess some family secrets.

He sighed, preparing his soul.

"I remember walking home from school with Emmett. It was late spring, and it was the first warm day in months. I remember laughing and chasing Emmett through the streets, throwing slush balls at each other."

Edward smiled tenderly, recalling the carefree moment with his big brother. I smiled in reflex, but knew in the pit of my stomach this was hard for him to talk about, so I bit my tongue and listened.

"When we finally got home there were two cop cars and an ambulance in our driveway. Even before we stepped inside we could hear our parents fighting."

My stomach dropped out of me. _Oh no…_

"I remember walking inside with a pit of dread in my stomach. Even Emmett, as big and brave as he was, looked afraid. You see, our parent's marriage was rocky. Had been for a long time. They were always fighting... at least when dad decided to come home from work, that is."

My eyebrows shot up. That was a bitter, loaded statement. He ignored my reaction and went on.

"So when we walked through the front door, policeman were standing in our living room, wearing grim looks and talking to the EMT's. I honestly thought someone was hurt, and wanted to run to my parents, but the policeman held us back, confirming who we were. As Emmett spoke to them, I noticed large boxes piled in the living room with dad's stuff in it. I nudged Emmett and pointed. Dad's leaving us. I remember panicking and yelling for dad, but he didn't answer me because their argument was loud and out of control. That's when we heard a loud crash, and a police officer shout from somewhere deep in the house."

Edward paused to swallow and lick his lips. He was reliving this nightmare.

"Emmett and I got loose of the police officer's grip and ran to find mom throwing things at dad. A vase crashed against the wall, nearly missing me. Dad was inside their bedroom, ducking and shouting for mom to stop, but she kept screaming about how he loved his work more than her, that he was a terrible husband and father, that he was cheating on her. She was out of control, glassy eyed and trembling. She looked wild. Feral."

I was watching Edward with a sense of awe. He went through something so terrible, so heartbreaking. I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and hug him, to take some of the pain out of his expression. I knew better than to interrupt though. He was sharing his experience with me for a reason.

"My mom," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "She um... was pretty messed up, bi-polar and off her meds."

I gasped.

He turned to finally look at me. Whatever my expression was conveying he smiled a little, and took my hand. Whether it was to comfort himself or me, I didn't know.

"Yeah," he nodded, understanding my shock. "Her disorder made life extremely volatile, never knowing which mood she was going to be in. Extreme highs, she'd bring us to amusement parks and spend all the money on treats. Extreme lows, she'd tear the house apart in a rage. We were alone with her all the time, more than dad ever was, and this was one of her bad days. Emmett walked in the room to distract her, and she immediately started yelling at him, holding her hand high, as if to strike him. That's why I ran in the room behind him, to help my brother, before she hurt him too. As soon as mom saw us together, pleading for her to stop... she dropped the vase, sobbing."

"Edward, I...

"That's when the police officer grabbed her and handcuffed her." He cut me off, needing to finish the story. "I screamed, not understanding, thinking that he was hurting her..."

_No wonder he fears police officers_. _It's a form of PTSD._

"She screamed and kicked, shouting obscenities. She even spit in the face of the policeman. Whoever that was, wasn't my mother. Dad, he looked exhausted and cried, hugging us to him and saying I'm sorry, over and over. That's the week he packed us up and sent Emmett and myself to my grandparents, here in New Hampshire."

He blew out a breath, looking emotional. His green eyes were stormy. I reached out and patted his hand in support. He shook himself out of the stories grip and smiled back.

"But what about your mom?" I asked, imagining her in a jail cell. "Didn't she need help?"

He nodded.

"Most definitely. Once we were safely out of the way, dad convinced her that she needed help. He found a good facility where you get psychiatric counciling. They teach you to manage your medication and mental health. It took a while, six months, but she's better now, back home and on her medication. She's never relapsed."

I sighed out in relief, my heart racing. I was happy for him, but sad that he went through something so traumatic. It clearly still haunted him.

He grinned, reading pity in my expression.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's all good now. She's happy and remarried, living on the west coast. And now it's my dad's turn to move on."

_Edward's mom has bipolar syndrom. _I sat with it for a minute, wrapping my head around that information.

"I told you this because it's important that you understand where Alice is coming from. She's probably seen these kinds of fights between her parents. And seeing something like that, hearing those hateful words between the two people you thought would love each other forever... well, it's traumatizing. Be glad for her, that the storm has passed. But understand that this will change her. She'll need you."

I nodded, pocketing his insight. I felt better prepared, and I appreciated that.

"It must have been hard for you and Emmett to suddenly move out here while your parents were splitting up back in Chicago."

He shrugged. "It was at that time. But in the end it turned out for the best. My mom is back, playing with the Los Angeles Philharmonic, where she's her happiest."

My eyes popped wide.

"You're mom plays in the Los Angelos Philharmonic? Edward, that must be where you got your musical talent from!"

He chuckled, nodding. "It is. My mom's an amazing celloist and pianist."

"And your dad?"

"Oh, he's the chief of neurology back in Chicago. That's where he met my soon-to-be step mom, Esme."

"She's a doctor too?"

He snickered and shook his head.

"No. Her son, Jasper has epilepsy." _Seizures._ "And dad was Jasper's doctor before he finally got the courage to ask her out." He chuckled, as if his father lacking courage was hilarious. "She said yes, and well, the rest is history."

What a whirlwind. No wonder life out here in the sticks seems so slow to him.

"So, what does she do?" I persisted, curious.

"Esme?"

I nodded, watching him intently

"She was a high school teacher before Jasper's epilepsy got progressively worse. When he began to have daily seizures, she quit to stay home and take care of him. That's why I homeschool with Jasper now, just in case she needs help with him."

"Oh my God," I breathed, amazed. I had all new respect for him and his family. They're survivors.

"That must be so scary," I breathed, thinking about seeing something as jarring as seizures.

"Oh, don't worry. Jasper's more than fine." Edward chuckled to himself, confusing me. What an odd reaction.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked.

"Jasper," Edward explained as he parked in the driveway in front of the farm house. "... started taking medical marijuana, prescribed by my father. He's stoned all the time."

My eyes popped wide, scandalized. He laughed.

"It's helped decrease his seizures by sixty percent."

_Oh…_

"So, it really does work? The medical marijuana?"

He nodded, looking at me. "It's rare he has one anymore. Dad's written an article for the American Journal of Medicine about Jasper's treatment and how marijuana should be legalized in every state for such cases. We've actually seen a great influx of epilepsy patients moving to Illinois, just so they can get proper treatment."

"Wow," I breathed. "That's amazing."

He smiled wide, showing teeth. "It is."

"There's your friend, Jacob," Edward said, nodding in the direction of the employee's lounge.

He effectively popped my happy bubble.

Jacob was walking with Leah, smiling and gabbing like his terrible treatment toward me yesterday never happened. I grimaced, my stomach clenching.

"Yes," I said ominously. "I see."

"Do you want me to walk you to the employee lounge?"

"No," I said, eyeing my target. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Yes," he said, grinning. "I dare say you can."

Climbing out of the car he said, "I'll meet you in the gift shop. I have to go change into my work shirt."

I quickly strode toward the employees lounge where I spotted Jacob and Leah at his locker, talking. Mine was two lockers down, and I opened it to place my sweater inside. They both grew silent the moment they saw me.

"Good morning, Bella," said Leah.

I gave her a cursory smile. "Good morning, Leah."

She elbowed Jacob with a raised eye brow, but he stubbornly ignored her.

"No, no," I said to Leah. "When Jacob wants to tell me why he's being a big fat baby, I'll be here, waiting for an explanation."

Leah snorted, giving Jacob an amused look. Unmoved and stone faced, Jacob slammed his locker shut, turned on his heel and strode out of the employees, lounge with clenched fists. I watched him until his large, strong frame disappeared through the door. I glanced hard at Leah, who looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. I realized I was jealous, jealous that he can talk to her and not me. I hated this!

"Look," I said to her, closing my locker. "If you talk to him again, please try to convince him to talk to me."

She nodded, sympathetic. "I will."

"Thank you."

Feeling shaken by the mornings events, I punched the clock and prepared for a full day's work.

"Bella, honey!" Mrs. Newton cried from across the gift shop. She hustled across the room to join me, broom in hand. "Are you ready for a long day of training?"

I grinned, taking the broom from her.

"That I am, Boss Lady."

Her blue eyes squinted and she chuckled.

"Glad to hear it, honey. Now, Edward..." She snapped her fingers and her grandson came running. He had tied the Newton's red smock around his waist and joined us. "Bella, here, needs to be trained on how to use the cash register. Dont forget to show her the alarm code and give her the keys."

"Yes, ma'am."

She patted his handsome face and handed him a set of silver keys on a hoop. "Good boy. Now, where's Mikey?"

"He's outside putting Sallie in the barn."

"When he's done doing that," she said, obviously following a mental check list. "I'm going to need him to drive me to the hospital. Your grandfather should be awake, and I imagine he's grumpier than a bear just out of hybernation."

I snickered, imagining an irritated Mr. Newton in a hospital gown.

"I would think the pain killers would put him a good mood," Edward mused. His grandmother made a, _you got a point,_ face.

"Alright then," she clapped her hands together. "Good luck to both of you. And Edward, don't forget Esme and Jasper are flying in today. They need to be picked up at the airport at eleven thirty."

He nodded. "So be there at ten thirty."

"Exactly."

After a parting hug for us both, which surprised me, she left to find Mike.

"I thought Mike was supposed to put Sallie away yesterday? Emmett said she was dangerous."

"Yeah, he was supposed to," Edward muttered darkly. "But he disappeared after, well…

I rolled my eyes skyward. "Don't tell me. I inspired another boy to act like a jackass?"

His lips twitched in amusement. "Seems so."

Seeing my distress, Edward reached out, and side hugged me. "Hey, sweetheart, don't worry about it. It's them, not you."

"Oh, God, that old-adage?" I said. "_It's not you, it's me_."

He laughed, letting me go. I immediately missed the contact. It felt nice, and God, did he smell delicious.

_I wonder what aftershave he wears... _

I watched him walk to the register, my eyes drinking in his tall physique. His back was strong, his shoulders broad. He had long legs and a tight butt. Even the back of his neck was sexy. I was immediately struck with the need to touch him. I've never felt wanton before, but this slow, sensual heat simmered in my body, made my heart gallop and cheeks pink.

_Oh my... _

My sexuality was waking up and stretching, yawning from it's long slumber.

"It's true," he said, unaware of my budding lust. "This is totally on them. Not you. So no more feeling bad about it, okay?"

I let my hair fall forward, to cover my tell-tale blush. If he looked in my eyes right now, he'd see the truth. Instead, I waved at the register. "Show me how to use this confangled thing."

He chuckled and walked me behind the counter. An hour later I had it down pat. It was rather simple, and truthfully, you couldn't mess up. The register counted the change due back, so to eliminate human error. All I did was push a few buttons and Bob's your uncle.

"You sure you got it?" Edward asked seriously, untying his apron and handing it to me. He was preparing to drive to the airport, leaving me to the wolves.

"I got it," I promised, though my heart was palpitating. "And if I need anything I'll track down Mike_." Who's pissed at me._

"Good," he agreed with a smile. "I'll go tell him I'm leaving."

Edward left, and I was on my own with the Newton's livelihood in my hands. There was an insane moment where I forgot everything he taught me. The buttons before me suddenly meant nothing. It may as well have been in Chinese!

_What do I do?!_

I gasped and poked at randomn buttons, wondering why the register drawer popped open, hitting me in the gut. I punched the No Sale button, watching it slide shut on it's own.

_Okay, calm down, Bella. You can do this. Edward showed you how._

I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. Slowly, so slowly... my panic attack abating and it all came rushing back.

"Phew," I breathed out in relief, holding on to the counter top to steady myself. I was dizzy, but okay. The last thing I want to do is disappoint Mr. and Mrs. Newton, not to mention looking dumb in front of Edward. Confidence slowly returned, and I knew I would be alright.

To test this theory, my very first customer entered the gift shop. He watched me bumble my way through the process of ringing, him up, his expression a cross between confused and concerned. I tapped at the keys like they were going to bite me, afraid I would ring it up wrong. But after a few tries, I finally got it.

I handed the man his bag of apples with a proud smile. "Have a nice day."

"Err, thanks," he said. "I think."

That's when Mike casually strolled in through the door, like he was in no hurry. As much as I didn't want to deal with him, I felt relieved at having someone on hand that has more experience. Instead of being normal and saying good morning, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and acted like he didn't see me. I hid a smirk, amused that he was working so hard at trying to prove he didn't care. After a minute of examining the inventory, he finally glanced at me with blue wounded eyes.

_Oh boy._

Seeing that I had caught him looking, he darted behind the display of beeswax candles, leaving me to roll my eyes heavenward. Our awkward tango went on for a while, myself shakily ringing-up people and Mike occasionally peeking out from around a corner.

_So, this is what it feels like to have a stalker. _

Unfortunately, the time came when I needed his help. A lady wanted to return an item, and I didn't know how to do that yet.

Taking a steadying breath, I called out across the store. "Hey, Mike, I need help with something."

He appeared out of the shadows, red faced and awkwardly tugging on his collar.

"What is it?"

I waved at the lady before me and said with a friendly smile, "This lady would like to return something, and Edward didn't show me how to do that. I need your help."

Mike's expression hardened at Edward's name, the sullenness gone.

"Of course, he didn't," he said, nudging me out of the way and stabbing the keys. "Idiot wouldn't remember to put his pants on if it weren't for Grandma."

My eyebrows shot up in response, as well as the customers.

"Do you have a receipt?" he asked tersely. She produced one and handed it to him. "Can I ask why you're returning this item?"

His question came out more hostile than he meant, and the woman flushed, eyes darting between Mike and myself.

"I, um, bought the hand painted teapot as a birthday gift for a friend, and I found out that she already owns one."

Mike nodded, eyebrows knit together. He tapped the keys of the register at a speed too fast for me to comprehend. He wasn't teaching me how to do this either.

I glanced up at the woman. She was watching us with a furrowed brow, displeased with her service. I didn't blame her. Mike was being a jerk.

I smiled, trying to smooth this over.

"That must have been frustrating," I said, nodding to the teapot. "The tea pot is so beautiful, it would have made a nice gift."

She relaxed a bit, my friendly banter working.

"Oh, I was so disappointed!" she agreed. "Carol loves fall décor, and I thought this was just perfect for her, what with the fall leaves on it. Then I went to her house for coffee yesterday, and lo and behold, on her shelf, was the exact same tea pot."

I laughed with her. "Oh, that's too bad."

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Well," I said, motioning to the gift shop. "There's plenty of beautiful items here, if you want to browse again, find something just as nice."

"You know," she nodded, glancing at the pretty wooden cutting boards. "I think I might."

"Okay," Mike said, looking up. "Do you want cash back or credit?"

"Um, cash please," she decided.

"I thought you were going to look around?" he asked.

She swallowed, unsure how to handle Mike. He was being aggressively rude.

"Mike," I smiled uneasily. "Just give her the money back, and stop badgering her."

"I not badgering her!"

The ladies, uncomfortable expression said otherwise.

"Just give her the money."

He turned red and stabbed hard at the button that opened the cash drawer. It popped open with a loud _DING_ and he withdrew twenty-five dollars.

He handed it to her with a grimace. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said, cowed.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," I called as she walked out the door.

Apparently, she chose not to stick around and return the money to the store.

Furious, I turned to Mike and said, "What the Hell?!"

"What?"

"You were incredibly rude to that customer! She'll probably never come back."

He shrugged. "Not my problem."

I couldn't believe his immaturity. This was his grandparent's livelihood, their legacy, and he just shrugs it off? Spoiled, that's what he is.

"Mike, that kind of bad service will get spread by word of mouth and hurt your grandparent's business."

"You know, you sound just like Edward, always talking down to people, like you're so much smarter."

I blinked in surprise. "I do not."

"You're doing it right now."

"I'm just trying to do a good job for your grandparents. They entrusted me with their business, and I take it seriously. And that..." I pointed at the door where the lady just left. "… was a terrible start, thanks to you."

He touched his chest, offended. "How is that possibly my fault? She got her money back."

I narrowed my eyes, disgusted. _"_Stop being so obtuse, Mike."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

I growled in frustration, my voice bouncing off the rafters of the barn.

"Look," I said with forced patience. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't take your anger out on the customers just because you're pissed off at me."

He scoffed and folded his arms, though I knew that was the problem.

"That's not what I'm doing," he denied.

I lifted a brow. "So, you're always this grouchy with customers?"

He turned red, face tightening.

"I am _not_ grouchy!"

"Whatever, Mike."

He unfolded his long arms and took an unnerving step toward me, our chests nearly touching. I scrambled backward into the counters edge, not sure what he was doing. With those sky-blue eyes, he stared down in to my face, his expression unfolding a mask of longing. His eyes momentarily flicked to my mouth, and I knew he was contemplating kissing me.

_Shit, I'm trapped!_

"I thought you liked me. I thought…" He hung his head and shook it, releasing me. "I guess I thought you liked me the way I like you."

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage.

"It's my fault," he admitted. "I read the signals wrong."

_What signals?_

"Look, Mike, I'm really sorry I hurt you. You're my friend and I never want to hurt your feelings. But what you did to me… well, it was wrong."

He frowned, sandy eyebrows pinched together. "What did I do that was wrong?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

_Oh wow..._

"Mike, you went around school, telling everyone that I was going to homecoming with you _before_ you even asked me."

He blinked, genuinely confused. "That's why you're upset?"

"_Yes!"_ I cried.

"But I just told you that I thought you liked me. I thought you would be flattered."

"Good God," I laughed without humor, wondering if he heard the arrogance in his assumption. "Are you really that clueless about girls?"

"Excuse me?" he said, insulted.

"Just because you thought I liked you doesn't give you the right to treat me like a foregone conclusion. That's not romantic, Mike. That's arrogant."

He looked angry, but I didn't care. Everyone needs to grow up sometime, and today it was Mike's turn.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "But I just don't see what I did was wrong."

We stared at one another, trying to understand the other's point of view. He truly didn't understand. He thought his behavior was complementative. And maybe it was to Jessica Stanley and all those other girls, but not to me. I walked out from behind the register, to give us some physical space. I didn't feel safe around him. His behavior was unpredictable.

I took a breath and said, "I guess all I can say, is if you're this confused and truly don't understand how disrespectful your behavior was... than you need to have a conversation with your grandmother about how to properly treat girls."

He swelled with indignation.

"I don't need anyone's advice on girls!" he shouted, blue eyes flashing. "I've done just fine in the past, thank you very much."

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of Jessica, she blames me for your break up."

He blinked, incredulous. "What?"

"She called me a bitch yesterday, in public. She went on to say how it was my fault you two broke up. And considering your going around school, telling everyone we're going to Homecoming, I don't blame her for thinking so."

"That," he said hotly, coming around the counter to join me. I took a step back. "... had nothing to do with you, and she knows it. She's just playing the victim."

"Well, maybe you should tell her that. For my sake as well as yours."

"Fine," he flipantly agreed, flicking his wrist dismissively. He was annoyed by the subject of Jessica, but this was entirely his fault. He played his hand twice, once on Jessica than on me, and this time he didn't win.

That's when I looked around myself, suddenly aware that we were arguing loudly in public. The shop was unusually empty. I groaned. If customers were around when we were fighting, I'll be mortified.

_Yep, my first day on the cash register is going so well, _I thought sarcastically.

Just when I thought the arguement was over, he said, "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?

"My stupid cousin, that's what," he accused. "He comes rolling into town in his fancy new car and you take-up with him just because of his looks and money."

"_Oh, ho ho_," I said indignantly. "That is _so_ not true. And you know it."

"Yes, it is," Mike shot back. "He's a total stranger to you, Bella, and you just jumped in his car. Who does that?" When I didn't immediately respond, he leaned in, expression nasty. "Only one kind of woman does that," he insinuated, blue eyes narrowed into slits.

My brain and body literally exploded.

"How... how _dare_ you!"

A flash of regret crossed his face, but before he could apologize I stuck my finger in his face, beyond furious. He just insinuated that I was a whore!

I was on the verge of angry-tears.

"It is none of your damn business, Mike Newton, who I date or why. And maybe you're right about Edward's looks. I do get flustered and distracted. But that can't be helped."

He scoffed. "And why not?"

"Because, I'm female!" I cried, raising my arms and slapping them down on my thighs. "He's exceptionally good looking, smart and talented. So, of course I'm distracted by all of that. He's a freaking unicorn!"

Mike made a sour face, but I went viciously on.

"My feelings for him have absolutely nothing to do with money or flashy cars."

"Yeah, right," he laughed dismissivly.

"Look at me, Mike. Does anything about me scream gold digger?"

He couldn't honestly say yes, because he knew me better than that. I'm a Walmart/Target girl through and through. For Christ sake I break out in hives if anything costs over $40.

"And as you pointed out yourself," I went on. "I don't know him, so how am I supposed to know he has money, huh?"

He looked flustered, trying to string together his reasoning, which of course he had none. He was just hurt and being petty.

"Yeah," I said. "That's what I thought."

That's when I tried to end the arguement on a more positive note.

"Your cousin is a really nice guy, Mike, and I won't apologize for liking him. Even if your hurt by that."

Mike's hackles slowly relaxed and I was left staring at a jealous, disappointed boy.

"I guess I don't mind you dating my cousin," he lied. "It just bothers me that you won't give_ us_ a chance. Bella, I've known you since we were toddlers, and I've always liked you, even when you had spaghettios slopping down your chin."

I smirked, knowing he meant the day I nailed Jessica.

"You remember that?" I asked, surprised.

He smiled, reaching out and taking my hand. "Of course I do. The look on her face..."

We both laughed.

"I also remember your book report on Robin Hood in third grade and the sixth grade science fair fiasco."

"The volcano," I recalled with horror. "It exploded everywhere."

He chuckled, blue eyes sad.

"Doesn't that count for anything, Bella?"

"Of course, it does," I said, gently removing his hand from mine. "But I can't make myself feel romantically for you just because we've known each other a long time. This isn't about loyalty, Mike. It's about chemistry and shared interests… and I happen to have that with Edward."

Without further comment, Mike turned and walked away from me, shoulders hunched, hands in pockets, the picture of defeat. I watched him, wondering if our friendship would ever be repaired.

He paused and looked back over his shoulder, smirking. "I suppose you're not going to reconsider me as a date for the dance?"

I grinned back.

"No. I already have a date."

"You do?" He sounded surprised. "Who?"

"Jacob."

He frowned, turning fully toward me.

"But I thought you liked Edward."

"Well, technically I'm going with Jacob, for now. But Edward asked me yesterday and I said yes."

Mike's face scrunched in incredulity. "Jesus Christ, Bella. What kind of games are you playing?"

I held up my hands, heart quickening.

"Let me explain."

"I think you better."

I explained about Jacob and how he came to me the other night, telling me about how Mike was spreading rumors and promised to rescue me from humiliation. That I excepted his invitation to the dance before I reconnected with Edward.

With the look of shock, he said, "So, this is Black's fault."

I was taken aback. "What? No! This is totally _your_ fault."

"Jacob found a reason to ask you to the dance without giving himself away," he explained, not hearing a word I was saying. "And he used me and my big mouth as an excuse."

Mike looked oddly impressed.

I snickered, shaking my head. "You're unbelievable."

Mike shook his head, his eyes dancing. "Nice play, man. Nice play."

I was completely baffled at this point, and a bit insulted.

"This wasn't a strategic move, Mike. He asked me to the dance because he was trying to help me out of the jam _you_ put me in."

Mike stared at me, finally listening. He looked like he was trying to see if I was serious or not.

"Oh my God, Bella," he said, eyes wide and amused. "You seriously don't know, do you?"

My subconscious grew wary, telling me to back off the subject. I already had an inkling about Jacob's feelings for me. Alice confirmed it rather bluntly yesterday, but I was still struggling to put the genie back in the bottle.

"Well, I'm sorry to break this to you, sweetheart," he said condesendingly. "But he asked you to the dance because he likes you."

"No," I shook my head.

"Yes," Mike insisted. "He's always liked you, Bella. And everyone at school knows it."

_What?_

"There's even a bet on when you'd finally figure it out. I was way off, like, by a year... but not Tyler. He nailed it." He looked dismayed. "I suppose I owe him ten bucks. Dammit."

I shook my head in denial, a buzzing noise filling my ears.

"That's not true," I reeled, mind spinning. "Jacob is just a friend. My best friend, and we have no romantic feelings for each other, at all. You're just saying this because you're jealous."

"Maybe I am," he shrugged, unashamed. "But he's not talking to you, right?"

My eyes snapped to his. "How do you know that?"

His smile was pitying.

"The whole farm is one giant rumor mill, Bella. From what people are saying... and they're talking about you behind your back... his feelings got hurt pretty bad, because you like the bosses rich grandson, and not him."

There was that word _rich_ again. It was like a slap across the face.

I shook my head, unable to accept the truth.

"People know I don't discriminate against people's financial circumstances," I said. "That's just ridiculous."

Mike shrugged with satisfaction, watching me struggle. "Believe what you want, Bella. But people are on his side. Not yours."

"Stop it, Mike," I snapped. "You're just trying to hurt me."

Mike snorted, uncaring. He turned to stroll out of the gift shop, pleased with the damage he inflicted.

_What a petty, petty human being. _

"Public opinion can crush you, Bella," he warned as he walked away. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

His cruel laugh hung in the air for a very long time after he left.

By 12:30 Edward had returned, swinging his keys on his finger. Apparently that was a habit of his. He smiled wide when he found me behind the cash register. I sniffed and wiped tears from my eyes, alarming him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying forward. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said thickly, waving him off and hiding behind my hair.

Not accepting my bluff, he crossed the floor and joined me behind the register. He gently lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him. I must have been a pitiful sight because he drew me close in a hug. He never hugged me before, and I was momentarily frozen.

"Tell me what's wrong," he asked in a soothing, low voice.

I gulped, melting into his embrace. "Am I terrible person?"

"What?" he breathed incredulously, swiping the pad of his thumb across my cheek, drying a tear. "Why would you think that?"

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Mike and I had a really bad fight. He was treating customers rudely and I confronted him. Somehow it spiraled out of control, and he said some things."

He tensed, his grip growing tighter around me.

"I told that troll not to bother you after I left," he said under his breath.

I was surprised. "You did?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I should have sent him to pick up Esme and Jasper. I had a bad feeling."

I explained some of the things we argued about, finishing with, "He said the reason Jacob's not talking to me is because… because..."

Edward licked his lips, and said, "Because he has feelings for you."

I looked up at him, amber eyes shocked. "You know?"

He shrugged, looking guilty. "I had a feeling after our first meeting yesterday. The way he looked at me, the way he treated you. Well, it's classic jealousy."

This information made me want to pull my hair and scream.

"How could everyone see it and not me?" I asked rhetorically. "Edward, he is my best friend. I'm supposed to know him better than anyone else in the world. But this… how could I not know?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, looking pitious. I shook my head, feeling so damn stupid.

"This makes me feel like I don't know him at all," I admitted miserably. "I feel... I feel _betrayed_."

Yes, betrayal is the right word.

Edward pulled my head down to his shoulder, saying he was sorry, over and over, holding me in his arms, all the while smelling divine. I took a deep, greedy sniff, trying to imprint it to memory, like a mental tattoo. Instead, I ended up crying, burying my face in his warm neck.

"I'm sorry," I gasped and sniffed, rubbing at the wet spot on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry," he cooed gently, kissing the top of my head. "You're upset because you care about your friend's feelings. That makes you a good person, Bella. Not bad."

He was right. I did care. And that's why it hurt so much. I never-ever wanted to lead Jacob on, or cause him pain. I need to make this right. And so far, I've gone about it all wrong.

I blinked away tears that stuck to my eyelashes and pulled out of his warm grasp.

"Apparently," I said on a breath. "I'm a running joke at school, too. Mike told me his friends have a bet on when I'd figure out that Jacob liked me. So, not only am I feeling weird about my friendship with him, now I have to return to school knowing everyone's laughing at me. Especially Mike. He's gonna rub it in, I just know it."

Edward's expression hardened, anger coloring his skin a warm peach.

"Don't you listen to a word that idiot says. He's feeling bitter, so he lashed out at you. Besides, he was feeling particularly vengeful this morning. You probably caught the tail end of it."

"Vengeful?"

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This morning he told grandma all about how I _stole _you from him, trying to get me in trouble or something."

I gasped. "He did not!"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, he did. He made himself out to be quite the victim."

I tried to remember Mrs. Newton's attitude toward me this morning, and recalled that she was normal as ever, kind and friendly. She even hugged me. Apparently, whatever Mike said didn't affect her.

"Well, what did your grandmother say?"

He shrugged. "That if you truly liked him, like he said, then you wouldn't be interested in me. She said that girls aren't as fickle as boys usually are."

I snickered.

"That's got to be why he got so angry when I told him that he needed to ask his grandmother for advice on how to treat women."

His smiled. "You seriously told him that?"

"Amongst other things," I hinted coyly. "Like to mind his own God damn business."

He smiled wider, dazzling me. Pride shone in his cool green eyes, and I thought, as he stood before me, that I could stay just like this forever, admiring his strong profile.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Hey, not fair," I noted. "You know my full name. What's yours?"

Edward held out his hand for me to shake. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

I chuckled, shaking his hand. He pulled me into another lingering hug. "This is the best introduction ever," he said somewhere in my fragrant hair. _Lilacs, _he noted.

"You know," I said, looking up into his medaterrainian eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

A big, toothy smile blossomed, eyes dancing. "So I've heard. By chance, did it work?"

I smiled back, laughing. "Uh-huh."

"Good," he said, snuggling closer.

Someone cleared their throat. We both looked up and jumped apart.

_Good Lord, I forgot I was at work! _

It was a woman with long, light brown hair and golden-brown eyes. She was pretty and well dressed in an expensive knee-length red coat, cream colored turtleneck and brown slacks. Definitely too urbane to be from around here.

"Edward, dear, who's this?" she asked politely.

I looked at him, confused. He knew her?

"Oh," Edward said, collecting himself. "I'm sorry. Esme, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Esme Hale, my soon-to-be step-mom."

She smiled indulgently at him and reached out to shake my hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Bella. I've heard a lot about you."

I smiled and looked to Edward with a raised brow. "You have?"

He looked embarrassed.

"Oh yes," she grinned, amused. "And not just from Edward."

I grimaced, confused. Who would be talking about me, other than Edward_? _

"Where's Jasper?" Edward quickly asked, changing the subject.

"He ran in to your father back at the house, and Caroline's plying him with shortbread cookies. Said he looks too thin."

My eyes lit up. "I had one of her gingerbread cookies the other day. Sooo good!"

"I know, right?" Esme tittered.

"They're back already?" Edward asked, glancing at his iPhone. "I thought they were going to stay late at the hospital, talk to the doctor about his blood work."

_Blood work?_

"Well, from what I hear your grandfather was a bit cranky, so..."

"Ah," he snickered. "Like cowards they ran for the hills."

Esme laughed. "You know it."

"Look, why don't you go see how your grandfather's doing," I suggested, nudging him out from around the counter.

"You sure?" he asked, looking a bit crestfallen.

"Yes. Besides, you're distracting me from my work, mister," I chided. "Your grandmother would be very disappointed."

His grin was smug. "I distract you, huh?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Now scoot."

He conceded, hands up. "Okay, okay. But I'll be back to take you home when your shift ends."

I smiled and waved to Esme.

"It was nice to meet you."

"You too, dear."

I watched them walk out of the gift shop together, Esme teasing him in hushed tones.

After he left I had a few minutes to reflect on what he said about Mike and Jacob. He was right, Mike was a non-issue, a jealous idiot… but Jacob, he was another animal altogether. His feelings I cared about. And even though I unwittingly hurt him by liking another boy, he still lied to me. For how long, I'm not sure.

_Long enough for the entire school to have made our friendship a running joke, _I thought, closing the shop for lunch.

I didn't see Jacob in the employees, lounge. However, I did see Leah, and she kept eyeing the door, expecting Jacob to show up with his handsome, sunny smile. When she slumped back into her folding chair she cut her gaze across the room and glared at me, clearly accusing me for his absence.

I sighed and took a bite of my turkey sandwich.

_So that's how it's going to be,_ I thought. Leah likes Jacob, but Jacob likes me. I don't like Jacob, but I like Edward. A warped love triangle… or is that square?

As I sat there, trying to figure out our emotional geomotry, Edward and his brother Emmett pushed through the creaking door of the employees lounge, looking like grease-smudged models on Mechanics Weekly. They were both wearing a red Newtons polo shirt, jeans and timber-boots; Sam and Dean Winchester, in the flesh. I had a sudden, strange urge to call Emmett, Moose, like Crowley calls Sam. I wonder if he'd get the reference?

"Hey," Edward smiled when he spotted me. "Can we join you for lunch?"

I glanced around at my coworkers, who were eyeing us with discomfort. I mean, it was the bosses grandsons. They've never stepped foot in here before... until now. And with the Jacob rumor running amok, this must solidify their opinion of me.

"Sure," I said, kicking a chair out for him. He grinned and took the seat opposite me. Both guys were so cute that the girls in the room kept flicking them sideways looks, cheeks turning rosy and shifting self concsiously.

_I know the feeling, ladies. _

Emmett, on the other hand, surprised me by taking a seat next to me. He wore a big, dimpled smirk, wiping his dirty hands on a hanker-chief.

"Thanks for letting us eat with you, Bella," he said in a voice deeper than Edwards. Of course, I should have expected it. He was a large guy with big lungs.

"No problem," I said, baffled at his warm familiarity. "Why aren't you two eating with your grandmother and Esme? I'm sure there's better food there then here."

Edward produced a paper bag, as if in answer.

"They went back to the hospital," he answered, handing his big brother a hoagie style sandwich and red Gatorade. Edward unwrapped a roast beef sandwich and uncapped a doctor pepper.

"And Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"With dad," Emmett answered, mouth full of sandwich. "He wasn't feeling well after the flight, so dad insisted he stay in the house, where its dark."

"Dark?"

"Light causes his seizures sometimes," Edward expalined. "It's called Photosensitivity."

"Oh," I nodded, stealing one of Emmett's potato chips.

He chuckled and slapped my hand away. "Get your own, Mooch."

I grinned, teasing him with a big crunch. He chuckled again, looking down into my face with humor.

"Hey, hey now," Edward said with an edge. "She's my girl. Back off with the flirting."

"I'm not flirting with her," Emmett insisted. "Don't be so insecure."

My expression told Edward I agreed with his brother's assumption. Edward winked at me and took a big guy bite of his sandwich. How are guys not embarrassed to eat like that in front of girls, whereas I am taking dainty bites of my sandwich like a princess.

The employees began to hop up and throw their trash away, going back to work and talking under their breath. I checked the clock on the wall.

"Damn," I sighed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I have to get back to work."

He looked over his shoulder at the clock. "That's a short lunch break."

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"I thought we'd have more time together," he lamented. "I guess we got caught up working on Sallie."

"Sallie?" I frowned, glancing at Emmett. "Isn't she dangerous? I thought you guys were putting her out of commission."

"We are," he said with finality, dusting off his hands. Bread bits flew everywhere. "But we can salvage her parts for the next tractor. Her bones are good. It's all the rest that needs replacing."

I shook my head. "I still can't believe what happened to Mister Newton yesterday. Talk about a freak accident."

"I know," Edward agreed, screwing the cap on his soda bottle. "I've never seen him hurt like that before."

"Me neither," Emmett said, looking troubled. "Well, at least not that bad. I do remember when he dislocated his shoulder splitting wood. He popped it back in using a tree trunk."

My eyebrows flew up.

"Holy shit," Edward gawked.

"Yeah," Emmett snickered, reading our horror. "He screamed bloody murder, then rotated it a few times and went back to work, like nothing ever happened."

"Jesus," Edward said, shaking his head. "Wonder why don't I remember that?"

"You were probably off fighting with Mike somewhere."

"Probably," he laughed.

"You guys never got along?" I asked, amused.

"We can get along just fine," Edward answered."... when he's not being a total moron."

"Unfortunately that's 99% of the time," Emmett smirked. It was mischievious, lighting up his blue eyes. I found myself smiling back, a warm friendship sparking between us. Feeling a blush coming on, I jumped up and threw away my trash, needing something to do, other than stare stupidly at their handsome faces.

Edward silently watched me prepare to leave, thoughts passing over his eyes. I wondered what he was thinking while I slipped into my blue sweater, flipping my long hair from the collar.

"Bella," Emmett said, distracting Edward. "I'm sorry Mike yelled at you this morning. From what Edward told me, he was way out of line."

"It's okay," I shrugged. "I suppose he didn't say anything that wasn't true. Well, except that he thought that I was sending him signals."

Edward and Emmett looked at one another and burst into laughter. I giggled, baffled by that myself.

"Still," I said, a warning in my tone. "Don't tell him I told you that. He's embarrassed enough."

"You're too good to him, Bella," Edward warned. "He says things about girls that'd curl your hair."

Emmett picked up a curl from my collar and smiled. "Not that it needs curling."

I smiled and reached for one of his curls, boinging it. "Pot-kettle-black." He chuckled, blue eyes amused.

"So Mike talks about girls?" I asked, watching Emmett open lockers and looking inside. Nosy-bones.

"Oh yeah," Edward said. "Let's just say, his kink is a bit disturbing."

I was about to ask _what kink_, than decided, _"_No, no. I don't want to know."

"You sure?" Emmett teased, eyebrow lifted in challenge.

"Positive."

"That's smart," he nodded. "Otherwise you'll be picturing Mike with a ball gag and gimp suit."

"Dude!" I cried, covering my ears.

They roared.

"That can't possibly be true," I implored.

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I'll never tell."

I swatted his broad chest. "Jerk."

He laughed.

I knew they were just kidding around, trying to make me smile after the nasty fight from earlier. I appreciated it, but now I'll need mental bleach to scrub out the image of Mike in a gimp suit.

Just as Edward and Emmett ushered me through the door and out onto the gray, drizzly, rainy weather, Jacob showed up, almost running into us.

"Jacob," I said, surprised.

"GAH!" he startled, stumbling back a little. His eyes widened when he saw Edward's hand in mine, and Emmett flanking us with a happy grin. We were chummy, and it only pissed Jacob off more. Without a single word, he stepped around us and walked into the employee's lounge, obviously late for his lunch. I noticed he was wet, hair matted down and dripping. He must have been out in the rain all day, picking apples.

Edward side-hugged me and said, "He'll come around, Bella. Just give him time."

Emmett frowned. "What's his problem?"

Edward gave him a hard look. "None of your business." And steered me toward the gift shop.

"Well, excuse me," Emmett muttered behind us.

"Why don't you go check on Jasper," Edward suggested to his brother. "He wasn't feeling good, last I checked."

"He's with dad," Emmett said, confused.

"Emmett doesn't have to leave," I chided Edward, feeling bad for excluding him.

"No, no," Emmett grinned, shaking his head and holding up a hand. "I get it. Edward wants to say goodbye in the grown-up way."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Will you just shut-up and leave already?"

Emmett laughed, having fun at his brother's expense.

"Alright, I'm leaving," he waved. "I'll see you around, Mooch."

I smiled warmly back. "Bye, Moose."

Emmett froze and spun on his heel toward me. A slow smile spread across his cute face, an eyebrow lifting. "Did you just call me...

"Moose," I smiled. "From...

"Supernatural," he finished. Nodding in approval, he reached out a fist bumped me. "I like this girl. She's a keeper."

"Tell me something I don't know," Edward grinned.

Chuckling, Emmett jogged off toward the barn that had Sallie.

"How did you know he liked Supernatural?"

"Well, besides the fact the reminds me of Sam Winchester; big and strong with a cute smile...

"You're making me sick to my stomach."

I grinned. "And I saw his 69' Impala tattoo."

His head whipped in my direction. "You like classic cars?"

"I like any car that has the Winchester's in it."

He shook his head. "Typical girl."

I smirked. "Not one bit sorry."

"A nickname though," Edward said. "He must like you."

_Mooch_... I like it.

"Yeah, well I like him too. Emmett makes me laugh."

"Yeah, he is pretty funny looking."

I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow, giggling. I was completely enamoured with this person. He was kind, handsome, funny, considerate and intelligent. I felt, in that moment, like the luckiest girl on the planet. The fact that he liked me blew my mind. I was a mousey nobody from small town USA, and he was from a big, bustling city of culture and oppurtunity.

How can I possibly hold his interest?

"Well," I sighed at the gift shop door, typing in the alarm code so the door would unlock. "Here we are."

I dithered at the door, nudging it open and switching the closed sign to open.

"Do you want to come in, hang out with me?"

"I wish I could, Bella, but Grandma and Esme need to be picked up from the hospital in a half hour." He glanced at me for a moment of indisicsion. "But I suppose I could hang around, for just a bit."

"No," I said, touching his chest with my palm. "Keep your promise to your grandmother."

He touched my hand on his chest, holding it there. I could feel his heart beat beneath my fingertips. Without a word, he reached up with the other hand and brushed the hair from my face, tucking it tenderly behind the shell of my ear. I shivered and blushed, heat pooling in my cheeks.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he said, seaching my eyes.

Before I could respond, he ran his thumb along my jawline, and I prepared for my first kiss. My eyes slid closed and my lips parted in permission. He leaned in... and I felt his warm lips press against my cheek.

_What the... ? _My eyes snapped open, disappointment flooding me.

"Oh," I gasped, embarrassed. "I thought you were going to...

"Kiss you?" he whispered. I nodded, looking down, feeling naive and inexperienced. He tipped my chin up, my eyes full of questions. "Silly girl, of course I want to kiss you."

He leaned in and chastely pecked my lips. He tasted of sweet soda-pop.

"Bella, I so want to kiss you," he breathed at my pulsing lips, his breath humid, the longing in his voice making my body turn boneless. "But I want to save it for a more private time."

He looked over my shoulder and I dragged my eyes from his face , spotting nosy on-lookers; Jacob's allies spying on me as they did their jobs.

I cleared my throat and stepped back.

"You're right," I said breathlessly. "This isn't the right time."

He grinned and I bit my lip, heart hammering in my chest. His cheeks were flushed too, I noted, cool green eyes dilated with adrenaline and saratonin. I affect him too, and that placated me enough to move on to my work... for now.

He backed away, watching me as he went. "I'll see you at three?"

I nodded, heart stuttering out a jagged tattoo. I stumbled inside the gift shop and strode into the middle of the room. The shop was empty, so I took the oppurtunity to get all my girly feelings out with uncontrollable giggles and air punches. That's when a loud family stepped in through the door, the bell jingling their entrance. It forced me to stop dancing around, but I was too excited to be embarrassed.

"Good afternoon," I said happily, bustling back to the register. Their two year old came toddling over with a half eaten apple and a big grin. "Dance," she ordered. And I did, making her giggle.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. I pretty much got the register down pat, rung up a lot of people from town that I hadn't seen in a while and managed to avoid heart-sick boys for the rest of my shift; a flippen miracle.

"You know," I said to Edward as he drove me home. "If it wern't for Mike and Jacob, I'd be pretty happy with my new job."

He frowned. "That'd be my fault."

"No, Edward, it's not," I disagreed. "Jacob is just going to have to learn to deal with his feelings in a mature manner, instead of sulking. And Mike, well... as long as he keeps his octopus hands off of me I'll be just fine."

Edward's jaw clenched. "He better not touch you. I'll kick his ass."

"You'd have to get in line, cause my father would kill him first."

"I won't lie," he said. "Your dad scares me."

I patted his thigh with a sad smile.

"He's just not used to me bringing boys home. He's not usually all Robo-Cop."

"Robo-Cop," he said, weighing the description. "That's an apt description."

"Apt," I chuckled as we pulled into my drive way. "Now that's a word you don't hear every day."

He grinned, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, Esme's been pounding vocabulary down my throat. S.A.T. practice."

"S.A.T.'s?" I was confused. "Aren't you a sophomore?"

"Nope. Junior," he explained. "Home schooling has sped up my education considerably."

I frowned. "And I thought my A.P. classes were advnaced."

He chuckled, putting the car into park.

"It helps not to have to compete for the teachers attention with thirty other students. Besides, Esme's just a good teacher."

"Apparently," I said, feeling gyped.

As I climbed out of his car I said, "Hey, there's been something I wanted to say all day, but haven't found the chance."

"What's that?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"I wanted to thank you for sharing that story with me this morning, about your mom. That must have been painful to relive."

He shrugged, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "It's not easy remembering her like that. So out of control. So violent."

"Still," I said, stopping at the porch and facing him. "I appreciate that your trusted me with it, and I took to heart what you said about Alice."

He smiled softly, pulling me to him, his long arms wrapping around my waist. His body against mine felt like heaven.

"I like you a lot, Bella, and I want to get to know you. But that means I have to open up as well. Even if it's hard."

I smiled, hugging him back. His scent was intoxicating. _"Mmm... _you smell nice."

"Right back atcha," he murmured, nose buried in my hair. Must be my lilac shampoo.

The front door suddenly opened with a groan, the hinges in need of oiling. I looked up and my mom walked out with a smile, her apron covered in apples peelings and different spices.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said with a knowing smile. "But your father is right around the corner in the garage cleaning his fishing gear."

"Oh, God," Edward said, skipping back away from me, looking alarmed.

I laughed. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

Mom grinned, wiping her hands on the apron. "I know that. But a certain someone is having a hard time with his daughter dating."

She peeked around the corner of the house, incase he was coming.

"That's why I thought I'd warn you guys about unnecessary PDA in the driveway."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't exactly slow time down without a Flux-Capasiter, so dad will just have to deal."

"Back to the Future reference." Edward approved with a crooked grin. "Nice."

"Thank you," I said primly, making him chuckle.

"Bella, is that you?" dad called from inside the garage.

"Yes, dad," I called back.

His tall frame exited the garage while wiping his hands on an old dish towel, no doubt worm guts or fish carcus on it. His brown eyes were happy to see me, then slid to Edward and they dimmed a little.

"Hey, dad," I said, hugging him as he approached. He happily returned the hug, then greeted Edward with a friendly hand shake.

_See_, I silently told mom with my eyes. _He can act civilized. _

"Hello, Edward," he smiled. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"Any time, sir," he smiled. "You fixing up your fishing gear?" he pointed to the tangled fish line in his shirt pocket.

Dad looked down, genuinely surprised that it was there. "Oh! I was detangling some of the old lines and replacing them with new ones."

"Yeah, Emmett and I... that's my older brother... have to do the same before the lake freezes over, get in one more trip before it snows."

Dad's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "You fish?"

"Oh yeah," he said confidently. "We fish all along Lake Michigan. There's lots of different spots; Douglas Park, Burnham Harbor... They're all good."

Dad's face smoothed out, his eyes brightening in approval. "Well, how about that? A city boy who fishes."

Edward laughed.

"Dad said he fished a lot around here when he was a kid."

"Oh, we sure did," dad said, launching into a free flow about the old spots around the mountain, and who caught what.

I shook my head and smiled. He now respects Edward because he fishes, not because I like him. _Men, _my expression said to mom. She snickered, jumping into the testosterone driven conversation.

"So, Edward," she said, gaining his attention. Dad looked annoyed, his mustache bristling. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," he said. "But I should probably get back to my grandparents house. Esme... that's my soon-to-be step-mother... is cooking dinner, and she wants the whole family there, so..."

"Oh, that's nice," mom smiled approvingly. "Is she going to be around town this week? I'd love to meet her."

"Probably," Edward nodded. "She's still got to buy a few more things for the wedding, so you'll more than likely see her around town."

"Lovely," mom said, smiling at dad. "Tell her we'd love to stop by and say hello to her and Carlisle, maybe drop off a wedding card."

"They'd like that," he agreed.

"You just want to stop by and sneak a peek of your old ex," dad teased.

Mom pft'd him and smacked his arm. "I do not."

"Suuure," dad laughed.

Just then, Jacob's blue pick-up truck drove down our street, his engine roaring conspicuously. There was only one reason he'd be coming this way in town; to see me.

"Hey," dad said, waving. "There's Jake!"

Jacob's eyes widened when he saw Edward standing in the drive way, chatting comfortably with my parents, then narrowed angrily; a definite sour puss distorting his otherwise handsome face. My hopes burst, knowing exactly what he was going to do next. It's what he's been doing all week; avoiding confrontation. Instead of turning into the driveway, as he should have, he kept driving past, his foot obviously nudging the gas pedal faster, his face set in an angry scowl.

Mom frowned, watching him tool down the road. "What is he doing?"

I sighed unhappily. "He's throwing a hissy fit."

"Why?" mom asked, crossing her arms and looking back at me.

I glanced up at Edward for guidance.

"Better tell them the truth," he said. "They'll find out anyway." _This being such a tiny town_, he thought. _They're bound to hear the gossip. _

I told them everything, from Mike picking fights with me at work to how Jacob is basically controlling my love-life, and how confused I am by it. Then I launched into how Jacob's anger is directed toward Edward, or any boy, for that matter, that shows me the slightest bit of interest. Mom nodded in understanding, quick to catch on. Dad though, his face resembled a confused bulldog, creased and frowny.

"He refuses to talk to me," I continued. "And it's creating a tense situation at work. People are talking about me in whispers when I walk by. It makes me sad because I know these people. They're my neighbors and friends. For them to turn on me so quickly..."

"It's none of their damn business," Edward concluded. I smiled sadly at him, but it didn't make me feel any better. I was the subject of public condemnation, like in the Scarlet Letter. I feel like I should be wearing a giant red A on my shirt.

"He's absolutely right, sweetheart," mom said, reading my thoughts, like all mother's could. It brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, my feelings raw.

"Oh, honey," she cooed, hugging me tight. "You care about Jacob, and his behavior hurts and confuses you. He's been your rock your whole life, and now he's suddenly acting like a totally different person, like someone you don't know."

_I knew this was going to happen_, Renee thought. _The signs were there, blinking like a neon Vegas sign. I just wasn't sure which one was going to get hurt._

I nodded, trying to control myself. "I really wanted to enjoy my first job, you know?"

Mom nodded sympathetically while Dad just stood there, listening with his arms folded.

"It's my fault," Edward said, looking upset.

"No, no," I said, taking his hand in mine, our fingers threading together. "I told you before, it's not. This is all on Jacob."

"And Mike," he said moodily. "And every other boy who's pining after you."

I bit my lip, to stop from laughing. "Pining?"

He rolled his eyes skyward.

"I told you," he laughed. "It's those damn SAT vocab tests. It's turning me into an eighteenth century novel."

I burst out laughing, Edward joining in, chuckling at the absurdity of it all.

Mom watched us guffaw with a frown.

"You two are far too young to be feeling this kind of stress," mom said, indignant on our behalf. "Jacob and the rest of the community needs to get over it, and let you choose who you're going to love."

"Love?" dad snapped, eyes bouncing between the three of us.

"Relax dad," I said, laughter dying to giggles. "Edward and I are just enjoying each others company."

"Just don't go too fast," he warned. "For my blood pressures sake." I smiled, smoothing a hand affectionately down his arm.

"I swear not to do anything Bella's not comfortable with," Edward promised. "She's in control, whether she realizes it or not."

_I am? _I thought, surprised by that.

"Good," dad said, though still a little sullen.

"Well," Edward said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I smiled back, feeling my heart react to his sweet gesture, ignoring dad as he bristled beside me. "I hate to leave now, but I have to get home."

"I understand," I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon maybe? After school?"

"She has to do her homework first," dad warned.

"Oh, I have to do mine as well," he said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Homeschooled, remember?"

Dad frowned. "Who homeschool's you?"

"Esme. She was a highschool teacher before leaving to take care of Jasper."

"Who's Jasper?" Dad asked, thoroughly confused.

"Look," I said. "I'll answer all your nosy questions over dinner. Edward has to go home."

Edward chuckled, thanking me with his eyes.

"Call me tomorrow," I said, walking him to his car. "We'll figure something out then."

"Okay," he smiled, kissing me chastely on the lips. I gasped at the unexpected contact, blushing with warm and fuzzy surprise. He chuckled, enjoying my reaction.

"You call me too," he said, buckling in and starting the engine. "Especially if anything happens tomorrow during school. If Mike acts out, let me or Emmett know."

"I will," I agreed, feeling cared for.

"Bye," he smiled and back out of the driveway, waving at my parents. They waved back and watched him speed off down the road.

"What did he mean if something happens tomorrow?" dad demanded.

"Eavsdropping?" I accused, following them inside the house.

"Of course," he shrugged, nonplussed. "It's what a good parent does."

"What he meant," I said as I shut the door behind us. "Is that Mike Newton, Edward's cousin, is raging jealous that I won't go to the Homecoming dance with him. There's rumors that he gets handsy with his dates, so I'm steering clear."

Dad looked horrified.

"Has he tried anything with you?"

"He has," I said honestly. "But it was innocent enough."

"Like what?" he growled, patches of red coloring his face.

"Just touching my lower back when we're talking, or inserting himself in all of my activities and conversations. I know he's interested, but I made myself perfectly clear yesterday that I'm not interested back." I shrugged. "And now he's bitter, being mean and petty."

Dad was not happy, a tense look of displeaser hardening his the planes of his face.

"Anyways," I said. "Edward and Emmett have told him to cut the crap, and to leave me alone. But Mike... well, he's stubborn and digs his heels in."

I sat down at the kitchen table, starving. Mom was frying porkchops for dinner. They smelled good.

"Do you think he's going to try anything funny tomorrow?" dad asked, sitting at the head of the table, thinking maybe he'd stop by the school tomorrow with his cruiser, show this Newton kid who he's messing with.

"Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me. More than likely he'll do something to embarrass me and Jacob. Only Jacob won't stop him this time, seeing as he's angry with me."

I hadn't thought about that, how I'm going to handle Mike without Jacob looming over me in protection. I was on my own for the first time... and it made me nervous. I may have wits on my side, but I don't have the ability to sway the entire school. Like Mike warned, _public opinion can crush you._

"I know this is teenage drama," dad said, rubbing his temples. "But it's enough to make you crazy."

I snorted. "You have no idea."

"Well, for what it's worth," he said, sitting back and looking at me. "I love you and I think you've done a good job handling this."

I smiled sadly, knowing that I haven't handled it well at all.

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

Mom turned and winked at him, approving his support.

I smiled and ate my dinner like everything was alright, even though it really wasn't. I can only hope my calm demeanor convinced them I was mature and in control, ignoring how they shot me periodic glances of concern. I went to bed that night thinking about everything Mike told me, our fight rolling around in my mind..._ The whole school knows that Jacob likes you... Everyone is talking about you behind your back... Who accepts rides from rich strangers... Only one kind of woman does that... _

I didn't know Edward was rich. How could I? Sure his car is flashy and brand-spanking-new, but that didn't really register with me until after I knew that I liked him. Jacob and Mike knew that of course, but it didn't seem to matter to them. Right now, the sting of rejection trumped truth, and I had a bad feeling it was going to be a long and bumpy road back to civility.

"Oh God," I groaned out into the dark void of my bedroom. The thought of walking into that school tomorrow made my stomach clench.

_DING!_

A text message illuminated my nightstand. I picked the phone up, welcoming the interruption.

**AB: How was work? Is Jacob still being a dickhead?**

I smirked. It was Alice.

**BS: Pretty much. I'm recieving the silent treatment. Mike and I had an embarrassing, public fight, and I'm questioning my sanity. Productive day, all in all.**

**AB: Fair warning. I'm going to say something to both of them tomorrow. I'm prime for a fight.**

I sighed, expecting as much.

**BS: I know better than to hold you back.**

**AB: Smart girl **

I chuckled.

**BS: Where were you today? I thought you were coming to the farm, to meet the Cullen's.**

**AB: Yeah, I was going to. But my father unexpectantly came home.**

My breath caught.

**BS: Oh snap. What happened? Are you okay?**

**AB: Yeah, I'm okay. Dad showed up and packed his bags. Bastard didn't even say goodbye to me. **

My heart broke for her, imagining how that must have stung. It reminded me of Edward's story, and how he said this will change her.

**BS: I'm so sorry, Al. Look, you can stay with me as long as you like. An extended invitation. Get away from all the drama.**

**AB: Believe me, I'd love to, but mom needs me here. She's been drinking a lot and I'm worried she'll try to drive. I hid the keys, just in case.**

"Shit," I hissed into the dark.

**BS: What if I stayed with you?**

There was a pause...

**AB: IDK, Bells. We'll see.**

**BS: Okay. You let me know what you need and I'll be there.**

**AB: Thanks. I appreciate that more then you know.**

**BS: I love ya, girl. Now get some rest. TTYL**

**AB: Night **

Unsurprisingly, sleep didn't come straight away, thoughts of Alice and Mrs. Brandon adding to my long list of concerns. Shaggy kept me company though, curled up by side, purring and kneading my blanket until my brain gave out.

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. Mom kissed my forehead and wished me good luck, then left for the elementary school in a swirl of nervous energy.

"Aren't you going to be late?" I asked dad who was lingering over his cereal bowl.

"Nope," he said, crunching his Cherrios.

"Well," I said, finishing my Cocoa Puffs. "I'm taking off early."

I hopped up and put my bowl in the sink.

My plan was pretty simple; arrive at school before everyone else does, that way I'd have time to gather my things from my locker and head straight to class without any trouble. I figure I'm only exposing myself to ridicule if I'm standing in the hall with a giant bullseye painted on my back.

I turned around, preparing to leave when I realized dad was staring at me with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Now don't say anything until you hear me out," he warned.

My eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"I mean it, Bella. Just listen, okay?"

I held my hands up, gesturing surrender.

"Okay."

He shoved his bowl aside.

"Now I understand that you probably plan on laying low today. Especially if this Mike Newton thing is as bad as you say it is."

"It has potential to be."

"That's why I want to drive you to school today."

"Oh no!" I shook my head vehemently.

"Uh uh uh," he said, shaking a finger at me. "You promised to hear me out without interruption."

"But...

"Bella...

I sagged against the island, relenting.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Thank you," he said, standing up and putting his bowl in the sink next to mine. "I think it might be smart to give this Newton kid a little scare. If he see's the police cruiser he'll remember who your father is, and he'll think twice before messing with you."

I wanted to say his plan was sure to fail, but it had some legs. If Mike sees Chief Swan in his cruiser, he may decide to drop whatever his plan was, and leave me alone.

With some surprise Charlie saw that Bella was actually considering his plan. It told him that his instincts had been correct; Bella needed help. He was already well aware that his daughter was filling out into her womanly potential, as much as it pained him to admit. But he wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught of amourous boys thrust upon her.

_Three boys in one week! _

He grimaced, recalling that age. It was all passion and quiet desperation, watching girls from afar. But boys today were bolder and more confidant. Definitely a different generational attitude. Truth was, Charlie was afraid for his daughter as she navigated this new socially aware era, and if he can possibly help hold off the male tide, than he'll do everything in his power to do so.

Not wanting to distress my father anymore than I already have, I reluctantly agreed.

"I think it's a good idea, dad."

His brown eyes widened, clearly stunned. Without a word he grabbed the keys and locked the front door behind us, hurrying me along before I changed my mind.

"Brr!" I shivered beside the cruiser, snuggling further into my blue sweater as the October wind picked up. Colorful leaves skimmed along the ground by my feet, swirling in a chaotic dance.

"Look," dad said, pointing at the pumkins on the neighbors porch. "Everything is frosted over."

I looked around the neighborhood, seeing he was right. Pastor Weber's elaborate Halloween display was covered in frost, the atmosphere taking on a November-esque appeal.

"Maybe it'll be an early winter," I said, climbing inside the warm cruiser. The scanner bloomed to life, voices mumbling in monotone about black ice on the mountain.

Dad groaned, grabbing the CB.

"Charlie to headquarters, come in."

"Goodmorning Chief," dispatch answered. "Come in."

"Send out Mark to patrole route 9 and the back mountain roads. Tell him to pay speacial attention to speeders. We don't need accidents this morning. Over."

"Yes, sir. Over."

He set the CB in it's cradle and turned the volume down, then backed out into the busy street. Everyone was leaving for work and kids were walking to school. So much for my laying-low plan. Everyone's eyes followed the cruiser as we crawled past at a snails pace.

"You know, sometimes I forget how dangerous the mountain can be," I admitted, watching a school bus roar up it.

Dad hummed in agreement.

"That's why I don't want you to go gallavanting up there anymore. Even to walk to the farm."

"I won't," I said, wondering how I'm going to get to work if I'm not allowed to walk. "With Jacob ignoring me, I don't exactly have a steady ride to work anymore. And Edward's leaving in a few weeks. I'm kinda screwed."

He frowned.

"You need a car."

My eyes snapped to his.

"A car? But I don't even know how to drive."

"Well, you have to learn sometime," he shrugged, turning right on the street leading to the high school.

I knew he was right, of course, but I've never needed a car to get where I was going, seeing as I lived dead center in town. I could always walk where I needed to go. Working at Newton's Orchard has changed all that. I guess that's what happens when you get older. Your world expands beyond your neighborhood.

As we pulled into the schools congested parking lot dad asked, "Do you see him anywhere?"

"Um...," I scanned the crowd, trying to make sense of the many faces. "No."

"Keep your eyes peeled while I navigate this mess."

The school was packed with half-awake teenagers, grumpy looking teachers sipping coffee, and a line of yellow buses ommiting huge belches of exhaust. Then I saw him, a flash of familiar blonde hair in a sea of brown.

"There!" I pointed. Dad's eyes followed my gesture.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted him.

"Is there a reason he's loitering by the front entrance?"

I knew what he was alluding to.

"Probably waiting for me."

"That's what I thought," he muttered, putting the cruiser in park by the drop off area, right where the boys were standing. I smirked, seeing the guys stare at the cruiser with some alarm.

"Thanks, dad. This is great."

He chuckled, watching me hop out of the car with my backpack. I shut the door and took a few steps. I was wondering how I was going to get past Mike, who was watching me with a strange smirk, when I heard the passenger window roll down in a mechanical whir. I turned to see what dad wanted, when I realize he was looking past me.

"Mister Newton," dad called, finger beckoning him. "Can I have a word?"

Mike's nasty smirk disappeared in a flash.

"Dad," I hissed furiously. "What are you doing?"

"Go inside, Bella," he said in a no nonsense tone. "I want a word with Michael. Alone."

Mike walked past me with wide blue, apprehensive eyes, his fingers clutching his books to his chest. He shot me a look before leaning down and saying through the open window, "You wanted to speak to me, Chief Swan?"

"Isabella," dad said, eyes on Mike. "Go to class. This is between him and I."

I looked between my father and Mike, mortified. I know he meant well, but he was going to make things worse. As I stood there, the crowd streaming around us to get inside, some stopped to watch, clogging up the entrance. You could hear mine and Mike's names being passed through the crowd.

Without a word, I fled the scene, anger quickening my pulse. Mike's friends were snickering as I walked past, amused by my embarrassment.

"Hey girl," Tyler said, watching me with new interest. His eyes flowed over me like a physical touch. Confused, I frowned. He never paid attention to me before.

"Hey Tyler," I said, rushing past with my head down. I felt everyones eyes on me as I slipped through the door.

Once I was out of the line of fire I turned to look through the glass wall. Mike was nodding alot, then shaking his head no. My dad was gesticulating and animated, expression hard.

I couldn't watch this anymore.

I quickly made my way to my third-floor locker, eyes cast downward so not to draw attention to myself. When I dared to look up I spotted a tall guy pulling books from my locker... Jacob. My heart jumped, adrenaline bitter on my tongue. He stood there, happily chatting to one of his friends, smiling that sunny smile and being normal. It hurt to watch. I missed him and he didn't seem to miss me at all.

Having no choice, I made my way across the hall, toward Jacob and his friend. Aaron saw me approach, his happy face fading when he read my stormy expression.

"Hey man," Aaron said, slapping Jacob on the back. "I'll see you in class."

He nodded, stuffing books into his bag. "Save me a seat in the back, will ya? I don't want Mr. Rancourt calling on me again. That was humiliating."

Aaron stared at me while backing into the crowd, clearly aware of mine and Jacob's falling out. I stood there with folder arms, waiting for Jacob to notice me. Someone walked by and whispered our names, giggling to their friend. I rolled my eyes. _Here we go... _

When he shut the locker door, he saw me and startled, dropping his Algebra book with a loud THWACK!

"I wish you'd stop doing that," I snapped, bending down to retrieve his book.

He frowned, taking it from me. "Do what?"

"Jump with fright every time you see me. We're sharing lockers, Jake. We're bound to bump into one another."

He persed his lips, unaware he was doing that. Not wanting to be around me, he turned and walked away.

"You know, this silent treatment is getting old, fast."

Still, he said nothing.

Angry annoyance bloomed into a flash of frustration.

"That's right," I called, raising my voice over the din of noise. "Walk away. It's what you do best."

He froze, the muscles in his broad back rolling with tension. He wanted to talk to her, had so much to say it was killing him. He was going to yesterday, but that idiot, Edward was standing in her driveway, all chummy with her parents... The thought of it was like a knife repeatedly stabbing his brain. No, if he opened his mouth now, too much would come out.

I waited for him to explode. I could see it in his posture. To my surprise, he slowly relaxed and resumed walking to class, ignoring me completely.

"Coward!" I yelled, not caring that everyone was watching.

Pissed off I ripped open my locker and grabbed Wuthering Heights for English Lit. I hated this book, which only exasperated my bad mood. Slamming the locker shut, I stormed off to class. I sat in the back row, seething. I couldn't get Jacob off my mind, so I held pretend arguments with him, burning him with cutting remarks and perfect comebacks, imagining him begging for forgiveness. It gave me momentary satisfaction, but sadly it wasn't real, leaving me even more frustrated.

"Hey, Bella," someone hissed.

I glanced up from the book, annoyed at the interruption. Everyone within a three seat radius was looking at me. There was nowhere to look without meeting someones eyes.

"I heard about you and Mike," whispered Eric Yorkie.

I swept my eyes across the classroom, seeing that Mrs. Goff was oblivious to the pow-wow happening in the back of the room.

I returned my attention to Eric.

"That's really none of your business."

He leaned in, undetered.

"But Mike said you and Jacob have been secretly together this whole time. Is that true?"

I gave him a disparaging look. "I'm sure Mike has said lots of things to cover up the fact that I turned him down for Homecoming."

"Yeah, but are you and Jacob together?" Olivia pressed.

"No, we're not."

"Did Mike break you guys up then?" Ashley asked, shooting Olivia a look. I could tell this was their shared belief.

"Again, no," I said with an edge of annoyance. "He did not break us up, because Jake and I were _never_ together."

When they didn't look away I sighed. "Look, Jacob and I are just friends. That's all."

"Then why is Jacob mad at you?" Eric pointed out. The girls nodded, suspicious.

"I saw you guys in the hall before class," said Olivia. "He wont even talk to you."

Feeling pressured, I looked down at the open book on my desk. Before me I read the line... _As soon as you become Mrs. Lincoln, he loses friend, love, and all! Have you considered how you'll bare the seperation, and how he'll bare to be quite deserted in the world? _

Is that how Jacob felt about me and Edward? Does he think I abandoned him for someone better?

My distracted silence confirmed everyone's suspicion.

"That's what I thought," Eric said smugly.

My head snapped up, amber eyes flashing. "None of you have a goddam clue what you're talking about! So leave me the hell alone!"

"Miss Swan!" snapped Mrs. Goff. I jumped. I didn't intend to say that so loudly. Everyone turned in their seats to see what was going on in the back. I felt my face flame with embarrassment. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No, ma'am," I said, shooting Eric and the girls a nasty look.

Mrs. Goff's beedy brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses, wondering if she should persue the matter further. Seeing as I was an honor student and no troublemaker, she decided to let it slide.

"Well," she floundered, shuffling her papers. "Please try and concentrate."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, flipping a few pages ahead in the book, to catch up.

Everyone slowly returned back to the lecture, but I could tell they were far more interested in my outburst than Heathcliff and Cathy's tumultuous relationship. If they weren't interested in the gossip about me, Mike and Jacob before... they were now.

The next few classes went along in the same manner, as if scripted. Everyone knew by now about mine and Jacob's falling out, apparently thinking it was sensational gossip. My furious reaction only confirmed their belief in Mike's twisted tale, which I still wasn't 100% sure what the story even was, because over the next few hours the rumors morphed into a bigger and bigger lie.

Second period Civics class heard that Jacob found me and Mike making out behind the school. Jacob got pissed and broke up with me. Third period Gym class asked me if I broke Mike and Jessica up on purpose, because I'm obviously in love with Mike and jealous of Jessica. _Gag! _Fourth period US History asked me the same questions until I was grinding my damn teeth and staring daggers at the next person who dared ask me about Mike-fucking-Newton.

Yes, the rumor mill was in full swing at Mount Washington High, buzzing through the halls with a sense of breathless excitement. I tried my best to ignore the whispers and stares as I made my way through the halls, weaving my way through the lunch crowd... but it was impossible.

Conversations went like this...

_Why did she break up with Jacob? He's so hot._

_Well, he's too good for her anyway._

Or my personal favorite... _You heard how she tricked Mike into breaking up with Jessica. He's heartbroken_.

By the time I made it to the lunch line I was so tightly wound I was close to exploding.

Alice bound through the caferteria doors like a excited gazelle, spotting me across the packed room. I was standing in line, purposely not looking around myself. If I looked up, sure as the sun shines, everyone would be staring back.

"Hey, let me cut, Ang," Alice said to my neighbor, Angela Weber. She smiled, friendly as ever and let Alice take her place beside me.

"Thanks," Alice grinned. "I owe you one."

"No worries," she said. "I figured Bella needs her friends right now."

I looked back at Angela, preparing to defend myself again.

"Oh, don't worry," she said, reading my distress. "I don't believe a word of it. I know you and Jacob are just friends. Mikes just being a jerk, spreading lies."

I gasped and hugged her, making her laugh.

"Thank you, Ang. Maybe you can tell everyone else that?"

She snickered, choosing a salad for lunch. "I already have, but the truth isn't as interesting as the lie. So no one's listening."

I grumbled, knowing she was right. It's exactly what they've all been doing to me too. Those jerks knew the truth, but the gossip provided entertainment for an otherwise dull Monday.

Alice frowned, examining me. "You look like shit."

I snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

_Challenge accepted, _she thought.

"Mike is telling everyone he broke up with you because he doesn't want Jacob's sloppy seconds."

I dropped my tray and spun toward her, eyes wide_. "He said what?!" _

My voice carried, making everyone turn to look at me. Alice shrugged and snickered, shaking her head. Apparently she wasn't taking this as seriously as I was.

"Yeah," she said, picking up a soda and chicken sandwich. "He's telling everyone that you and Jake have been getting it on for years." She laughed. "As if!"

It was as if all the volume got turned down around me and everything slowed down. "Mike said that Jacob and I are... are... that we...

I couldn't even say it!

"Having sex," she said for me. She realized my brain was short circuiting, that I was actually taking this to heart.

I had taken the high road all damn day_. Well no more!_

Just then, Mike walked through the cafeteria doors with two girls on either side of him, simpering for his attention. He looked smug and extremely pleased with himself. He lifted his eyes to the lunch line and saw me standing there, staring back at him with fire in my eyes. The entire cafeteria quieted down, their eyes bouncing between me and Mike, waiting for something to happen.

_"Oh snap, it's Mike!"_

_"Shit's gonna hit the fan, now!"_

"Bella," Alice yanked on my arm. "Come on. Ignore him."

Angela twisted around and frowned at Mike. The tension between us was palpable, like a rubber band stretching to it's limit.

"She's right. Ignore him," she agreed with Alice. "He's not worth it."

"But it is worth it," I disagreed. "He's assasinating my reputation. Now everyone thinks I'm easy."

"Bella, you're real friends know the truth," Angela insisted. Alice nodded emphatically. Angela was a peacemaker, a pastors daughter. But sometimes, even Jesus got pissed.

Mike's face split into a cruel grin, his expression triumphant_. I win._

Everything that had been said between us since Saturday slowly gathered in the center of my chest, a burning coal of hatred pulsating, a twin heartbeat... and I snapped. Mike saw it, my shift from victimhood to avenging angel. His stupid grin slipped, looking uncertain.

"Bella," Alice hissed, feeling the shit as well. "Dont!"

I ignored her, mind focused on nothing but Mike's stupid face.

_Well girls, _I thought. _This is the twenty first century, the Me-Too era. Get ready to witness feminism in action!_

I pointed straight at him. "You!"

"Me?!" he said, scrambling backward. He was closed in, students clogging the doors. As I marched across the cafeteria, everyone parted to let me through, standing up and getting their cell phones out.

"Are you really so insecure that you need to spread lies about me?" I demanded once I reached him.

He peered around nervously, eyes flicking here and there.

"I didn't say one single thing that wasn't true!"

I shoved my finger in his face, making him flinch. "You're a fucking liar, Mike Newton!"

"Look," he said all smarmy, trying to gain back some confidence. "I know you're upset about us not working out. But that's not my fault. You have to move on, Bella. It's kinda sad."

Rage swelled inside me, hatred erasing any sense that I possessed. I found myself lifting my hand to hit him. Mike's eyes widened. He knew he went too far this time. But he needed to ride the rumors out, otherwise he'd look bad. Bella was hot, but he wasn't willing to ruin his reputation over her. Besides, he had these two girls on the hook.

"So help me, Mike," I warned, eyes narrowed into slits, hand held high and trembling. "You make this right, or else."

His fan-girls started to defend him.

"Leave him alone, Bella!"

"It's not Mike's fault you're sleeping with Jacob!"

"Yeah, you broke him and Jessica up!"

"That's why Jacob's not talking to you! You cheated on him!"

I glared daggars at Mike while listening to the bullshit. My ears buzzed, sound coming in and out in strange waves.

"And you had the audacisty to ask me yesterday if our past meant anything," I said. "This, right here, is why it no longer does."

He looked confused and unsure. "W... what do you mean?"

"I can't be friends with someone like you, someone so selfish that you're willing to destroy my reputation just so you can save face. And by the way, Jacob and I may be fighting, but he has never once tried to hurt me the way you have. He and Edward _both_ are better men than you'll _ever_ be."

"Edward?" One of the girls asked behind me. The other girl shrugged, realizing there was an element to the story Mike hadn't shared.

My words had the effect they were intended. I could see the vulnerable Mike beneath the smug asshole before me, blue eyes wounded. There will not be any coming back from this, and he knew it. Then something truly disturbing happened before my eyes. Like Dr. Jeckyl and Mister Hyde, Mike transformed back into his confident persona. His eyes flitted about the room, taking the temperature of our onlookers, calculating.

He smiled pityingly and said, "You think you have me all figured out. But you don't. You were nothing more than a piece of ass to me, Bella. I'm just glad that I learned about you and Jacob before I made a big mistake. I need a loyal girl. Not... well, you know."

There were several titters of laughter around the room. He called me a slut again. Fury, so intense, washed over me like a back drafting fire ball.

"Why you filthy, disgusting _PIG!"_ I curled my fist and reared back...

"Bella, NO!" Alice slammed into me, yanking down on my arm. I stumbled backward.

"Alice," I gasped. "Let me go! He deserves this! He called me a slut again!"

"I know. But if you hit him, you'll be suspended," she reasoned breathlessly, pulling on the back of my shirt with all her might, trying to hold me back. "Your dad will ground you and you wont be able to see Edward."

"It's totally worth it!" I growled at Mike, higher reasoning shot to hell. He snickered.

Jacob chose then to walk into the cafeteria, peering around in confusion at the lack of usual noise and motion. Everyone was focused on something to his right. Trying to see what was so interesting, he craned his neck to see.

It was Bella, and she was about to punch Mike! _Holy shit!_

_"_Dude, it's Jacob!" someone called. Everyone shifted, looking at him with excitement.

"BELLA!" he called, trying to be heard over the crowd.

"Jake," Alice cried with relief, watching him shove his way through the crowd toward them. "Help me, please. Bella's not listening."

He reached them, assessing the situation.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded, eyeing Mike, who was eyeing him back. He touched my arm, making me freeze. His presence only made me more aggitated. He had been treating me so badly that hot tears threatened to spill over. I was afraid to look at him, or I'd loose it.

_She wont even look at me, _Jake thought. She's too focused on hating Mike.

"Wow," he said, looking back at Mike. "You must have done something pretty bad to upset her this much. What did you do?"

"Nothing, man," he said, hands in the air. "I swear."

"She's attacking him," one of the girls tearfully said.

"Shelly, go get Principal Biggs," girl number two said. "Before she hurts Mike."

"Bella," Jacob said in a gentler tone, touching my raised arm. I flinched, looking at him... and wishing I hadn't. His familiar brown eyes probed mine, seeing just how wrecked I really was. He knew he was part of the reason for this, being swallowed up by regret.

_Oh Bella, I'm so sorry..._

"Mike is lying, Jake," I said, my voice wobbling with emotion.

"I know he is," he said, confirming that he was subjected to the gossip as well.

"He's telling everyone I'm sleeping with you," I said, on the verge of cracking. I was so ashamed and embarrassed. "He said... he said...

Alice stepped in for me. "He said he broke up with Bella because he didn't want your sloppy seconds."

Jacob gasped, horrified.

He rounded on Mike, who looked scared, holding his hands up. Jacob shouted, "Oh my God! Why would you say something like that?!"

"I... I didn't!" he lied, eyes wide and feral. "She's lying!"

"But Mike," one of his fangirls said. "You did say that. You said...

"Shut up!" he snapped, rounding on her. She blinked, taken aback.

He was cracking, twitching and afraid. He was caught and he knew it.

"You did," Alice insisted, pointing at him. "You've told everyone exactly that."

He looked at her, wild eyed. His story was falling apart.

"That's right," I lifted my voice, so everyone could hear. "I never went out with Mike! So how could I have hurt Jacob, when we're not even a couple?"

The crowd started talking in excitement, the tide turning on Mike. He panicked and lashed out, grabbing my arm and wrenching it down painfully. "I said, SHUT UP!"

He stared into my eyes, his expression manic. He was smiling as he caused me pain. I cried out as his fingers dug into my skin.

Jacob pushed Mike's shoulder in warning, but he wouldn't let go of my arm, shaking me like a rag doll.

"Let her go!" Jacob demanded.

"Knock it off Mike!" Alice demanded. She pushed him hard, trying to get him off of me. He lifted his free arm and pushed her to the floor.

"Alice!" I cried, yanking to get out of his grip.

"MIKE, I'M WARNING YOU!" Jacob shouted, adrenaline pumping.

There was gonna be a fight, and I was in the middle of it!

Mike's eyes were wild, wheeling around the room, hatred shining from them. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared. I cried out in pain. He was breaking my arm! My knees buckled and I dropped to my knees beside Alice, tears blurring my vision.

His crazy eyes fell on me, teeth gnashing. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, BUT YOU CHOSE EDWARD! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Jacob roughly pushed Mike, catching him by surprise. Mike let go of my arm to try to stop himself from falling, but in doing so it sent me flying backwards. I lost my footing, landing on my injured arm. The elbow audibly snapped. I gasped, feeling a sharp pain shoot up my arm.

Alice stumbled to her feet, then carefully helped me up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding on to my good hand.

"I... I think so," I lied. I was so keyed-up I wasn't sure of anything.

"Good," she said, swiping a shaking hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking her over. She nodded, though was understandably shaken up.

Jacob was behind us now, roaring with rage as he went after Mike. In truth, this fight was a long time coming, neither of them liking the other much. But Mike had gone too far this time, and he knew it. Mike tried to run, scrambling through the cluster of caferteria tables and chairs, but he was closed in, not able to go far. He threw a tray of lasagna at Jacob, splattering his shirt, but it didn't phase him. Jacob grabbed Mike's shirt and shoved him hard to the floor, a bunch of chairs and backpacks skidding across the waxed floor. Girls screamed, trying to get out of the way.

"Oh shit!" I heard someone yell.

"GET HIM, JAKE!"

"Yeah, kick his ass!"

He was going to get his ass handed to him, and the cafeteria errupted in noise, chanting _FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT... _The lunch ladies ran past us in their hair nets, in search of the principal.

Mike was still scrambling to get away from Jacob, hands up to prevent being punched, but too late. Jake's fist made it's first connection to Mike's lip, blood spurting out onto the floor. It was one meaty punch after another...

I couldn't stand it anymore. I swirled around and ran out the cafeteria doors. Alice ran after me, the chants of _fight, fight, fight _fading away.

"Bella," Alice called, chasing after me. "Wait for me!"

I pushed through the schools exit and ran out into the chilly, autumn afternoon. The frosty morning had turned into a sunny day, the dazzling sun momentarily blinding me.

"Where are you going," she panted, catching up to me.

"Newton's Orchard."

Adrenaline was pumping so violently through me that I felt like I was in someone else's body. I couldn't feel or think properly. I was a shivering, chaotic mess.

"But how?" she asked, marching beside me through the parking lot. "We don't have a car."

"We'll walk."

_You promised dad you wouldn't walk up the mountain anymore, _my subconcsious reminded me.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, rearing back and kicking the tires of a red Ford.

"Wow," Alice guffawed in amazement. "I've never seen you so pissed before. I mean, you caused a riot back there."

We reached the exit to the schools parking lot. I stared down the empty road, the town beyond, quiet. How am I supposed to get to Edward? Hitch hike?

"Honestly, you're making my problems pale in comparisson," she said, still chuckling. I looked at her in confusion, my blood pressure making sound come in and out like an ultrasound, _woosh-woosh, woosh-woosh, woosh, woosh_.

"Bella, you stood up to Mike," she said excitedly. "You fought him! You fought that entire school!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You're my freaking hero!"

I made a face, looking both ways at the street curb before crossing the road. "I'm no hero, Alice."

"But he made you sound like a two-timing slut, and you...

I rounded on her. "I know what he said! God!"

She blinked, seeing that I wasn't taking her compliments the way she intended.

"Okay, okay," she said calmer, hands up. "I'm sorry. I'm just _impressed_."

The tension I was experiencing was peaking. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. Something was bubbling to the surface. I was going to either pass-out or throw up. I braced myself against my knees... and I unexpectedly laughed.

"_Ha ha... ha ha ha... hahahahahaha..._

Alice watched me with a worried expression.

"Bella," she said, uncertainty coloring her tone. "Is this a nervous breakdown?"

"_Hahahah hahahah hahahaha... _

"If you don't stop I'm going to slap you," she warned.

"_Hahahaha hahaha hahahaha..._

She stamped her foot. "I don't understand. What's so funny?"

"This!" I laughed, my arms held out, heaving with hysteria. "I finally meet a guy that I really like and I'm not even allowed to enjoy it, because back there... " I pointed at the school. "... two boys are duking it out over me, making me _fucking CRAZY_!"

My stomach hurt from laughing so hard, my throat tightening and burning. Then without warning hot tears sprung from my eyes, blurring my vision. The hysteria bled into dispair... and I cried my heart out. I stumbled through the tall grass on the side of the road and dropped into a bed of dead leaves.

Alice kneeled down beside me, rubbing my huched back.

"Bella," she cooed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you. You know me and my big mouth."

I lifted my tear stained face and hiccuped. "I'm not... _hiccup_... mad about that... _hiccup_."

I don't know how long we sat on the side of the road together, Alice rubbing my back while I lamented what should be the happiest time in my young life.

"They're just stupid, stupid boys, Bella," Alice breathed, upset for her friend.

"Not Jacob," I said, feeling a stress headache settle directly between my eyes. "He's my friend, and I'm hurting him because I don't love him enough."

"That's his problem, Bella. Not yours."

I sniffed, wiping my nose on my sweater. _Sorry grandma. _

"You really care for him, don't you?" she observed with a tender smile.

"Of course I do. I love him. Just not the way he wants."

She sat back on her heels and shook her head. "Do you know how jealous I am of you?"

That got my attention.

"Me? Why?"

"Jacob's a great catch," she shrugged, like it was the most simple thing on earth. "He's cute, loyal, funny..."

I stared at her and her far away look. It slowed my hysteria, and I took a deep breath.

"Alice, do you like Jacob?"

She looked down and started tearing a leaf apart. "Maybe," she shrugged.

I was surprised.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought you liked him, but was too shy to say so."

I felt bad.

"Trust me, Al," I said thickly and sniffed again. "If I liked Jacob you would've been the first person I told." She grinned, looking at me with dark blue eyes.

"Hey, why don't you ask him out?" I suggested.

She chuckled, throwing the shredded leaf into the road. "Because, he loves you. Not me."

"Yeah," I sighed, feeling like a giant pile of steaming dog crap. "How am I going to fix that?"

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe with time...?"

Just then a big black RAM truck blew past us on the road, it's speed pulling leaves along with it. To our surprise the driver slammed on the breaks, tires screeching on the pavement. We watched as they pulled to the side of the road, it's foreways flashing.

"Who is it?" Alice asked. I shrugged, watching.

Emmett climbed out of the drivers side and jogged to where we were sitting on the ground.

"Bella!" he called, looking alarmed. "What the hell are you doing on the side of the road? It's dangerouss! I could have hit you!"

Alice looked at me. "You know him?"

I wiped my face with my clean sleeve and climbed to my feet. Emmett realized I had been crying and slowed down, wide shoulders relaxing.

"Aw, what happened, Mooch?"

"Bella," she said, yanking on my sleeve. I glanced at her. She was staring at Emmett with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. "Alice, this is Edward's brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is my best-friend Alice."

He smiled his charming, dimpled smile, his bare bicep flexing the 69 Impala tattoo as he reached out the shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

She checked him out, eyebrow raising. "It's nice to meet you too." He chuckled, recognizing her appreciation.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett. "Flirt." He didn't look one bit sorry.

"Hey, you girls need a ride somewhere, or are you hanging out in the road for a reason?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, we could use a ride."

He nodded, waving to the truck. "Glad to be of service."

"Do you think we could get a ride to the farm?" I asked.

He smiled and opened the passenger side door for us. "That's where I was heading anyway, darlin. Hop in."

Alice climbed in the backseat and buckled in, checking everything out. I slid into the passenger seat, following suit. Alice watched Emmett closely, admiring his dark hair, blue eyes and strong physique. _That's one hell of a gene pool,_ she thought, recalling Edward's looks too.

"So," Emmett said, putting the truck into drive and pulling right onto the mountain. "Wanna tell me why you hooligans aren't in school?"

I looked over at him and felt a stab of shame. "It's ah... kind of an embarrassing story."

"You're dating my dorky brother. What could be more embarrassing than that?"

I giggled. "Edward's not a dork, Moose."

He smiled wide at the use of his nickname. "You say potato, I say po-tah-to."

I laughed, feeling better in his presence. He reached over and patted my hand resting on the seat between us. I smiled back, and relaxed.

Understanding she went through something bad, Emmett had the urge to make her smile again. She had such a pretty smile. Of course, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, what with all that long, mahogany hair and big, sunlit honey eyes. But what he liked best about her was her quick wit and humor. She could keep up with him, unlike his girlfriend back home, Rosalie. Sure, she had sex-appeal in spades, but lacked a sense of humor.

_All sex and no substance make Jack a dull boy, _he thought.

I turned to grin at Alice in the back seat, happy now that I was with Emmett and on my way to see Edward. I was surprised to find her already looking at me with a raised brow.

_What? _I mouthed.

_He likes you, _she mouthed back.

_Who?_

_Emmett, _she nodded at him.

I made a come-on face. She shook my head, exasperated. Alice didn't know that Emmett would flirt with anything with a pulse. It was just his personality. I think Alice was on an estrogen high, seeing crushes everywhere she looks. Must be the Jacob/Mike/Edward triangle. My personal Bermuda Triangle.

"We're here," he announced.

Emmett pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. Before I even had a chance to figure out how I was going to explain what just happened, I heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

I looked out the window and saw Edward jogging toward me with a confused but happy smile. He was wearing a simple pair of black track pants with white stripes down the side and a white t-shirt. I shook my head, grinning. He was hot without even trying. I, on the other hand, was wearing a royal blue t-shirt, my sweater and black skinny jeans. I sighed. I really needed to start making more of an effort if I'm to keep his interest. My looks and his were two spheres that do not touch.

Emmett helped me and Alice out of the truck, ever the gentleman. He pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Blow, Mooch."

I took it and blew my nose, thanking him with my eyes.

"Thank you, Moose," I said, handing it back to him.

"No," he grinned, waving it off. "You keep it." I nodded and pocketed it.

Edward stopped right in front of me with a look of concern creasing his forehead. He took in my blotchy face and red, watery eyes. It must have been obvious I had been crying.

"What's the matter?" he said, green eyes flicking between me and Alice. "I thought you were in school."

"I was," I rasped out. I cleared my throat. I must have blown my voice from crying so hard.

Alice huffed, bursting to tell someone what happened. "She went all Chernoble on Mike's ass in the cafeteria. It was awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. "It was not awesome, Alice."

Edward and Emmett wore twin expressions of alarm. "What happened?" they asked simultaniously.

I sighed, embarrassed. _How to explain..._

Alice huffed impatiently and went on. "Mike told everyone at school that he broke up with Bella because he didn't want Jacob's sloppy seconds. He said he wanted a loyal girl. Not a...

She shot her eyes to me, not wanting to say it. I flushed, mortified all over again.

"He's telling everyone I'm a slut," I said, not able to make eye contact while I hugged my hurt arm to my side.

"He said WHAT?!" Edward hotly demanded. I flinched, figuring this was how it would go down.

"Yeah," she said. "And he grabbed her, Edward. He knocked her to the ground. Hard."

Alice nodded to my arm, a scowl replacing her earlier flippancy. Instinctively I rubbed my elbow. It hurt and throbbed, but I didn't want to make it obvious. I was emabarrassed enough.

I heard one of them growl and shift in the dirt. I peaked up and saw Emmett's expression was scary, rubbing his scratchy jaw, trying to reel in his anger. He was wondering how to handle his spoiled cousin without igniting a family brawl the week of his father's wedding. Edward though, his arms shot out and pulled me gently to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, burying my face in his shoulder. "No, I'm okay... I think."

He rocked me from side to side, smoothing my hair with his fingers. I let him relax me, syphoning the anxiety still humming through my veins. He smelled of aftershave and smokey bacon, oddly enough.

"I'm gonna kill him," Emmett rumbled to Edward.

"Well, get in line," Alice said. "Bella had him pinned in the corner of the cafeteria. The entire school errupted, chanting fight, fight, fight! That's when Mike grabbed Bella, screaming at her to shut up, that she was a bitch. That's when Jacob snapped and shoved Mike to floor. He _kicked... his... ass_."

Alice shook her head, blue eyes wide, expression glowing with awe. "I'm sure it'll be on YouTube. Everyone had their phones out."

"You make my stupidity sound heroic."

"It was slugger," she said, bouncing around like a boxer. "You not only fought Mike, you fought the entire school!"

Emmett looked at me with a whole new respect.

"You hit him?" Edward asked seriously.

"Nearly," I mumbled. "I wanted to. I was so angry. He stood there, laughing at me with his arms around two girls. He had that entire school gossiping about me today, torturing me while making himself out to be the victim."

"Sounds puke-worthy," Emmett said, his strong arms crossed.

"It was," Alice confirmed with a nod.

"How could he say something like that about me?" I asked rhetorically. "I thought he was my friend." my voice broke on the word friend, leaning into his shoulder, feeling so stupid. He sighed, holding my head to his shoulder and peering at his brother. They warned her he was strange with girls. But violent? This was new.

"I'm sorry he did this to you," Edward said. "Come on. Let's go inside and have some lunch."

I nodded, following him up the porch and inside his grandparents house. Alice had never been in the Newton's farm house before, peering around curiously. The heavenly scent of fried bacon hit us with full force.

"Mmm, bacon," Alice hummed appreciatively.

"Do you want some?" a boy I didn't know asked from the table. He was happily slapping together a BLT.

Alice and I paused and looked at him. He was around our age, I think and had honey blonde, Justin Bieber hair, steele gray eyes and shy smile. I saw black discs in his ears. His t-shirt read, Grand Theft Auto Taught Me How To Drive. I grinned because for our generation, that was mostly true.

Beside me, Alice was staring, seized by attraction.

"Al," I hissed. "He asked you a question."

She blinked, coming back to herself. "Oh! Um, yeah, please. I'm starving."

"Cool," he smiled sweetly, waving at an empty chair.

"You hungry," Edward asked, pulling out a seat for me.

"Yeah," I sat in the chair and sighed, tired. "We kinda ran out of the cafeteria, missing lunch."

Emmett chuckled. "You made a great escape?"

I smiled back. "Something like that."

Edward shook his head, handing me and Alice a cold water. "I wish I had seen it."

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"Well I'm glad you didn't," I said, snatching a piece of bacon and humming as I chewed. It was so good. Applewood!

Alice watched me curiously, noting the subtle shift in my behavior. I was happily chewing bacon, laughing with Emmett and talking to Edward. It made her wonder what it was exactly that made me relax. Was it the confidence Edward instilled in me, or was it something more. She saw how he took care of me, ever caring and gentle. He respected me. Alice knew, just spending a few minutes around them, that this relationship, though in it's infancy, had the potential of being something special.

_No wonder she broke down, _Alice thought. _Her special something was leaving in a few weeks and there was a whole lot of unnecessary drama surrounding it. It wasn't fair._

"Man, what I wouldn't give to see Mike get punched," Emmett said, leaning back in his seat.

"Mike got punched?!" the new boy gasped while handing Alice her sandwich.

"Thank you," she smiled flirtatiously, taking it from him. His answering grin was crooked and shy.

I glanced at Alice, both of us thinking, _So cute_.

Turning back to Emmett, Alice said, "I told you, it's probably uploaded to YouTube. There were atleast two hundred people with phones in the cafeteria."

His eyes widened and he tore his phone from his pocket, turning it on and swiping until YouTube was pulled up. "Give me a name or a title." I rolled my eyes while Alice gave him suggestions.

"You don't really want to see that do you?" Edward hopped up and joined his brother, answering my question. Yes, yes they did.

While they tried to track down the video I introduced us to the blonde boy, since neither of the other chuckleheads had yet.

"I'm Bella, by the way," I said to him. "And this is my friend Alice."

He sat there with a pleasant smile and doing that swish thing with his longish hair. "I'm Jasper."

I gasped, eyes lighting in recognition. "So you're Jasper!"

He chuckled. "If I must be."

"Are you feeling better after the flight?" I asked, taking a swig of my water. He read in my expression that I knew about his Epilepsy. He nodded, cool with it.

"Yeah," he said. "Once I had the seizure I felt fine. It's always the way."

"Seizure?" Alice asked, accidentally dropping her bottle of water on the table. It splooshed all over the place. "Shit!" she hissed, grabbing napkins.

"Alice!" I said, grabbing the water before it soaked the text books in the middle.

"Dammit," she cursed, mopping up the puddle of water. It got someone's glasses wet. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who's are these?"

Jasper raised his hand, taking the black hipster glasses from her. "It's cool," he smiled, drying them with his shirt. "They needed cleaning anyway."

"Alice," I hissed more forcefully.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed.

I pointed to her t-shirt. She looked down and saw the front of her white shirt got wet, her electric blue bra visible through the fabric. She gasped, trying to cover up with her arms, but Jasper had already seen.

"Do you want my sweater?" I asked, trying to remove it. My elbow protested, throbbing.

She reached out to take it when Jasper shook himself from his trance. "Alice, I can let you borrow one of my shirts, if you like."

He hopped up from his chair before she had a chance to say no. He crooked a finger for her to follow. Uncertain, she rose from her chair and lifted an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged_. Just go with it._

Obediantly, she followed Jasped up the staircase and disappeared. _God speed, Alice. _She was the first to go into a boys bedroom.

Emmett whooped. "Found it!"

I gasped in horror. "Oh no. No no no no."

I ran around the table to join Edward and Emmett, hunched over his iPhone. Groaning, I saw myself looming over Mike with my finger in his stupid face. The title read, "Pissed off girl goes mental at school," Emmett read. Their eyes swivled to me, trying to smother their smirks.

I groaned and covered my face, plopping down beside Emmett, waving for him to hit play. "Go ahead. Sate your morbid curiosity."

Together, we watched as I freaked out on Mike, screaching at levels only bats can hear. Instead, I listened closer to my peers and what they were saying.

_Mike's such a fucking pussy, _one guy said.

The others where talking about Mike's nasty reputation with girls_. _

_Look what he did to Jessica, _they were saying. _Fucked her and dumped her. _

_Yeah, well I heard she got pregnant. That's why he dumped her out of the blue. _

I was surprised to learn that not all of them thought I was sleeping with Jacob. Some were defending me, people I didn't even know that well. It meant alot. That's when I lost my shit on the video and raised my hand to hit Mike. He flinched away, face screwed up tight.

"Woo!" hooted Emmett. "That's my girl!"

I shook my head, covering my eyes just as Jacob joined the fight. I knew what was coming. Edward confirmed it when he stiffened beside me. Mike started yelling back, calling me a stupid bitch and spitting Edward's name with venom. Then he grabbed my arm and squeezed hard, pushing me and Alice both to the ground. I was shocked to learn that you could hear my elbow snap when I hit the ground, the crowd around us errupting in _fight, fight, fight! _

"He was really wrenching your arm," Emmett grimaced, hitting pause and lifting his eyes to me.

"I want to see," Edward said ominously.

I shook my head, tucking my arm into my side. "I'm fine, Edward. Really."

"I want to see, Bella," he insisted. Emmett was dead serious too.

I frowned, rolling up my sleeve. "See, it's fine."

"No you're not," Edward growled.

"Holy shit," Emmett hissed under his breath, reaching out to touch it. I recoiled, seeing my arm for the first time. My elbow was swollen with a man's bruised handprint wrapping around my forearm. His fingernails dug creasant moons into my skin, the blood already dried and crusted. I rolled the sleeve down quickly and walked across the room, to think. My heart was pounding and I felt nausuated seeing that fight again.

"It doesn't hurt that badly," I lied. "It's just sore, like...

"Like Mike tried to break it," Edward said sardonically. I grimaced, knowing he was right.

Emmett shook his head, pocketing his phone. "It doesn't hurt that bad, Mooch, because you're all hoped up on adrenaline. Once it wears of, that's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch."

"He's right, Bella. You need to go to the hospital."

"A hospital!" I cried. "No...

"Too bad dad's not here," Emmett murmured to Edward. "Maybe we should call."

I quickly moved to Edward, hugging him. "Edward, I'm alright. I swear it."

"I know you are," he said exasperatedly. "But what Mike did to you... well, that's disturbing."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I was kind of in his face too. None of us were at our best."

"Don't make excuses for him, Bella," Emmett said, looking displeased.

"I know you want everyone to forget this," Edward said. "But Mike hurt you on purpose, with a smile."

Emmett sighed, shaking his head. "He's got serious anger issues." Edward nodded, looking like this was an ongoing problem. That was news to me.

"At least Jacob stepped up," Emmett observed. "We owe him a thank you."

"That we do," Edward agreed.

I sat down, tucking my long hair behind my ears. "Jake's still mad at me, I think."

Edward sat down next to me, pursing his lips. "I think he's forgiven you."

"Why is he mad at you?" Emmett asked.

"Jacob... he has feelings for me."

Emmett's expression cleared, looking from me to Edward. "Oh, I see."

"He's been my best friend since before I can rememeber," I explained in a rush. I don't know why I felt compelled to make myself clear. Emmett wouldn't judge. "So his feelings came out of left field. I think when he saw me with Edward it just...

"He got jealous of Edward and iced you out," he surmized. I nodded, going a little red. "Well, fear not, my love. He was reminded in that moment why he's lucky to be your friend."

It was in these little moments that I felt a connection with Emmett. We stared at each other, feeling it pull on us, like tug of war.

"If he didn't care," Edward said, oblivious to our private moment. "... he wouldn't have beat the snot out Mike the way he did."

I knew they were both right, but I needed to confirm this from Jacob. I needed to talk to him soon, or I'd go nuts.

That's when Alice returned, both her and Jasper wearing shit-eaten grins. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that was five sizes too big for her. It read, OFFICIAL BIKINI INSPECTOR. I chuckled as she sat on the other side of me.

"Really?" Edward said flatly. "Out of all your shirts, that's the one you give her?"

Jasper shrugged innocently. "All my other shirts are in the laundry."

"Liar," Emmett chuckled. Jasper grinned back, hiding behind his long bangs.

"What, she likes it," Jasper gestured to Alice.

She was grinning like a cat who ate the canary. "This is awesome," she said happily. "I am now an official boob inspector." She wiggled her brows, reaching out to man handle my knockers.

I laughed, holding her off. "Fair warning, Brandon. You honk my tits, I honk yours."

"Yes," Alice said triumphantly. "But you're not licensed. I am!"

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Awesome! Girl on girl action."

"Don't be a pig," Edward chastized.

"I'm not a pig. I'm a red blooded male with two beautiful girls about to feel each other up."

"Like I said, don't be a pig."

"Don't be a prude," Emmett rebutted.

"I am _not_ a prude."

"Pft," Emmett said.

Jasper chuckled, watching Alice giggle. I think there was something there. I looked at Edward, to see if he saw what I did, but he was busy glaring at his big brother.

"What?" he asked, seeing my amuesed grin.

"You're cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting."

I smiled and leaned into his pouty mouth, lips lingering a bit more than normal. I felt his breath hitch and he leaned into my kiss. I pulled away with a big cheesy smile.

"There," I said. "Now you're not pouting."

He chuckled, eyes heavy lidded and falling to my mouth. He wanted to kiss me again, but the front door banged open with Esme carrying several heavy tote bags and keys clenched between her teeth. She froze, wearing a confused expression as her hazel eyes swept across our faces.

She dropped the keys to the counter.

"I leave to bring your father and grandmother lunch and I come back to a kitchen full of girls."

The guys chuckled, looking pleased with themselves.

"Hey, they came to us," Jasper smiled.

"Uh-huh," she grinned at her son.

"What can I say?" Emmett said, taking the heavy bags from her. "We're chick magnets."

"Oh yes," she said, giving him a look. "It must be your sparkling personality they flock to." He snorted, appreciating the dig.

"It's my fault, Esme," I said with a smile. "We came to visit the guys for lunch."

She smiled, putting things away from the tote bags; groceries and papertowels. "I'm only teasing, dear. I don't mind you coming around. In fact, it classes up the joint."

I smiled, liking Esme very much. She was kind.

"Speaking of joint," Emmett said teasingly to Jasper. "Isn't it about that time?"

He rolled his gray eyes. "Oh yes, tease the pot-head."

Alice looked confused, but didn't ask. I'd explain later.

Esme took in Alice's face. "I'm afraid we haven't met."

Alice hopped up and shook Esme's hand. "I'm Alice Brandon, Bella's friend."

Esme's eyes dropped to her t-shirt and scowled.

"I spilled water all over my shirt," she rushed to explain. "And Jasper was sweet enough to offer me one of his."

She looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. "And this is the one you chose?"

Edward snickered, having said the same exact thing.

"It was the only clean shirt I had," he explained.

"Mhm," she said disbelieving.

Then she looked back at Alice, eyes searching. "Brandon. Brandon... why does that name sound familiar?"

Alice persed her glossed lips. She knew the state was covered in political signs for her father's Senate run.

"My father, Richard Brandon is the govenor of New Hampshire. You've probably seen his political ad's all over the state."

"Yeah, yeah!" Emmett pointed at her. "He's the dude on TV running for Senate! _A vote for me is a vote for family values_."

I giggled, making him smile.

"Yep," she tugged on her fingers uncomfortably. "That's him." That particular slogan stung her, being so hypcritical and all.

"So," I said, changing the subject on her behalf. "How's Mr. Newton doing?"

"Ah," she said. "That's what I need to talk to you guys about."

They grew serious, each wearing expressions of wariness.

"What is it, Esme?" Edward asked, folding his hands atop the table. "Is he alright?"

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "He is, but they found out through the tests that he has Osteoporosis. That's why his leg broke as badly as it did."

"Not cancer then?" Emmett asked tensely.

_Cancer! _I stiffened.

That's what killed my grandmother. I looked at Edward, heart in my throat. He glanced at me, but looked back to Esme, concentrating.

"No, it's defnitely not cancer," she said, reassuring her son's, old and new. They all seemed to deflate with relief.

"Thank God," Emmett breathed out, true emotion showing instead of his usual sarcasm. I reached over and patted his forearm, wearing a sad smile. He returned it, grateful.

Edward took my hand in his and squeezed. I could feel the fear he was harboring and squeezed back, reassuring. He didn't need to do this alone.

"But that means he's going to have to stay in the hospital longer than we thought," she continued. "Which means, Arthur may not be able to return to farming for the rest of the season. He's going to have to go through rigerous physical therapy and lean on us for help. And we all know how hard that is for him and Caroline."

"The farm?" Emmett asked, wondering what was to come of it.

"John and Mary can't so it," she said. "They're busy running all the other businesses."

"So it's up to us, then?" Edward asked. Esme nodded.

"I'll stay," Emmett offered without hesitation.

"That's good, Emmett," she said approvingly. "But what about the garage back home and Rosalie?"

_Rosalie? A girlfriend?_

I was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy.

He shrugged, unphased. "I can ask Felix to fill my position in the shop until I'm back. And Rose will be fine without me for a few months."

Esme sighed tiredly, opening the fridge and popping the top off a Diet Pepsi.

"What about you two?" She took a sip. "Would you be willing to stay for a few extra months? I know you have your friends back home, Jasper. And you, Edward, what about your position in Youth Orchestra."

Yes, what about Edward's position as first pianist? I'm guessing that position was hard earned. And as much as I wanted him to stay, I couldn't be that selfish. He has duties back home, in Chicago. Important people are counting on him. No, he shouldn't blow off this prestigious oppurtunity.

I looked at him. He was tense, his dark brows creased in thought. I felt bad for him and rubbed his bicep, letting him silently know I would support his decision, no matter what.

"What about you and Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Carlisle is staying, taking time off from his practice."

"That means you're staying too?" he asked, gray eyes focused on his mother.

She nodded with a tender look. "We're getting married sweetheart. That means where he goes, I go."

He nodded, looking down. "Then I'll stay too."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded, gray eyes certain. Jasper went from having no male influences in his life to having a big family full of guys. He had to learn to fit in, and ultimately share his mom with them. This is a good start.

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek, wiping away the lipstick. "Thank you, Jazz."

_Jazz, _Alice mouthed to me with an _awwwww_, face. I smirked.

"And you," she patted Edward on the shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

I didn't want to influence Edward's decision in any way, but every fiber in my being was screaming_, please, for the love of all that's holy, stay!_

Edward took a deep breath and said, "Yes, of course I'll stay."

"You want to stay because Bella's here," Emmett teased.

"Be nice," Esme admonished.

"Edward," I said, feeling obligated now. "I don't want you to feel pressured to stay with me. I know you have obligations back in Chicago. Go with my blessing. Okay?"

He stared at me, misty green eyes looking over every inch of my face, eyes, mouth, ears, nose, chin... then he smiled wide and smoothed my hair behind my ear. "Don't be silly, Bella. Of course I want to stay. But not just because of you. I want to help my grandparent's get through this ordeal, so they can rest easily through the winter."

"But what about the orchestra?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I can always try out again next year."

I persed my lips_. Yeah, but they won't choose you again_, I thought. _Programs like that don't like to be snubbed. _

"But I do appreciate you giving me an out," he said, eyes amused. "It was very tactful."

I snickered, not one bit sorry. He has to know I'm not a selfish person and that I care about him.

Edward felt a subtle shift in Bella's posture, relief relaxing her muscles. She's been tense and injured since she got here. He was also positive she was unaware that she had been carefully holding her arm to her side.

He was paying attention even if she wasn't.

His anger simmered just below the surface, being careful to keep it from Bella. She was traumatized enough by violent boys without him adding to it. He wanted to kill Mike, wanted to ring his scrawny neck so badly he could taste it. Emmett knew this of course, and kept shooting him warning looks to keep his cool. It was the only thing helping him remain calm. His brother would help him figure this out. Emmett always does.

He gazed at Bella's pretty face while Esme spoke. She was brave. The way she stood up to Mike took guts. He was twice her size, yet she stood her ground. This made him simultaniously anxious and proud. So no, he couldn't disappear on her, just to go play with a bunch of egotistical musicians. Truth was, he was in serious danger of falling in love with her. The thought of leaving her on a permenant basis scared him, so he'll stay for as long as he could, Youth Orchestra be damned.

_When I do leave you, _he thought, gazing at her_. It's gonna hurt. _

Jasper's eyes shot to Alice then to his mother. "But what about, you know... my stuff?"

"Your medicine?" she clarified.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Is it legal here?"

She shrugged.

"Carlisle says he's going to figure that out. He'll get it, even if it means driving to Illinois and back."

Jasper frowned. "But isn't that illeagal?"

"If it means keeping your seizures at bay, he'll do it, honey. Besides, who's going to know?"

Everyone's eyes swiveled to me.

I scowled, looking back. "What?"

"Your dad," Emmett explained. "He's a cop right?"

"The Chief of Police, actually," Edward clarified. Emmett sat back in his chair and whistled low.

I frowned, insulted. "Tsa! I'm no narc!"

They all laughed, relieved at my loyalty to their privacy. But Alice was staring at me and Jasper with a thoughtful expression. She didn't like being out of the loop, but she was putting two and two together.

"Excuse me," she said, haulting the conversation. "What are we conspiring against, exactly?"

"I have epilepsy," Jasper explained. "Seizures. And I need medical marijuana to control them."

"Oooooh," she breathed, understanding. Then she held her hand up. "Wait a minute... " Her black brows furrowed. "I think dad's administration just passed a law legalizing marijuana in the state of New Hampshire."

Esme perked up, hopeful.

"Really?" she asked. Alice smiled and nodded. "Well, what do ya know?" she chuckled with relief, glad to have these girls around.

I just happened to glance at the digital clock on the stove, and gasped. "Crap!"

Edward jumped beside me. "What? What is it?!"

I scrambled out of my seat and tugged my sweater back on, hissing at the stiff pain in my elbow.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Your arm?"

"No," I lied, not wanting to argue about that again. I didn't have time. He lifted his brow, knowing I was full of shit.

"Alice, come on," I said. "We need to get back to school."

"Crap," she parroted, jumping up. She forgot about school too. "We're gonna be late."

"Yeah," I said. "And I can't afford to get into anymore trouble."

"Yes," Esme agreed, clapping her hands together. "It's time for these two to get back to work. Periodic Table revision, boys."

They groaned.

"I hate science," Jasper grumbled.

Emmett pushed away from the table. "That means I'm out, loosers. Have fun."

"Moose," I said, scrambling through the screen door, catching up to him. "Can we have a lift back to school? If we walk we'll never make it back in time."

"Sure," he smiled that charming smile. "I have to pick up something at Uncle John's store anyway."

"Thank you," I side hugged him. "Come on, Al. Let's go."

I turned back to Edward who had followed me outside and swiftly kissed him, tasting bacon on his lips, then waved to Esme and Jasper. "Thanks for the lunch."

"You're welcome," Jasper smiled, swishing his bangs out of his eyes.

"It was nice meeting you," Alice said as she pushed out the groaning screen door, wearing Jasper's Bikini Inspector t-shirt. Jasper smiled, watching her go. He really liked her.

Edward stood on the porch, watching Bella climb into Emmett's truck, holding her arm carefully to her side. She was in pain, injured and she was being stubborn for reasons he didn't understand.

Emmett walked by him, and he whispered, "She needs medical attention."

Emmett glanced at him. "I know, dude. But we can't make her go."

Edward sighed, feeling helpless. Emmett looked grim, and climbed in the drivers seat, starting the engine.

I saw Edward watching me with a worried frown. I wished I could put him at ease. I held my hand up to the window as Emmett pulled out of the drive way, letting him know I'll miss him. He held his hand up in parting, watching me disappear down the mountain.

Emmett dropped us off at school ten minutes later. I kissed his cheek in thanks and dashed for the front entrance, Alice hot on my heels. Like Mission Impossible we snuck past the front office where Principal Biggs resided.

"Wow," I said, amazed. "We aren't too late." There was a few other kids dashing down the halls to class.

We sliped past the now empty cafeteria and cringed. The school janitor was picking up knocked-over chairs and tables, cursing under his breath. Food and liquid were all over the place, puddles on the floor.

"Looks like we missed a hell of a fight," Alice said, eyeing the cafeteria as we passed. I nodded, feeling guilty.

That's when the bell rang, loud and shrill.

"Shit!" Alice spat, jogging up the stairs. "We're gonna get in trouble."

"Just run!" Our biology class was on the third floor, all the way across the school. We were screwed.

"Shit, we don't even have our books," I huffed, straining to run up the last flight of stairs, hurting my arm by jostling it.

"Well, it's too late to get them!" she cried, running.

We dashed past our lockers, empty handed and yanked open the door to Mr. Banner's Biology class. We were both out of breath, scurrying to our black lab table in the back. The lesson had already started, a large strand of DNA drawn on the chalk board. Everyone immediately started murmuring excitedly to each other as we strode past, eyes cast down.

"You're late ladies," Mr. Banner announced. _No shit, Captain Obvious. _"That's a tardy."

"Sorry, Mister Banner," we said together, cheeks flushed from exursion.

Without missing a beat, he returned to his lecture on DNA strands, boring us into a coma. Just as he was handing out worksheets and I begged a classmate for two spare pens, the intercom popped and hissed, alerting us of an incoming message.

"Mister Banner," a nasally voice said over the speaker. "Principal Biggs wants to see Isabella Swan right away."

My heart sank. My classmates chuckled, shooting me looks over their shoulders. I heard the word, _busted, _being passed around.

Mister Banner's blue eyes swiveled on me and hit the intercom button. "She'll be right there, Patricia."

"Thanks, Bill," the voice said, signing off.

He gestured to the door. "Go on, Miss Swan. He's waiting."

I sighed, dragging myself off the stool. _This is it. I'm toast_. Alice's frown spoke volumes, blue eyes worried. Even her Licensed Bikini Inspector t-shirt couldn't pull a smile from me.

"Call me," she whispered. I nodded, pushing out into the empty hall.

_Dead man walking... _

As I shlepped down the three flights of stairs and to the front of the school, I spotted my father's cruiser parked out front.

"Welp, I'm dead," I deadpanned.

With the sense of impending doom, I lifted my good hand and knocked on the principals door.

"Come in," he answered.

I swept the door aside and saw Charlie, Principal Biggs, Mike Newton and his mother all crammed into the office. When I stepped inside I saw Jacob sitting beside the door. Both him and Mike looked worse for wear. Hair rumpled, clothes torn and covered in food and fluids... even blood, I think. Their expressions were stormy, testosterone still on overdrive.

_Oh, this is so not good..._

"Sit down, Miss Swan," Principal Biggs said, pointing at the chair next to Mike. I grimaced, not wanting to be anywhere near that scumbag, but I had no choice.

I sat and looked at Jacob closer. He had a bandaged hands, knuckles bloodied. Mike's face was turned downward but he had an obvious shiner. His lip was bloodied and swollen also. I nearly smiled... until I saw my father's expression. He was furious, and Mrs. Newton looked worried.

"Now," said Principal Biggs, steepling his fingers. "I've called you all here because we need to clear up the matter between Michael, Isabella and Jacob. There was a physical altercation in the cafeteria and there is a zero tolerance policy at this school. Now, I've seen the video of said altercation and understand who was directly involved. What I need to know is why you were fighting."

I nodded, afraid.

"But before we start with explanations, I need to inform you that there will be suspensions. This will go on your permenant record. Now, who should we start with?"

"Bella," Jacob spoke up first. "She can explain better than I can." I threw him a dirty look. _Thanks for throwing me under the bus! _He shrugged, looking sorry.

"Fine," I said, feeling dad's eyes bore a hole in the back of my head. "It all started when Mike told everyone I was going to Homecoming with him. The problem was he never asked me. He just assumed I would. He treated me like a foregone conclusion, like I should somehow feel lucky that he even considered me. It was insulting. So I confronted him about it, and he got really angry, starting fights with me at our place of work, calling me a slut because I'm dating his cousin, whom he apparently can't stand."

Mary blinked in surprise, hearing this. She looked at her son for confirmation, but Mike refused to look at her. His loathed expression said it all.

"And now," I continued. "Because he already told everyone I was his date he couldn't back out of his lie without looking like a jerk, which he is," I said, looking directly at him. He scowled.

"So instead of owning up to his egotistical blunder, I came to school today to hear even more nasty rumors spread about me, by Mike, who I assume was trying to take the heat off of himself. That's why I snapped and confronted him, Principal Biggs. I didn't just have Mike bullying me. He had the entire school doing it, too. I mean, I understand how childish this all sounds. It absolutely is. That's why it's so frustrating. I mean, what he said was nasty and crass."

I looked Mike directly in the eye, lifting my chin in defiance. "Do you have any idea how upset I am over loosing your friendship? And over something so damn stupid. Mike, if you just said sorry and owned up to your mistake, none of this would have happened. But you just had to rub salt in the wound because of Edward."

Mike was red in the face, from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"So when I got to school this morning," I turned back to the Principal. "I was bombarded by my peers with rumors that I was sleeping with Jacob, my best friend, and that Mike dumped me because he didn't want Jacob's sloppy seconds. His vulgar words, not mine."

"He said WHAT?!" My father hollered, jumping everyone in the room. Mike looked up at Charlie's enraged face, fear flashing in his one unswollen eye.

"Now now, Mister Swan," said Principal Biggs. "I understand that's upsetting to hear. But if we're to get through this we can't have interruptions."

Charlie hitched his gun belt, not used to being told what to do. He was the Chief of Police, afterall. Not this sweaty, balding man in a bad suit.

"I apologize," he said gruffly.

"Thank you. Now Isabella, why did you attack Mike in the cafeteria?"

"Because, Principal Biggs... Every single class I had, from first period on, people were insinuating that I was a _whore,_ bouncing between men. And that's because of Mike. I couldn't move without someone staring or whispering. He's even got people at work pitted against me. So when I saw him in the cafeteria, wearing that smug smile, taunting me... I snapped."

The Principal hummed, displeased.

"I've never even kissed a guy before," I admitted, glancing sideways at Mike, cheeks red with heat. Mike looked surprised to hear that. "And now the entire school thinks I'm easy. That I'm a... _slut_." My voice broke on the last word, and I swiftly wiped tears from my eyes.

The Principal sighed, swiping his sweaty upper lip. "I underdstand how distressing that must be, Isabella. How humilating it must feel."

_How can he possibly know how it feels? _

"It seems cruel, yes," he continued. "But that's no excuse to hit someone."

I lifted my eyes to him. "But I didn't."

"She never hit, Mike," Jacob soke up, defending me. "I did."

Principal Biggs looked confused. "But the video clearly shows Isabella lifting her hand to hit Michael."

"Yes, to threaten him," I said. "But I never struck him. Though I wanted to."

The Principal looked confused, thrown off kilter and straightening his tie in a nervous manner.

"Michael, is this true?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No, she didn't hit me."

"But he knocked Alice to the ground and grabbed Bella's arm so hard it snapped," Jacob insisted angrily.

"Yes," Principal Biggs nodded, looking disturbed. "I saw that too. And may I say, Mister Newton how appauled I am by such violence. She was begging you to stop, and you smiled, taking a morbid pleasure in it."

Mike's head was hung so low his chin touched his chest. His mother, Mary wore a troubled expression.

"Are you alright?" dad asked, eyeing my arm.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too bad."

"I want to see," dad ordered. Mike shrunk in his seat.

"Honestly, dad...

"We need to see, Isabella," Principal Biggs spoke. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I need to assess the damage. It's the rules."

I sighed and carefully pushed up my sleeve revealing the swollen joint and nasty, purple bruising. You could clearly make out Mike's large handprint and fingernail marks. He cut the skin, cresant half moons of blood alarming everyone.

Mrs. Newton gasped, horrified. Dad's face reddened, eyes swiveling on Mike.

"Did you do that, Michael?" the Principal hotly demanded.

His eyes flashed to his mother than the principal. "It was out of defense!"

"Bullshit!" Jacob snapped, standing up.

"You saw her," he snapped back, growing louder. "She was in my face, about to smack me!"

"She's a girl!" Jacob cried. "You don't hit girls! Especially when you outweigh her by a hundred pounds, you pussy!'

"Mister Black, language!"

"Sorry," he said. _Not sorry._

"Believe whatever you want," Mike sulked, crossing his arms. "I don't care."

"This is very disturbing behavior, Mister Newton. Disturbing indeed."

"In Mikes defense," his mother spoke up. "It does sound like he was being ganged up on. He panicked."

"Exactly!" Mike gestured, as if it were the most obvious reason to hit me.

"Then imagine how my daughter felt, when the entire school ganged up on her because of your son," dad fired back. "I'm sure she was panicked too."

Mrs. Newton cowed a little, knowing he was right.

"Alright, Jacob, explain yourself," Principal Biggs said, moving it along.

"I wont apologize for kicking his ass," he said defiantly. "It was a long time coming, and he knows it."

Mike shot him a nasty look.

"That's not a wise attitude to take, Mister Black. I suggest you rethink this."

"Look, Mike deserved it, Principal Biggs," he said stubbornly. "He was horrible to Bella behind her back. Always talking about her in a filthy manner, sexual inuendos and entertaining the guys with made up stories. He's got every male in this school thinking of her like she's an easy piece of ass." I looked at Mike with hurt in my eyes. _Why Mike, why? _He refused to look at me.

"How is that okay?" Jacob demanded.

"It's not okay," he agreed. "But Mister Black, you need to learn that fighting is never the answer."

Charlie lifted a brow, clearly disagreeing.

"Then tell me," Jacob challenged. "If someone you know was calling your wife a whore and spreading disgusting rumors about her, would you not punch his lights out?"

He adjusted his mustard yellow tied for the tenth time, uncomfortable, because Jacob was right, he would punch their lights out. But being a Principal... he couldn't say that.

"No, I wouldn't," he lied. "I would try to open a line of communication with the person in question, and try to resolve the matter in a mature manner." A line straight from his psycology text books.

"But I did that!" I insisted. "And it failed, because the other person refused to meet me in the middle. How am I supposed to handle that?"

"Yes, well, sometimes we need to just let things go, Isabella."

"Hold up," Charlie spoke, cop voice freezing the Principal in his tracks. "So your advice to my daughter, a sixteen year old girl, is that she should just accept being called a whore? She should have to live with that, Mister Biggs, because Michael here can't figure out how to properly treat women? Is that what you're telling her?"

He sighed and folded his hands on top of the desk. It looked like he was trying to figure a way to gain back control of this meeting, but it was difficult when one of the parents was the Chief of Police and well versed in conflict. Sweat was beading on his bald head and his cheeks were flushed. I bet he had pit stains.

"I apologize if that came off as callous, Isabella," he said. "I'm just trying to figure a way forward, for all of us."

"I understand," I said, to which he appreciated my attempt at peace.

"I um, wanted to apologize to Bella, too," Jacob said, eyes cast down. My eyes snapped to where he sat behind me.

"You do?" Hope swelled inside.

"I've been awful to you," he admitted. "Making you feel bad for something that's not your fault, and I'm sorry. I should have been there for you, and because I wasn't, things escolated out of control."

I reached out and took his hand, feeling the weight of despair lift. "Of course I forgive you, Jake." He smiled, sueezing my good hand and dropping it.

"Good," he chuckled. "I was afraid you'd try to slug me next." I snorted, glad to have my friend back.

Dad reached out and patted his shoulder, proud of his maturity. "Good job, son." Jacob smiled at Charlie, his second dad.

I saw Mike roll his eyes. _Asshole. _

Principal Biggs looked between us, confused, but cleared his throat and spoke. "As moving as that was, Mister Black, I'm afraid you're still suspended for a week, and you're off the football team for the rest of the season."

"That sounds fair," he agreed.

I gasped, indignant. "But you love football!"

He shrugged, grinning. "It's a small price to pay."

"Now Bella," he said ominously, shuffling some papers. "You weren't involved with the physical altercation. But you did start a mini riot in the cafeteria."

"Now, just hold on there," dad spoke up again. "She was being bullied by a boy. A boy, if I'm not mistaken, that grabbed her and nearly broke her arm. She is, in no way, responsible for how those kids reacted in the cafeteria."

"Yes, but...

"You are aware I have to file a police report on this, correct?"

"Police report!" Mrs. Newton cried, jumping to her feet and clutching her purse. "Mike's only sixteen, Charlie! He's a child. He can't have a record simply because he made a mistake."

"Dad, we all had part in this," I said in a rush. "Not just Mike. It just got away from us all."

"I understand that, Bella. But Principal Biggs and I both know this is protocol. Any physical attack in a public school has to be filed. It goes into Juvinile Records, and once your eighteen the record is exponged."

"But what about Jacob then?" Mrs. Newton demanded, being petty. She was thinking about how Mike wont be able to fill out college applications when he's seventeen because of this ridiculous school yard fight. It was over-kill in her opinion.

"Him too, I'm afraid," dad said regretfully. Jacob hung his head, ashamed. What would his dad say?

The Principal persed his lips, thinking it over.

"You're right, Charlie," he oblidged. Dad nodded gratefully. Mrs. Newton cut me a dirty look, which surprised me. "But I'm warning you Miss Swan, this will never happen again. If you have any problems with aggressive boys, you can go straight to our guidance councelor, Mrs. Petrie. She will file a report with me. Understood? Adults are equipped to handle these matters. You're not alone."

I nodded, feeling young and naive. "Yes, sir."

"Women should never feel unsafe in our school, and I'm sorry you felt so." I smiled timidly, thankful for his understanding.

"Alright. I'm satisfied here if you are Chief Swan."

"I am," he said, standing up and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. "Can I take Jacob home? His father is wheelchair bound. That's why he couldn't be here."

Principal Biggs nodded. "Because you're the Chief of Police I'll allow it."

"Thank you," he said, ushering us out the door.

He turned around, halting our progress.

"Mary," he said, surprising her. "There are no hard feelings, despite the fact that I have to file a report. It's my job, unfortunately. This isn't personal. I know you and John are good parents and hard workers. You do right by your son. I just hope Mike, here, listens to what you have to say about treating women properly and how to handle rejection better."

She reddened at the condecending tone at the end of his little speech, but nodded all the same. You don't ignore someone as formidable as Chief Swan.

"Thank you, Charlie," she said. "And Mike will apologize." She nudged him in the back when he didn't speak. "Apologize."

Mike looked up at me with the most miserable expression. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I nodded. "I'm sorry too, Mike." He grinned sadly, feeling that damn pull to her still. She was so pretty and he blew it. _Damn!_

As we filed out the door Mike stood to leave and I heard Principal Biggs say, "Mister Newton, I'm afraid you have to stay a bit longer. You assaulted a female on school property and now we have to discuss your punsishment."

We left a sour faced Mike behind in the hot seat, his mother moving in beside him.

"Both of you, go gather your things," dad said once we were in the big empty hallway. "Meet me out front when you're done."

"But I thought I was able to go back to class," I said, confused.

"You need to go to the doctor," he explained. "Get an X-Ray of that elbow."

I frowned, stubborn. "But I told you. It doesn't hurt."

"I don't care," he said equally stubborn. "Now move."

"Okay, okay," I said, scooting quickly away.

"Can you believe that?" Jacob excitedly asked.

"What? That you got suspended and kicked off the team? Or is it that you got a juvie record? Yay, you," I said sarcastically.

"No," he chuckled, jogging up the stairs beside me. "That Mike finally got his ass handed to him, and everyone saw!"

"There is that," I grinned.

We reached my locker on the third floor and and I stopped to hug him, the urge to reconnect overwhelmng me.

"What's this for?" he asked, long arms wrapped around me.

"I'm just glad you don't hate me."

I felt his sigh ruffle my hair. "I never hated you," he said, letting me go. "I was just...

"What?" I asked, opening my locker.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "Look, I'm still not 100% back to normal. I'm still put out that you're dating that idiot."

I hit his arm and laughed. "Edward's not an idiot."

Jacob gasped playfully. "She hit me! Zero tolerance policy!"

I laughed, shushing him. "Be quiet, wuss."

"I'm not a wuss," he declared, puffing out his broad chest. "I punched Mike Newton today. I am a stud."

I snorted, grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my good arm. I looked up at him, and he was staring at me. Tension mushroomed around us, and I wondered if now was the time to bring up the elephant in the room_. _

_You like me Jake, _my eyes said.

He reddened a little, looking away. He was mortified that she knew. He tried to hide it for so long, but seeing her with Mike and then Edward...

"I'm not ready to talk about it," he rumbled, not able to look at me.

I took a breath through my nose and conceeded. "Okay. But there are some things you said to me that were alarming."

His near black eyes lifting to my face. "Like what?"

"Fine. I'll take care of it, just like I take care of everything else," I said from memory.

He frowned, nervously fiddling with the fray of his shirt cuff. "I told you Bella. My father is in danger of loosing our house. I've picked up as many shifts as I can to try to make up for the lost income. I'm just burnt out."

I shook my head and sighed. "Jake," I said, smoothing my hand down his arm. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I thought that if I pretended it wasn't happening... it wouldn't."

"You told Leah," I said, my jealousy showing.

He lifted a dark brow, seeing it. It surprised him. "Leah knows because my father told Harry, her father."

"Oh."

I blushed, feeling stupid for being jealous of Leah. If that's how I feel about Jacob having a pretty friend, then I can imagine how he must feel about Edward, except amplified by a thousand.

"Here," I said, stepping away from my open locker. "Grab your stuff while I tell Mr. Banner where I'm going."

He watched Bella walk to the Biology Lab at the end of the hall, feeling overwhelmed by everything. If he was being truthful about his father's financial situation, he'd have to tell her that there's a high probability that they'll be moving to the reservation by Christmas. That means he would be pulled out of this school and have to attend the school on the rez, with Leah. Bella was already pulling away from him because of Edward Cullen, so if he leaves town she'll get used to not seeing him, eventually forgetting all about him. The thought gripped him, and stole his breath. He loved her and was afraid to loose her, more than he already had to Edward. But seeing her stand up to Mike today, like David and Goliath, brought all of his self pity to a screeching halt. It reminded him of why he loves her so much. She's brave and stands up for what she believes, and those deplorable things Mike said about her hit him with the force of a wrecking ball. She didn't deserve that, no matter how hurt he felt.

He grinned to himself as he pulled his backpack out of her locker. He wasn't afraid to admit that he took his frustrations out of Mike's face. He fucking deserved it, the weasle.

Five minutes later, Jacob and I walked out of the school together, feeling strangely liberated. Jacob saluted Patricia, the chubby secretary who wore purple despite her flaming red hair. She grinned and shook her head, going back to playing online Solitaire and eating Hershey Kisses.

"Well," I said, exiting the school. "We're certainly leaving the school with a bang."

He threw his head back and shouted, "We're legends now!" Birds shot out of the nearby tree, making me laugh.

"What are you two chuckleheads laughing about?" dad asked as we climbed in the cruiser. I took the backseat, so Jacob didn't feel like any more of a criminal.

"Nothing," I said, buckling in.

"So," dad said, sliding on his aviators. "I wanted to thank you, Jake."

"For what?"

"For defending Bella's honor," he explained. "I know it may seem like an old fashioned concept to you kids, but it matters."

"You're not mad at me?" Jake asked in amazement.

"Hell no," he said, pulling out of the schools parking lot and into the road. "You defended my daughter from a bully. And Bella, you stood up for yourself. No one's going to mess with you again."

"He's worse than a bully, Charlie," Jacob said ominously.

"What do you mean?"

Jacob sighed, and I knew what he was getting around to saying. "Mike has a string of ex girlfirends that talk about how aggressive he is. And well... Bella's the first to say no to him. I think that's why he was all over the place, emotionally. It made him fight harder, dirtier."

Charlie hummed to himself, already concerned. He checked around the station this morning after his chat with Mister Newton, and from what some of his colleagues said, he had a bad reputation.

"Tell me the truth," he said dead serious. "Is he someone I should keep an eye on?"

Jacob twisted around to look at me through the cage. I nodded.

"Yes," Jacob said, turning back to Charlie.

"Look, he's not explosively violent," I said, feeling a strange urge to reel back what we were insinuating. I didn't want to be the reason my father stalks Mike.

"I beg to differ," Jacob said. "Today he exploded and grabbed you like a rag doll. He did that in front of people, Bella. Imagine if you two were alone?" _How much worse it could have been, _he left the sentence unfinished, but I understood.

My father was deep in thought, wondering how you approach someone's parent's about their son being a possible future wife beater. Mike's symptoms, if untreated, could lead to a life in and out of jail. Perhaps they were blowing this out of proportion, but he saw that video, and Mike took pleasure in hurting her. Bella faught back though. The question is, did the other girls?"

"Well," he said, turning down Jacob's road. "If Mike bothers you again I'll step in, in a more formal roll. I can't do anything legally without proof."

I gasped. "A lawyer?"

"Yes," he said, turning onto Billy's dirt driveway. "We'll collect your X-Rays as proof of assault. Just incase."

My stomach flipped at how serious this had become. I didn't want Mike hounded by the law because of me. I feared it would make the situation between us much, much worse. There was Edward's family to consider as well. They'd hate me, possibly trying to keep Edward and I apart. They wouldn't trust me or my family.

Billy was sitting in his wheelchair on the porch, the aging folds of his face creased in anger, his black eyes hard as flint.

"Crap," Jacob groaned. "He looks pissed."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Charlie offered.

Jacob watched his father through the windshield with apprehension.

"No," he said, gathering his backpack. "You get Bella to the hospital. If dad's in the mood I think he's in I may be meeting you there in a body bag."

Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"I hope you're right," he said under his breath.

He hugged me when he let me out of the back seat of the car. The cruiser had no handles on the inside of the back doors, so criminals couldn't escape.

"You'll be okay," I said, feeling his tension. "And thank you for stepping in when you did."

He grinned, holding out his fist. "Partners to the end?"

I smiled, fist bumping him. "Partners to the end."

"Text me later," he called, walking backward down the driveway toward their mobile home. "I want to hear what the doctor says."

I climbed in the front seat and waved. Billy waved back but remained motionless, like a pissed off statue. _Yikes..._

Dad was on the phone with Doctor Peterson, our family physician. She said go straight to the Emergency Room in downtown Conway.

"But that's an hours drive," I whined. I was hoping to see Edward again. Chances are looking more and more bleak.

"Then you better get settled in for a long ride, kiddo."

He tuned the radio to Classic Rock. Kansas', Carry on my Wayward Son, was playing, conjuring up warm feelings for a certain blue eyed, black haired hottie. Emmett, my Supernatural buddy. _Moose_, I smiled.

Dad surprised me by singing along...

_Carry on my wayward son_

_Thery'll be peace when you are gone_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more..._

The ride was much shorter than I anticipated, enjoying car-kareoke with my father. He was shocked at my diverse knowledge in music, and I was surprised to learn that he had a large vinyl, record collection in the attic. He promised to bring them down for me to sift through.

I am going to hold him to that.

We finally made it to the hospital and sat in the busy waiting room with a dozen other sick people. One person kept coughing, making me cringe and hide my nose under my sweater. Dad smirked and called me a germa-phobe. I'd argue, but he was right.

Eventually I was seen by an Intern not much older than me. Needless to say, I didn't feel I was in the best hands.

"Is there an actual doctor around?" dad asked, watching her fumble with my X-Rays. She put the dark film upside down on the light board and giggled at her mistake.

"Oh yes," she smiled, her glasses going askew on her long nose. "Doctor Andes will be right in to go over your results."

Dad nodded in relief, grateful when she left.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned. "And don't shine me on."

"It's starting to get stiff and achy. But I'm okay, dad. Really."

"That's good to hear," said a Indonesian man with graying hair and bushy eyebrows. He smiled, friendly, shaking Charlie's hand. "My name's Doctor Rajesh Andes."

"I'm Charlie Swan," he said, glad the doctor was an older gentleman. It meant he knew his stuff. He motioned to me on the gerny. "This is my daughter, Bella."

"Bella," he said, walking across the room toward the X-Rays. "I'd shake your hand but it appears you've broken your ulna bone. That's one of the forearm bones. Right here..." He pointed to the dark bone on the XRay, so I could see for myself. There was a crack in the middle. I frowned, craddling my sore arm to my chest. "And it appears you dislocated the elbow Joint, but it appears to have gone back into place. You can see the ligaments are torn here." He pointed at the dark shadows on the film. I nodded, though didn't see what his trained eyes did.

He turned to look at me over his glasses. "You must be in considerable amount of discomfort."

I sighed, knowing the jig was up. I had no choice but the be honest. "Yes, it's killing me." Dad shot me a look, not pleased.

"Let's see the arm, shall we?" he said, sitting on a rolling stool and glided over to me. He clucked his tongue, gently turning it this way and that. I gasped a few times, wanting to wrench my arm out of his hands, but I stayed still. "Yes," he said, dropping it gently to my lap. "It's badly swollen and bruised."

"Does she need a cast?" dad asked.

"No. A simple splint will do. As long as she ice's the joint twice a day, to reduce swelling. And I'll write you a prescription for pain managment. Nothing too strong, of course. Just enough to take the edge off."

I nodded, worried about the pain killers. I'd never taken them before.

"For how long?"

"About a month," he guess-timated.

I groaned. "Fabulous."

"May I ask how this happened?" he asked, rolling back a few feet.

I reddened, feeling foolish all over again.

"A boy in her school grabbed her arm during an arguement," dad explained.

His fuzzy gray eyebrows lifted, his dark eyes shooting to me. "I thought so. I could clearly make out the fingermarks. Those cuts where his nails dug in will need to be properly cleaned before you leave. Infection will add a whole realm of problems you don't want."

He picked up a bottle of alcohol and swabs and set to cleaning them. I hissed, but remained still.

"There," he said, removing his rubber gloves. "Let me just say, Miss Swan that it took some force to do the damage your young man caused."

_My young man? _

"Oh, no. He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh?" he said, glancing to Charlie.

"He likes me," I explained. "But I'm dating his cousin and it made him jealous."

"So he attacked you," he said, trying to understand.

"Well, I yelled at him first and that's when he grabbed me."

I looked at dad, tired and ready to go home. Dad patted my leg on the gurney, calming me.

"Are you going to report him?" Dr. Andes asked Charlie. "Because as a doctor, I am obligated to report abuse victims."

"I've already handled it," dad said with authority. "I am going to need the X-Rays, so I can file the report, along with your diagnosis."

The old doctor nodded, taking down the X-Rays from the lightbox and stuffing them inside a big manilla envelope along with my paper work. He handed them to dad, along with my prescription for Hydrocodone.

"Here you go, Mister Swan."

"Chief Swan," he corrected, so the good doctor understood he wasn't talking to regular beat cop.

"Chief Swan," he corrected with a handshake. "And you Bella. I want to reiterate the violent force it takes to break someones arm. Please, steer clear of this boy."

"I promise you, I will."

He smiled. "Good girl."

He left with a parting wave, telling us to wait for the nurse at the front desk where they'd fit me for a splint and cold pack.

We gathered our things and left the small, stuffy exam room to the open and airy front desk area. People milled around, entering and exiting the hospital. Dad filled out insurance papers while the nurse fit me with a splint. The cold pack was freezing, but oddly felt nice against the throbbing joint.

"You can remove it for showers of course," the nurse explained. Here scrubs had Spongebob on them. "But it needs to stay on the rest of the time."

Just then, Carlisle and Mrs. Newton walked around the corner, talking in low voices. Mrs. Newton paused when she saw me.

"Bella?" she called, wearing a look of confusion.

Carlisle turned around to see who his mother was talking to. He recognized her, the girl from the farm. Renee's daughter. In that moment he realized just how much she looked like her mother at that age; pretty, tall, bright smile and long, wavy brown hair. It took him aback. He couldn't help but stare as he approached, the sixteen year old inside of him waking up. It was going back twenty years when he was dating Renee McGuire. Except Bella's eyes were golden, unlike Renee's which were hazel.

He smiled to himself. Bella is young, beautiful and smart. No wonder his son was so smitten.

Mrs. Newton gasped and took in my sling. "Oh honey, what happened?"

Charlie looked up from the forms and smiled. He shook Carlisle's hand, an old friend from time gone by.

"She's okay," he said. "She just had a little run in with your grandson, Mike."

Her expression fell. "Mike?"

I explained, using the abridged version. They didn't need to know he called me a whore.

"Michael," she sputtered, looking horrified. "My grandson, did that to you?"

"Mrs. Newton, it's alright," I said, patting her arm. "Mike was just panicked. We were arguing and things got out of hand."

"That's no excuse for laying a hand on a lady," Carlisle said, disturbed. "What's the diagnosis, if I may ask."

"Broken arm and dislocated elbow," Charlie answered.

"Broken?!" Mrs. Newton covered her mouth, eyes round. "Bella, honey, I am so, so sorry."

I smiled gratefully at her, nodding.

"There was a suspension," dad continued. "A week, for both him and Jacob, and they're kicked off the football team. And now I have to file a report on them for fighting in a public school."

Carlisle nodded, understanding. Being a doctor himself, he knew the in's and out's of hospital policy when it comes to public and domestic violence. Schools were pretty much the same.

"Jacob?" Mrs. Newton asked. "My Jacob?"

"He was defending my honor, Mrs. Newton. When Mike refused to let me go, Jacob jumped in and... well, punched him, trying to get him off of me."

"Oh my Lord."

"Mary was in the Principal's office too. She's really upset," dad said, tipping her off to maybe, call her daughter in-law. She nodded, understanding.

"I don't know what to say," she said to me, looking upset. "You must have been so scared."

"I'm alright," I repeated. "I just hate that they got into trouble on account of me."

"You can feel bad all you like," dad said sternly. "But Mike is responsible for his own actions, as are you and Jacob."

I blushed and looked down. "I know."

"Don't chastize her Charlie," Mrs. Newton said. "She's been through something jarring."

I grinned at her, liking Mrs Newton very much. She was a strong, compassionate, capable woman. I admired her.

"You don't need to be stressing about my drama, Mrs. Newton," I said. "You already have enough going on. How's Mr. Newton doing? I heard he has Osteoporosis."

She blinked, taken aback.

"My, how fast news travels in our small town," she said to Carlisle. He smiled, agreeing.

Now that I saw Carlisle up close I could see Edward in his features, except he had light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was very good looking for an older man. I could now understand why my mother was struck by him.

"No, Esme told Edward, and he told me," I explained.

"Ooooh," she nodded, understanding. "I see."

"Yeah, he's not taking the news well," Carlisle said. "He's not used to be sidelined during the busy season."

"Stubborn old coot," Mrs Newton smirked at me. I giggled.

"Yeah, but it's got to be a huge relief that it's not cancer," I said.

She paled a little, nodding. "Absolutely."

I gave her a reassuring hug. "He'll be around a long time, Mrs. Newton, and then you'll be sorry." She barked a laugh.

There was an extraordinary amount of compassion in this young lady, Caroline thought. And her mixed up grandson goes and breaks her arm. It made no sense. What was he thinking?

"Who's taking over the farm?" dad asked, snapping Caroline out of her troubled thoughts.

"My family," Carlisle answered. "We're staying until January."

Dad shot me a look, figuring out that I must have known. I smiled guiltily. I bit back a laugh. His expression was hillarious.

"Well," dad said, patting my shoulder. "We better get her home. She needs to take her medicine and relax. Doctors orders."

"Of course." They said, eyes falling to my splint, frowns returning.

"I'll still be at work this Wednesday," I said, not wanting to slack off on my new job. Especially when the Newtons needed all hands on deck.

Mrs Newton looked unsure. "I think it's best you take the week, honey."

"I agree," dad said sternly.

"I can still work the cash register," I insisted. "With some help, of course."

Mrs. Newton smiled knowingly. "I know one person who will gladly help."

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

Her expression said she thought he was an idiot. "Your love struck son, Edward."

"Oh," he chuckled, nodding. "Yes. He does talk about you quite often."

I smiled shyly. "He does?" He nodded with a snicker, seeing the soft glow of love on my face too.

"Don't worry," dad teased. "It's been Edward central at our house too."

"Dad," I hissed, embarrassed. The adults laughed, recalling the passion of first love.

We said our goodbyes, splitting off.

"That wasn't awkward at all," dad said sarcastically.

"Mrs. Newton looked really shaken up."

"Well, she should be," he said, holding the exit door open for me. "Her grandson assaulted a woman. And as Carlisle said, that's not okay."

I looked down at my arm. The splint felt stiff and awkward, the ice pack numbing my skin. I couldn't believe Mike broke my arm. It was so extreme. Was he really that angry about me and Edward? I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

Yes, they were right. Nothing about this was okay.

Fifteen minutes into the ride home, my phone rang.

"Is that your mother?" dad asked. "She was going to call as soon as school got out. She's freaking out, sending me mispelled texts. She wants to ducking klux Mike, whatever that means."

I laughed, reading the vibrating screen.

"It's not mom," I smiled, excitement warming my belly. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Edwad said, sounding relieved. "My father called to say he just ran into you at the hospital. Why didn't you call me?"

I shot my dad a sideways look. "Because I'm with my dad."

Charlie grinned. "Jacob?"

"Nope. Edward."

"Oh," he grunted, feeling a stab of irritation everytime Edward was mentioned.

"That's no excuse," Edward admonished. "You could have called me, Bella. I would have come with you."

I was surprised, hearing hurt in his voice. "You would have?"

"Of course," he insisted. "I care about you, Bella_." I think I love you_, he thought, running his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, trying to focus his racing thoughts.

"My forearm bone is fractured," I explained. "And I dislocated my elbow, the ligaments torn."

Edward was silent. I thought the call got cut off.

"Edward?"

"Your arm is broken?" he asked, as if clarifying.

"Yeah," I said, confused. "I have to wear a sling for a month."

_He broke her arm, _he thought incredulously, anger building_. He broke her fucking arm!_

"I'm gonna kill him," he said ominously, his voice low and dangerous. "I swear to god..."

"No you're not," I said firmly, alerting dad. "I've had enough of boys fighting today. Just let my father handle it, okay?"

Dad smiled, pleased with my reaction.

"Besides, dad says if Mike bothers me again he's contacting a lawyer."

"Woah." Edward was stunned. "This is more serious than I thought."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, glad he was finally listening. "He's in serious hot water at school too."

I didn't like the tension that today's events caused. It was frustrating, so I took action to change the course.

"I miss you," I admitted, feeling a longing to see him, to snuggle into his fragrant chest and feel happy after this terrible day.

I heard him sigh. "I miss you too, sweetheart." His heart ached to be with her, to hold her and take care of her. It broke his heart to think of her in pain because of his stupid cousin. "Do you think I can come over? I'll kiss your boo-boo's."

I giggled, ignoring my increasingly uncomfortable father. "I'd like that a lot."

"Hey dad?" I said meekly, knowing to tread lightly. "Do you think Edward could come over?"

"What?" he said incredulously. "Bella, you're injured. You need to rest."

"Can't he at least come over for dinner?" I asked, giving him my best cow eyes.

"And Jasper," Edward said quickly. "I know Alice will be there. He can keep her company."

I bit my lip, impressed at Edward's quick thinking.

"And Jasper," I added, to dad's dismay. "Can he come too?"

"Hold on, hold on," he said, annoyed. "How many kids are we talking about?"

"Just 3. Edward, Jasper and Alice."

Jasper, he thought darkly. I don't know any of these people she's hanging out with. It was probably wise to meet them all at once, and get it over with.

He sighed, hand tightning around the steering wheel.

"Fine," he said. "We'll order pizza or something."

"Yes!" I fist pumped with my good hand. I relayed the news to Edward.

"Awesome!" he crowed, already jumping up to go tell Jasper. "Text me when you get home, so I can come straight over."

"Okay," I smiled, heart soaring.

"By sweetheart," he said lovingly.

I smiled warmly, feeling all giggly and fuzzy. "Bye."

I slid the phone into my pocket and melted into girly, fizzing giggles. "He called me sweetheart."

Dad rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Two hours later, Alice was sitting beside me on my couch, listening to my mother rant and rave. She was pacing back and forth in front of us, like a pissed off lioness.

"I mean, what do I even say to Mary when I see her in town?" she asked no one in particular. "Because from now on all I'm going to think when I see her is that he son is a frigging psycho!"

Alice snorted, agreeing with her description. I nudged her to stay quiet. Mom was aggitated enough.

"Don't laugh," I whispered. "She's pissed off."

"Obviously," she said with amused eyes, watching Renee talk to herself.

After ten minutes of this I stood up to stop her. "Mom," I said, touching her arm. She paused, struggling to focus on my face.

"What?" she said. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"I'm going to be fine," I insisted, waving my slinged arm up and down. "See, I still have mobility."

"That's not the point, Bella," she said. "You did an incredibly brave thing today, and I am beyond proud of you. But there are consequences for what happened."

"Trust me, I know. I feel awful about it. But there's nothing I can do about Jacob's perdicament."

She sighed, sitting down beside Alice.

"Maybe if I talk to Tom Biggs," she said. "I have some pull with the school boards."

"You know it doesn't work that way," dad said, entering the living room in civilian clothes.

"Billy must be devistated," she said, looking at him and feeling helpless.

He scowled. "I'm going to swing around his house tomorrow, talk to him."

"He needs to understand that Jacob did something nobel," she said. "I couldn't stand it if Jacob got punished for helping our daughter."

Dad sighed, looking wiped out. It had been a long emotional day for all of us. I glanced at Alice, guilt piling on my conscious. She looked sympathetic, reading my tortured thoughts.

"I've caused so much grief today."

"Well, what was the alternative," she asked. "To let Mike's lies run amok, just to spare everyone's feelings? Besides, you know Jacob doesn't blame you for this."

"I know, but...

"No," she stopped me. "Those two would have duked-it-out sooner or later. You know I'm right."

I sighed, agreeing... but it didn't make me feel any better. I glanced at mom. She was twisting her fingers, her mind busy.

"Mom," I said, gaining her attention.

"Hmm?"

"You're not disappointed in me, are you?"

She blinked, taken aback. "What? Of course not!"

She took in my expression, realizing that her reaction was inadvertantly guilting her daughter even more. Renee made an effort to calm down and focus.

"Isabella, you were attacked by a man today. You, out of all of us, shouldn't be feeling guilt."

"I agree," dad grunted, walking into the kitchen for a beer.

"But that zero tolerance policy is teaching boys at that school that it's better to let someone suffer that step in. It's wrong, and I intend to do something about it."

"How?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "But someone's got to at least try."

I smiled, proud of my mother. She was a fighter. I side hugged her with my good arm. "Jake's lucky to have you as a serogate mom."

"So am I," Alice said, hugging her other side.

Mom hugged us back, moved.

Renee couldn't help it. She was a natural mother. Thirteen years ago her and Charlie lost a son at one week old, leaving Bella an only child. Adam was his name. She was devistated and tried to have more children soon after, but for one reason or another, they weren't successful. She supposed being the neighborhood mom was the next best thing.

"You better get ready for the boys," she said, standing up. "They should be here any minute."

My heart leapt in my chest and Alice looked at me excitedly. Together we dashed up the stairs to do a last minute hair and make-up check.

"How's my breath?" Alice asked, blowing in my face.

"Oh God!" I said, coughing. "What did you eat? Eggs?"

She frowned, reaching for the toothbrush that she leaves here, squirting Spearamint toothpaste on. "I ate some Funyuns on the way home from school. I was hungry."

"Dating rule number one. Don't eat onions before a date."

She chuckled, toothpaste bubbling in her mouth. "In my defense," she spit. "I didn't know I had a date at that time."

"True," I gurgled with Listerine. If I wanted to kiss Edward... and I did... I need a sparkling clean mouth.

"Okay, here's the plan," I said, swiping on mascara. "I want alone time with Edward."

She smiled at me in the mirror, fluffing her hair. "You think tonights the night for making out?"

I nodded. "When I kissed him in his kitchen I felt his breath hitch. He wants to kiss me, and by-God, if I have to hide us behind the garage for privacy, I'll do it."

She giggle, clapping excitedly. "No worries. I'll grab Jasper and go for a walk around the neighborhood."

I nodded, asking, "Outfit check?"

She had me put on my dark blue skinny jeans and a tight pink t-shirt. It showed off my tall figure, instead of hiding beneath over sized t-shirts and sneakers.

She gave me a thumbs up. "Much better than your usual sweater ensamble."

I scowled, feeling guilty for shunning my grandma's blue sweater for sex appeal. But truth be told, I'm not sure how sexy I can look with this sling. It was an eye-sore.

"Your hair looks good too," she said. It was down and had long, beachy waves down my back. We finished our makeup together, which was minimal. Neither of us wanted to look like Tammy from Bob's Burgers.

"You look good too," I said, glancing at her black yoga pants and baggy, off-the-shoulder, purple sweater. "You look like the girl from Flash Dance."

"Cool, thanks," she smiled, loving retro styles.

We stepped out onto the second floor landing when the doorbell rang. Squeeling, we jogged down the staircase.

"I'll get it," I hollered, beating dad to the punch. He rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen, muttering under his breath.

I took a deep breath before sweeping the door aside. Edward and Jasper stood on the porch, talking in low voices. They changed into different outfits from this afternoon. Jasper was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with chucks. He also wore a black beanie hat over his longish blonde hair making the black discs in his ears stand out. Edward, on the otherhand wore a pair of gray jeans and a military green button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. He wasn't dressed fancy, but he looked hot.

"Edward, Jasper," I said with a smile in my tone. The boys looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey," Edward said on a breath. They walked through the door and looked around curiously. Then Edward's eyes fell back on me, and his expression softened. "You look beautiful."

I smiled shyly and took his hand. "Thank you. I was worried all you'd see is the sling."

As if on cue, his eyes zoomed in on my arm, and his happy smile twisted into a frown. "Oh Bella," he lamented.

He pulled me toward the big, empty couch, motioning for me to sit. I chuckled. "It's my arm that's mangled. My legs are fine."

He looked down at my long legs in the skinny jeans, a dark brow delicately lifting. "Yeah they are." I giggled, enjoying his attention. He made me feel desirable even though my sling was clearly visible.

I sat down with him, our bodies smooshed together, hands folded.

"You're very flirtacious today," I said, glancing up at him. "I like it."

He smirked crookedly. "Well, we haven't exactly had a lot of time together. I guess I'm making up for it."

"I'm going to rectify that, because If I don't get you alone, Edward... I'll burst."

His eyes widened a little, realizing that I felt exactly as impatient as he did. We had chemistry, but had little time to explore that. From the look on his face, he agreed with my determination.

Edward took her in, admiring her. She looked different somehow, and it wasn't the arm sling. Her clothes were tighter, showing off her tall, willowy figure. And that shirt... he could see the curves of her breasts. His fought to not stare. His body suddenly felt overly warm, his testosterone zinging through his body. She was gorgeous and he wanted to kiss her, claim her as his own. So many guys wanted her, guys she wasn't even aware of.

Bella's eyes lifted to something over his shoulder, and he twisted to see what she was looking at.

Jasper and Alice were off in the corner by the door, talking and smiling. She was trying to give him back his Bikini Inspector t-shirt, but he waved it off, telling her to keep it. She blushed, hugging it to her chest with a pretty smile.

I grinned, turning back to Edward.

"They're hitting it off," he observed.

"She likes him," I whispered conspiritorially.

"Good," Edward chuckled. "He likes her too."

His thumb began to rub my knuckles in rhythm with my heartbeat, and our eyes fused.

_I want you, _he was thinking.

_I want you too, _I thought back, understanding him perfectly.

Our chemistry was combustable.

"So," dad said, his voice loud in our ears. We jumped apart. "Who's going to get the pizzas?"

"I will," Edward immediately volunteered. He wanted to get me alone, and thought this was the perfect way.

Dad walked over and handed Edward money, and directions. "It's the pizza place by the grocery store. Gino's. You know where that's at?"

"I know the grocery store," he said confidently. Dad nodded and patted him on the arm.

"Bella, you coming?" he asked innocently.

God, did I want to, but I saw Alice and Jasper out of the corner of my eyes. I was sadly reminded that I had guests.

"I can't leave my guests," I said. "I'll saty here with Alice and Jasper."

He looked disappointed, but accepted it. "Okay. I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek and left.

Charlie was glad to see Bella not automatically run off with the boy. He could see the disappointment on Edward's face when she declined him, but he accepted it with grace and respect. Especially after today, that meant a whole lot.

"So Jasper," mom said, entering the livingroom with a plate full of veggies and dip. I was hungry, so I grabbed a baby carrot and dipped it into the ranch dressing, making a loud, unattractive CRUNCH! Alice chuckled. "Where are you from, dear?"

"Cook County, just outside of Chicago, Illinois."

"That's a suburb of Chicago?" dad asked, sitting beside me. He put his arm behind my head. I could smell his Old Spice aftershave.

Jasper removed his hat and swished his bangs out of his eyes. "Yep. Right on Lake Michigan."

"And your mom, Esme," mom asked. "What does she do?"

"She used to be a highschool teacher. History. But now she homeschools Edward and I."

"Oh," mom nodded. "Well, I'm a music teacher at the local elementary school."

He smiled his sunny smile. "I remember my elementary music teacher. Poor Mr. Larson. You could see him cringe when we sang Old MacDonald."

Mom laughed, slapping her leg. "Trust me, I sypathize with him. Right now my kids are learning their holiday songs for the winter play. This year it's Frosty The Snowman."

"Aww," Jasper said sweetly. "I love Frosty."

Alice and I chuckled, loving Jasper. He was such a sweet, sincere, chilled-out dude. Mom seemed to feel the same way.

"So why did you leave school?" dad asked, zeroed in on our house guest. Dad could be intimidating, but Jasper smiled easily.

"Jasper," I said quickly. "You don't need to answer that." Dad shot me a suspicious look, ever the inquisitive cop.

"No, it's cool," he shrugged, not caring. "I'm not ashamed of it."

He looked back at my father and said, "I developed Epilepsy when I was twelve years old. Seizures. My first one was during recess in the sixth grade and it progressivly got worse after that. Mom had to quit her job to take care of me, because they were happening daily. That's how she met Carlisle. He's my neurologist."

"Oh," mom said, eyes distant, probably trying to work out how they moved from patient to engaged. _Must have been some interesting doctor visists._

"And when they got engaged a few years later," he continued. "... Edward agreed to homeschool with me, just incase my mother needed help in medical emergencies. Truth is, I was lonely, missing my friends and isolated from my peers. Edward sacraficed his social life for me, and I respect the hell out of him for it. He's already a great brother."

"Aww..." all of us girls pouted, eyes big. Dad, on-the-other-hand persed his lips, not expecting the tale of sacrafice and family. There he sits with long hair, weird earrings and a Zeppelin t-shirt. Charlie expected something totally different. A trouble maker. A smart mouthed, rude kid who was kicked out of school for drugs or something.

"You seem well now," mom observed.

He smiled crookedly, amping the cute. "I still get them from time to time."

"Like the other day," I said.

Dad looked at me, expression incredulous. I frowned. Apparently I should start sharing my daily goings-on with him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I've got a better understanding when one is coming on. It feels like a tingly, electrical storm in your brain. You can't think straight, your speech is impaired... then you just drop." He shook his head. "If it weren't for Carlisle, I'd be a vegetable by now."

"Wow," mom breathed. "Jasper, honey. That's... wow."

He chuckled, used to people reacting this way.

"It's scary, is what it is," he admitted. "But I'm finally getting a handle on it."

Alice peered at him, dewy eyed. Cupid has sturck again! I grinned, happy for my friend. She deserved a sweet guy like Jasper. He was going to help her so much more than I ever could.

Then I wondered_, Oh God, do I look like that when I stare at Edward_, _like he was the sun? _

I grimaced. _Probably worse._

Speak of the Devil, he pushed through the door, holding two large boxes of pizza and balancing a Coke bottle on top. I jumped off the couch, leaving my father in the dust.

"Here," I said, reaching for the soda. "Let me help."

Edward yanked it away from me, an incredulous look coming my way. "I don't think so, missy. I got this. You need to rest that arm."

Mom smiled at dad, thinking their daughter chose well. Charlie, on the other hand, was struggling with the newfound respect he had for this young man. He seemed selfless and honorable... and it irked the hell out him.

We sat down at the table and divvied out pizza. Alice and I took one slice of Hawaiian while watching the boys destroyed the Meat Lovers. It was a sight to behold, like Cookie Monster going on a cookie binge.

"So, Edward," mom said, setting down her glass of water. "Tell me, what are your interests. What do you like to do?"

He set down his half-eaten forth slice. "Oh, um..." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Back home I was chosen to play first piano in the Chicago Youth Orchestra."

Mom's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Way," he chuckled. "Bella tells me you're a music teacher."

"Yep, I am," she nodded, still gobsmacked. "But I've never played with other musicians of that calibur."

"To be honest, they were all well trained, but pretentious jerks."

"Nooo," she breathed, engrossed in the gossip.

Edward touched his heart. "You need to feel the music in here for it to translate with real meaning. You can't just plop down on the bench and play Mozart, expecting it to sound right. It's a priviledge to play that music. It takes humility and patience. It's... special."

Mom was sitting straighter, inspired. It had been years since she felt any real passion for her work, and Edward unwittingly reignited that.

"Oh Bella," she smiled, patting Edward's arm. "Invite him around more often. He's so insightful."

Edward snickered. "No, Renee. I just took to heart what the Conducter said. He enjoyed taking the musicians egos down a peg or two."

They talked for fifteen minutes about different pieces they enjoyed playing or concerts they've attended. It left Charlie bored stiff, drinking another beer. I decided I'd had enough of sharing my boyfriend and ended the dinner conversation.

"We'll be outside on the porch," I said to my parents as I shut the door behind me. I didn't want to give them a chance to occupy us anymore. I wanted my alone time with Edward.

I sagged against the door, relieved to be out from under their watchful eyes. "God, I never thought that was going to end."

"Tell me about it," Alice muttered, shuffling past Edward and Jasper to the porch swing.

Before I had the chance to push off the door Edward planted himself right in front of me, his chest brushing mine and pressing me against the door with his hips. He looked down into my eyes, hunger staring back, and he planted a chast wet kiss on my lips. He tasted of pizza.

I smiled demurely, enjoying the intimate contact. He wasn't letting up.

"Impatient," I teased.

He lifted his face from my neck, his nose grazing the shell of my ear. I gasped, shivering. "Baby, you have no idea."

A new sensation blossomed inside my body, heat pooling in my pelvis. It was heady and powerful, making me dizzy. Not wanting him to stop, I kissed his neck, nuzzling it with my nose and breathing him in. His body responded, his mucsles rigid and tense.

"Sheesh," said Alice. "You didn't even make it off the porch." Jasper snorted, watching Edward lift his flushed face from my neck, green eyes glaring.

"Why don't you two go for a long walk?" he suggested with an edge.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Alice and stood up off the porch swing. He held out a hand to her and in an exagerated southern accent said, "Alice, darling, would you care to take a turn about the neighborhood with me?"

She giggled, taking his hand. "Why certainly, Mister Boreguard."

Together they walked down the path to the road, laughing.

"A couple of comedians," I muttered. Edward grunted, watching them. Jasper gasped, seeing Pastor Webers Halloween display. He took off like an excited puppy, dragging Alice behind him.

"He likes Halloween huh?"

Edward gave me an incredulous look. "Last year he was a zombie for Halloween. Went all out with the prostethics and everything. He's really talented."

_An artist, like Alice._

"Speaking of Zombies," I said, recalling this weeks fun activity. I'd definitely have to sit it out, thanks to my broken arm. "The towns holding a Zombie Run this Saturday."

"What's a zombie run?"

"A charit race where the runners have to avoid being caught by _zombies_." I held up quote fingers when I said zombies. "Whoever is first to get safely across the finish line picks his or hers charity to donate a thousand dollars."

He looked intrigued. "Sounds like fun."

"I was going to run, but..." I held up my busted wing. "I'm going to have to sit this one out."

"No worries. I'll sit on the sidelines with you. Or we could sneak off and do our own thing. No one would ever know we're missing."

I pulled him down on the porch swing next to me. His arm came around me and I rested my head against his shoulder. It was sweet and romantic and I sighed contently. What I didn't know was that we had an audience behind us. My dad peeked out the window to see what we were doing.

"Come on," Renee hissed to him, pulling his arm. "Give them some privacy."

"Are you kidding?" he hissed back, dropping the net curtain. "That's the last thing you want to give teenagers."

Renee smiled coyly, knowing he needed to be distracted. "Well, we may not be teenagers anymore, but I know how to have fun like one."

That piqued his interest. His eyes snapped to hers, an eyebrow lifting. Renee slid her hand up his chest and pecked his lips. Charlie chuckled and kissed her deeply, successfully distracted.

My good hand made it's way slowly across Edward's flat stomach. I felt his muscles tighten and jump.

"Ticklish?" I giggled.

His eyes shot to mine, a grin growing. "No." I lifted a brow, drawing a slow circle on his side. He jumped and gasped, grabbing my hand. "Okay, okay. Maybe I am ticklish."

I chuckled, feeling mischievious.

"But it's only fair game if I see if you're ticklish."

That effectively ended my laughter. "You wouldn't."

It was his turn to lift a challenging brow. His hand mimicked my earlier movements, making a slow trail across my stomach and up my side. His cool green eyes stared directly into mine, pinning me like a snake charmer. Then something shifted, the light hearted fun turning heavier, hotter. His eyes flicked to my mouth, his breathing quickening. I knew this was it. He was going to kiss me.

"Bella," he said, low and husky.

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Oh God yes," I whispered, my tongue darting out to moisten my lips.

Fear spiked my adrenaline laced body, squeezing my frantic heart. I wasn't completely sure about the mechanics of kissing. I only knew what I've observed from others, and even then I didn't stare long; I'm no perv. I only hoped instincts would kick in.

Slowly he leaned in, his perfect face an inch from mine, and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to press his lips to my mouth. Time stopped when I felt his lips on mine, warm and pliable, yet hard and ardent. It was just him and I on this earth, twin heartbeats banging away in our chests, the feeling of overwhelming intimacy flooding our bodies.

I've never felt anything like it...

There was no more room for worry about technique or inexperience. We didn't care about that. We were learning together. All I could process was his touch, taste and smell, each tiny detail infusing into my memory, sparking something in my heart. Love. I was falling in love with this amazing boy. My heart beat hard and fast in acknowledgment, like a rapid needle tattoing his name to the vital muscle.

Edward's breathing suddenly changed, growing more passionate. There was an urgency to it, a groan escaping his throat. I let out a low moan in response, the sound urging him to hold me close to his body, his hands diving into my long hair, lips and tongues dancing.

Lust was drowning us both.

Forgetting we were on the front porch or that other's exisisted on planet earth, I let my hormones get into the drivers seat. I boldly pushed the fabric of Edward's shirt aside, so to touch his hot flesh. I pressed my hand flat against his stomach and felt his muscles go rigid. A low growl escaped his throat, flooding down mine. His kiss grew desperate now, rough, both of us grabbing and pulling at the others clothing, needing something, needing... _more_.

That's when I felt his fingertips dip into the waist line of my jeans. "Oh Edward..."

He did something that I wasn't expecting... he pulled away. My eyes reluctantly popped open, confusion setting in.

Our dazed gazes fused.

"Bella," he panted, face blotchy and red. "I'm sorry, but I have to stop."

His expression was tight, fighting for control. Being inexperienced I didn't immediately understand what he meant, so my insecurities set in.

"Was it... not good?" I asked, embarrassed.

_Oh God, am I a bad kisser?_

He smiled, confusing me further. "It was more than good. That's the problem."

I frowned in confusion, not following his logic... then with the force of a frying pan to the face I realized what he was saying. I glanced down to find my hand an inch from his zipper, and just bellow that was a very obvious buldge.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh my God," I gasped, tearing my hand away from his lap. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."

He chuckled, watching me flounder as he readjusted himself.

"Silly girl," he said affectionately, tucking my hair behind the shell of my ear. "Don't be sorry. I just didn't think I could stop myself if we kept going, and your front porch isn't exactly where I'd like to advertise how crazy you make me."

I smiled coyly. "I make you crazy, huh?"

His chuckle was low and dangerous, his green eyes startling even at night. "I think you know the answer to that."

I bit my lip, pleased to learn this. I knew he liked me, but knowing that he lusted me was something completely different. It was a heady feeling. _She's in control_, he said before. Now I understood the power I held over him.

Reading my thoughts, he said, "Bella, I always have to exercise control around you. Believe me."

I tested this theory by stroking my fingers along his jaw, holding his eyes with mine. "I don't want you to control yourself," I confessed an inch from his soft lips. "I like when you touch me."

He groaned, running his fingers through his auburn hair and gripping the ends. "Bella, baby, you can't say things like that to me. It leaves me in a constant state of... well, you know."

My smile was slow and sexy, eyes sparkling in the golden light of the porch. For the first time I felt alluring and sexual, like a whole new woman unfurling.

Edward was thinking that he was completely at her mercy. He should be home right now doing his chores and finishing his Trig homework. But here he was, molesting Bella on her own front porch like a sex starved male, which he was.

He felt like he was going crazy.

Edward carefully draped his long arm over her shoulder, careful of her broken arm. Through all of this, he still hadn't forgotten Mike and the fight she had. He promised his father and grandparents he would let them handle Mike, that he wouldn't hunt his cousin down like a dog and throttle him. Emmett was the one who ultimately held me back from making the situation worse. He promised to keep Bella safe, and for some odd reason... he believed it. Something about Bella calmed his big brother, settling him in a way no one else could. Besides, he respected Bella's request that he not pop off on Mike. He had no choice, as much as it annoyed him. If anything he was jealous of Jacob for being able to say he did.

As if reading Edward's aggitated thoughts, Bella leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly, gently swaying them back and forth on the swing. Her hair smelled of lilacs in a hot, summer field, making him breathe deeper. She thread her fingers through his and together they sat there, watching cars drive by and smiling. He was her's and she was his.

"Bella?" Edward said, his cheek atop her head.

"Yeah?" I smiled, enjoying being in his arms. He pulled back to look down at me. I met his gaze, curious.

He cleared his throat, licking his lips. "I really like you a lot. Like _a_ _lot_," he emphasized. I grinned, amused that he was stammering. He was always so straight forward. "And um... I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend."

I scowled, confused. "I thought I was."

His eyes widened. "Wait. You already thought I was your...

"Boyfriend, yeah."

I tilted my head, asking, "Didn't you think of me as your girlfriend?"

He ruffled his hair nervously and grinned crookedly, amping up the shy cuteness. "Well, I had to ask, you know. To make it formal."

I reached up and brought his mouth to mine in answer. This time the kiss was less desperate and more languid and peacful. We'd battled before, lust waging war inside of us. But now we were past that, riding the rolling waves together, relishing in the afterglow of new love.

I pulled back and smiled at his mouth. "How's that for formal?"

He smiled bright and kissed me again. We laughed and kissed, joy wrapping around us in flahses of color and light. I hadn't realized how gray and dull my life was before, not missing it because I had never experienced love. But here it was, settling anew in my heart, bursting with grand possibilities of a happy future.

"Ahem."

Someone cleared their throat.

We pulled apart to find Alice and Jasper standing on the lawn in front of the proch, watching us with wide, cat-like grins.

"Took you long enough," Jasper griped. "Alice and I walked around the neighborhood twice."

Edward rolled his eyes and detangled from our embrace. "Yeah, well, when you meet a girl, I'll make sure I critique the amount of time it takes you to kiss her."

Jasper blushed and looked at Alice, nervously playing with his silver Zippo lighter, flicking the lid on and off, on and off. Alice wasn't as easily intimidated. She smiled demurely at Jasper as if inviting him to do so. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Bella," my father called from inside the screen door. "You have homework. Time to say goodnight."

I realized that the sun had sunk behind the mountains and it was now dark, not to mention freezing. The street lamps flooded the streets below with pools of orange light and the neighborhood Halloween displays blinked to life.

I sighed. It was time to say goodbye.

"It's alright," he chuckled, seeing me pout. "I have homework too."

He stood up and offered me a hand. I followed him down over the porch to his Volvo.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said. "See how the day went without Mike screwing it up for you."

"Well, I've been thinking about that," Alice said. "Tomorrow may be just as bad, if not worse."

I felt the blood slither from my face.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Yeah, why?" Edward agreed.

"Because," she said, eyes flicking between us. "Tomorrow everyone will want to ask her about her arm and what happened to Mike and Jacob."

I groaned, realizing Alice was right.

Edward wrapped me in a warm hug, rocking me. "It'll be okay," he promised.

I frowned, not believing it.

"I hope you're right," I griped, letting him go.

The boys got into Edward's car, the halogen headlights flooding the driveway. "Text me whenever you want," he called from the window. "I don't care if it's three in the morning."

I nodded and bent down, quickly pecking him on the lips. _I love you, _I thought. His green eyes smiled, feeling my sentiment, but neither of us saying it. It was too early.

Alice waved goodbye to Jasper, both gazing at the other intently. Together we watched as sped off through town and up the dark mountain, fading away into nothing more than a pair of red tail lights.

I turned to Alice, both of our emotions bubbling to the surface... and it burst forth in happy screams. We jumped up and down like a couple of lunatics.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"And he kissed you!" she squeeled.

"Several times!"

"Wait an minute, wait a minute," I said, haulting our celebration. "What about you and Jasper?"

She blushed a little and shrugged. "He held my hand."

"He did?" I gasped, happy for her. "Aww."

She snickered. "I think he likes me."

A memory from earlier resurfaced in my mind... "Edward told me he does like you."

Her blue eyes bugged out and she took my good hand, squeezing it. "He did? For real?!"

"He did! I swear!"

We looked at eachother and commenced screaming. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"What's going on out here?" mom asked, wrapped in a shawl and wearing slippers.

"Edward kissed me, mom," I cried, jumping around. "And he's my boyfriend! Ahhhhh!"

She laughed, watching Alice and I skip around the yard like excited little girls. Except we weren't. We were young women coming of age and discovering first love. Charlie was about to interrupt when Renee held him back.

"Let her revel a little, honey," she smiled at him.

"Revel?"

Renee snickered. "Our daughter just had her first real kiss. Let her revel."

Charlie grunted, disturbed by this whole boyfriend business.

"Can't she stay young a little while longer?" he asked, watching her and Alice run about the yard.

Mom chuckled, patting him on the back. "She's still young. She's just adding layers to her identity, her story."

He frowned. _In other words, growing up_.

"Well, she was just fine before Edward came along. Now there's boys fighting over her at school, and boys kissing her on the porch. She has a job and she's befriending people I don't even know. I don't like it."

Renee sighed, feeling a little off center herself, but they had to guide her, not steer her. She had to learn through trial and error, just as they had. Besides, every child grows up at some point, and it was Bella's turn whether they liked it or not.

"Come on, Grumpy," Renee said to her scowling husband. "Let's get this lot inside. It's freezing and Bella needs to take her medication."

_Gladly, _he thought.

"Come on, girls," he called. "Time to go inside."

Bella turned, looking at her father with a bright, happy smile, just like she used to when she was a little girl, and all she cared about was her dolls and her daddy.

He sighed, not ready to say goodbye to that part of her. What he didn't realize was that little girl was gone. Had been for a long time, and now he had to come to terms with his teenage daughter. That meant boys, cars, sex... letting go a little.

No, he just wasn't ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter is NC17**

**I apologize for the late chapter. This one was a bit of a beast to put together.**

**AUTUMN ROMANCE**

**Chapter 4**

**They Say That Love is a Form of Insanity**

**Edward's POV**

Jasper and I were quiet on the drive home from Bella's house. We were both focused on our girls and the progress we made. Jasper got to know Alice a little better and I finally kissed Bella. I still couldn't believe it. I drove over to her house with the plan of an easy, lighthearted dinner with her family, not expecting to kiss her. I simply wanted to be with her and take care of her. There was no agenda. After the trauma she went through, thanks to my cousin, I needed to somehow help, otherwise I would go crazy. So imagine my surprise when she opened the door and saw her looking at me with those beautiful honey eyes, wearing a seductive smile and a tight pink t-shirt that hugged her breasts. All my plans of being Nurse Cullen went out the window. I knew then and there I had to kiss her, because in that moment I realized just how strong she was, not to allow the fight with Mike to disrupt her life the way it should have. I went over there expecting to take care of a helpless, battered kitten and instead I found a seductive lioness with plans of her own.

I'll never underestimate her again.

I didn't think it was possible to be more besotted by her, but her reception to my kiss was hot and needy, her soft lips consuming me with equal passion, moaning my name. It was so damn hot. I shot Jasper a sideways glance, hoping he couldn't sense my mood. Bella wrecked me tonight and now I was left with a lingering sensual heat in my body. He was grinning at me in the dark car with a knowing glint of amusement.

"Fun night?" he teased.

I pursed my lips, embarrassed.

Jasper chuckled. "Dude, you look stunned."

"That's putting it mildly," I said, pulling into the driveway.

"It was that good, huh?"

He knew it was. Fucker was just looking for dirty details. He was into those big breasted Anime girls and Japanese graphic novel. I suppose that's why he liked Alice. She had that Anime quality about her; the artsy hair, heart shaped face and lithe pixie-like body, minus the gigantic knockers.

"I will admit," he said conversationally. "You and Bella inspired me to kiss Alice."

I looked at him, surprised. "You kissed her?!"

"No," he shook his head, blonde bangs in his eyes. "I chickened out at the last minute."

I figured as much, but didn't say so. Jasper was notoriously shy. He just never developed his confidence with girls, seeing as he was taken out of school by age 12.

"Don't worry, man. You'll kiss her when it's the right time."

His sandy brows pinched together, hoping I was right.

We exited the car, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It was personal and we had to figure shit out on our own.

I kept quiet and followed him to the house. All the windows were lit up, standing out against the vast darkness of the farm. I heard faint bleating of sheep in the distance and smelled sweet apples on the breeze. I stood still for a second, staring up in wonder at the stars. They were so clear in the country, a trillion sparkling diamonds not obstructed by sky scrapers and smog. Life out here was so different from Chicago, quieter, calmer, forcing you to slow down. To be honest... I wasn't sure I liked it. My mind was an anxious place, always moving and thinking, and this tranquil country atmosphere forced me to be alone with my thoughts.

_Thank God I have Bella, _I thought, stepping up on the porch. _Otherwise I'd be climbing the walls. _

I pushed through the screen door, the hinges groaning and alerting my grandmother, who was standing at the sink, that we were home.

"Goodnight," Jasper said, cutting through the kitchen, silver lighter in hand. He was late for his evening meds.

"Good night, dear," grandma said.

"Night," I said. "Thanks for coming."

He grinned before disappearing up the stairs, his voice floating back. "Just call me Wingman."

I chuckled, strolling over to grandma.

"Hey you," she said, washing dishes. My heart sank. I felt bad. That was one of the chores I shirked to go see Bella.

"Grandma, I was going to do that when I got back."

She smiled, elbow deep in suds. "It's alright, honey. I'm just glad you got to see your girl. I know you were worried."

I grimaced and folded my arms, eyes troubled. Being back home forced me to recall Mike and how much I wanted to kill him.

"Grandma," I said carefully. "I don't know what to do about Mike."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Bella forbade me from interfering. And I respect that. But...

"But you want to drive over to your cousins house and beat the tar out of him."

"See," I gestured. "You get it."

She chuckled.

"Well, I think it's wise to do as Bella says. This is between her and Mike after all."

"But she's my business now. She's my girlfriend. And seeing her like that, all wrapped up in a sling and denying that she was in pain, even though I know she was... " I shook my head, feeling a flash of irritation. "The whole thing has me tangled up."

"Understandable," she said. "None of us are particularly fond of what Michael did."

I crossed my arms, brows furrowed in thought.

"I guess what bothers me the most is how Bella seems to accept blame for what happened."

"She's not taking full blame," she said, the dishes gently clinking in the water. "She's being mature about it, accepting that she had some part in what happened. But in no way is she to blame for Mike's violence."

I sulked a little, wishing grandma were as outraged as I am. Instead she was being reasonable and calm, and that isn't what I needed right now.

"You know," I went on, feeling the need to fan the flames. "... he has a really bad track record when it comes to girls, grandma. Treating them like sex objects, blowing through them like candy. But this time the girl he set his sights on refused him, and he _broke_ her arm."

She stood there, calm and smiling gently. I frowned. Why didn't she understand the severity of it?

"Think about it, Edward. The girl Mike has liked for a long time likes his cousin instead, for which she's only known for a few days." She shook her head, feeling badly for her other grandson. "It was the catalyst to his outburst."

I knew then that I couldn't talk to her about this. She was seeing it from another perspective, one I wasn't willing to explore. Mike is a menace, and nothing would change my mind.

"Grandma, I can't help that Bella likes me instead of him."

"Imagine if it was you that Bella refused, choosing Mike instead. How would you feel?"

I thought about it and was instantly filled with heartache and bitterness. A world in which I hadn't just kissed Bella Swan was a cold one.

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed. "I'll give you that. But what you're not factoring into this, is mine and Mike's intentions toward Bella are totally different."

"Explain," she ordered, shutting off the tap water and drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Mike just wants to sleep with her," I bluntly explained. "Whereas I love her." My eyes widened, quickly amending my Freudian slip. "Like her! I like her."

She lifted her blue eyes to mine, hearing the truth loud and clear. I loved Bella Swan. There... it's out in the open. That's why I'm so restless. My feelings were all over the place, magnifying my passion, my hormones and aggression. I felt like I was going crazy.

Grandma didn't say a word. Instead she hugged me tight, understanding my anxiety. "It'll be alright, honey. I promise you, this will somehow fix itself."

I pulled away, feeling close to tears, which alarmed me.

"Where's dad?" I swallowed. "Is he home?"

She nodded in the direction of the living room. "He's in there with Esme."

I kissed her cheek and left to find him.

I found them cuddling on the couch, watching TV and talking in low voices. It was intimate, something that, as of late, I can understand. They were lovers jumping into life together, something I previously had no need of understanding. But now I was all turned inside out and upside down. I needed guidance from another man. One I can trust.

I cleared my throat.

"Dad?"

Both he and Esme looked up, finding me standing in the dark hallway.

"Yes?"

I stepped into the dimly lit living room, wringing my hands. "May I speak to you?"

Dad's smile fell, expression growing concerned. My face must be alarming. "Sure. Come sit down."

Esme sat up and hit pause on the DVR. They were watching some old, black and white movie that I didn't recognize.

"Um, alone, if you don't mind."

She shot Carlisle a look then stood up and patted my arm on the way by.

"I'll go make us some popcorn," she said.

I grimaced, feeling bad for excluding her.

"Sit," dad said.

I sat down on the couch next to him, needing his nearness for the first time in a long time. I usually went to Emmett with this stuff, but he wasn't home. His truck wasn't in the driveway.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Edward?" he asked, brows furrowed. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm alright," I said, putting his mind at ease. "Nothing's wrong per-se`."

He frowned, shifting his position on the couch so he was facing me. "Then what is it?"

I took a deep breath, embarrassed to admit this out loud, but I had no choice.

"How do you know when you've fallen in love?"

He remained calm, knowing I was as skittish as a nervous cat.

"Is this a specific person we're talking about?"

I flicked my eyes to him and away, examining my knees.

"Bella."

A look of understanding washed over him, then he gently smiled.

"Well," he said. "I've experience three great loves in my life."

"Three?" I asked, confused. I knew about Esme and mom... but who else?

He folded his arms over his Chicago Cubs sweatshirt and smiled to himself, eyes far away. "Elizabeth, Esme... and Renee McGuire."

"Renee McGuire?" I frowned. "Do you mean Renee...

"Bella's mom."

My eyes widened, brain trying to absorb this new information. I recalled Renee's mysterious explanation about her and my father's past relationship, _It's a story for another day. _

Holy shit! Bella was right. It was that kind of story.

Dad chuckled, eyes twinkling. "Seems we share the same taste in women."

I was incredulous. "Same gene pool even."

He laughed, patting my thigh. "Don't let it freak you out, son. Renee and I knew each other growing up. We started dating in eighth grade, right after my father died."

_Ben, _I thought. He never talks about my grandfather. I was always fascinated by him, like a mythical creature.

"Our relationship was all very innocent at first, like all young relationships are. But by the time we were freshman I was totally in love with Renee. I remember feeling like I couldn't breathe until I saw her. Like I was on fire from the inside out."

I nodded, staring into his face with rapt attention.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "That's exactly how it feels."

He tilted his head curiously. "How do you feel, Edward?"

I blinked, not expecting that question. My hand absentmindedly moved to my chest. "My heart... It feels too big for my chest when I'm around her, like it's somehow grown two sizes and I can't breathe. But when we're apart she's all I can think about. I try to do my homework or focus on chores, but it's like having a ghost in the room with me... she's always there."

He nodded. "It's overwhelming, isn't it?"

I nodded, distracted by my chaotic feelings.

"I used to be fine being by myself, you know? But now that I've met her and gotten to know her... I'm ensnared, like if I'm not with her I'll explode. I _need_ to be with her."

"And does she feel the same way?"

_That's a good question. _

I thought about all our interactions and how she reacted to my touch and kiss...

"I think so."

I sounded unsure.

"If you don't mind me asking," he said carefully. "Have you been intimate with her?"

I shot my eyes to his. "You mean...

"Sex," he said rather bluntly.

"No we haven't," I insisted. "I just met her, dad." _Sheesh. I'm not Emmett._

"Yet you're already in love with her."

My breath left my lungs.

"So, you think...

He smiled softly. "Sounds like love to me."

I sat back, digesting it and feeling my heart expand. _I love Bella Swan. I love her!_

"I do remember how it feels to be in love when you're still young," he said, bringing me out of my reverie. "It's hard, because you have all these overwhelming adult feelings and and desires while you're still tethered to the expectations of youth; homework, chores, parent's permission. I won't lie, Edward. It's hard to manage."

"Hard to control the urge to jump in the car and drive to her house," I admitted. "If I can't be with her, I can at least be near her."

He chuckled. "You got it bad, boy."

I smirked, glad he understood.

"So, I'm not going crazy?"

Dad threw his head back and laughed. "Some say love is a form of insanity. So maybe."

I snorted, seeing the humor in it.

"Love is irrational," he shrugged with a smile. "Dictating your every thought and action."

I nodded, truly understanding.

"I kissed her tonight."

"How the hell did you manage that with Charlie around? I can't imagine him being too keen with his little girl getting kissed in his own home."

My expression told him his assumption was correct.

"We snuck off to the front porch after dinner. Once I ate with them, and told Jasper and Alice to take a hike, I took the chance."

Dad looked impressed.

"It's hard to get her alone though. People are always around."

"I'm afraid that doesn't change. People are always around, demanding your attention, interrupting."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Esme."

"No, no," he said, holding up a hand to stop me. "I didn't mean you. I'm actually glad you came to me. It means you trust me."

"I've always have."

He smiled, happy. "Good to hear."

There was one more thing I wanted to ask him, but it was so mortifyingly embarrassing that I wasn't sure if I should take a chance or bolt.

I decided to trust him.

"Just one more thing to ask before I go do my homework," I said, not able to look at him. "How do you control yourself when you... you know, get her alone?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to understand.

I cleared my throat, face aflame.

"When I got her on the porch and we were kissing, my body went into overdrive. I had to physically pull myself away, before it got out of hand."

Dad hummed, thinking.

"I just don't want to scare her."

"Was she scared?"

I thought about our kiss and how Bella reacted. She was passionate and as greedy as I was, touching, feeling, devouring each others mouths...

"No," I said with certainty.

"Listen to me," he said so I would look at him. "Bella was physically attacked by a man today. So in every sense of the word, she should be wary of lovesick boys. But she freely joined you on the porch, trusting you explicitly." He touched my arm. "Edward, that means you're doing something right. So whatever concerns you're having about being too aggressive, know that she would not have allowed you to kiss her if she felt you were."

_Do you know what my biggest fear is? _she confessed_. That you'll treat me with kid gloves._

_I want you to loose control, _she said breathlessly at my lips. _I like when you touch me._

"She'll tell you when it's too much, son," he reiterated. "Trust her and yourself."

I nodded, getting up off the couch, feeling a little bit better.

"Thanks, dad."

"Edward," he said just as I was walking away. "If you ever need alone time with Bella... just remember, this is a big farm. How else do you think I dated back when I lived here?"

I realized he was absolutely right, and I smiled, big and cheesy. There were several cabins around the property that farm-hands would occupy during the busy season. But right now we we're pop's farm-hands.

_Holy shit!_

I swiped my hands through my hair in excitement, feeling the first ray of hope since meeting Bella.

"Thanks dad," I genuinely smiled.

He winked with a grin. "You're welcome."

I made my way back to the staircase, ready to go to my room when I heard Esme and grandma talking in the kitchen.

"Esme," I called, hand on the railing. "I'm done talking to dad."

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

I walked into the kitchen and found them sitting at the table, munching on microwave popcorn.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm okay, thanks."

"You know you can talk too me, right?" She was smiling at me with the most motherly expression. I wasn't used to that, having a mother. It made my heart pinch a little. "I'm a pretty good listener."

I smiled. "I know. I just had some questions for dad, you know, man to man."

A look of understanding shifted her expression. She nodded and glanced at grandma. "I see."

"So," grandma said, popping popcorn into her mouth. "How is Bella doing?"

I scowled, realizing they had put two and two together.

"God," I groaned and scrubbing my face with my hands. "Am I that obvious?"

They laughed, but not cruely.

"Yes, honey, you are obvious," grandma said. "But so isn't every other person that's in love."

I realized she was right.

"Now go do your homework," Esme said, standing up with the popcorn bowl. "I know you haven't done it yet."

I chuckled. "Alright, alright."

I jogged up the staircase, heading to my temporary bedroom. The farm house was built back in the days when families had ten kids, so we were lucky enough to have our own rooms. I pushed through the door and found it just as I left it. The bed was made and everything was neat and in it's proper place. I liked order. It helped my anxiety.

The laptop was open on my desk beside my bed. I hit the space bar and the screen blinked to life, showing the last page I visited. Spotify. I scrolled through until I found Ed Sheeran. The first song was called Perfect.

_We were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what love was_

_I will not give you up, this time_

_Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I know_

_And in your eyes I'm home, in mine..._

I smiled, hearing the words with all new meaning. Now that I know what love feels like, I heard every word so much clearer. I longed to play my piano, feeling a surge of romantic inspiration. I did the next best thing and wrote down the notes on a piece of paper. I smiled and set it aside, naming it Bella's song.

I sat cross legged on my bed and dragged out my chemistry book. God, I hated this subject, not having a very scientific mind like dad.

First question in the book... and my mind drifted.

I stared down into Bella's beautiful face, flushed with desire. Her eyes were glowing, like honey in the sun. I sank my fingers into her silky brown hair and kissed her lips, feeling my body explode with lust. My heart hammered, testosterone spiking my blood like a drug...

A sharp knock at my door dragged me from my dirty thoughts, jolting me. Emmett poked his head in my door with an annoying grin.

"You decent?" he asked.

"If I wasn't it would be too late," I snapped.

His expression soured when he strode into my room. "What the hell are you listening to?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Ed Sheeran. And don't tell me he sucks. He's an amazing singer/song writer."

He bent over my computer and pulled up Post Malone's Rockstar.

_I've been fuckin' hoes and poppin pillies, man I feel just like a Rockstar..._

"Lovely lyrics," I deadpanned.

He chuckled and shrugged, not caring.

"What do you want, Em? I'm doing my homework."

"I wanted to see how Bella's doing. What did the doctor say?"

I frowned, realizing he hadn't heard.

"No one told you?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been home."

"Where'd you go?"

"John Deer dealership. Had to order parts for Pops' new tractor."

"Oh," I said, shoving my books aside while watching him get situated on my desk chair.

"Bella got nabbed by the principal when you dropped her off," I said.

"Ah shit. Was she suspended?"

"No, but Mike and Jacob were. Plus they got kicked off the football team."

He hissed. "That's harsh."

I shrugged. "Most schools have a zero tolerance policy for fighting, like our old school did."

Emmett nodded, recalling the time he was suspended for knocking Ryan Day's teeth in. Asshole deserved it. Stashed weed in his locker and told a teacher it was Emmett's.

"So what about her arm?" he asked, impatient.

"Mike broke it."

This confirmed his fears. "Aw, Mooch, no."

He felt terrible for his friend. He had that strong urge to protect her again, to go and make sure she was okay and give her a big comforting hug from Moose.

"Mike managed to dislocate her elbow and tear her ligaments too. The hospital put her in a sling and gave her pain pills. She's pretending she's alright, but I know she's not."

"Fuck," he spat. "I knew when I saw her arm that it was bad."

"Aunt Mary was at the school along with Charlie, and apparently he had to file a Juvenile Report on both Mike and Jacob."

Emmett's jaw dropped, shocked. "Damn. That follows you till you're eighteen."

"I know," I said ominously. "But that's what you get when you attack a girl. Fucking coward."

Emmett nodded, agreeing, though feeling bad for Jacob. He did the right thing and was being punished for it. He then happen to notice that Edward was dressed in something different from earlier.

"Hey, did you go somewhere and not tell me?" he demanded.

"I was invited to Bella's house for dinner."

"Ahh," he said knowingly. "Dinner with the rents. That's serious."

I shrugged, downplaying it. "Jasper came too."

Emmett's eyes narrowed, knowing I was full of shit.

"Oh come on now," he said. "You like her more than that. I can tell."

I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently everyone can tell." _I wonder what I'm doing to advertise my feelings so publicly._

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," Emmett said. "You'd be stupid not to like her. She's a great girl."

"I don't just like her, Em," I confessed, feeling the heaviness of love in my chest. It wasn't fluffy or light. It was demanding and controlling, beating at my heart and mind like a hammer. "I love her."

He looked surprised, but didn't question it, which surprised me. I was expecting, _But you just met her._

"She's beautiful, Edward," he said, reading my expression. "She's smart and brave, funny and sweet... she's one of a kind."

I stared at him. His tone was nothing I've ever heard out of him.

"You don't know how lucky you are," he mumbled, looking down and away.

Confused, I asked, "Isn't that how you feel about Rose?"

Rosalie was a blonde bombshell that Emmett's been dating for a little over a year. They seemed happy, but then again, Emmett wasn't easy to read. He hid behind his humor, and right now there was nothing humorous about him.

"I thought it was love," he admitted, wanting to be honest with his little brother. "But lately, I can't stand to be around her."

"Wow," I said, taken aback. "I thought you two were... you know, solid."

He nodded, eyes cast down. "I thought so too. But once those rose colored glasses came off she revealed just what a humorless shrew she really is."

I whistled low.

"I need a girl who can laugh," he said. "You know, like Bella."

I thought about what he was saying and realized all the times she's outright made us both laugh. Emmett was right, she had a great sense of humor, one that put us and everyone around us at ease.

"You like Bella, don't you," I observed. Not in a jealous way, but in one where I was trying to understand him. He always smiled when she was mentioned.

His blue eyes lifted to mine. "She's like the little sister I never had."

I smiled.

"She'd like that. You should tell her how you feel."

He smiled that certain smile whenever she was mentioned. "If it makes Mooch happy, I'll do it."

"I'm really sorry about Rosalie," I said to show I care.

His smile slipped and he sighed heavily, his too big shoulders sagging. "It's no big thing. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

He didn't look like he believed that, his voice low and sad. Before I had the chance to boost his confidence he stood up and moved for the door.

"Well," he said, sweeping the door aside. "I'll let you get back to your crappy music."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not crappy."

"You say potato, I say po-ta-to." He grinned to himself, being reminded of the earlier conversation with Bella. "And Edward... I'm happy for you. But you treat her good, you hear me? If she says no, it means no."

I frowned, slightly insulted. "Of course."

"Good, cause you'll have to answer to me."

"I think you're taking this big brother roll a bit too far."

His expression grew dark. "After today I think she could use all the protection she can get."

Emmett shut the door behind him, leaving a foreboding feeling behind.

I found myself thinking about what he said.

I agreed with him. Bella may be brave, but she was the object of many guys desires, including mine. We may be living in the enlightened PC era where men are super aware of women's equality, but when it came to sex and desire, all of that enlightenment went out the window, millions of years of biology flooding back and making us act like horny cavemen. So Emmett was right. The best thing for a beautiful young woman like Bella is to have men around her that would protect her honor, warding off the Mike's of the world.

I rubbed the heels of my hands into my eyes, feeling physically and mentally tired. A lot had happened today and the last thing I wanted to do was Chemistry. But first...

I changed the music from Em's vulgar hip hop to something a little softer, easier to help me concentrate on homework. Moonlight Sonada, by Beethoven. Shuffling through the pages of the periodic table and poising my pencil for the first question: How do you identify a group on the periodic table?

_Umm..._

I brought the pencil down to answer when my iPhone vibrated in my pocket. I growled and tossed the pencil.

"I'm never going to get this fucking done," I spat while fishing my pocket for my phone. I turned it on and found a text from a phone number I didn't recognize on the screen. It read, Alice Brandon. I blinked in surprise. There was a picture attached to a text that read...

**AC: Thought you'd like to see your girlfriend high on painkillers.**

Worry washed over me, wondering when her arm started to hurt so bad that she needed her prescription painkillers. That burning anger toward Mike came rushing back, filling me with the violent need to break his arm in retaliation.

Finally the picture uploaded and there she was, Bella, sprawled out on her bed in nothing but a white t-shirt and blue panties, sound asleep with her mahogany hair spread out like seaweed on her pillow.

_Woah_. She took my breath away. _All that skin_. _And those long legs! _

She wasn't wearing a bra either, her nipples straining against the white fabric. I felt a very strange pairing of lust and anger, war inside of me. She was so beautiful, so sexy, yet there she lay in a drugged addled state because of my asshole cousin.

Worry gnawed at me until I decided to text Alice.

**EC: As much as I love that photo, is she alright? **

Her response was nearly immediate.

**AB: She's okay. Don't worry. I got her, Edward. Her arm started aching when we were doing homework, so Renee made her ice her elbow and take one of her pills. About ten minutes ago she passed out, asleep. I'm finishing her homework for her. **

**EC: Please send me a text if she wakes up. I want to make sure she's alright. And Alice, I appreciate you taking care of her. You're a good friend. I can see why Jasper likes you.**

**AC: Jasper likes me?!**

I smiled and snickered, knowing that would elicit an excited response.

**EC: He'd be a fool not to. You're a catch, Miss Brandon.**

**AC: Aww, thanks. Bella's right. You are sweet. ;) **

I smirked.

**EC: Night, Alice**

**AC: Night, Edward **

I smiled, glad to make Alice happy. She was a loyal friend to Bella and sent me a gorgeous picture, though under disturbing circumstances.

I set my phone aside and slogged through my homework, trying to concentrate on the world of science with Bella swimming through my thoughts. By eleven o`clock I was wiped out; done, cooked, kaput. I collapsed into bed with one last thing on my mind... my girl. I opened her beautiful picture, relishing the fact that I was in love with her. My heart ached and throbbed with a fresh understanding that I really, truly loved someone. It was a major milestone in any persons life. Falling in love for the first time changes you, makes you selfless, honorable, considerate, because for the first time you are not the single most important thing in your world.

I fell asleep smiling...

A loud DING dragged me from a dead sleep. I groaned and covered my eyes, the intense sunlight stabbing me hard in the eyes. I began to fade back into sleep when... DING! I growled and punched my pillow. What asshole thought it was cool to text me at 6 AM? It better not be one of Emmett's stupid texts. Yesterday he sent me a meme of a squirrel with abnormally large nuts. It was funny then. Not so much now.

I clumsily got the phone turned on, and pulled up the text.

**BS: Sorry for the early text. Just wanted to say good morning before I head off to the shower. I'll be thinking of you. XOXO**

That woke me up. I sat up in bed, the heavy blanket falling to the floor.

**EC: You do realize that now all I can think about is you in the shower, right?**

**BS: ;) That was the idea, yes. **

I snickered, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

**EC: It's the best wake up call I've ever gotten, darlin'. Thank You.**

**BS: My pleasure. Literally.**

**EC:*groan***

**BS: Alice told me that she sent you a picture of me last night. I have effectively killed her. **

I snickered, imagining her outrage when she found out.

**EC: Why? I went to sleep with your picture beside me. I love it.**

**BS: Well, as long as I'm not drooling...**

I barked a laugh.

**EC: You're drool free, honey. No worries.**

**BS: Phew!**

**EC: How are you feeling this morning?**

**BS: I won't lie. I'm pretty sore. But I'm not taking one of those devil pills again. I swear, I was so high I kept walking into walls. Finally Alice had enough and pushed me into bed. She says I snore. I do not snore.**

I laughed again.

**EC: At least bring Tylenol with you to school.**

**BS: That was the plan.**

**EC: Good**

**BS: Well, I'm headed to the shower where I'll be thinking of you and your delicious mouth.**

**EC: Baby, you can have the real thing if you just ask.**

**BS: OFFICIAL REQUEST: One Edward Cullen to bring his succulent lips to Bella Swan sometime today. Alice and Jasper free, of course.**

**EC: REQUEST APPROVED!**

We both laughed, staring down at our phones in different houses, wishing we were together.

**BS: Shower spraying, clothes gone, suds waiting. I'll TTYL.**

I groaned, feeling heat draw out my sleeping member.

**EC: Bella, you have no idea what you're doing to me.**

**BS: It's the same thing you do to me every time you touch me. So, with the thought of your long fingers on my body... I'll take my shower now. ;) Bye**

And she was gone, leaving me with a throbbing hard-on. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to deflate. I sighed, looking down at it with pictures of a naked Bella running through my mind, soaped up and touching herself under the shower spray.

My eyes popped open, annoyed. Nope, this erection was going nowhere, fast.

I didn't want to take care of it in my room and get spunk on my sheets. Grandma would see it while doing the laundry, and that would be mortifying. Besides, I was a bit of a neat freak, much like my mother. It was something the guys make fun of. Well, they can just fuck off, I thought, jumping from bed and peaking my head out into the dark hallway. It was empty. I tip-toed to the bathroom with a stupid grin on my face and locked the bathroom door behind me. I started the shower and tore my clothes off.

_I'm showering at the same time she is_.

I jumped in under the hot spray and squirted body wash into my hand. I quickly brought it down to my impatient cock, caressing it with loose strokes. I gasped at how good it felt, a zing of pleasure pooling in my pelvis. I closed my eyes and imagined Bella here with me, stroking my cock and kissing me, our slippery bodies grinding together. Fantasies ran wild through my mind, driving my hand to move faster. Pressure began to build and I knew I was close. I imagined Bella falling to her knees and taking me into her mouth, her tongue working its magic, her lips sucking me in and out. In seconds I shot my load, grunts of ecstasy tumbling from my lips. I fell back against the shower wall, my muscles momentarily not able to support my weight.

"Holy fuck," I panted, squeezing myself until the delicious pulsing stopped. Sated and drained, I washed myself clean and climbed out, toweling down. Once dressed I joined my family in the kitchen for some breakfast.

"What are you grinning about?" Emmett asked from the table. The whole family looked up from their breakfast to see for themselves.

"Am I smiling?" I asked, not realizing I was.

"Yes. And it's freaking me out."

I snickered and made my way to the fridge for orange juice.

"So," said dad, who was eyeing me with a cup of coffee at his lips. "What are your plans for today?"

"Not sure yet," I shrugged, grabbing a plate of sausage links.

"And you, Em?" he asked.

"I'm going to finish working on Sallie and ready the barn for the new parts."

Dad nodded, but was still eyeing me as I slid in between Jasper and Esme.

"I'm going to the hospital for a while," grandma said, buttering an English muffin. "I'm going to bring Arthur something to eat. He's complaining about the hospital food and how it's slowly killing him."

Everyone chuckled, imaging her smuggling in a whole ham under her coat.

"Alice texted me last night," I told Jasper who was sitting beside me, half asleep.

He blinked at me like a sleep lizard. "Why did she text you?"

I grinned, hearing jealousy in his tone. "She sent me a picture of Bella in bed. She took one of her Hydrocodone and was passed out, apparently stoned."

Jasper snorted.

"I want to see," Emmett demanded, greedy hand reaching across the table.

I shook my head. "Nope."

He frowned, lowering his hand. "Why not?"

"Because, she's half dressed. That's why."

Esme frowned, sipping tea. "Are you sure Bella's okay with that?"

"She texted me this morning. The only thing she's worried about is if she was drooling in the picture." Emmett barked a laugh. "She wants to kill Alice."

Jasper grinned, loving Alice's mischievous personality.

"How's she feeling this morning?" dad asked.

"Sore. But she's taking Tylenol to school with her."

He nodded. "Smart. She'll be feeling stiffness and intense discomfort today."

I frowned, worry settling back into my thoughts.

"So," Esme said, changing the subject. "Did you guys finish your homework?"

I nodded but Jasper grimaced guilty.

"Um," he swallowed his bite. "I fell asleep last night. I had to take my medicine late."

Esme pursed her lips, displeased.

"Well you're lucky," she said, eyeing her son. "I have to go into town and finish buying a few things for the wedding. You can finish it while I'm gone."

Jasper grinned. "Thank you, mommy."

She rolled her eyes.

DING!

I dropped my fork and excitedly scrambled for my phone. I grinned wide when I saw who the text was from.

**BS: I thought you should have a proper picture of me, instead of the salacious one Alice sent. See, I know vocab words too.**

I tapped the unopened picture and smiled tenderly when the image appeared.

"That's a nice picture," Jasper said. He was looking over my shoulder.

I shook my head, staring down at it. "She is so beautiful."

Bella was outside of her house next to a tree full of autumnal colors, crouching down and patting a yellow cat. Her hair was down, blowing about her face as she was smiling sweetly at the kitty. What I liked best about the photograph was that she wasn't trying to be beautiful. She just was, wearing a loose white t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans with holes in the knees. She was even barefoot.

**EC: Isabella, you take my breath away. Could I be luckier?**

DING!

**BS: No, I'm the lucky one. XOXO**

"May I see that one?" Emmett asked with an edge of annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and handed it over.

He smiled down at it. "Mooch is a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Why do you call her Mooch?" grandma asked.

He smiled at the memory.

"She kept stealing my chips when we ate lunch together in the employees lounge. Thus Mooch was born."

Grandma and dad laughed.

"Yeah, and she called Emmett Moose, from Supernatural," I said, reaching for my phone now that it made the rounds.

"Moose and Mooch," Jasper mulled over. "Sounds like a law firm."

Everyone laughed, especially Emmett.

"I cannot emphasize enough," dad said, pointing at my phone. "How much she looks like Renee."

Grandma perked up. "Ah, yes. Your first real girlfriend."

"Mom," he censured, embarrassed.

"What? You two were inseparable."

"Wait a minute," Emmett said, hand held up for them to stop. "You dated Bella's mother?"

Dad nodded. "From eighth to tenth grade."

"Woah," Emmett said, stunned. "That's a long relationship for someone so young."

He chuckled. "Well, look at our little town. The dating pool isn't exactly that big."

Grandma frowned. "Don't downplay it, Carlisle. You two were head over heels in love."

Dad looked totally embarrassed, wishing he'd never said anything. He shot Esme a sideways glance.

"Oh my gosh," Esme laughed, side hugging him. "Relax, honey. We all had our first loves."

"Oh really," he teased. "Who was yours?"

"Sean Fox," she sighed dreamily. "We were Juniors and it was a whirlwind romance that lasted only a year."

"What happened," grandma asked.

She shrugged. "His family moved to Montana. I was devastated. Cried for months."

"Aww," everyone said, feeling bad for her and imaging a tearful teenage Esme.

While everyone was recalling past loves-lost it left me thinking about how we were going back to Chicago in January, leaving Bella behind. Will that be all Bella and I are, stories from another time? An arm wound around my shoulder, dragging me from my dark thoughts. I looked up and Esme was smiling softly at me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me," I denied fruitlessly. I could feel it etched on my face.

"Your expression says otherwise, bro," said Emmett.

I scanned the table, only to find everyone staring at me with sympathy. I tried to rearrange my expression, but it kept settling in a worried scowl.

"I promise," Esme said, arm still around my back. "You will see Bella, even when we go back."

"We're all keenly aware of the short time you have with her," dad said sympathetically. I smiled weakly at him, appreciating his and Esme's concern. I looked down at my phone where her picture was, feeling a sudden urge to be with her. A hot coal of impatience grew heavy in my heart, spreading through my body until it charred my bones. The time read quarter to seven. _I still have time to see her before school!_

"Jasper," I said on a whim. "Want to go to the girls school?"

He perked up from his sleepy posture and dropped his cold bagel. "Sure!"

"Hey, hey now," dad said, looking between us as we pushed back our chairs. "I don't think it's wise to disrupt their classes."

"I just want to see her before her classes start," I explained, though feeling defiant. Love made me belligerent apparently. "Please, dad. Let me go."

My eyes pleaded with him. _Please..._

He sighed, seeing the desperate fire of love in his sons green eyes... Elizabeth's eyes. If anything that was the reason he would allow it. His mother was just as passionate in her personality as Edward. It pinched his heart, acknowledging that.

"Fine," he said flatly, displeased with himself. I scrambled to my feet. "Just don't hold her up too long, you hear me? She could get into trouble for being tardy, and Lord knows she doesn't need anymore trouble after yesterday's debacle."

"I understand," I called over my shoulder, key fob in hand. Jasper was on my heels.

"AND DON'T SPEED," he shouted through the screen door.

We jumped in the car and took off down the mountain toward town. Unfortunately we met morning traffic, which really wasn't a lot considering I grew up in Chicago, but for this small community it must feel like a cluster-jam.

I realized, as I sat in traffic, I had no idea where the high-school was. "Umm... where's the school?"

Jasper peered at me with an arched brow. "You're asking me?"

"Dammit!" I smacked the steering wheel, knowing I blew it. Even if I use GPS it will be too late. The thing takes forever to configure.

My heart sank...

I just wanted to hug her before class and bury my face in her lilac scented hair. In her arms is where I feel peace, and right now, lost and fighting morning traffic, I felt anything but peaceful. Anxiety began to crawl along my skin like ants.

_Panic attack... _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, trying to mask it from Jasper. This is something held-over from my days with Elizabeth. Her unpredictability was frightening to a child, and it affected me in ways I still cannot control. My piano is what typically soothes me in moments of stress. If I can focus on the music everything else falls away. Unfortunately my piano was several states away, leaving me with no other alternative. Until I met Bella...

Yes, I love her, but she also soothed my secret shame; anxiety attacks.

"I can't leave her, Jasper," I said, pupils dilated from the adrenaline. "It'll kill me."

The nothingness that awaited me back home caused such a deep ache it frightened me. I couldn't go back to that. There was no hope there, no joy. But here, with her, I felt the first stirrings of hope since my mother left, and it scared me to loose it.

Jasper's gray eyes were solemn, watching Edward struggle silently with his anxiety. He knew about Edward and Emmett's past and the abuse and neglect they suffered. It tore his heart knowing. Yet he said nothing, understanding that that kind of pain is a private thing.

"I know man," was all he could say to his friend, his brother. "I know."

Something in his honest gaze told me he really did understand, and oddly enough it relaxed him enough to think outside of his panic.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, hoping Jasper may have an answer.

Jasper shrugged, helpless, seeing his desperation. "I suppose you could ask to stay. It's the only reasonable thing to do."

I let out a dark, humorless laugh, hopelessness creeping back in. "Dad would never let me."

Jasper's brows pinched in frustration. "Yeah, but your grandmother has a ton of influence over him. It's worth a shot, Edward. Don't give up so easily."

Sighing, I hit the blinker and turned left, driving up a road I've never ventured down before. A bus disappeared beyond the pine trees, so I followed it, anxious to find my girl while thinking about what Jasper said.

_Don't give up so easily. _

**Caroline's POV**

"You know," Caroline said, cleaning up the mess from breakfast. "Edward could always stay with Arthur and I."

Carlisle nearly spit out his coffee. "What?!"

"You heard me," she said. "Did you see how devastated he was at the mention of leaving?"

Carlisle sighed, blue eyes on his mother.

"Of course I did," he said. "But he has a life back home, mom, friends and an amazing opportunity with the Youth Orchestra."

I smiled sardonically at him from the the stove, scrubbing it down with a dish sponge. "And you think any of that is more important than that girl?"

"No," he agreed. "But he's not thinking right, is he? He's all clouded with Serotonin and hormones."

"Like you?" I challenged, brow lifting. We both knew just how clouded he was when Esme was around, and from the tell-tale blush reddening his face, he knew I was right. "His love is no less important than yours."

He looked taken aback, like it had never occurred to him that Edward's feelings could rival his.

"Come on," he scoffed. "You can't possibly be comparing his situation to ours."

"Carlisle," Esme gently interrupted, touching his arm. His blue eyes settled on her. "I know Edward's not my son. But he will be soon. So, I feel that I can say that Caroline may be right on this."

I sat back in my chair with a fresh cup of tea and smiled smugly.

Carlisle was incredulous. "Es, you can't be serious."

"He's seventeen, honey," she said compassionately. "He's old enough to experience love, which means he's old enough to start making his own choices. With our guidance, of course," she added when he opened his mouth to argue. "And if I'm not mistaken you were just regaling us with stories of your own passionate love affair."

"Yes, but that's different," he said dismissively. "I lived here. He doesn't."

Esme leaned over and kissed his cheek, gaining his full attention. "Honey, put yourself in his shoes. Imagine how you'd feel if you were taken from Renee."

Carlisle grew still, mind falling far into the past. He loved her desperately. There was no doubt in that. And like he told Edward last night, he felt like he was burning from the inside out. _The lust alone_... He knew that's why Edward was grinning like a chimp this morning. Bella was stirring his sexual urges. That's what Edward meant about loosing control. If he had to leave Renee soon after finding her, and made to abandon those brand-new explosive feelings, he'd move heaven and Hell to find his way back to her.

He sighed, eyes returning to the present. Esme, Emmett and I were staring at him, waiting for a response.

"But he's my son," he moaned.

"And you'll miss him," I said, patting his other hand. "But dear, he can't go around with a ticking time-bomb for a heart. He loves that girl, and I think she loves him back."

Truth was Edward would resent his father if he separated him from Bella, and his and Carlisle's relationship was fragile at best.

He sagged in his seat, miserable. "But what about his education? His music?"

"Have you forgotten about the school right down the mountain? And we can always hire someone to give him music lessons while he's here."

Carlisle snorted. "Yeah, mom, but it's not not like in Chicago where he can get the best musicians and educators."

I bristled against the insinuation that we're second rate yokels.

"We may not be Chicago, mister, but we're certainly not Little House on the Prairie."

Emmett, who had remained silent chuckled, earning a wink from me.

"That's not what I meant," Carlisle said disparagingly.

"Look," I said, trying to break through to him. "We have good schools, schools in which gave you a fine education. And in my opinion... I apologize Esme... but being home-schooled has stunted those boys socially. You saw how hungry they are for peer interaction. They light up when those girls are around."

"There's girls back home," he stubbornly said.

Emmett snorted, pushing his plate aside and folding his arms over his chest. "Not of Bella's quality."

"Excuse me?" Carlisle said with a threatening tone. Emmett didn't look one bit scared, which made me smirk. He was so much like his grandfather, Ben; looks, humor, swagger...

"I know my opinion doesn't matter around here," he said, acknowledging his father's typical dismissal. "But I have a half a mind to stay here too."

Carlisle sat up in his seat, indignant. "What the hell is happening around here? Have you all lost your mind?"

I reached across the table, feeling excited at the thought of having both my grandsons. The house will feel full of family again. "We would love to have you, honey. Especially pops. You make his tractors run."

He grinned back at me with those gray-blue eyes, happy. Carlisle grew irritated and disrupted our moment."But what about The Shop? And Rosalie?"

Emmett grew uncomfortable, blue eyes lowering. "I, ahh... broke up with her last night, on the phone."

"What?" Carlisle said, stunned. "But I thought you two were getting engaged." Esme nodded too, surprised.

"I don't know," he shrugged uncomfortably. "After talking to Edward last night I decided it was time to stop screwing around and do what I should have done ages ago; end it."

Carlisle shook his head and held up his hands, confused. "I don't understand. I thought you two loved each other."

"I thought we did too. But as it turns out, lust and love are two totally different things."

I snickered. "Boy, ain't that the truth."

"But being out here," he went on. "It's reminded me that I deserve better than what Rosalie was giving me. Which is basically nothing. She takes and takes and never gives back. And I'm sick of it. She's high maintenance, humorless and a major pain in my ass."

All three of us watched on in wonder, seeing Emmett's true feelings come out. Usually he disguised himself in humor and sarcasm, forever hiding behind a wall too tall to peer over. Whatever had jarred him out here in the White Mountains, it certainly forced him to make some major changes. So much was going on in his big body that Emmett stood up to pace, to move, to think.

"I want a girl that will love me for me, like Bella loves Edward. I want someone that's honest and kind, funny and loving... like Bella."

Carlisle paled. "Please don't tell me you like your brother's girlfriend."

He stopped to look at his father. "No, of course not! She's sixteen for pete-sake."

Carlisle relaxed and scrubbed hard at his forehead. "Thank God for that." _The family drama alone._

"I just meant that Bella's got a selfless personality. As far as I can tell, only that kind of girl is found out here."

I smiled at my grandson. "That's called a hometown girl, honey. You find wives out here."

Emmett nodded seriously. "You certainly can't find that in Chi-town. Lord knows I've tried."

"Oh yes you can," Carlisle challenged. "How do you think I found Esme?"

"Well, Esme's a unicorn, isn't she."

We all stared at him, confused.

"A unicorn," he explained, realizing he used his generations lingo. "... is just a word people use when they're describing something rare and beautiful."

"Aww, Emmett," Esme said, touching her heart.

"Besides," Emmett went on, embarrassed. "It took 40 years and one bad marriage to find her. And I don't want to wait that long."

Carlisle frowned, feeling his hackles rise. Since when does Emmett talk to him like that?!

"That bad marriage," he said in a warning tone. "... gave me two amazing sons, and I'm not sorry for that."

"I'm not saying you should be," Emmett shot back. "But I remember the hell you went through. The fights, the violence, the instability. Dad, I don't want that. I can't bring children into the world knowing that their mother's mental. I simply want peace and happiness with someone like Esme or Bella, and I'm certain I'll only find her out here."

Carlisle was unaccustomed to be being spoken to like that, so straight forward about his mistakes with Elizabeth. He knew Emmett would remember her more than Edward, but he realized in that moment just how keen Emmett's hurt still was. And yes, Emmett was nearly twenty years old, a man, but he's never shown any sign of wanting to settle down. The truth was that he only saw his oldest son as a garage monkey with tattoos that brought home busty, blonde women. He felt a sharp stab of shame for that. Perhaps Emmett's free-wheeling ways were symptomatic, instead of low IQ.

Carlisle swallowed, feeling like a bad father.

"Well," he said, looking down at his hands in his lap. "You're a grown man, Emmett, and I can't tell you what to do. It's your life. But I don't agree that you can't find a good girl in Chicago."

Emmett sat back down and stared at his father, his voice softer. "Why are you so against Edward and I wanting to stay here? This isn't the first time we've asked."

"That isn't what's upsetting me, Emmett," he admitted.

"Then what is?"

The truth was he was loosing control over his sons, and it frightened him, just as it had back when Elizabeth snapped. Seeing that Carlisle wasn't going to immediately answer, I asked, "Son, is it really so bad for your kids to want to stay with me on the apple orchard? You know I'll take good care of them, just like I did you."

Carlisle let out a small keen from his throat, alarming Esme. She'd seen him break down before and felt his pain as if it were her own.

"Caroline," Esme spoke softly while holding Carlisle's hand. "Leave this to Carlisle and I, okay?" She winked at me, and I understood that she'd talk to him.

"Okay," I conceited. "Just think about it, honey. That's all I ask."

Carlisle nodded heavily, though remained upset by the conversation. He didn't want to lose his children just as he found Esme. She was the mother they deserved. They grew up without a real mom because Elizabeth moved to California as soon as she was discharged from the hospital, leaving him to balance both family and career. More times than not, Emmett was left to take care of Edward, and it bothered Carlisle more than he let on. But what was he supposed to do, quit his practice and move out here to New Hampshire? That was admitting defeat, and he was a fighter, not a quiter.

I watched Carlisle struggle with his thoughts, reason playing tug-of-war with fear. This had always been Carlisle's problem. He always did what was best for himself; a defense mechanism if you will. Since loosing his father at such a young age he held on too tightly to the things that he loved, afraid to loose them. And after Elizabeth, well... let's just say his paranoia doubled. Now don't get me wrong, I loved my son. He was a good and generous man, but when it came to his children he always made the wrong, selfish decision. Only this time around, it had potential to cause real damage between father and son.

Carlisle sighed heavily and got up from the table, his expression one of turmoil. He left the house without a word, shoulders hunched, as if the weight of the world were upon him.

"Don't forget you're bringing me to the hospital in an hour," I called out the screen door. He never answered, leaving me wondering if I had done the right thing.

**EDWARD'S POV**

By the time Jasper and I found the schools parking lot it was near empty and quiet, the schools bell ringing loud and shrill. Only a few empty school buses sat beside the curb, their drivers chatting.

"Dammit," I spat.

_I was so close_.

"Look," Jasper said. "Why don't you just text her?"

"She's in class."

"So," he said. "I'm sure Alice texts her during class."

I sat there, eyeing the surprisingly big high-school. It was red bricked with a large black-bear on it's emblem.

"I don't know," I said, unsure. "She take's AP classes. I'm pretty certain she doesn't slack off."

Jasper snickered. "Do you think that stops Alice?"

I smirked, thinking about our new tiny friend. She may be small but she sure packs a lot of attitude.

"No," I said, taking out my phone. "You're absolutely right."

"Hey, do you still happen to have Alice's number?"

"Yeah," I said, taking his phone and entering it into his contacts. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" he beamed. "I think I'll text her too."

I hopped out of my car to give him privacy, and climbed up onto my hood.

**EC: Is it okay if I text you during classes?**

I bit my lip, waiting for her to respond and worrying she'd get pissed.

_DING!_

My heart lept, adrenaline returning. I brought the phone close to my face so I could see better. The suns glare was harsh off my silver car. If anyone was looking my way they'd think I was either near-sighted or crazy.

**BS: You can text me anytime ;)**

I sighed in relief. Just hearing from her scattered away all that nasty anxiety leaving me with nervous energy.

**EC: I must have just missed you. I came to surprise you at school and now I'm sitting in an empty parking lot like a sad looser.**

**BS: Oh no! I would have loved to have seen you. After my fantasies about you in the shower I need to see the real thing.**

My eyes popped wide and I smiled, secretly pleased with myself.

**EC: I bet my time with you in the shower was better.**

**BS: Oh yeah? Prove it.**

My body reacted to the memory of her pleasuring me in the shower.

**EC: You first, baby.**

**BS: Your soapy hands were all over my naked body. You cupped my ass while kissing me and touched my... **

My heart was racing now.

**EC: *groan* Tell me more, baby. Please.**

**BS: Uh, uh, uh. Tit for tat, Edward. **

I was so hot, my car was in danger of melting beneath me.

**EC: Let's just say I liked the way the soap slipped around your nipples and down your bare belly to your... **

**BS: *groan***

**EC: I'm on fire, Bella. I swear it. These texts are going to send me right back to the shower.**

**BS: Not one bit sorry. Besides, I like leaving you a little hot. It just means you'll be ready when you see me.**

Holy shit. Did she mean she wanted us to have sex?

Aaaaaand now I'm hard.

**EC: I'm so ready, baby. You have no idea. **

**BS: Shit. I've got to go, Edward. The teacher's handing out worksheets on Wuthering Heights. *boring***

Disappointment flooded me, but the heat in my lap remained.

**EC: It's okay, sweetheart. I'll see you later. But look out. You did a number on me.**

**BS: Waiting with breathless anticipation. XOXO**

**EC: XOXO**

She had no idea just how revved up she made me. I suppose being 17 and a virgin meant it really wasn't that hard to achieve. But even so, she played me like a harp.

I sighed and tapped on the picture saved in my phone. She was so beautiful that it hurt me. My chest burned and ached as I stared down at her flowing dark hair and sweet smile. Those honey eyes killed me. She was perfect, and I loved her. She's mine and I'm hers, and I can't leave her. I wont. A steely determination came over me and I slid off the cars hood and into the drivers seat.

Jasper was smirking at me with a light in his gray eyes.

"What?" I asked, starting the engine.

"Have a good time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were leering at your phone like a hungry wolf."

I twitched, embarrassed.

"I was?"

"Yes," he laughed. "If I was a bettin' man, I'd say that was sexting."

I smiled and drove out of the parking lot.

"It did get a bit hot. But that's all I'm going to admit."

He chuckled, looking out the windshield as we drove through the pretty town.

"I like it here," he said, watching a little boy try on a Hulk mask in front of Uncle John's store and make pretend muscles for his mother as she took a picture. "Things seem simpler."

"You don't like living in Chicago?"

"No, I do," he corrected. "It's my home. But there's something different here that I didn't realize was missing back there."

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued.

He sighed and gestured, trying to sort it out in his mind. "I don't know. I guess it's a feeling of community and belonging. Of...," he growled, frustrated at his ability to articulate what was before our very eyes.

"Americana," I said for him just as we passed the town square where the American flag stood tall, waving in the breeze. People were walking their dogs and pushing baby strollers, smiling at each other and said good morning.

"Exactly," Jasper pointed. "Americana!"

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "You know, there's a disconnect that happens in the city. Everyone's out for themselves, not connecting the way people do here."

"I know what you mean," I said, thinking about how many times I've had to watch my back while taking the city bus. I always made sure pepper-spray was in my pocket.

"Do you know," Jasper went on, making me grin. When his medicine wore off he was quite chatty. "Last night I watched the local news and there wasn't one mention of police violence or murder. No drug dealers, no dead hookers... nothing. Their lead story was about the upcoming elections and a decline in the deer population."

I chuckled, understanding his culture shock.

"Look," I nodded to the brick buildings we were passing before driving up the mountain. "No graffiti."

"I know," he breathed, staring at the pristine buildings. "It's so weird."

Back home tags where everywhere; buildings, bridges, billboards, even bus benches. You had to pay attention to them too, to see which gang was claiming territory. We lived in the suburbs, so it didn't really effect us, but we still had to drive into town.

As we ascended the mountain and got swallowed up by towering pine trees, Jasper he felt like he had traveled back in time, like in Back to the Future. He was shocked to learn that he liked it in juxtaposition to the hustle and bustle of Chicago. He could happily exist in both places.

Jasper glanced down at his phone and found no texts from home. No one missed him because he had no friends outside of Edward, Emmett and social media. He could never return to Chicago, and no one would notice. It was a depressing thought.

I grinned, mistaking Jasper's preoccupation with his phone.

"You really like Alice, huh?"

He blinked and looked at me with some confusion. He forgot about his new friends here in New Hampshire, Bella and Alice. It made his heart warm. He guessed he wasn't alone after all.

"Yeah," he smiled to himself. "I really do like her."

_Alice was beautiful, _he thought. Her short black hair and azure blue eyes were striking, not to mention her skin was porcelain and clear. She had a flare for style too, understanding fashion on a level he knew went over the heads of her peers. Bella dressed simply, whereas Alice was walking art. But there was more to her than her style and looks. She was confident and brave, loyal. And that, out of everything else intrigued him. As a matter of fact, he was so intrigued that his bedroom floor was currently littered with drawn pictures of an Anime Alice. He spent all of last night doodling her image, then doodling himself... if you know what he means.

I smiled at Jasper's faraway gaze, happy for him. He deserved happiness too. We pulled into the driveway and parked the car. The farm was busy with kids under six running everywhere. Must be a birthday party.

"You look happier," grandma said when I pushed through the screen door. It looked like she was prepping sandwiches for lunch. "You must have seen Bella."

"No," I said, grabbing a knife and slicing tomatoes for her. "I got there just as the bell rang. But I got to at least text her. So that's something."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Amazing isn't it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Love."

I thought about it... love wasn't like you saw in movies or read in books. It was forceful, demanding, and almost obsessive. But it felt good. "I'm completely at her mercy, grandma."

She laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, dear, you are. But what you don't realize is that it's the same for her."

I pulled a skeptical face. "Really? Because I feel like I'm the one chasing her all over this damn mountain."

"Trust me, honey. That girl stood up to your cousin, a boy she's known since kindergarten, just to tell him that she loves you and not him." She finished her sandwich and moved on to the next. "Now if that's not love, I don't know what is."

I frowned, feeling a twinge of anxiety. "She's never said that she loves me."

She turned to look up into my pinched face, blue eyes level with mine. "But that's an act of love, is it not?"

I blinked, looking down and wondering if she was right.

"Have you told her that you love her?" she asked, sliding the last of the sandwiches into baggies.

I dried my hands of the tomato juice and said, "No."

Grandma smiled wryly, knowing the ways of women. I realized, reading the wisdom in her eyes that I better shut up and listen.

"Sometimes a girl waits to say how she really feels, out of fear that her guy will spook and run away. More times than not, that's what happens."

I realized she was right. I've seen what heartbreak can do to a person; my father for instance. Seeing his pain is what forced me, at such a young age, to be wary of women and love. Yet here I am, ignoring every single instinct I ever had.

I was either stupid or enlightened.

"So you think she's waiting for me to say that I love her?"

She shrugged. "Im just speaking from experience."

"Well, I trust you, grandma."

"Good." She tapped my chest with a wooden spoon. "Cause you'd be foolish not to."

I chuckled.

She scrubbed the island down as I dithered, waiting to pluck up the courage and ask her something important. I was perhaps more afraid to say this than tell Bella that I loved her.

"Grandma?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, listening.

"Do you... do you think that... what I mean is...

She tossed the dish rag into the sink and looked at me, hand on hip. I took the hint, to spit it out.

"I was just wondering," I said, licking my lips nervously. "Do you think it would be alright if I... stayed here, with you and pops? You know, move in?"

My heart pounded and I swallowed hard, waiting for her answer. If she said no I'd have to find another way to stay, and camping on the mountain wasn't really a good idea. I really wasn't the Bear Grylls type.

Grandma smiled warmly at me and threw her arms around me in a surprise hug.

"Of course, sweetheart," she laughed, patting my back. "Of course you can stay."

Caroline was just relieved to learn that the gamble she took earlier with Carlisle had paid off. Her instincts were correct. Edward wanted to stay.

I gasped, hugging her back. "Really? I can stay?!"

She took a step back and said, "But you need to talk to your father first."

My face fell, happy bubble burst. "Shoot."

She laughed, patting my long face. "Now, now. He may be a bit reluctant at first, but all you need to do is keep plugging away at him. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get Esme on your side."

I nodded, hope returning. "Okay. I'll do just that."

She slid into her jacket and grabbed her purse, sandwiches in a sack for pops.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" I offered.

"Nope, your father's doing that."

I nodded.

"But I could use your help seeing over things while I'm gone, make sure everyone's doing what they're supposed to: feeding the livestock, picking apples, getting the event center prepped for a 3 PM birthday party. Plus inventory. It's been a week since we did that. You know... help out where it's needed."

I smiled, glad to help. "I'm on it, grandma."

"Good boy." She patted my face and we smiled at each other, an understanding connecting us.

"Oh!" she said through the screen door, already outside on the porch. I could see dad climbing into his black Lexus. "This is very important. Mike is picking apples today. His father put him to work during his suspension."

My mouth dropped open.

"You mean he's here? Now?" My eyes flicked to the apple orchard through the kitchen windows.

"Look at me," she said with authority. I tore my eyes from the orchard, mind torn between her and breaking Mike's bones. "I can see the wheels turning in your mind, mister. You must avoid him. Do you hear me? No contact."

I wanted to argue, to make my case... but nodded instead, like a big fat, sissy baby. She saw reason return to my eyes and sighed_. The men in this family_... she thought, dismayed.

"I think if Michael sees you it'll drum up all the anger again," she explained. "And God knows he needs to curb that particular emotion."

I grimaced, but agreed. "I wont bother him."

"Good. And thank you, honey. I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome."

I moved closer to the screen door and waved at dad. He was looking at me ambivalently from the drivers seat. I frowned and moved back into the house, wondering what that was about. Brushing it off, I changed into a red, Newtons Orchard polo-shirt and found pop's clipboard for inventory. Soon after I made my rounds, starting with livestock. Leah showed me the baby bunnies, both of us cooing at them through the pen door. They were sweet little balls of brown fur with floppy ears. Their mother however kept nipping my fingertips through the cage, so I backed away calling a truce. Next, I made my way through the busy pumpkin patch and asked Embry if everything was under control.

"We don't need anything right now," he called over the wagon full of kids. "If I do I'll call ya."

"Okay," I waved, turning to walk away.

"Oh, hey, wait!"

I spun back on my heel and found Embry walking toward me.

"That new girl," he said, snapping his fingers. "Shit, I can't remember her name. She's got long brown hair, pretty eyes, tall. She's hot...

I frowned. "You mean Bella?"

"Yeah!" He snapped and pointed. "That's her."

I didn't like him calling her hot, though it was true.

"She asked me a few days ago why we don't have signs displaying prices for pumpkins. I guess customers were constantly asking her and Jacob the same questions. It happens all the time. So I was wondering...

_Christ this guys long-winded. _

"You want a sign displaying prices," I surmised.

"Yeah," he smiled, friendly. "That would be cool. Really cut down on time, ya know?"

I nodded, writing it on the clipboard for my grandparents: _Sign displaying prices in pumpkin patch..._ "I'll let my grandmother know."

"Thanks, man," he waved, jogging back to the wagon of over-excited children.

I left, grinning about Bella getting annoyed by customers. I'd have to tease her about it later. I made my way across the windy field toward the gift shop and saw Jacob pushing a barrel of apples inside. I stopped, not sure I should go in there now. Grandma did say avoid confrontation. Righteous indignation caused me to ignore my instincts. I had every right to be here too. He may hate me, but it didn't give him the right to dictate where I can and cannot go. Feeling full of myself, I pushed through the door, the jingle bell announcing my presence. I felt Jacob's eyes fall on me the moment I strode across the floor. I kept my gaze carefully on the middle aged lady manning the cash register while trying to ignore the intense hatred flowing my way.

I asked her if she needed anything, cash, change, inventory?

"Nope," she smiled, oblivious to the testosterone fueled dance going on before her. "We're fine, honey, thank you."

I smiled back, writing it down on the clipboard.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cruz."

I turned around and found I was correct, Jacob was indeed staring daggers at me from across the room. I took a deep breath, making up my mind... and walked toward him where he was dumping apples into the apple-press.

"Jacob," I called to be heard over the din of noise inside the gift shop. "You guys need anything in the orchard? Canvas bags, water, baskets?"

He straightened to his full height, which was considerable. But to his dismay, we were exactly the same height. It pleased me to annoy him.

"No," he said, his voice deeper than mine. "We don't need anything from you."

I heard the double meaning, but ignored it. _Avoiding confrontation like a good boy._

As I grew closer I zoomed in on the bruise on his left cheek bone.

I whistled low. "That's a hell of a bruise."

He grinned, cocky. "You should see the other guy."

I chuckled. "So I heard."

"Bella tell you what happened?"

I nodded, my expression darkening. "I saw the video."

Jacob hadn't taken his black eyes off me, his natural Native American features a tad intimidating. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his feelings guarded for the moment. The only thing he couldn't mask was his hatred for me. That oozed from him.

I sighed, dropping the clipboard to my side.

"Look, I know you don't like me...

"You're right. I don't."

"... but I still want to thank you for protecting Bella. I'm glad you were there to knock Mike's teeth in, but more grateful that you were there to help her."

He sat down the heavy canvas of apples that was draped over his broad shoulder, and turned back to me. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for her. She's my best friend, and anyone that hurts her, I'll hurt them, ten fold."

"I know you didn't do it for my sake," I said through grit teeth. "But it doesn't make me any less grateful. And I hear your message loud and clear. If I hurt Bella, you'll hurt me."

He smiled, but it wasn't friendly. "You're a good listener."

I turned to walk away, but turned back at the last second, simmering with anger.

"Look, Jacob, I'm not a bad guy. I know you're pissed that Bella and I are together, but we need to remain civil if we're going to both remain in her life."

"I can do civil," he challenged. "Can you?"

"I have been. Have you?"

He frowned, knowing I was pointing out his hypocrisy. He's been an absolute jerk this week to his supposed best freind. He may not like me, but he can't take it ot on Bella. Without another word I marched out of the building, adrenaline on overdrive. I stalked around the corner of the big barn and spotted a pile of haystacks. I reared back and punched one, hay exploding everywhere.

"Woah," Emmett laughed. He exited his barn across the way, wiping his greasy hands on a rag. "Feel better?"

"No," I grouched, kicking the haystack one last time before falling back onto one. "It was totally unsatisfying."

He smiled and put his hands on his hips. "I can imagine. Hay doesn't punch back."

I frowned up at him, squinting from the sun in my eyes.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"I just had a run in with Bella's friend, _Jacob_. He was trying to be all tough guy and warning me in a round-about way that he'll kill me if I hurt Bella."

Emmett chuckled, patting my thigh. "You can't honestly say that you expected anything less."

I shook my head. "I suppose not."

"Just be glad that's all he did. He's proven to be quite the scrapper."

"I know. I saw the video."

"I'm talking about Mike. Have you seen him today?"

I shook my head, paying closer attention to him. "Grandma forbade me from interacting with him."

He smirked, seeing how worked up I was. "Smart decision."

"Did you see him?" I demanded.

He nodded. " I did."

"Was he good an messed up?"

Emmett's grin blossomed into a satisfied smile. "Oh yeah. He has a nasty shiner and his lips busted. Looks like a prize fighter let loose on him."

"Damn," I muttered unhappily.

"Damn?" he repeated with confusion. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh, I am. I just wish it were me who had done it. I don't like any other guy protecting Bella other than me."

"Well, that's selfish."

I frowned. "Why is that selfish? She's my girl."

He leaned back and looked at me, as if to gage my seriousness. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" I was annoyed and angry, though not at him. I had a fight in me since yesterday, and no one seemed to take my feelings seriously.

He shook his head and sighed through his nose. "Edward, you got the ultimate prize. Bella. You get to kiss her, hold her, love her. You even get dirty texts and sexy pictures from her."

I gave him a, _How do you know, _look.

He shook his head, eyes twinkling. "Your dopey grin and good mood this morning. All the men in that kitchen knew exactly what was going on. Then you confirmed it by announcing that Alice sent you a sexy picture of Bella... which I still want to see, by the way."

"No," I laughed, swatting him. "Pervert."

"Hey," he held up his hands in defense. "Bella's a pretty girl. Of course I'm curious."

"Alright, alright," I said, feeling the fight slowly drain out of me. "Tell me why it's selfish of me to want to defend my girlfriend."

"Because if all Jacob can do is to defend his friends honor, a friend that he obviously loves and values... than let him have it, man."

My mouth twisted with annoyance, body sagging a little. "You know I hate it when you're right, right?"

He smirked. "Yep. It's why I do it."

I scuffed the sweet smelling straw with my foot, both of us contemplating the last few days and all that's happened; Meeting Bella, falling in love, Mike and Bella's fight, Pops laid-up in the hospital with a badly broken leg and dad getting remarried in a few short days. It was a lot to process, but whatever the circumstances, I was just glad to have Emmett here with me. He had been there for me throughout my entire life, more-so than my own father. He taught me to ride a bike, how to shave, how to drive. He even gave me the sex talk. I'm certain dad meant to do all those things, but after moms meltdown he buried himself in his work, unable to be around us. Esme had changed all that, showing him how to be a more involved father. But you couldn't get back the time lost between us, and things were still admittedly strained. especially for Emmett. There was a lot of anger there, though he contained it, like an untapped nuclear bomb. Whatever the drama, Emmett had always protected me... and I have absolutely no idea how to pay him back for it. Perhaps someday something will present itself, but for now we would enjoy this small moment of peace on pops farm.

"Did you get to see Bella?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I shook my head. "No. I just missed her."

"I'm sorry, man," he said, standing up and stretching. I heard his bones crack.

"It's okay. We texted."

"Hey, why don't you skip over and see her for lunch. It must be coming up soon."

"I wish I could," I said. "But I promised grandma I wold look over things while she was visiting pops."

"I can do it," he shrugged. "I'm just fucking around in there anyway."

"What about Sallie?"

"She's already half disassembled. Besides, I can't do anything until the other parts come in."

"Are you sure?"

I felt bad shirking my responsibilities again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Sure as I'll ever be," he said. "Here, give me the clipboard."

He looked over the inventory I've been carefully charting with a frown. "Dude, you have terrible handwriting. I can barely read this."

"No I don't," I said insulted.

"Yes, you do. Total chicken scratch."

He held it up as evidence. Embarrassingly I saw what he meant. It looked like dad's doctor script.

"Whatever," I grumbled, getting up off the hay bail.

"So all I have left to do is check on the event center and the apple orchard?"

"Just the event center," I answered. "I already talked to Jacob. He said they didn't need anything from me."

Emmett caught Jacob's emphasis as well and lifted a brow. "I'll still check on the team in the orchard. Jacob might not have been thinking clearly."

"Thanks for doing this, Em," I said gratefully. "I appreciate it."

"No sweat," he said, already walking toward the event center. "Get moving so you don't miss her again."

He was right!

I took off running across the farm, clumps of grass kicking up from my shoes. Once inside the house I ran up the staircase already tearing off my work shirt. I was starting to feel like a goddamn Oscar Host, changing my clothes over and over. Once in my room, I spun around, looking for my Bulls Hoodie. I left it on my bed... and it was gone.

"Esme," I said, seeing her walk past my room with a laundry basket hugged to her hip. "Have you seen my Bulls Hoodie?"

She back tracked and nodded. "Yeah, I just put it in the washing machine. But I have a freshly folded shirt of yours here. Hold on."

Like a magician, she pulled a clean shirt out of the pile and handed it to me. Ta-daaaa.

"Thanks!" I said, kissing her cheek and sliding into it.

She chuckled, a bit flustered. "Gee, I wish Jasper was that grateful when I handed him his laundry."

I grinned. "Tell him it's for Alice. You'll get a bigger response."

"Alice, huh?"

"He likes her."

She smiled. "You boys seem to be having fun here."

I nodded with an incredulous grin. "Surprisingly, yeah."

She watched me with a shrewd gaze, deciding something. "How would you boys like to stay here?"

I froze, wondering if I hear her correct. "Well, I can't speak for Jasper, but that's what I really want, Esme. To stay."

_How did she know?_

"Well, your father and I were talking earlier, about buying a house here, in town."

"What?!" I barked, eyes wide.

She laughed at my reaction. "We wouldn't sell the house in Chicago of course, because of your father's practice. But this way we could freely go back and forth without imposing on your grandparents."

"I... I can't believe it," I stuttered in shock. _Could this really be happening?_

"Now, it's not set in stone," she warned. "So don't go and tell everyone, okay?"

I nodded, still shocked. I told myself not to get too excited. Like Esme said, it's not set in stone, which meant dad must not be sold on the idea.

Not able to hold back, I swooped in for a hug. "That would be amazing!"

She laughed, being dropped back to the floor.

"Can I at least tell Bella?" I asked, my eyes begging.

She smiled coyly. "Why do you think I told you?"

I laughed, running down the hallway toward the stairs. "You're the best Step-Mom EVER!"

I heard her laughing as I swiped the key fob off the table and moved to the door. Jasper was sitting there, all alone, eating a bowl of cereal, half bent over it like a slow-moving sloth. His science homework was shoved to the side, abandoned.

"Hey, want to go have lunch with the girls?" I offered, excitement bursting inside of me like fireworks.

He made a sour expression. "I'm supposed to finish my chemistry homework, remember?"

I shrugged, heading for the door. "You're loss."

He watched me push through the door and jumped up, snap decision made. _Screw it. _

"Hold on!" he called, sliding on his beanie hat.

I grinned, opening my car door. "I knew you would come."

"Just hit the gas before mom realizes I'm gone," he said, worriedly gazing back at the house as he shut the passenger door.

I laughed and tore off down the mountain.

**BPOV**

Alice was right. Everyone had been bugging me about the sling ever since I stepped over the school's threshold. They wanted to know if Mike broke my arm. Did they get expelled or suspended? Did Charlie arrest Mike? And why did Jacob get in trouble when he was only helping? Jake's group of admirers had grown considerably thanks to his heroism. I texted him in warning, for when he came back to school or had any surprise visitors at home. He shot back an eye roll emoji, telling me he didn't care. I sighed, wishing he did. Throughout the day, I tried to dissuade everyone from thinking Mike purposely broke my arm, but the truth was he did. And by the time the thousandth person had asked me, I cut my long excuses into a clipped, "Yes."

"Chill out, Bella," Alice hissed as we made our way into the cafeteria, ignoring the instant stares and whispers. "You knew everyone would be staring."

"I know," I sighed in irritation. "I just wished everyone would get a fucking life of their own."

Alice grinned. "We can't help it if we're fabulously interesting."

I snorted. "I call it bad luck."

"Why are you so negative today?" she snapped, grabbing a tray.

"Really?" I said, holding up my throbbing arm. She frowned, but shut her trap after that.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I gasped, grabbing it, dark mood brightening.

**EC: Jasper and I are outside. Can we come in? Or should you come out?**

I looked up at Alice. "Edward says he and Jasper are outside!"

She dropped her tray and spun on the balls of her feet. "What are you waiting for? Run, woman, run!"

I laughed, excitement filling me. People watched us run just as we did yesterday, but I didn't care.

**BS: Stay where you are. We're coming now.**

"I can't believe it!" I said, jogging after Alice and dodging a crowd of students and a handful of teachers.

"No running, Miss Swan, Miss Brandon," said the art teacher as we dashed past.

"Sorry," called Alice over her shoulder, now speed walking.

"Do I look alright?" I asked, limping along beside her.

"Of course, you do. I dressed you."

This morning Alice chose my outfit, since I was dragging ass from the Hydrocodone hangover. She paired my black yoga pants with a red tank top and my old jean jacket. It was cute. Plus I got to wear my Chucks, which made me happy. She also did my hair, due to my arm. It was loose and down in waves, like last night. Alice looked cute in a blue baby-doll dress and her black flats.

I pushed through the school exit and saw Edward leaning against the hood of his silver car wearing a pair of black jeans, short sleeved blue button-up shirt and his aviators. Jasper was dawning a red flannel shirt and beanie hat with blue jeans, the picture of a hipster.

"They look like Abercrombie and Fitch models," I hissed to Alice, feeling all giggly.

"Nah, they're wearing too many clothes."

I lifted my phone and snapped a picture of them when they were unaware, the autumn sun hitting their faces just right.

When we were in hearing distance I called, "Hey, stranger."

Edward straightened up and removed his sunglasses, an expression of happy relief on his handsome face. I smiled, meeting him in a huge bear hug.

"Bella," he breathed with so much emotion, clutching me to him.

"Edward," I smiled, enjoying his embrace. I buried my face in his delicious neck, taking deep, greedy breaths.

"How are you today?" I asked somewhere in his shoulder.

"I'm better now that you're here." I could feel him doing the same, breathing in my scent.

"Christ, Edward," I trembled, feeling my body ignite as his hands rubbed small circles into my lower back. "I always feel relief when you're here, but when you touch me… it just makes me want to… to…

I pulled him down for a kiss, not knowing how to describe how I felt in words. But actions, yes.

He hungrily returned my kiss, his lips rough, tongue sweeping against mine. My good hand slid greedily along his jawline, feeling his powerful muscles work as he kissed me. He pulled back for oxygen purposes and rested his forehead against mine.

"Do you have any idea," he panted. "… how slow time goes in between the times I see you? It's painful."

I nodded against his forehead.

"Trust me, I feel the same."

He leaned back to look closely at me. "You do?"

I nodded, eyes and smile both soft with the truth of it. "Of course I do."

He let out a shuddering breath and felt just how much he loved her. His chest banged in his chest like a kettle drum. He wished he could just say it, I love you... but it would have to wait.

"You look beautiful," he said, glancing down between our hugging bodies.

My smile was wry. "You can't see from that angle."

His misty green eyes met mine, knocking the breath out of me.

"Well, maybe you're right," he smiled. "But I can _feel_ you from this angle."

I bit my lip, and true to his word, he kissed me again, soft and slow.

"God. You two are officially becoming that couple that no one can stand to be around," said Alice. She was annoyed and embarrassed at our display. She and Jasper were trying not to look at them as they mauled each other, but it was kind of impossible.

I pulled back from Edward's lips and leveled her with a look.

"Then go find your own corner and kiss," I said. "Jasper didn't come to just play footsies with you."

Alice's eyes popped wide and they glanced at each other, mortified. I'd feel sorry later. Right now I was focused on the one human being that made me feel better. I spent the entire day trying to ignore the throbbing pain and rude gossips. I needed this. Alice should understand that.

Edward pulled me to the back of the car where we could be alone.

"Well done, you," he said, impressed.

"Well, she's just jealous she's not getting kissed like me."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Jasper's not had much experience with girls. Like I said, he's been home bound because of his seizures."

"Well, now I feel like a bitch."

He smirked. "How about we stop talking about them and start talking about what a vixen you've been today."

I smiled, sliding my hand around his waist and leaning against his tall body, loving him with all my heart and soul. I knew it without a single doubt.

"Perhaps that's because you're awakening feelings in me, feelings I never knew I possessed until I met you."

He smiled down into my face, his cool green eyes half lidded and intent.

"Tell me, baby," he said, sounding a bit husky. "What feelings am I eliciting?"

I bit my lip, a bit shy, but answered honestly.

"When you touch me…" I took his hand and rested it flush against the skin exposed above my chest. He must feel my pounding heart. "… my skin ignites in flames and I'm happily consumed."

"Consumed?"

"Wholly and completely consumed."

"Holy God, Bella," he breathed, gazing at the hand on my chest. His fingertips slowly dragged around the swell of my breast and down my waist. His green eyes were hot and focused, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. He cupped my hip and pulled me harder against his pelvis, the pressure delicious. I could hear his breath hitch.

I leaned up and kiss his ear.

"I can tell you like touching me," I whispered. "And it makes me want to touch you back."

"Then do," he said roughly, turned on. "Please."

"Where do you want me to touch you, baby?"

His eyes snapped to mine, and his smile grew crooked and sexy. "I think that might be inappropriate for the school yard."

I smiled demurely. "That salacious, huh?"

His low chuckle reverberated through me. "Definitely."

I heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and found Alice holding up her phone with the time on it. Our private little bubble popped, and I felt his arms loosen. I reluctantly stepped back, our bodies separating… and he hissed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, searching his eyes.

His face was a bit red and he pulled me back against him. "I'm ah… having a male problem."

My eyes lit up in understanding. "I'm sorry, Edward. I get carried away when I'm with you."

He smiled, swooping in for a kiss.

"No, don't apologize," he said. "I like that I turn you on, because god knows you turn me on."

I smiled in relief, glad to hear it. I was getting braver at saying what I was thinking and feeling, and he was responding to it. I just had to keep being brave and push my limits.

"Is this all I'm going to see of you today?" I asked sadly.

He made an: _Are you crazy,_ face. "Hell no. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come up to the farm with me tonight? Some of my family is flying in today and I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

"Okay," I readily agreed, excited that our time wasn't over today. "Is it for dinner or…

"Let's just say, dinner and something else."

I raised a brow, curious. "Sounds interesting."

"Plus, I meant to tell you something before we got distracted."

"I like distracting you," I flirted.

"Me too, baby," he said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "But, Esme told me that my father may be buying a house here in town."

I stopped breathing, hope slamming into me like the Kool-Aid Man. _Oh Yeah! _

"Bella?" He shook me, looking concerned.

Defrosting, I asked, "Are you kidding me?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. But it's not set in stone yet. So, cautious optimism."

I nodded, understanding. _Don't get my hopes up. _

"And don't tell anyone I told you until it's confirmed, okay? Esme's orders."

I nodded, but the fire of hope had been ignited, small and bright in my chest like a pilot-light.

"Oh, Edward, I hope it happens," I said hopefully. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving."

I hugged him hard, my sling between us.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Alice lifted her phone again. "Ten minutes to bell!"

"Shit," I cursed.

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "I'll text you when school lets out, okay?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about lunch," he apologized. "You've got to be hungry."

I shrugged. "I have some granola bars in my locker. I'll snack on that next period."

He frowned, but I had no time to sooth his guilt conscious. I gently backed away. "Safe now?"

He chuckled. "Yes, better now."

I bit my lip, holding onto his hand. "Bye."

"Bye," he said miserably.

I picked up my backpack and backed away from him, eyes never breaking contact. I fell into step with Alice. She looked weird in my peripheral, flushed and stiff. But I shrugged it off, staring at Edward as I backed my way to the school entrance.

_Could he be hotter? _

"We have to get booking, Bells," Alice warned.

I looked down at her phone.

"Damn," I said. "Banner will be pissed."

We spun around and ran back into the school, hearing the guys laugh at our spastic departure. Five minutes later we burst into the biology room and the bell rang.

"Oh… thank… God…" I panted, stumbling to my desk with zero energy left. Without lunch I felt hollow.

"Do you have anything to eat," I hissed to Alice as Mr. Banner started his lecture.

She shook her head no. "Sorry. All I got is some gum."

"Give me some, huh?"

She handed me a stick of Big Red. The cinnamon flavor tasted good. I hated to lose the taste of Edward, but I needed to combat the bitter taste of an empty belly.

I took out my notebook and wrote a note to Alice.

_What's up with you?_

I slid it across the table to her. She read it with furrowed brows.

_Nothing. Why?_

I took it back and rolled my eyes at her obvious lie.

_I saw how weird you looked when we were leaving. Spill, lady._

Alice read it, and a shy grin bloomed across her face.

_Jasper kissed me._

I practically jumped off my stool, excitement shining in my eyes. She saw and returned it. Inside our minds were screaming, _Aaaaaaaah! _

"Miss Brandon," called Mr. Banner.

"Yes?" she jumped, facing forward.

"Can you tell me what this part of the DNA structure is called?"

He was pointing at the spiral shape of the DNA strand that held it together.

"Sugar phosphate backbone," she answered.

"Correct," he said surprised. "Good job."

"Thank you," she said primly.

_How did you know that?_ I wrote to her.

She read it and grinned.

_I did both our homework last night, remember?_

I blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh," I said quietly, feeling idiotic.

Once Biology let out we headed straight for my locker where we could talk. Entering my locker combination, I said, "Tell me everything!"

She smiled, hands held out in front of her. "I think it's what you said, about him not coming around to play footsies."

I flet a stab of shame for that.

"Sorry, my bad," I apologized.

She waved it off. "No, I'm glad you did because it seemed to push him to declare himself."

"What did he say?" I asked, handing her a granola bar and taking one for myself.

"Well," she said taking a bite and chewing. "First, he said, Alice, I like you. And I told him I liked him too. Then he smiled so shyly that I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could tell he needed my help to move things along, so I did. Well, he seemed so surprised that he kind of froze. But eventually he relaxed and his arms came around me, and he kissed me back."

"Like, a peck on the lips?"

"No, he really kissed me!"

I took Alice's hand and jumped with her, whisper-screaming. "We can't scream here, Al, but I am on the inside!"

She laughed, ignoring the looks we were getting from fellow students. I hugged her, knowing time was coming-to-a-close between periods. "Text me if you want to. It's my study hall."

"I can't," she said. "I have gym."

"Oh, that's right," I said. "Well, I'll see you when we get the hell out of here."

"Okay. Meet me at the entrance," she said, walking toward the stairs.

Soon after, I settled into Mr. Russo's study hall. Everyone knew that if you let him settle into the novel he brings, you can practically do anything... so I did.

**BS: Don't you just love how my initials stand for Bull Shit?**

I wasn't sure he was going to respond, but I fiddled with my iPhone in case he did. A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate.

**EC: That is the most random text I have ever gotten… and I can't stop laughing.**

I grinned, loving when I make him laugh.

**BS: Well it's true. Alice pointed it out years ago and I've always felt it was a Freudian slip by my parents.**

**EC: I still got nothing…**

**BS: I broke your brain?**

**EC: My brain is fine. It's my lower half you're doing a number on. **

I smiled.

**BS: I hear there's a remedy for that… **

**EC: Just groaned out loud, and everyone's looking at me like I've lost my mind.**

**BS: Who's everyone?**

**EC: Jasper, Emmett, my dad and myself are at some Suit place in North Conway, having fittings for the wedding.**

**BS: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm stuck in study hall, twiddling my thumbs, so I thought I'd bug you. Do you need to go?**

**EC: Nope. I brought my phone with me in case you texted, unlike Jasper, who forgot his phone back home. He's pissed and glaring at me.**

**BS: Did he tell you Alice kissed him?**

**EC: No. He told me HE kissed Alice.**

**BS: Well, technically she kissed him. He froze up. Then he sort of… defrosted into the kiss. **

**EC: Oh, poor Jazz. He'll learn.**

**BS: Tell him not to feel too badly. I just had my first kiss too. None of us are perfect at first.**

**EC: Wait a minute. Was I your first kiss?**

**BS: Yep. First boyfriend too. I'm the most virginy-virgin you ever met.**

**EC: *mind blown* Bella Swan, you're absolutely, gorgeous. I can't emphasize that enough. How have you gone this long without a guy trying to kiss you?**

**BS: Honestly Edward, no one's ever tried.**

**EC: I can't believe that, considering you have boys literally fighting over you.**

**BS: Believe me, none of these boys showed me the slightest interest until just a week ago. It's like, when you came to town a lust-bomb went off.**

**EC: A lust-bomb?**

**BS: Pheromone bomb? The Horny Hives? The Aphrodisiac Itch? Whatever you call it, it spread when you came to town. **

**EC: LOL! OMG, Bella, I'm dying here. These people think I'm insane.**

**BS: I'll stop. I'm sorry. My mom says I'm too creative sometimes. Then again, she did name me Bull Shit, so, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

**EC: Just a heads up, my brother thinks you're a comedic genius.**

**BS: Emmett or Jasper?**

**EC: Emmett. He's reading over my shoulder.**

**BS: Hi, Moose! Trying on monkey suits?**

**EC: He says hi Mooch, and yes, he's wearing one right now that is too snug in areas he'd rather not mention.**

**BS: Ugh… the old coin purse getting pinched?**

**EC: First off, eww. Second off, he wants to know what you know of coin purses.**

**BS: Not much, other than it must be annoying having it dangling between your legs all the time, like the clapper of a bell.**

**EC: Literally just spit my drink out…**

**BS: I hate to end this fascinating conversation, but study hall is over in five. I got to pack up before the bell rings. This ends my broadcasting day. Bella out…**

**EC: It's been fascinating to say the least. I guess I'm now a loyal listener. **

**BS: Glad to have one fan.**

**EC: I'm more than a fan, baby. I worship you.**

**BS: You can show me later just how you plan to worship me. For now, I'll just have to fantasize about it.**

**EC: That's a promise. **

**BS: Bye. Safe travels **

**EC: XOXO**

I stuffed my phone back in my backpack with a grin on my face. That was fun, making my favorite guys laugh. If there's one thing I know it's how to make an ass out of myself for the entertainment of others.

I saw Alice waiting at the entrance of the school with a scowl on her face. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thanks for waiting," I smiled. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Her black brows pulled together. "Oh, it's just Jessica."

"Ugh, what did that cow do now?"

"She kept spiking the volleyball at my fucking face. At least six times she nearly hit me. Twice off the top of my head."

"Did you spike it back?"

She threw me a look suggesting I'm brain damaged. "Look at me! I'm five-foot-nothing. How am I supposed to do that?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Al. Use your height as an advantage and shrink behind the taller gals."

"That's what I did, and still, like a stealth missile Jessica found me."

I threw my arm over her shoulder and said, "You can either be pissed at Jessica or you can choose to focus on the fact that you kissed Jasper Hale, and he kissed you back."

Her lips lifted, and she smiled that special smile all girls wear when they receive their first kiss. Today Alice dashed aside her innocence and invited in a new era of intimacy with the boy of her choice. And right now, Alice chooses Jasper, a cute blonde hipster with a seizure disorder.

"There, that's better," I said, grinning. "What does Jessica have? Volleyballs and Mike Newton as an ex. You have Jasper, a sweet, blonde hottie with a killer smile."

She beamed. "Yeah! I kissed a boy today!"

"Stick that finger up to the world, Mary Alice!"

She did, waving it around, laughing.

"Fuck em', Al!"

"Fuck em' all!" she laughed, shocking a few Freshman and their parents.

"Alice Brandon," one of them said, scandalized. "Your father would be very disappointed."

"My father's a slut," she snapped back, not caring.

I steered her away from the middle-aged woman with a pudgy toddler in the backseat, laughing.

"Slut," I said, approving. "Another apt word of the week."

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," I shook my head. "Just a private joke between Edward and I. It's not even that funny."

She grinned. "You guys are really hitting it off, huh?"

I smiled, my eyes wide and sparkling.

"Yes, we really are. Here." I held out my cell phone to her. "I just spent the entire last period texting back and forth with him. Wanna read?"

"No," she said. "I'm sure it's X rated."

I shrugged and slid it back in the front zipper of my backpack. "Your, lose."

We came to where the busy intersection in town was and I said goodbye to her at the lights, skipping off across the road toward my house and Alice towards hers. My father and mother wouldn't be home for another hour or two, so I threw my back pack on my bed and plugged the phone into the charger. It was dangerously low.

I hadn't realized I'd received a few new texts, but one from Edwards number and one from a number I didn't recognize.

**EC: This isn't lover boy. It's Emmett. Thought you'd like to see your guy all dressed up.**

I opened the JPEG and gasped. Edward was standing before a tailor, who was drawing chalk lines down his pant leg. Edward was tugging at his cuff, looking like James Bond in a light gray suit with matching vest and white dress shirt. Apparently, the men's wedding party wasn't wearing tuxes. They were opting for stylish suits with sky-blue silk ties.

**BS: Thank you, Moose! I appreciate this more than I can say. I bet you all look just as dashing as Edward.**

**EC: Well, of course, I can only speak for myself. But I do cut a rather handsome figure in a suit.**

**BS: No doubt! *Hubba Hubba***

**EC: LOL**

I saved Emmett's number in my contacts then moved on to Edward's text.

**EC: We've been sprung from suit hell. That tailor was very handsy and effeminate. Not a pleasant experience when someone's sticking pins near your, crotch. Anyway, I'll be around to pick you up at five.**

**BS: Too bad you aren't around right now. I'm completely ALONE at home for the next two hours.**

**EC: Shit, shit, shit! Why does the universe do this to us? When we want alone time, everyone's around. When one of us finally finds themselves in an empty house one of us is gone doing stupid stuff. Ugh!**

I understood his frustration, but decided to give him a treat, cheer him up.

**BS: It is too bad, because I could have shown you exactly where my room is and the lattice that leads up to my second story window, on the back of the house, first window on the right.**

There was a small pause.

**EC: Did you just give me permission to crawl through your window?**

**BS: Yes, and specifically the second story window on the back of the house, first window on the right.**

I could practically feel his sexy crooked smile coming through the text…

**EC: What a generous woman you are for sharing these specific directions. If I'm ever passing through your back yard, perhaps I'll swing by, later tonight, say eleven?**

**BS: I'll be the one in a very accessible nightgown.**

**EC: *groan* Bella, don't tease me like that.**

**BS: I'm utterly serious, Edward. I would never be a prick tease. That's just mean.**

**EC: Thank God for that, cause I'm on fire lately. And unfortunately, the cars full of men.**

I laughed, laying on my bed, my legs up on the wall imagining him stuffed in the backseat with Jasper and a bunch of shopping bags.

**BS: While you're enjoying your time in a cramped car full of men, I'm just lying in my bed, thinking of you and your long… hot… fingers.**

**EC: Please, for all that is holy, tell me your clothed, cause otherwise I'm going to have an orgasm right here and now.**

**BS: We can't have that…**

I lifted my phone, took a Selfie of myself lying in bed and sent it.

A minute later Edward texted back.

**EC: Damn, you are clothed.**

I laughed.

**BS: Sorry to disappoint. But I wouldn't want you having an embarrassing accident in front of your family.**

**EC: At least one of us is watching out for me. I'd have thrown pride aside just to get a peek.**

I giggled.

**BS: I'll look out for you if you look out for me. I tend to lose all time and space when I'm with you. You wield a powerful aphrodisiac, baby, whether your aware of it or not. Looks, brains and an amazing kisser. Triple threat.**

**EC: Isn't that called the Aphrodisiac Itch?**

**BS: Good Lord, you remembered that? LOL…**

**EC: I've never heard my brother roar so hard in his life. I'm not joking when I said we were both LOAO.**

**BS: Well, I'm pleased to entertain the troops.**

**EC: Damn. My dad is talking to me about wedding stuff. I'll call you when I get back.**

**BS: Okay.**

I sighed and set my phone onto the night table then hopped up to go pee and grab a bite to eat. I hadn't spoken to Jacob since I texted him this morning, and I felt bad about that. While microwaving a turkey and bacon hot-pocket I dialed Jacob. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's me."

"Bella," he said with a smile in his face.

"So, did Billy decide to spare your life or what?"

He snorted. "If you want to call living with a man, full of seething disappointment, sparing me, then yes."

"Ah no," I groaned, taking the hot pocket out and hissing at the lava-like temperature. "Tell me he's not disappointed in you. That's uncalled for. You did it because Mike was breaking my arm. What were you supposed to do, let him?"

"He's angry about the juvie record, Bella. Not the act itself. He was rather proud of that, actually."

"Is he mad at Charlie then?"

"He is, but he isn't. I mean, he understands why Charlie did it. It's his job. But it's the whole _punishing a person for doing the right thing_ that's got him twisted up."

"Mom's pissed too. She wants to take it to the school board."

"Really?"

I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Oh yeah. I had to talk her down last night, just to get her to calm down enough for dinner. I don't think that if Alice, Edward and Jasper came over for supper she would have been so calm."

He was quiet.

"Edward and who?"

I blinked, realizing he had no idea who Jasper was.

"Oh, Jasper is Esme's son."

"Esme, the lady marrying Carlisle?"

I nodded, taking a careful bite of my snack. The cheese was just under scalding.

"Yeah, he's our age. And now Alice's boyfriend. They actually make a cute couple."

He was quiet again.

"Hey, I'm working tomorrow afternoon," I said. "Are you?"

"Um, yeah, I'm actually at work right now."

"Oh!"

"Funnily enough I found myself with a week of nothing to do, so I asked Mrs. Newton for some overtime and she agreed."

"Yeah, she felt really bad about how you got in trouble. They're really disgusted with Mike."

"He's working here today, picking apples."

I practically dropped my hot pocket.

"He's there? At the farm?" _With Edward so nearby?_

Jacob nodded, though she couldn't see. "Yep. It's been a bit awkward, seeing as we're both working the orchard today. I've stayed on my side and he's stayed on his."

"Good," I said, relieved. "I don't want anymore guys fighting. I swear, it's like the full moon came early."

He laughed.

"Oh God," I said, a thought occurring. "Edward's picking me up at five to go have dinner with him and his extended family. I hope Mike isn't there. Talk about mortifying."

I heard him take a big breath and blow it out. "Getting kind of serious with Edward, huh?"

I stilled, realizing I was blathering on and on about Edward, accidentally rubbing salt in the wound.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I apologized. "I haven't figured things out between us yet. I'm not sure if I should be open with you about mine and Edward's relationship, or if I should keep it to myself. I'm confused. And I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't date him," he said bluntly.

I blinked, not expecting that answer.

"Jake," I groaned.

He swallowed his own pride, that lump going down hard. He swept it aside with flippancy, for her sake. "I'm just kidding, Bella. I'm happy you have him."

I raised a brow, knowing what a load of bull crap that was.

"Wow," I said, setting aside my hot pocket. "I thought we were going to be friends again, Jake. That involves a bit of honesty. I mean, I know you don't like Edward…

"Why, what did he say?" he demanded. "He came running and told you I spoke to him, didn't he? That weasel."

"What are you talking about?" I responded with confusion. "I've talked to Edward three times today and he never mentioned you once. Why, what did you say to him?"

_Crap, _he thought, backtracking. He let his jealousy trip him up.

"It was nothing," he said, waving it off. "It was work related, that's all. He asked me some questions about inventory and I answered."

"Come on, Jake," I said. "What really happened?"

He sighed into the phone, knowing he had no choice but to be honest. "Honestly, Bella, he asked about inventory. Then during the conversation, Mike may have been brought up. He thanked me for defending you."

"Aaaand," I prompted, knowing there was more to his side of the story.

Jacob growl-sighed. "Fine! I told him I didn't defend your honor for his sake. And that I'd go after anyone that hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, just imagining the attitude Jake was throwing off. "I take it you were lumping him in with that threat."

"Absolutely," he said, unperturbed.

"Look, Jake, I'm not mad at you for that. I appreciate you being so protective. Hell, I'd kill a girl if she ever hurt you too. So that's understandable. But can you try to get along with Edward? He is now part of my life, whether you like it or not."

"I know," he said breezily. "That's why I didn't hit him, like I wanted to."

I rolled my eyes.

_This is going so well, _I thought sarcastically.

I glanced at my hot pocket and saw that it had gone cold, congealed cheese and turkey bits unappetizing to the eye. I nudged it into the garbage with a heavy THUNK.

"Look, Jake," I said, tired of his bratty attitude. "I'm going to go now. Mom should be home any minute," I lied.

"Okay," he said. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Can't wait," I said, half lying. "Bye.

"Bye."

I hung up and walked into the living room, flopping back into the easy chair.

Things clearly are still strained between Jake and me. I thought yesterday issues had resolved themselves. But that conversation proved that when it came to Edward, Jacob cannot be civil. So, there's my answer. Don't talk about Edward in front of him, period.

How I'm going to balance both his friendship and my love for Edward? They were both important to me. And being on the same farm was going to be tricky. Feeling frustrated, I got up and went back to my room to do homework. If I kept myself mentally busy I wouldn't haven't time to feel bad about Jacob, and Charlie wouldn't have an excuse to say no about going to Edward's. A win-win.

Mom and dad came home around the same time, both bustling around the house, kicking off shoes, hanging up coats and purses, talking over one another about dinner and what's on tv later. Add an excited Shaggy to the mix and it was a zoo.

"Come on," mom was saying as I came down the stairs. "You'd like it if you gave it a chance. It's just a different type of rice."

"It looks nasty," dad sniffed with a wrinkled nose.

Mom laughed indulgently. "You're a stubborn old man, Swan."

He grinned, kissing her.

"Mom, dad?" I asked.

They looked at me, their eyes automatically sliding to my arm.

"How's the wing, Bells?" dad asked with a mustached grin.

I blinked, looking down at it. "Oh, it's fine. Healing."

"Good," he smiled and walked into the living room, patting my shoulder on the way by.

"Hey," I said, following him. "I've been invited to Edward's grandparents for dinner tonight. Can I go?"

He glanced up at me from the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him on the coffee table.

"I suppose so," he said, a bit unhappy.

I beamed. "Thanks, dad!"

"Is Edward picking you up?" mom asked.

I nodded. "He said he'll be here at five."

"That's only a half hour from now," she said, eyeing the clock. "Is that what your wearing?"

I looked down at myself with a frown. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, nothing," she said airily, waving a pair of tongs over a sizzling pan. "I would have thought you'd want to dress up a bit, that's all."

"Renee, she's eating dinner with the Newton's. Not the Kennedy's."

"I just meant that Bella might want to look pretty for Edward."

"I do want to look pretty for Edward," I admitted, staring down at my yoga pants and tank top. Without another thought, I jogged back up the stairs, ignoring my dad's harrumph.

I tore through my closet and found a pretty pair of white skinny jeans and mauve knit sweater that I never wore before. Instead of sneakers, I slid into my tan flats. I went to the mirror in the bathroom and adjusted the shirt, since it had a deep cut just above my cleavage. I chose a pretty, gold necklace grandma gave me when I was thirteen, to mark the occasion of becoming a teenager. It had an oval pendant and the cursive letter B on its face.

I took a step back, deciding what to do with my hair. Up or down? I decided up, seeing that Edward loves to snuggle my neck. If he sees exposed flesh, he'll have no choice but to swoop in and kiss me there. Grinning, I left some curls down to frame my face and reapplied my mascara. I swiped a little blush on my cheek bones and decided, that was enough. I didn't want to over-do it.

"There," I said, stepping back from my reflection, admiring the outcome. "Alice would be proud."

I snapped a pic of myself and sent it to Alice, seeking approval.

**AB: Va-va-voom! I see I'm rubbing off on you.**

**BS: Yes, my fashionable friend, you are. **

**AB: Have fun tonight.**

**BS: Did Jasper not invite you?**

**AB: No.**

**BS: *sigh* Give him time to work out his kinks, Al. He's new at this.**

**AB: I know. But I'm an impatient person.**

I laughed.

**BS: That's an understatement**

**AB: Have a good time **

**BS: I will**

My phone rang in my hand, jumping me.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Edward said with relief. "I'm so sorry for not calling earlier. But dad got a flat tire on the interstate and it took Emmett an hour on the side of the road to loosen the damn bolts just to get the tire off. And then dad couldn't find the jack, and Jasper, he…

"Edward, Edward," I said, slowing his manic flow. "Take a damn breath. It's okay. I'm not mad."

I heard him blow out a breath.

"Thank you," he said.

"So, you guys fixed the tire?" I asked.

"Eventually. We were like the freaking three stooges out there, trying to fix a stupid tire while cars zoomed past at sixty miles-an-hour."

I laughed, picturing Curly, Larry and Moe.

"Then to make matters worse," he continued. "My stupid phone died in the car, and I had no cord to recharge it to call you. I could have used dad's phone, but he was on with Triple AAA, just in case."

I chuckled. "Sounds like my man had a harrowing experience."

He snorted. "I certainly did, sweetheart. Now, I'm already on my way to get you. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Good. See you in a minute."

"I can't wait."

I hung up and dashed off down stairs where my parents were eating dinner; brown rice, green beans and chicken breast.

Dad picked it over, looking unimpressed.

"We need to start eating healthier, Charlie. It can't always be steak and roast chicken."

"I'd love steak right now," he lamented.

I chuckled.

"Wow!" mom said. "That's what I'm talking about, girl!"

Dad looked up and did a double take.

"Bella?" His eyes goggled, looking me up and down. I smiled, spinning around. "What the hell are you wearing?"

I frowned looking down at myself.

"My clothes," I said, confused.

"I've never seen you wear that before," he accused.

"Charlie," mom said gently, touching his arm.

"I've never worn them because I couldn't fill them out before." I shrugged. "I can now."

He looked me over with displeasure.

"You look like a proper young woman, sweetheart," mom complimented. "That's what your dad means."

I smiled.

"So, it isn't too much?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"No way, Jose," mom smiled.

I chuckled, and a knock on the door sent me to answer it. I swept it aside and Edward was standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking just as I'd seen him at lunch, in his black jeans, blue button-up short sleeved shirt and white sneakers. His hair was a bit windswept, but considering he spent an hour on the side of the road it was understandable.

His expression transformed into one of awe when he took me in, eyes scanning from my hair to my feet.

"Bella," he breathed. "You look stunning."

Edward didn't feel like that was a broad enough classification for how truly beautiful she looked. She didn't look like the teenage girl I left at school earlier, in chucks and jean jacket. She looked like a pretty eighteen-year old woman with her hair up, curls framing her face. She smiled prettily at him, peering at him with her sunlit, honey eyes. He thought he was prepared for a fun evening of idle chit chat and laughs over dinner, but he knew, peeing back at her with an awed expression that he needed to tell her the truth; that he was in head over heels in love with her.

He stepped through the door and pulled me into a hug, not caring if my dad saw. He wrapped his long arms around me, pulling me into a hug, kissing my cheek.

"Edward," dad said with a hard edge.

He sighed and dropped his arms, stepping forward.

"Sorry, I didn't come right in," he said to my parents. "I mean, just look at her. She's so beautiful."

Mom was smiling with her hands folded beneath her chin, watching us with a soft smile. "She really is, isn't she."

"Yes, she is," Edward agreed, making me blush by the way he was watching me with those cool green eyes. I could sense it, the string that connected him and I. It was taut and vibrating, his desire overwhelming him.

"Well," I said, feeling embarrassed at all attention. "We don't want to make you grandmother wait on my account."

He nodded. "You're right."

He turned to Renee and Charlie with a parting wave. "Goodnight."

Charlie was staring daggers at the both of us. "Be back by eight. No later. You have homework."

"No, I don't. I finished it all."

"Nine o'clock then," he said firmly, not caring. "It's still a school night."

I was disappointed but nodded my consent. I love him with all my heart, but I'm really getting tired of this act. We left the house hand in hand, glad to get away from him. Edward started the engine and I sighed, relaxing in his comfy bucket seats. He pulled out of my drive way and raced through town and up the mountain.

"Thank God," I said, seeing the town disappear in my side view mirror. "I just want to be alone with you for five damn minutes without people watching us."

He reached over, the blue glow of his dash lighting his face and rubbed my knee, his hand resting possessively on my inner thigh.

"I know, baby. Me too."

"I have half a mind to ask you to just keep driving up the mountain and find a place where we can park and make out. Screw everything else."

He threw me an amused grin, cool green eyes touching my face. "As tempting as that is, Bella… and believe me, it is… I have specific orders to get you to the farm, ASAP."

"Why?"

"Because Esme and Carlisle are requiring your services."

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"It's something about the wedding. I'm not really sure, but it's got Esme in a flap."

"Okaaay," I said warily. "I'm not sure how I can help, but whatever."

We parked in the driveway and I climbed out closing the door behind me. I stopped to take in the beautiful evening, dusk making the sky a golden lavender. The air was chilly but invigorating, and it smelled of sweet apples and dried leaves, hay and freshly mown grass.

"I love this farm," I said, taking in the white Green Gables house with a smile. I took Edward's hand and he surprised me by pulling me into a kiss. His lips were warm and pliable, moving against mine for dominance, which I gladly surrendered. I moaned into his mouth and he responded with a groan, his fingers clutching me to him. He pulled back and began kissing my neck, his lips sucking on the tender skin of my throat as he moved downward to the dip above my collarbone.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, holding onto his shirt while he devoured my flesh.

"Bella," he breathed, his hot breath wafting across my chilly skin. "I want you so bad."

I leaned my head back, so he could kiss my throat better. I felt his teeth graze my skin and I gasped, a zing of pleasure in my pelvis. Without warning, I grabbed a hold of his shoulder with my one working arm and pulled him back to the car.

"Bella," he panted, looking wrecked. "Where are we going?"

"The backseat of your car."

I wasn't thinking clearly, my brain and body completely clouded with lust. He had woken my body and it wanted to play. Edward tripped forward and braced his hands against his car, dipping his head and shaking it a bit.

"Edward," I panted, touching his back. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, not looking up. After a moment he peered up at me with bright green eyes, startling me.

"Baby," he said. "I'm not going to lie to you. I am painfully hard right now, and it makes a man dizzy when all his blood has quickly traveled south."

"Oh," I said, not knowing that.

For all my snark and witty remarks, I was really, very naïve about men and sexuality. All I know is what he makes me feel, and right about now I was fighting not to look at his crotch. I was more than a little curious.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said. "I told you, I lose control when you kiss me. You make me crazy."

He smiled up at me, easing my guilt. Finally standing upright, he walked over to me and hugged me close.

"Sweetheart, never apologize for that. It makes me feel so good that you want me the same way I want you, both physically as well as emotionally."

I nodded into his shoulder, feeling understood.

"Now," he said, taking a steadying breath. "We're going to go in there and let the family do what they want to do. Then later tonight, when everyone's asleep, I'm going to crawl through your window, and I swear Bella, we'll get our alone time. Okay?"

I nodded, holding his hand.

"I still feel a bit wobbly," I admitted.

His chuckle was low and throaty. "I still feel a lot wobbly."

Steeling ourselves, we walked up the porch and opened the door to have dinner with the Newton's/Cullen's. The second we stepped into Caroline's fragrant kitchen Emmett threw his arms in the air and cried, "MOOCH!"

It brought out my automatic smile, happy to see my Moose. I waved, finding him in a crowd of people gathered at the table. Even sitting, he was a head taller than everyone else. He looked hot in blue polo shirt that hugged his wealth of muscles, not to mention matching his pretty blue eyes.

"Bella," Carlisle called, waving me and Edward forward. I blinked, snapping my attention away from Emmett. "Sweetheart, this is my Aunt Connie, my Uncle Gary and these are my cousins, Brenda and Steven."

They smiled and waved.

"My, Edward," said Great Aunt Connie. She wore glasses that made her eyes look like an owls. "This can't be the girl you've told us about."

I looked at Edward with a smirk. "You told them about me?"

He cutely ducked his head and shrugged, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Aww," I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled big, making his relatives roar with laughter.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet all of you," I replied in way of greeting. They smiled and said it back, being socially polite.

"Bella, dear," Esme called from the kitchen where her and Caroline were busy putting the final touches on dinner.

"Yes?" I said, walking over and taking a deep, appreciative sniff of the glazed, honey ham and mashed potatoes.

"I know you're arm is broken honey, but can you please take the plates and glasses and distribute them?"

I smiled, grateful to help.

"My pleasure, Esme."

Caroline looked over at me and winked, loving that they added another female to this crew of males. Estrogen was starting to finally balance out.

After finishing my chore, I slid into a seat between Edward and Emmett. Edward helped push me in and sat next to Jasper, getting caught up in a conversation with him about a video game called Ghost Recon or something. I looked over at Emmett and found he was already looking down at me, but it was with a slight crease between his black brows. I frowned back.

"What's the matter, Moose?"

His eyes cleared, but he still looked a little disconcerted. "You look eighteen in that outfit, little girl."

I snickered, patting his thigh under the table. "Perhaps that's because I'm not so little."

His frown returned, looking dubious. "Perhaps you're right."

I was frowning now, as well. This wasn't like my usual lighthearted Moose. "Em, are you okay?"

The sweet concern in her voice and the round eyed gaze made him melt, bringing his smile back. "I'm fine, honey, thank you. And you look so beautiful tonight."

I blushed under his compliments, the dusty rose in my cheeks matching the color of my sweater. He took a sip of his Gatorade, eyes traveling over me, making me feel like he was really seeing me for the first time. As he said a minute ago... perhaps he was.

I tucked a dark curl behind my ear, which his eyes followed.

"Hey," I said, trying for funny. "I guess that makes us a couple of hotties, huh?"

He smiled flirtatiously. "You think I'm hot?"

I lifted a brow. "Does a bear shit in the woods?"

His eyes widened and he laughed, being the Moose I was used to.

"Hey," he said conversationally, leaning back in his chair. "Earlier Jazz said our nicknames sounded like a Law Firm."

It was my turn to laugh, catching Jasper and Edward's attention. "Moose and Mooch, Attorney's at Law. Bong Bong."

Moose and I laughed so hard, turning red.

"Every one would go to jail," Emmett laughed.

"True," I guffawed back. "We wouldn't win a single case."

Everyone watched mine and Moose's banter, seeing how well we got along. Edward frowned, getting a little jealous. But he understood that Bella got along with just about everybody, being the open, sweet soul she was. But Em... he didn't. He either liked you, or hated you. And he really liked Bella.

"So, Bella," called Carlisle's cousin, Brenda. "What happened to your arm?"

Everyone instantly grew still, eyes flashing to my face, panic seizing them. I felt Edward and Emmett both tense up beside me. I took in Caroline and Carlisle's expressions and realized, they hadn't told anyone about Mike's melt down.

I smiled and waved my hand flippantly.

"Oh, I'm a notorious klutz. I tripped during gym class and viola, broke my arm."

Brenda and the rest of the extended family chuckled, telling of their past accidents. But it was everyone else that I was hyper aware of, praying I did the right thing. Relaxed and melting from their frozen state, they each looked guilty. I realized in that moment that they did not want to spread the news any further than it already had. They were protecting the family... and it bothered me, just a little bit.

I swallowed the hurt, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Carlisle winked at me, grateful. I smiled back, pleased to have read the situation correctly and done the right thing... for them. A family gathering was not the place to bring up the topic of a nephew with anger management issues, even if Edward and Emmett disapproved, which they both did, frowning in turns at me and their father. That's when dinner was served, and everyone moved on from the uncomfortable moment.

Later that evening I stood in the middle of the event center on the farm, seeing a half put together wedding Hall, dressed in elegant silver, whites and reds. Jasper was fiddling with the music in the DJ booth and the song Sailing by Christopher Cross came on over the speakers.

"Oh, I love this song," I commented, swaying to the pretty melody, singing along.

_And if the wind is right you'll sail away_

_Find serenity_

_Oh, the canvas can do miracles_

_Just you wait and see..._

"This song sucks," Emmett complained, scrunching his face up like a bulldog.

"I like it," Edward agreed.

He walked over and took me in his arms, swaying us to the music. I giggled, dancing with him.

"I'm impressed," I said, peering up into his handsome face.

"I am a musician, love," he said. "I do have a little rhythm."

"Alright, alright," Carlisle said, his finger doing a slash motion across his neck toward Jasper. The music abruptly cut off.

"Aww," Edward said, dropping me.

"This is what we came out here for," he said. Esme motioned to the white lattice awning, dressed up in white lights, gauzy tool and red roses.

"It's going to be beautiful, Esme," I breathed, stepping up and standing beneath it, peering up through the flowers to see the white twinkle lights. Edward looked at me from across the room with a smile, seeing me as a bride, envisioning her in a white dress and veil, holding her bouquet.

"The reason I brought you out here," Esme said. "… is because I have a question to ask you, Bella."

I looked down at her. "No, I won't marry you, Esme. I'm sorry. I'm spoken for."

Emmett barked a laugh, his laugh echoing in the cavernous hall. I grinned at him. _Mooch and Moose, attorneys at law._

"No, Smarty Pants," she chuckled. "I have a dilemma. My friend Jennifer from Chicago was going to be one of my bridesmaids. Her mother had a heart attack last week and she's not able to come."

"Oh, no," I said, concerned.

"I know. But it's best she stays with her mother." I nodded in agreement. "Now, my dilemma is that I have an empty spot for a Bridesmaid. Would you do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids?"

I blinked, stunned. "Me? You want me?"

She smiled. "Why not?" she shrugged. "We may have only known you for a short amount of time, but my family clearly likes you and you fit right in."

Edward grinned and smiled at Esme, proud. I touched my heart, moved.

"That's all one really requires for the roll of bridesmaid," she said. "So, will you consider it?"

"As long as you don't mind a bridesmaid with a broken arm. This thing will be an eyesore with a gown."

She shook her head, waving it off. "It doesn't matter to me one bit. What matters is that there's someone who we care about in that roll."

I looked at Edward and smiled incredulously. "Then, yes, absolutely, Esme. I'd love to."

I stepped down and hugged her.

"Thank you for honoring me with this," I said. "I'll do my best to do what you need."

She smiled and smoothed her hand down my good arm. "That's all I ask."

"Now," grandma said, clapping her hands together. "Edward, dear, can you fill in for Bella tomorrow at work? She was on cash register."

He nodded. "No problem."

"Good. Because you girls have final fittings for tomorrow in North Conway, and Bella needs to be measured."

Esme nodded. "It's at three. Can you be there?"

"School gets out at 1:50 in the afternoon. I have study hall last period. So, I can ask to be dismissed early and you can pick me up at the school."

Esme nodded. "So, I'll pick you up at 1pm then?"

I nodded, delirious with excitement.

Just as I was about to walk past a big bolt of fabric something must have jarred it to come loose… and it came down on my bad arm with a heavy THUNK!

"Ow!" I cried, falling into a nearby chair.

"Bella!" Edward and Carlisle said at the same time, stumbling forward.

"Jesus, Mooch, what the hell?" Emmett said, wide eyed and picking the heavy bolt of fabric back up and laying it on the long table. "You got a bulls-eye painted on your back or what?"

"No, I was just walking by it. I never touched it."

I was hissing, tucking my arm in tighter.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, crouching down in front of me and removed the sling.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, annoyed. "It scared me more than anything."

Edward hovered over me, looking around for any more rogue bolts of fabric.

"Just let me slide the arm of your sweater up, okay?" Carlisle asked. "I'll be gentle."

I nodded, letting Carlisle do what he does best, doctoring. When my arm was exposed, everyone stared in shock. It was still swollen, but the bruises had blossomed out into one giant black and blue, like an arm band. You could still see Mike's hand print and fingernail marks, that had scabbed over in crescent moon shapes. I felt my face grow hot and I was compelled to apologize.

"I'm sorry," I said in a rush, knowing they didn't like the topic.

"What are you sorry for?" Edward asked, smoothing my hair from my eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"One of the workers must have leaned the bolt of fabric up against the table when I specifically told them to lie them down," Caroline said angrily, motioning for Emmett to help move it.

"Bella, I'm sorry, honey," she said.

"You don't need to apologize…. AH!" I said when Carlisle moved the joint a bit.

He pursed his lips.

"I can feel the joint click when it moves." He sighed. "You need to keep this arm completely immobilized for at least a month."

"Just like the ER doctor said," I confirmed, feeling it pang in pain.

"Yes, but the swelling should have come down some by now," he said. "When you get home tonight, ice it again. Twice a day now. Not once."

I sighed and nodded. "Got it."

"Good," he said, helping me wrap it back up. "I definitely want you to visit your regular doctor in a couple of weeks. Okay?" I nodded.

He turned and looked at Esme, his expression one of dark fury. The entire family got the real idea of just how hard Mike had accosted me. And I think it shifted their opinion on the situation. Whereas before they seemed to accept that Jacob and I had part in angering Mike, now they see there was absolutely no excuse in the world for him to have crushed my arm the way he did. It was intentional and cruel… and they now realize it. What happened to me wasn't kids playing rough. I was hit by a man.

Edward and Emmett seemed to be the only one's not shaken up by what they'd seen, already having seen it. They both offered a hand to help me up, and I chose Edward, seeing he needed calming. Emmett backed off gracefully, though stayed near, in a protective posture.

I hugged Edward tight.

"I'm okay," I said over and over. "I'm okay."

He hugged me harder, burying his face in my neck, arms wound tightly around my waist. His family saw just how vulnerable he was with me, and I took care of him, protecting him. We loved each other, and it was as obvious as the sling on my arm. He pulled back and smoothed my hair out of my eyes, eyes scanning my face. He seemed to do that a lot, not liking my face obstructed. He called me beautiful all the time… and I was starting to believe he truly meant that.

"Come on," he said roughly. "Let's get you home."

I nodded, taking his hand.

"Esme," I said, smiling. "We're still on for, tomorrow right?"

She walked forward and hugged me tight. "You're a brave, brave girl, honey. Don't you ever let a man hurt you like that again."

There was tears in her eyes, and I was surprised how it drew tears from me. I nodded. It was Emmett's turn to hug me. He lifted me clear off the ground.

"You have any problems with Mike again you tell me, and he'll walk away with more than a black eye. I promise."

I nodded, kissing his dimpled cheek. "Thanks, Moose." He grinned and let me go.

I waved at shy Jasper in the background. He was fiddling with his silver lighter but watching me with a thoughtful expression. He nodded back in acknowledgment.

"Well," I sighed. "Goodnight. Thank you for the delicious meal, Mrs. Newton. Edward's right. You really are the best cook."

She smiled, though still upset. "Thank you, honey."

I waved and walked out of the event hall with Edward, hand in hand, feeling his family's eyes on my back.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked him as we drove home.

"Honestly," he said a bit clipped. "I hope they finally get why I'm so fucking pissed with Mike. They've been telling me to let him cool off, handle him with kid gloves, give him space. We don't want to upset him. Well, tonight they finally understand the magnitude of what that spoiled little asshole did."

"Wow," I said. "You had that pent up, didn't you?"

"You could say that."

"I am sorry," I apologized. "I feel like I ruined a good evening with your family."

"No," he said, looking at me in the blue glow of his dashboard. "You were great and made everyone at ease. That was a fantastic evening. My family got to know you better and see why I love you so much."

He froze, eyes widening. I gasped, wondering if I heard what I just heard. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

When neither of us said anything, I finally said, "Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. I could see that he was trying not to shake. I reached over and smoothed my hand down his thigh, since his hand was unavailable.

"I love you, too," I said, searching his face for a reaction. His eyes snapped to mine, listening. "With every single fiber of my being, my soul sings with love for you. You're the first thing I think about in the morning. The only thing I think about during the day, and especially when I'm alone in bed, and the lights are out, and the house is quiet, I think of you, and you're there with me."

I touched his arm and his hand fell, searching for mine. His grip was incredible, but not painful.

"Edward," My voice shook with weighty truth of it. "I love you, and I've wanted to say so a hundred times when it felt so natural… but I was afraid you'd run, that I'd scare you."

I was crying, because I laid down my hand, taking the risk. Now it was his turn, and the waiting was frightening. He sharply turned right instead of going straight home and pulled into the grocery store parking lot, far away from the customers. He put the car in park and fully turned toward me, the soft leather of his seat shifting with him.

"I love you," he said, as if those words had been right behind his teeth the whole time. "You are so brave and lovely, and I'm just this shmuck from Chicago that happened to bump into you. Right over there. And yet you love me just as much as I love you. Do you have any idea how lucky I am, how many guys out there are envious of me, because you chose me?"

His voice was surprising rough, his eyes shining. Was he crying?

"I can't explain how I fell so unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you… but I did, and here I am, chasing you all over this little town just trying to get five minutes alone with you to tell you that I love you, Isabella Marie. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I took off my seat belt to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and our kiss was mingled with happy tears.

"I think I knew from the moment I met you, that I was going to love you," he said, pulling back from the kiss. "Now I know that sounds hokey. But, Bella, it's true. I swear. I can't explain it."

I smiled softly, reaching up and smoothing my fingers down his jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I love you, Bella," he said, peering back at me, but I could see for the first time exactly how he truly felt, and it was filled with love, vulnerability, and the fierce need to protect me, to be my one and only man.

I wondered, what does my love reflect?

I felt the feminine side of love, and that was filled with compassion, understanding, patience and the powerful need to provide him with happiness and peace. Where he protects, I provide. Yin and Yang.

"I love you, too, Edward." He smiled, peace washing through him. "Now take me home so my father doesn't have any reason to give me grief about tomorrow. I will not let your family down."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, putting the car back into drive and speeding me toward home five minutes to nine.

I jumped out of the car and leaned down the driver's window. The window whirred down, revealing his handsome face. I still can't believe that face loves me.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked, hope in his green eyes.

"If you feel safe enough climbing that lattice," I said. "It's braced to the house pretty, good, but a hundred-fifty-pound guy versus nails… I don't know."

He smiled, kissing my mouth. "I would run through fire if it meant I can be alone with you, Bella."

"I'll leave my window open and drop a LED flash light on the ground by the lattice."

He smiled again. "My sneaky, girl. I told you you're smart."

I chuckled.

"Bella?" dad said at the door. The radio clock said nine on the nose.

"Coming, dad."

I leaned down to kiss him. "I'll see you later."

"I'm looking forward to seeing that easily accessible nightgown."

"I know just the one."

"Bella," dad repeated from the porch.

I sighed-growled, ready to tell my father to shove it. "Coming."

"Bye," he said.

I kissed him quick. Edward backed out of my drive way, wearing a crooked grin, eyes on me. He sped off up the street and up the mountain, leaving me standing in the driveway. I turned toward the house and followed my father inside.

"Cutting it close, Bells," he said, locking the door and turning off the porch light.

"I got here on time, didn't I?"

"Yes, but still…

"She got here on time, Charlie. Stop badgering her."

"I'm not badgering her."

I kicked off my shoes and sat down in the recliner. "Carlisle said I need to see my doctor in two weeks."

They frowned. "Why?"

I explained what happened and what he said about the swelling not getting better.

Mom nodded. "I'll make an appointment with the doctor."

"Isn't Carlisle a neurologist?" dad asked, distrustful. "A brain Doctor?"

"He's still a doctor," mom said from the couch, muting the tv.

"Also, Esme asked me to be one of her bridesmaids on Saturday. Her friend Jennifer can't make it from Chicago and she asked me to fill in for her."

"She did?" mom asked, watching me carefully. "That's an awfully personal thing to ask."

I shrugged. "She said that her family likes me very much and would feel honored if I did this for her. I accepted."

Dad was looking at me strangely. I could feel the storm coming.

"You shouldn't have done that, Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a big deal, and I don't think you understand that."

"I'm not a child, dad. I understand the enormity of a marriage ceremony and feel incredibly honored that they would entrust me with that."

"What about a dress?" mom asked.

"Esme wanted to pick me up tomorrow at 1pm to go for a final fitting in North Conway. I have study hall last period, so I won't be missing any classes."

"Absolutely not," dad said.

I blinked.

"Why not?"

He floundered, turning red.

"I don't like it, Bella," he said. "It's one thing to be dating their son but being a part of their wedding? And getting picked up from school to go gallivanting across the state for dresses?"

I frowned, trying to figure him out.

"What is acceptable to you, dad? Cause I'm confused lately. Would you rather I stay locked up and pretend that I'm not sixteen? Do you want me to stay ten years old, because that embarrassing curfew tonight certainly belonged to a ten-year-old."

"That curfew was absolutely appropriate for a school night."

I stood up and made my way to the staircase, feeling tired of his bull shit.

"I have always done as I've been told," I said, turning back on the last step. "I'm a good person, dad. I earn my own money now, and I do my chores. I'm even a high honor student. And yet you still can't trust me."

"This isn't a matter of trust," he said.

"Then what is it?" I demanded, getting angrier by the second.

"Bella, honey," mom said before dad could respond. "You have my permission to go with Esme tomorrow."

"What?" Charlie said, rounding on her.

Relief flooded me. I was terrified to let down Edward's family, seeing as how kind they've been to me.

"I just have one question," she asked. I nodded. "Who's going with you tomorrow?"

"Just Esme and Mrs. Newton. Why?"

"And Edward's not going?"

I could see she believed this to be my main motivation.

"No," I shook my head. "He's filling in for my shift tomorrow, so I can go."

"Oh," she blinked, turning to Charlie with a grin. "Go get ready for bed, honey."

I nodded, looking between her and dad, wondering what was going to happen. Charlie looked ready to explode.

"Thank you, mom," I said, turning to run up the stairs, before she changed her mind.

I heard arguing through my door and felt a twinge of guilt, but dad was being unreasonable. It's one thing to be protective of me and a whole other to prevent me from growing up and doing adult things. He's got to let go, just a little.

The fighting finally stopped, and they fell silent around 10:30. I heard them make their way up the staircase and their bedroom door shut.

The house was dark and silent…

I jumped out of bed and opened my window wide. Peering down into the back yard, I examined the lattice, shaking it to see if it would hold fast. It did. I dangled the LED flashlight and dropped it to the ground. It bounced and rolled to the foot of the lattice.

Heart pounding, I spun around to lift my sweater over my head and unzip my pants, sliding out of them. I strode to my dresser and dug around in my drawers until I found my white boyfriend t-shirt. I slipped out of my bra and slid the shirt over my head, feeling the cotton whisper against the tops of my thighs. That's when I heard it… the sound of something rustling outside. I gasped and went to the window.

Edward was scaling the wall like Spiderman, and I had an insane moment of fear that he would fall. I stepped back when he pushed himself through the window, tumbling to my floor. He stood up and beamed, impressed with himself.

"Hey, I made it!" he whispered with wonder. "I wasn't sure I could do it. The bottom rung was loose."

He had changed since the last time I saw him. He was wearing black track pants and a black t-shirt.

"You look like a burglar," I whispered-giggled.

"The idea was to blend in to the dark," he grinned, picking his way across my cluttered bedroom floor. He smiled down at me and reached up to smooth my hair behind my ear. His eyes traveled down over my night shirt and took in my bare legs, his eyes skimming over my obvious braless state.

"I didn't think it was possible," he muttered.

"What," I asked, confused.

"That you could be more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

I blushed, looking down. He tipped my chin up with his finger. "Bella, we're alone."

I smiled, letting that wash over me.

"You're actually here," I said in wonder, taking his hand.

"I am. Now what do you want to do?"

I smiled, feeling my sassy response urge me on. "Take off your shoes and lay down in my bed," I ordered. "I'll be right back."

He complied, and I moved to my door, opened it to make sure my parents were in their bed. Their lights were off, and I could hear the fan blowing. Shaggy chose that moment to trot into my room and he jumped on my bed.

"Shaggy!" I hissed.

Edward smiled and lifted his hand to scratch the cat's ears. Shaggy plopped down on his side and purred.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright," he smiled, looking at the cat fondly. "I like cats."

"Well, he likes you too, apparently. Which is weird. Normally he scratches Jake."

That made Edward smile smugly. "What can I say. I understand cats and they like me."

I smiled.

"Yes, well I like you too, so if you don't mind breaking up this little love fest." I picked up Shaggy and tossed him out into the hallway. "Sorry, Shagster."

And I locked the door, sagging against it. "There, that's better."

"He won't meow, will he?" Edward asked, thinking he could wake Charlie.

"Nah," I said, walking to the bed. "He has his cat nip mouse out there on the landing."

I looked down at him in my bed. He was tall, his feet nearly hanging off the end of my bed, watching me with intent eyes and wearing a Cheshire cat smile.

I nudged his leg with my bare knee. "Move over, bed hog."

He grinned, scooting over. I had a Full-size bed, so we had room. But just barely. I crawled up beside him and laid down, facing him. I leaned up on my good elbow and looking down into his face, which was resting on my pillow.

"I can't believe you're here," I whispered.

"I know," he said. "I had to wait for everyone to go to bed, then snuck out of the house and back out of the driveway without my head lights on. I left the car in the grocery store parking lot. I couldn't very well park here."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry if this is so risky."

"Will you stop apologizing?" he said, reaching up and swiping my hair that had fallen into my eyes. "I'm here because I love you, Bella, and I want to be with you. And no one seems to want to give us space, so we're forced to make our own."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "I love when you say that out loud."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said, completely and utterly content. He smiled tenderly, brushing my hair with his fingers, eyes traveling over my face. He leaned up on his side and I slid beneath him, understanding what he wanted.

"God," he said. "You are so perfect."

I smiled shyly, shaking my head.

"No," I reached out and brushed my fingers down his jawline to his throat… "You're the one who's perfect. Do you even realize how you stun me? Every time I look at you you leave me breathless and filled with this desire to have you, to be selfish and take you."

His green eyes were bright as they peered down into mine.

"I want you too, Bella," he swallowed. "So much it hurts."

He steeled himself to confess his true feelings to her. Staring down into her honey eyes and her hair spread all out like seaweed around her in a halo, he felt now in this private moment between lovers, that he finally could.

"I want to confess something to you, Bella. Something that's bothered me since we met."

"Go on," I said, worry puckering my brows.

"I worry that I'm going to do or say something that's going to scare you, just from the sheer weight of my desire for you. My mind is saying slow down and let her lead. But my body is begging for you to let me possess you, to let me mark you as mine. I don't know if that sounds chauvinistic or not, but I can't help what my body is burning to do."

I buried my face in her fragrant hair and kissed the tender skin of her throat, breathing her in. Lilacs… "Bella, please tell me what to do. What's the right thing for you? I don't want to hurt you. Tell me, so I can stop torturing myself."

I turned my face to his and said, "I trust you, Edward."

"Even if that means I take your virginity?" he asked bluntly, eyes tortured. "Bella, I'm a virgin too and am all too willing to kick that V-card out the window. But it's different for girls. I want you to make the right choice, one you can live with for the rest of your life. And I need to know that you'll always remember this night with happiness and not regret."

I can hear just how worried he's been about this, and I needed to put his fears to rest, because I know that this is the right thing for me, and for him.

"Edward," I said. "You have my permission to do what your instincts tell you to. And if that means make love to me, then you have my permission. I love you, Edward. I choose you."

He swallowed, eyes bright.

"I want you to do this for you, Bella. Not just me."

I smiled and touched his face, loving him. "Giving you my body is what's right for me. Do you want to hear a confession?'

He nodded, eyes searching.

"I fear that you will treat me with kid gloves, instead of consuming me, the way I want you to." I slid my hand and splayed it against his heart. "I am yours, and you are mine," I said, feeling his, heartbeat gallop. "We are equally giving of ourselves. And I want to play with you."

A sound left his throat, almost a cry of desperate relief, and he kissed me, our mouths whispering against each other, our tongues sweeping in a sensual rhythm.

"This time we don't need to stop," I whispered, clutching him close and feeling him shake a little.

He leaned up over me while we were kissing and brought his hand down over my body, lightly skimming over my breast and down over my waist. His hands slid along the skin of my leg, finding the hot part of my inner thigh.

"God, your skin is so soft," he said in awe.

I moaned into his mouth, feeling his fingers drag along the tops of my thighs, eliciting goosebumps. I wiggled beneath him, feeling parts of my body touched by a man. It was exciting.

His hand lifted my shirt up, exposing my red underwear. His hand dragged a trail of fire across my pelvis and I gasped, feeling it deep in my belly.

"Can I touch you?" he asked roughly, his long body solid and heavy next to mine.

I nodded.

His hand cupped my mound, his fingers dragging along my lips. I gasped in pleasure.

"Edward," I groaned, feeling a zing of pleasure.

"Was that too much?" he asked.

"No," I smiled. "I liked it."

He did it again and my body instinctively reacted, legs parting enough for him get a better feel. I moaned into his neck, bowing up a little. He was watching me intently, seeing what I liked. He then dragged my shirt up over my belly, his eyes drinking in every inch he exposed. His face was flushed and handsome, green eyes loving me, desiring me, memorizing me. Realizing that my night shirt was in the way, I sat up and removed it one swift pull, leaving me with nothing but the underwear on my body and moonlight shining on my skin. His eyes widened as I laid back down beneath him, naked.

"I told you, Edward," I said, bringing his hand down on my soft stomach. "I am yours now."

He looked down at my body reverently, worshipfuly, and I knew that's what he was feeling. His hand smoothed across my skin and I felt him tremble beside me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just… I just love you so much."

In his mind, as he stared down at Bella's beautiful body, her breasts pert and full, the swells and dips of her curves, memorizing her, all he could think was how perfect she was, and how amazed he was at how soft a woman's skin is. He of course knew that, but to feel it in such an intimate way; the inner part of her thigh, the skin of her stomach, her breasts… No wonder men covet these gorgeous creatures. They truly are Goddesses. Aphrodite in the flesh. He realized as he marveled at her body with the moonlight glowing on her skin, that he was still dressed, and that wasn't fair.

Edward sprang up from my bed and pulled his shirt over his head and slid out of his pants, standing there in his boxer briefs and an obvious erection. He crawled back into my bed and slid down beside me, eyes back on my body. The skin on skin contact was intoxicating and I reached out to touch his flat stomach. His muscles contracted, and for the first time I saw just how solid boys are compared to our softer, more pliable bodies. Edward was all muscle and bone, his wide shoulders flaring out strongly, his legs long and powerful. His body was built to work. Mine was built to grow babies and bring life, to sustain it. We laid there, side by side, man and woman, in the silver moonlight.

I decided to be brave and explore him.

I pushed him down to my mattress, my eyes asking permission. He smiled, eyes sparkling happily. I turned to look down at his long body and brought my hand down his stomach, dragging my fingers through his bunny trail. Again, his muscles reacted, his erection jumping in a fascinating way. Curious, I brought my hand down over his clothed erection and rubbed, feeling heat radiate outward.

Edward gasped, licking his lips. "Bella, baby, be gentle okay?"

I nodded and did it again, feeling the full length of his hard member and the mushroom of the sensitive head. _Christ, it feels like a bone. How is that comfortable?_

His breathing picked up when I dipped my fingers inside his underwear, feeling coarse pubic hair. Edwards hands fisted my blanket as I pulled his underwear down, freeing his penis like a spring board. My eyes flicked to him in permission and his eyes were intense, green flints of fire, his stomach heaving with anticipation.

"Bella," he panted roughly.

"I can stop, if you want?" I offered, my body and face aflame.

"No, don't stop," he begged, not in control any longer.

I wrapped my greedy hand around his length, and he quietly cried out, bucking against my touch. He watched me down the length of his body as I probed his erection with my fingertips, marveling at its length and softness of it, yet it was so hard, like stone. Finally, I worked up the courage to bring my mouth down to it and kiss the shiny tip, my hot tongue flicking out to lick its length from base to tip. His mouth fell open and a sound of pleasure tumbled out, his head falling back on my pillow, lungs heaving. I took his head into my mouth and I sucked gently, being mindful of teeth. I felt Edward turn to jelly beneath me, groans of ecstasy tumbling from his lips. It tasted of hot skin and salt, bitter on my tongue, but not in an unpleasant way. I reached up and smoothed my hand down his chest, my mouth sucking and tongue swirling gently, feeling his light chest hair tickle my fingertips. He reached out with both hands and touched my head, his fingers sinking into my hair. I peeked up through my eye lashes. He groaned my name, hips flexing a little as I sucked, more of his erection slipping into my mouth. I quickly got the idea of what he wanted and liked, but my jaw got tired, so I pulled gently back with wet slurp.

Panting, I sat up, dragging my hot tongue up his stomach and all the way up to his neck, where I bit down gently, marking him. He seemed to like it, his eyes glazed with lust. I brought my swollen lips to his and he claimed my mouth with a hungry groan of possession. Without warning he flipped me on my back and I felt his body align with mine, his erection nudging my thigh. I parted my legs, inviting him in. I anticipated it. But to my surprise, Edward was a generous lover despite his young age. He understood my body needed to be lit too, to feel the heat and power of what we were giving one another.

He tore his mouth from mine and he sucked his way to my earlobe, teasing it with his teeth and hot breath. A feeling I've never felt before shot down my neck and into my pelvis. I gasped and moaned, writhing beneath him.

"Oh, Edward...

"You like that?" he asked roughly, scratchy male skin rubbing against mine.

"Yes," I panted, bowing up to meet his naked body, my breasts heaving against his chest.

He grabbed my left breast and brought the nipple to his hungry mouth, nibbling, sucking, pulling gently with his teeth. I felt a fire slowly spread through my body as he manipulated my sensitive nipples, kissing them reverently. He turned his attention to my belly, kissing a trail down to where his hand cupped my mound, his long middle finger pressing into my lips, parting them. Something jolted me, sending me into near hysterics. The feeling was so overwhelming that I begged him to take me.

"Oh, my God," I hissed between clenched teeth, writhing against his hand. "Take me, Edward."

I lifted my hips for him to yank my underwear off. Things were peaking, our patience waning, and he understood the time had come.

He climbed up my body and looked down in my face. "Are you sure it's me you want?"

"Are you sure, it's me you want?" I asked right back, eyes peering into his.

He smiled, hearing my impatience. "I've never been so certain of anything in my entire life."

I smiled back, enjoying his body against mine. "Then take me, Edward. I'm begging you."

He Leaned down and pulled something from his pant pocket on the floor.

"A condom," he explained.

My eyes popped wide.

"Oh my god, I forgot about that."

He smirked. "You need to pay better attention to the posters at your school."

I chuckled, knowing he was right. If safe sex was the topic, teenagers brains went into sleep mode. But being in the position I'm in now, naked and about to have sex, it may have been wise to pay closer attention.

As he tore the foil open and rolled it down over his penis, I said, "If I paid attention to the school posters I'd be practicing abstinence. And that's not very fun."

He chuckled, peering down at his handy work. I leaned up and licked his earlobe while he adjusted the condom, sucking and teasing it while my hand smoothed down over his sheathed length. I bit my lip, looking into his eyes, feeling bold and daring.

"Do what your bodies been telling you to do since you met me," I coaxed. "Take me, Edward."

He groaned and buried his hot face in my neck while he positioned himself against me, my legs lifting back.

"This is going to hurt at first, baby."

"I know," I said, grabbing hold of his bicep. "Do it quick."

He nodded, and his hips jerked forward, his penis sliding inside me. There was a quick pinching feeling that I recoiled against. He stilled, feeling me shiver against the intrusion.

"Are you okay?" he asked, peering down into my eyes.

I nodded into his shoulder. "Move please."

He brought his hips back and brought it forward slowly, making sure I really was okay.

"I'm good, Edward," I panted into his ear, grabbing his bicep tighter with my one good hand and feeling his muscles strain. "Take me. I know you want to. I can feel you holding back."

He cried out a little, face buried in my neck, and started moving, my hips grinding with his. I started feeling this intense pleasure bloom inside my pelvis, a fire fanning out across my skin. I'm sure Edward could feel it too. How could he not? He found a happy rhythm, burying himself inside of me with a desperation I'm sure every male experience's his first time.

"Oh God, Bella, you feel so good," he groaned, grinding into me."So tight, so wet..."

I brought his mouth to mine and kissed him while he made love to me. I pulled away and bowed back, his hand cupping my breast, fingers teasing the nipple. It sent electrical currents of pleasure to my womanhood while somehow coupling with Edward's sensual pace.

"You feel so good," I gasped in his ear. "Oh, god, yes."

I grabbed Edward's shoulder and held on for dear life while he gave into his desires. He pounded into me, our skin slapping together and grinding into one another, moans and groans mingling into garbled _Oh Gods_. Something changed in Edward, his hips gyrating in a jerky fashion, his breathing becoming more ragged, more staccato.

"Edward?" I asked, holding onto his neck.

"Bella, I think… I think I'm gonna… Ahhhhh!" he said, his penis pulsing inside of my body as if alive. He reached down between us and messaged my clit. The feeling instantly ignited something inside me, a feeling starting in the center of my pelvis, a strange and wonderful tightening. I gasped, the muscles inside of me pulling together... it released in heavy waves and pulses. The feeling curled my toes and I cried out as quietly as I could.

"Oh, oh, oooooh my god!" I panted in his ear, coming down from the high of my first ever orgasm, wishing it wouldn't end, but like everything amazing, it did.

Edward fell beside me, boneless and panting. My legs fell limp to the mattress, my body as warm and relaxed as it has ever been, yet sensitive in the extreme. I lay there panting and staring at my ceiling like a ruffled bird that just flew through a hurricane. I felt Edward's finger on my chin, pulling it toward him to meet his serene green gaze. There was nothing but sparkling joy in their depths.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, gasping a little.

I smiled and stretched languidly, his eyes following my breasts. "So that's an orgasm."

He chuckled and kissed me. "You, gorgeous girl. I love you."

"Do you feel better?" I asked, searching his eyes. "You've been so keyed up lately."

"Was it that obvious?" he asked sardonically, his hand comfortably resting between my breasts.

I nodded. "To me, at least. But that's probably because I was feeling the same way."

"I think your remedy worked. We both had a bad case of the horny hives."

I laughed and covered my face with my pillow. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope," he smiled. "It's gone down in history as the funniest broadcast from a study hall ever."

I laughed, trying to be quiet.

He sighed, pulling my blanket up over our bodies, the fever of sex ebbing into the quiet chill of afterglow.

I reached out and stroked his soft sideburns. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I'd love you to sleep in my bed I don't want you to get caught."

His eyes popped open. "Shit, you're right. I'm just so relaxed with you."

"Should I make you less comfortable?"

He grinned but sat up and stretched.

"Ugh. I'm tired," he said, scrubbing his face.

I rubbed his bare back in slow circles, enjoying the intimate contact. His head fell forward, his shoulder blades sticking out, his strong back to me.

"I accidentally sedated you."

He chuckled, his head lifting. "I just need to get up and move around. Hey, do you have a trash can in here?"

I nodded. "Beneath my night stand." I pointed to the right side of my bed.

Naked and unashamed, nor did he have a reason to be, he strode around my bed and rolled the sticky condom off his length and threw it in the trash.

"Ech," he frowned. "Gross."

He reached down for his underwear and slid them back on, along with his track pants and t-shirt. He offered me my underwear and night-shirt. I took them, but had a sudden naughty idea. I slid into the shirt, lifting my hair out of the neck hole, but waved off the underwear.

He frowned. "You don't want your panties?"

I smiled, biting my lip. "Nope. You keep them, as spoils of war."

His eyes popped wide. "What?"

I smiled wide. "I figure you ought to have something that'll always remind you of this night."

His grin turned crooked, pocketing them. He chuckled and sat down on my bed beside me. "You're a minx, and I love it."

I shrugged. "If you're missing me, and feeling that urge, there I am."

He shook his head and kissed me. "Seriously though, Bella. How was it for you?"

"It felt amazing," I said honestly. "I didn't know my body could feel that good. Now I understand why people talk about it all the time. It was... beautiful."

Yes. What we just did was beautiful. It was more than an act of sexual release. It was an act of love, of declaration and intimacy.

He smiled, relieved. "I don't claim to be an expert." He looked down, shy.

I smiled, taking his hand. "That's okay, Edward. I'm glad you're not."

His brow arched. "You are?"

"Look, I know I didn't do some things right either. I don't watch porn the way boys do, so I don't know the logistics. But I guess I'll learn as I go, just like you. You can show me what I'm supposed to do, and I'll answer any questions you have."

He smiled and nodded.

"How was it for you?" I asked curiously.

The male perspective might be different from mine. He took on a thoughtful expression, trying to frame his thoughts coherently.

"This goes beyond just sex, you know?" he said. I nodded. "Bella, I just made love for the first time in my life, to the girl that I love. I feel… honored."

I leaned up and kissed him, swiping his hair gently. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying my touch.

"I mean, yes, it felt amazing. Hell, it was mind blowing. And the raw sexual desire to consume you was damn near impossible to control."

I felt my body respond to his words, my skin warming to a telling rosy glow. He saw and chuckled low and throaty.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "I don't have another condom. That one I stole from Emmett's room. So we're screwed metaphorically."

"Emmett having sex…" I tried to picture it. "For some reason I picture a bull out to stud."

Edward snorted. "He's hairy enough to be a bull."

I giggled.

"Bella, you've brought my world to screeching halt, and forced me to see just how gray it had been before you came along."

"And now your world is full color and grand possibilities," I finished.

His eyes widened. "That's exactly it. How did you know?"

I smiled. "Because that's what I felt when you kissed me for the first time on the porch. I knew then that I would be sharing all of my firsts with you."

"World full of Color and grand possibilities," he repeated. "You have a very lyrical way of speaking sometimes. Do you realize that?"

I shrugged. "I'm a writer and a photographer. I suppose it comes natural."

He sat back and looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "Is that so?"

I hopped up and grabbed my grandmother's book. I turned on my side table lamp.

"This is my grandmother's book of photos," I explained, opening the brittle pages. "She was an airline stewardess back in the sixties and seventies, and she traveled everywhere; Rome, Paris, London, Moscow, Honolulu."

I showed him the black and white photographs that slowly became colored ones.

"She gave me her camera and my blue sweater the night she died, last year."

I must have had a look of grief on my face, because he smoothed my hair, relaxing me.

"She was the closest person to me in my whole life. The only one that really got me, and she knew from a young age that I was going be an artist of some sort; music, drawing, painting, photography, writing." I smirked at Edward. "I'm completely right brained. My left brain has been dead for years."

He chuckled, watching me talk about my life and the people in it, glad to know this part of her. It sounded very personal, and he was honored she trusted him with it.

"Who's that?" he asked, looking down at a little brown-haired girl with too big honey eyes picking flowers in the local park.

I smiled. "That's me. I was three."

He smiled, touching the picture tenderly. "You were so cute"

I smirked, changing to the last page with photos. "That's me and Alice in sixth grade," I giggled. "My grandmother took pictures of us all the time. But this is my favorite."

Alice and I were trick or treating, and I was dressed as Hermione Granger. Alice was a beauty queen with a sparkling tiara.

"Some things never change," he said, smiling down at the picture.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Alice is still a beauty queen; a bit fussy and bossy. And you, well, you're still a smart, strong girl who helps people in spite of her own feelings. You're selfless."

I stared at him. "You're a very perceptive person."

He shrugged "I suppose that comes from living in a big empty house with Jasper, watching the world go by. Plus, my mom... well, we had to be vigilant with her, watchful."

"You sound lonely."

His eyes snapped to mine. "I am sometimes. Not very many people understand me."

"I think I get you."

He looked at me for a long silent moment, considering. "I think that you're the first person to gets me in a very long time."

I smiled and kissed him, smoothing the back of his hair.

"You're not alone anymore, Edward."

"Neither are you," he promised.

We thread our fingers together and held on tight.

He flipped the last page of my grandma's book.

"It's empty," he said, flipping through it.

I grinned, taking the book back.

"These pages," I said, covetously. "Grandma said they were for me to fill in with my life. So…

I reached over to my night stand and pulled out the photo I took of him and Jasper earlier today, and another one of the sky-view of the orchard when I was picking apples.

"These go in here."

I slid them in carefully, the orchard one first, then the one of him and Jasper looking into the sunlight.

He stared. "When the hell did you take that?"

I smiled. "This afternoon, when you came to visit me for lunch. You didn't see us coming, so I snapped a pic with my phone. I printed it up on my machine over there."

He looked at the pictures closely. "Bella, these are really good. You have a talent."

I grinned. "Thanks. I want to get Grandma's old camera fixed up, so I can use it again. I love the quality of old black and white photos. Problem is, I don't even know how to turn it on."

"An antique huh?"

I nodded. "Ancient."

I glanced at the clock. It said 12:15 AM. "Jesus, it's late. You should head home."

He grinned. "Over stayed my welcome, did I?"

"No," I said, horrified. "I'd keep you locked up here like Misery if I could."

He laughed, eyeing me with a tiny but of fright.

"I just don't want you to get caught, Edward. Plus, you abandoned your car in a parking lot, so…"

He nodded with a grin. "Alright then," he sighed, standing up.

I climbed off the bed, feeling a bit stiff from romping around and getting nailed by my exuberant boyfriend.

"I'll see you for lunch again?" he asked.

I nodded. "But this time come in and meet us. That way we can all eat something."

He nodded. "Okay."

We moved to the window and I kissed him deep and long, our silhouettes embracing in the moonlight.

He pulled away with a dazed look.

"That should sustain you till tomorrow," I said, feeling warm and gooey inside, like a warm chocolate chip cookie.

"It's never enough."

"You're a greedy boy."

"And you're a temptress in a very sheer nightgown."

I glanced down at myself and saw that the moonlight was illuminating my body through the thin white fabric. I gasped, cupping my boobs.

Edward laughed."It's nothing I haven't seen, baby."

I dropped my hands and held my arms out. "You're right. They're your boobs now."

He grinned crookedly and backed out through the window.

"Be careful," I said nervously. "Oh God, this was stupid. You can kill yourself."

"I'm going to be fine," he whispered, crawling down the lattice like a monkey.

"Why are you so good at this? Do you make regular house calls to lonely girls?"

He chuckled, finding the last rung and jumped down. He threw me a thumbs-up and blew me a kiss. I smiled, feeling like Juliette admiring her Romeo. He slipped around the house and disappeared into the dark of night.

I hope he makes it to the car. I hope the car is still there. He could be mistaken for a burglar. Not to mention wild animals roaming around for a midnight snack. Oh Lord, this was stupid.

I needed to slow my mind, so I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I peed and saw blood mixed in with the urine, but it wasn't that bad. Plus, I knew to expect it. I think tomorrow I'll ask mom about birth control. I'm seeing the doctor in a few weeks anyway. Wouldn't hurt to ask. After I found a clean pair of undies and a pad, I shot off Edward a quick text on my way back to my bed.

**BS: Please text me when you are safely inside your house.**

**EC: I will, baby. I'm already back in the car.**

**BS: Good. And Look out for wildlife on the mountain. They cross the roads often.**

**EC: Will do, my little worry wart. I love you.**

**BS: Worry wart?! I am a concerned girlfriend and… yeah, your right. I am a worry wart. But now I have something to lose. So please, be careful. And I love you, too. **

I sat in my bed, chewing my finger nail until my phone vibrated. I gasped and picked it up, swiping the screen.

**EC: I'm safely in my room and no one is the wiser. **

**BS: I don't know if I can take this kind stress every time we kanoodle at night. There's got to be a safer way to do this where you're not risking life and limb.**

**EC: Kanoodle? **

**BS: Kanoodling, afternoon delight, bushwacking, bopping the baloney, launching the meat-missile. Pick your favorite euphemisim. **

**EC: Bella Swan, I love you so much. You are my new favorite Wikipedia. Bellapedia. **

**BS: I'm glad my beautiful mind amuses you. Speaking of Beautiful Mind, are you real? Did that just happen? I'm sitting here in my bed and reliving every moment. I mean, holy shit… we're not virgins anymore! **

**EC: I know! I'm kind of keyed up now. I want to run around the farm yelling it to the sky.**

**BS: You should. Go out there and freak out all the livestock.**

**EC: LOL. Nah. The chickens are mean. They peck your feet. I'll just stay inside and pray that I did everything right.**

**BS: You absolutely did. You're a generous lover; considerate, gentle when you need to be and passionate when I beg for it. You are amazing, and I am so lucky. And be proud, you made me orgasm! Edward, no girl EVER orgasms her first time. **

**EC: To be honest I'm sitting here trying to remember how I did it.**

**BS: I just want to learn how to pleasure you better.**

**EC: Oh baby, you pleasured me plenty. It's time to put your mind at rest. You did everything right. EVERYTHING! **

**BS: *blushing* Thank you. You did seem to particularly loose it when I kissed your homeboy.**

**EC: When you took him in your mouth, Bella, I thought I'd die from a heart attack, because that was what I fantasized about in the shower this morning. And there you were, acting out my fantasy.**

**BS: *biting bottom lip* I want to do that every day with you for the rest of my life. On my back, On my front, on my knees, in the shower, in your car… **

I sounded like the pornographic version of Cat in the Hat.

**EC: I am more than happy to oblige you, my love. MORE than happy**

**BS: Crap, my cats scratching at my door and meowing. He probably misses you. **

**EC: Give Shaggy a scratch for me.**

**BS: I did and he meowed. **

**EC: LOL. Okay, I'll let you sleep, sweetheart. You have an early day tomorrow.**

**BS: Okay. Tell Esme my parents say it's okay to pick me up from school at 1. **

**EC: I will. Goodnight, baby. I love you. **

**BS: I love you too. Funny how that word doesn't seem big enough for what I feel for you.**

**EC: Exactly my thought too. Goodnight, love.**

**BS: Goodnight.**

"Well, Shag," I said, coaxing him to jump up on my bed with a cat nip mouse in his mouth. "I had a fun night. How about you?"

He sniffed around curiously. I can only imagine what he was smelling. The cat plopped down where Edward was laying and meowed.

"I know," I said, scratching his chin. "I miss him too."

Together, Shaggy and I fell asleep, curled up together. Me with a smile on my face, Shaggy purring and content.

All was right with the world...


End file.
